


Un motivo para vivir

by alayashilum



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 83,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayashilum/pseuds/alayashilum
Summary: Tiempo: Post Danganronpa 3 Mirai-HenLuego de que todo terminará finalmente, tanto Hinata como sus compañeros podrían disfrutar de su nueva vida camino a un futuro mejor como tanto habían deseado. Sin embargo, Komaeda verá esto como el indició para poner fin a su existencia, sin ninguna esperanza por la cual vivir o morir.Hinata intentará brindarle una razón para que el suertudo no decaiga, ahora que al fin habían conseguido todo lo que deseaban no podía permitirse abandonar a uno de sus compañeros en aquella desesperación.¿Logrará convencerlo o llegará demasiado tarde?





	1. Futuro incierto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera vez que hago un fic basado de algún fandom en especial así que no sé cómo saldrá, hacía mucho ya que quería intentarlo en especial con esta pareja, será una nueva experiencia nwn, perdón de antemano si hay algún error y espero que lo disfruten <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes e historia de Danganronpa no me pertenecen los derechos corresponden a Kodaka y Spike Chunsoft.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que el barco partió hacia nuevos horizontes, aquel que llevaba a los ex remanentes de la desesperación a un brillante y desconcertante futuro. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué sería de ellos a partir de ahora, pero tampoco estaban preocupados. 

Todos se acostumbrarían a este nuevo estilo de vida tarde o temprano. Después de todo esto era un milagro, una segunda oportunidad para empezar de nuevo luego de tanta desesperación. 

Hinata contemplaba los restos de lo que parecían ser serpentinas, comida y latas de espuma, resultados de una ruidosa fiesta que se realizó el día anterior, como consecuencia pareciera ser que todos estaban dormidos. No podía culparlos, no es como si no tuvieran motivos para celebrar, pero esa clase de desorden tendría que limpiarse luego. 

El chico se apoyó levemente contra los barandales del exterior de cara al inmenso océano. A simple vista parecía que el agua era infinita y una sensación de paz lo invadió al sentir la brisa en su rostro, ya no tenía que preocuparse más por nada. Sus compañeros estarían bien, lo peor ya había terminado y sus vidas retomarían nuevamente el curso que siempre debió haber sido. Aburrido, sí. Pero no cambiaría por nada su final feliz, sabía que Nanami se sentiría muy orgullosa de ellos en este preciso momento. 

_Es una linda vista ¿verdad?

_ ¿Hmm? _ Hinata giró su rostro hacia la voz. 

Komaeda estaba contemplando el paisaje con las manos fuertemente sujetadas al barandal como si temiera caerse, el viento hacía mover su cabello de tal forma que a Hinata le parecía que tuviera vida propia. ¿Cuándo había llegado el chico de pelo blanco allí? Tal vez mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, le parecía un tanto extraño que no estuviera descansando como los demás.

_ Supongo que lo es_ Hinata dijo poniendo su vista nuevamente en el agua. No le molestaba la presencia del otro chico, hacía mucho tiempo que lo había perdonado, aunque no estaba del todo seguro si él se habría perdonado a sí mismo. 

El silencio reino entre ellos, pero no era incómodo, Komaeda parecía disfrutar la compañía de Hinata y la brisa fresca del océano en su rostro, aún sin que hubiese necesidad de hablar. El castaño por su parte se sentía cómodo, pero no podía evitar creer que las últimas semanas su compañero había estado actuando más silencioso que de costumbre. 

Bueno no es como que extrañará demasiado los delirios sobre esperanza que el albino solía dar en los momentos menos indicados, pero le parecía un tanto extraño. ¿Sería quizá que Komaeda habría encontrado aquella esperanza que tanto deseaba? Era una teoría que su análisis había arrojado, pero cuando se trataba de Komaeda nada era exacto. Si estaba en lo correcto ¿Qué pasaría con él? 

_ Hinata-kun_ Comentó el chico de ojos grises_ ¿Te encuentras bien? 

_ Así es, ¿y tú? _ Mentiría en decir que lo preguntaba por mera cortesía, una parte de él sabía que había algo mal con Komaeda... bueno algo más de lo que ya estaba. 

Nagito entrecerró los ojos y asintió. Le costó menos de un segundo interpretar eso como una respuesta negativa. A pesar de que Hinata se prometió a sí mismo no preocuparse en exceso sobre todo por sus compañeros, no pudo evitar ver que la apariencia del joven también era diferente, más apagada y débil, lo cual ya era decir mucho. Su cabello estaba un tanto reseco y sus labios de un color demasiado pálido. 

_ Dime la verdad_ Dijo con una expresión un tanto intimidante. 

_ ¿Te estás preocupando por una basura como yo? Realmente eres muy amable.

_ No me cambies de tema_ Su voz sonaba un tanto irritada_ ¿Acaso paso algo malo? ¿Estás enfermo?

_ Sí, pero tú ya lo sabes_ Hinata casi se golpea a sí mismo por esa pregunta.

_ Me refiero a si tienes alguna gripe o algo. 

_ No que yo sepa.

_ ¿Estás comiendo apropiadamente? _ La voz de Hinata sonó como la de una madre regañando, aunque no podía negar que lo que ocurría le preocupaba un poco. 

_ No tengo mucho apetito_ Komaeda se separó del barandal, mientras ponía su mano robótica en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta_ Quizá ya está llegando mi hora. 

Hajime sintió esas palabras como un balde de agua fría, no había considerado eso entre sus posibilidades, quizá porque no quería creer que luego de todo lo que paso, alguien moriría de verdad. Komaeda y él habían tenido una relación muy conflictiva en el pasado, pero no lo odiaba, si era cierto que le causo más problemas de los que podía tolerar, pero también lo ayudo en varias ocasiones. Su presencia era significativa, incluso si Hinata no quisiera admitirlo, no quería que muriera. 

_ No te pongas en ese plan, no te vas a morir, posiblemente estés comiendo de forma inadecuada_ Eso era lo que él quería creer, pero como siempre las palabras del otro chico terminaban dándole más vueltas de las que quisiera, Komaeda no viviría para siempre, mejor dicho, no viviría tanto como los demás. 

_ Hinata-kun realmente se preocupa por mí, ahh eso es tan amable de su parte...no merezco esta clase de trato_ Ya se veía venir el delirio. 

_Detenté. Es algo serio, iras a ver a Mikan mañana. 

_ ¿Por qué el repentino interés en mí? Sabes, ya no tienes que estar vigilando que no dañe a nadie_ Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

_ Eso lo sé, pero eres nuestro compañero, actuaría de la misma forma con los otros_ Su voz sonó más seria y fría de lo que le hubiera gustado. 

_ Ya veo, eres un buen compañero_ Otra vez reino el silencio.

¿Cómo debía encarar esta situación? En otras circunstancias Hajime podría culpar a su falta de talento, confianza o al mismo Komaeda por no tener una respuesta, pero ahora... ni siquiera el análisis le proponía algo "correcto" para decir o hacer en estas ocasiones. Tal vez fuera porque algo tan delicado y oscuro como la muerte jamás sería fácil de abordar, no importa que tantas veces se pusiera en su camino nunca podría acostumbrarse a ella, lo sabía mejor que nadie. 

_ ¿Tanto deseas morir? _ La pregunta era cruda, pero no se le ocurrió otra mejor. No podía evitar lo inevitable, al menos deseaba saber lo que evitaba que Komaeda no se arrojase al mar aquí y ahora. 

_ La esperanza a triunfado. Ya no tengo nada que me até a este mundo, Hinata-kun. 

Aquello hizo ruido en los oídos del castaño, parecía más una pregunta específica hacia él que una afirmación. 

_ ¿Qué hay de los amigos que dejarás atrás? 

Nagito lo miro con molestia.

_ Ellos me odian, al igual que tú ¿verdad?... no importa de todas maneras. Nada me pondría más feliz que dejar este mundo si eso hace que los otros se sientan mejor y su esperanza brille_ Los ojos grises estaban más oscuros de lo normal.

_ Eso no es cierto. Yo no te odio. 

Nagito cambio su expresión por una de sorpresa y movió su cabeza levemente a un lado. 

_ Deberías hacerlo, te hice daño. No solo a ti, a todas las personas que amas, por mi esperanza... tienes más de una razón para hacerlo. 

_ No voy a juzgarte más, Komaeda, también hice cosas terribles en nombre de la desesperación. Tome malas decisiones y muchos salieron heridos por eso_ Hinata frunció el ceño levemente y suspiro_ Esto es un nuevo comienzo para todos, dejar el pasado atrás y tener un nuevo futuro. 

_Hinata-kun_ Nagito tenía la vista perdida en el suelo, por la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba supuso que estaba angustiado_ Lo siento... por todo. No quiero que tengas lástima por mí, si me odias lo entenderé. 

Hajime posó su mano en el hombro del albino y sonrió levemente. 

_ Todo está bien ahora, te perdono_ Aquellas palabras le parecieron muy reconfortantes al de ojos grises, nunca nadie había sido tan considerado. 

Se sentía satisfecho de haber podido decirle eso a Hinata, era una persona muy importante para él, había olvidado la última vez que alguien había sido así de especial en su vida, sin que su suerte arrasará con todo lo que había conformado. Por esa misma razón, quería intentar algo, incluso si Hinata se molestaba con él, no quería perder la oportunidad de acercarse un poco más a su lado antes de morir. 

_ ¡Hinata-kun!

La forma tan brusca en la que el chico dijo su nombre lo hizo brincar un poco. 

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Uh... pues, ¿t-te gustaría ser mi amigo? 

¿Su amigo? Hinata lo miro algo asombrado, no esperaba que le pidiera algo así, aunque por sus expresiones y juzgando el nerviosismo que tenía pareciera ser que era algo que le costó mucho poder pronunciar. 

_ ¿Es eso? Si, puedo hacerlo sin problema_ Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del castaño y los ojos del albino brillaron o al menos eso le pareció a Hinata. 

Ser amigo de Komaeda, eso sí que sonaba raro, pero a la vez hacía que una sensación de serenidad y paz se extendiera por su ser, si iban a empezar de nuevo esto era una buena forma de hacerlo y quien sabe tal vez así pudiera darle a su amigo un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir.


	2. Amistad

Los días en el barco eran tranquilos incluso a los ojos de Hinata un poco "aburridos" a veces, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Aún no podían tocar tierra firme, debido a que la paz estaba retornando poco a poco y sería prudente esperar, pero nadie tenía apuro. Había provisiones duraderas y cada uno se las arreglaba para entretenerse como pudiera. 

Los desayunos solían ser ruidosos y llenos de comida deliciosa que jamás duraba en manos de Akane, Ibuki Mioda solía improvisar canciones si es que todos no salían corriendo despavoridos y gracias a estas curiosas rutinas Mahiru logró conseguir varios bellos momentos en cámara. 

Todos estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo, incluso Hinata se había sumado a algunas de las tantas actividades que sus compañeros solían organizar con el fin de pasar el tiempo, hacer sociales le parecía un trabajo agotador.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Nagito, no es como si no estuviera presente en el desayuno o las reuniones, pero no solía acercarse a conversar, simplemente estaba allí observando con una sonrisa tranquila. Hinata tenía entendido que no era la persona más sociable del mundo, aun así, se suponía que eran amigos ahora, tal vez esperaba que se acercará a charlar o compartir sus extrañas ideas sobre la esperanza y la desesperación. Nada de eso paso, el albino desaparecía de vista antes que alguien pudiera hablarle. 

"¿Estará planeando algo? "Pensó. Era difícil saberlo con una persona así, no, no debía dudar de él, prometió empezar de nuevo. Ninguno de sus compañeros notaba su presencia la mayoría del tiempo, de hecho, Komaeda nunca le dijo que tuviera otros amigos además de él. Era deprimente en varios niveles, pero considerando su extraña forma de ser no era raro. 

Hinata suspiró, si se quedaba sin hacer nada no tendría sentido, todo seguiría igual. Por otro lado, no es como que Komaeda quisiera acercarse a sus compañeros, no podía obligar a ninguno de ellos, tal vez debería hablar con él. 

Nagito por su parte pasaba los días en una improvisada biblioteca que se había tomado la molestia de armar con el correr de los días, tenía algunos estantes con libros, pero hasta entonces las únicas personas que había visto allí eran Sonia y Pekoyama. Era su refugio de paz, donde su suerte no le afectaba y si bien estaba consciente de que Hinata lo había perdonado, no quería ser una molestia para él, no quería arruinarlo. 

El albino paso la tarde perdido en su lectura, a veces solía observar la ventana para contemplar el basto océano, pero eso solo traía a su mente posibles escenas peligrosas que su suerte podía causar. 

_ ¿Komaeda? _ La voz de Hinata hizo que sus peligrosos pensamientos se desvanezcan. 

_ Hinata-kun, que bueno verte. ¿Por qué estás hablando con una basura como yo? 

Hinata apretó los labios por las palabras de chico. 

_ No te eh visto muy animado o presente estos últimos días. ¿No te gustaría pasar tiempo con tus compañeros?

_ Solo lo arruinaría. Tampoco quiero que algo malo te pase, estos días han sido buenos para todos y lo más probable es que mi suerte cause problemas, así que me haría feliz seguir así como estoy. 

_ Komaeda... no estás bien, ¿Qué fue lo que Mikan te dijo?

_ Umm, pues no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, solo me dio unas pastillas para dormir. 

_ ¿No puedes dormir?

Negó con la cabeza a la vez que de forma juguetona pasaba sus propios dedos enredandolos alrededor de su cabellera blanca.   
Hinata debió verlo venir, no había nada que Mikan pudiera hacer por Nagito él necesitaba otro tipo de ayuda, fuera de este lugar. Podría utilizar sus talentos con él pero no estaba seguro si sería buena idea, después de todo no es como que tuviera grandes conocimientos de lo que Komaeda tenía. Estudiar parecía una buena opción. 

Hajime considero que hasta entonces debería hacer que saliera un poco por aire fresco, era una buena forma de hacer que su relación dejara todo el dolor atrás y ser amigos sin sentir esa horrible tensión constante del pasado, no significaba que por eso lo olvidaría, pero al menos podría superarlo. 

_ Hinata-kun_ Sus ojos se posaron en él con una expresión lúgubre_ Por favor ya no te preocupes por mí, incluso cuando estaba en mi mundo de fantasía, te molestaste en ayudarme... 

_ No te pongas así.

_ No debiste_ Su voz se tornó seria_ Solo les causo problemas, preferiría que me odiarás como lo hacías antiguamente...

_ Ya te dije que no te odiaba.

_ Pero no querías verme, me temías como todos los demás. Sé que prometimos ser amigos, pero no sé si eso sea posible_ Arrugo un poco la nariz_ Solo quería estar en paz contigo, la amistad no es algo que merezca.

Hinata sabía que esto pasaría, lo veía venir entre las tantas posibilidades, podría dejarlo a su suerte valga la redundancia y que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar. Él quería mantenerlo alejado la mar de las veces en el pasado a pesar de la insistencia de Komaeda por hacerse notar frente a él, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo ahora? Quizá porque esa forma de ser tan vacía y carente de actuar, le causaba repelús, no era realmente Nagito o no como lo recordaba, ya no hacía monólogos o gritaba lo genial que era la esperanza, ya no sonreía, era como un cadáver andante. 

"Alguien que debía haber muerto hace mucho" Eso era lo que su otro yo le había dicho. No estaba muy alejado de la realidad, pero una parte de él quería ayudarlo, aunque no fuera fácil. 

_Estarás mejor lejos de mí. 

Teniendo el talento del análisis le era más fácil entender algunas cosas del albino, la mayoría de todos sus males era por causa de sus miedos respecto al ciclo de suerte y su soledad constante, la razón por la que se apegó a Hinata fue porque le habló, aún luego de enloquecer, su "mundo de ensueño" era diferente a todo lo que hubiera creído, no había una malicia constante solo el deseo de tener amigos y una vida sin temor. ¿Esto era Komaeda? Bueno, también era alguien peligroso si se lo subestimaba y bastante listo, daba miedo algunas veces y no es como que siguiera su misma línea de pensamiento o creencias. Era todo un conjunto de cosas que ahora podía unir, y el resultado de eso era ...alguien que buscaría su muerte tarde o temprano.

El pronóstico no era bueno, para nada. Si debía hacer algo lo mejor es que empezará ahora mismo. 

_ No haré eso, somos amigos, tienes que dar lo mejor de ti y yo haré lo mismo con el fin de fortalecer la amistad_ Se sintió sonar como Monomi en ese momento. 

_ ¿Eh? ¿A que ha venido eso? _ Su expresión parecía sorprendida_ ¿Realmente vas enserio con lo de ser amigos?

_ Si_ El chico con heterocromia sonrió_ Vamos salgamos un poco, seguro hay muchas cosas interesantes para hacer en este barco. 

_ ¿De verdad? Quieres pasar tiempo con una basura moribunda... seguro tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

"Tal vez deba cambiar de estrategia" Pensó.

_ Komaeda, de verdad me daría mucha esperanza que podamos pasar tiempo juntos como cualquier amigo lo haría. 

Nagito sonrió, el castaño supuso que había dicho las palabras correctas. 

_ Entonces vamos, Hinata-kun, si eso hace que tu esperanza crezca con gusto lo haré. 

Para Hajime era curioso que Nagito aún considerará su esperanza como algo importante, quizá no estaba todo perdido y podría ayudarlo a no estar tan decaído. 

Así ambos pasaron tiempo buscando algo interesante que hacer o ver en el barco, como resultado encontraron una suerte de acuario en los niveles más bajos. Komaeda temía que el vidrio se rompiera y el agua ingresará, pero Hinata le explico la consistencia del cristal y sus materiales, era algo aburrido de explicar, pero pareció calmarlo bastante.

_ Gracias por pasar tiempo conmigo Hinata-kun, supongo que podría decirse que actuamos como amigos normales ¿verdad?

_ Nunca seremos normales, pero no importa, después de todo eso es aburrido. 

Nagito asintió feliz de estar pasando un buen momento, concentrado en la vista de varios peces coloridos y algunas otras criaturas que solo había visto en libros. 

"Hinata-kun en verdad es una buena persona, espero poder volver a pasar tiempo con él, es algo que me hace sentir mucha esperanza". 

Luego de pasar el día juntos ambos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Hinata estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, sintió que el albino estaba más animado que antes. 

"Bueno tal vez no es tan aburrido como recordaba" 

Aquel pensamiento mezclado lo hizo sacudir la cabeza, le costaba acostumbrarse a ser uno con su nuevo yo, sobre todo porque dejarse llevar por aquella "otra parte" era peligroso. No quería pensar que se aburriría de esta nueva vida, no volvería a caer en la desesperación.


	3. Comprensión

_ HINATA_ La voz de Soda hizo que esté se sobre salte y casi se atragante con su desayuno. 

_ ¿Qué ocurre? _ Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. 

_ ¡Lo siento, es que esos dos han vuelto a convertir el barco en un ring! _ Por el rostro de su amigo suponía que iban en serio y si no los detenía acabarían rompiendo el barco...otra vez. 

Hinata se dirigió a la escena de la lucha encontrándose con una muy determinada y enérgica Akane, luchando contra Nidai. Ambos peleaban a base de fuertes puñetazos y patadas.

No le molestaba que pasarán tiempo entre ellos, el problema era la cantidad de abolladuras en las paredes, mesas rotas, incluso un agujero en el suelo donde se podía ver el piso de abajo, el cual para colmo daba a la habitación de Soda. Esperaba que al menos no se le haya caído parte del techo encima cuando esto paso. 

Hinata ya los había regañado una vez por pelear afuera, gracias a eso Akane termino en medio del agua, pero eso no significaba que tenían que hacerlo adentro, eso era peor, aún si era una gran sala en desuso, estaban dañando SU barco. 

Tenía dos opciones, gritar y que no lo escucharán o interferir, supuso que la mejor opción sería la segunda, su talento podría protegerlo de recibir algún ataque de esos dos.

El chico se interpuso a gran velocidad frenando un golpe de Akane con su mano a la vez que ella lo miraba con sorpresa. Hinata la empujo haciendo que se alejará varios metros de Nidai, ambos se habían detenido. 

_ Hey Hinata, no aparezcas así, si querías pelear también nos hubieras dicho. Hace mucho que no tengo un buen desafío_ Comentó la morena enseñando las uñas como si fueran garras.

_ Creo que no son sus intenciones Akane, tal parece que nos sobrepasamos de nuevo_ Dijo Nekomaru a la vez que reía. 

_ ¿Ah? Que aguafiestas, detener una lucha justo cuando se estaba poniendo buena. 

_ Saben que está prohibido pelear en el barco, pueden esperar y hacerlo cuando lleguemos a tierra firme. 

_ Hmm tienes suerte que me diera hambre_ Akane sonrió con autosuficiencia, se la notaba un tanto herida por los golpes, pero eso no cambiaba su enérgica actitud. 

En otras circunstancias su terquedad la hubiera hecho enfrentar a Hajime, pero tenía suficientes experiencias de salir volando o quedar inmovilizada por las casi sobrenaturales habilidades que este poseía. Aunque Hinata sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que la prudencia se le olvidará y tuviera que detenerla antes de que rompiera más el barco. 

_ ¡LA MADRE NATURALEZA LLAMA! _ Nidai corrió directo a los baños, seguido por una hambrienta Owari que se dirigió al comedor.

Hinata regresó para lograr terminar su desayuno con tranquilidad, esta clase de situaciones eran muy habituales, pero no le molestaba demasiado, la mayoría de sus compañeros acudía a él cuando algo ocurría. Suponía que en parte era por la confianza hacia él y por las habilidades, a veces bastante útiles, que poseía siendo Kamukura. 

Aun así, prefería usar sus talentos lo justo y necesario, ahora que había ganado confianza en sí mismo luego de todo lo que ocurrió no necesitaba depender de un talento, algo bastante irónico considerando que gran cantidad de los eventos que los arrastraron hasta este momento eran por aquel deseo. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir tranquilo, Nanami estaría orgullosa no había duda y la extrañaba mucho a veces, pero lo conformaba saber que esté donde esté siempre estaría velando por ellos. 

_ Oye, Hinata_ Era la voz de Fuyuhiko_ ¿Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos? 

_ Algo así_ Sonrió. 

El yakuza se sentó a su lado con una bandeja de comida.

_ ¿Otra pelea de Owari y Nidai?

_ Si, definitivamente no se detendrán hasta que pisemos tierra firme_ Dijo mientras comía su desayuno_ ¿Cómo esta Peko? 

_ Bastante bien, se fue a ayudar a Sonia con algunas cosas. Me hace feliz saber que ya se está considerando como una persona y no como una herramienta, tsk es bastante terca a veces, ¿pero es un gran avance no crees?

_ Es fantástico ciertamente_ Hinata divisó a un solitario peliblanco sentado algunas mesas más adelante, en cuanto notó su mirada esté lo saludo con una sonrisa desde lejos. 

Hajime le devolvió el saludo y una curiosa idea surgió en su mente.

_ Oye Kuzuryu, ¿podría pedirte un poco de ayuda con algo?

_ ¿Hmm? ¿Qué ocurre? 

_ Bueno tu lograste ayudar a Peko a no sentirse mal, tal vez necesite un par de consejos respecto a Komaeda.

_ ¿Komaeda? ¿Le ocurrió algo?

Hinata apretó un poco los labios al recordar ciertas palabras del albino sobre su inminente muerte. 

_ Sabes cómo es con su autoestima, me gustaría ayudarlo un poco.

_ Vaya eres bastante amable, pero no estoy seguro si mi consejo te servirá, Komaeda es un tanto extraño y no lo conozco tanto como Peko_ Miro la nada, pensativo intentando buscar alguna generalidad que pudiera aplicarse en casos así. 

_ ¿Alguna idea?

_ Bueno, algo que suele ayudar mucho a personas así es la compañía de seres queridos, amigos, familiares... Decirle que estás a su lado, ya sabes algún apoyo emocional. Sinceramente no se mucho de esas mierdas psicológicas solo es una suposición, además Komaeda es un tanto anti-social. 

_ ¿Tú lo odias? 

_ ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso? 

_ Komaeda cree que lo odias.

_ Claro que no, no estoy en malos términos con él_ Suspiró_ Eso no quita que haya querido darle unas buenas zurras. Pero me sorprende que piense eso, no es como si lo haya tratado de mala manera cuando llego al barco, incluso nos abrazó a Soda y a mí. No esperaba eso para nada_ Encogió los hombros. 

_ Hmmm... supongo que es un buen avancé_ Hinata sonrió levemente, le alegraba saber que Kuzuryu dejo su rencor atrás, realmente había cambiado para bien durante toda su aventura. 

_ ¿Acaso estas planeando algo? 

_ No, es solo que Komaeda se siente culpable, hemos tenido una charla un tanto triste. 

_ Así que es eso. Supongo que lo entiendo en ese sentido ¿Es por lo que está actuando extraño? 

_ ¿Tú también lo notaste? 

_ Es un poco obvio, está más callado de lo normal. Es un tonto, realmente no tiene por qué ponerse así_ Se cruzó de brazos a la vez que movía la cabeza en negación. 

_ Tú también actuaste muy exageradamente al abrirte el estómago esa vez.

_ Tsk... ¡cállate idiota! No tenías por qué traer eso de nuevo, hice lo que consideré correcto. El arrepentimiento siempre es un buen primer paso para empezar a ser menos estúpido... 

Hinata rio por lo orgulloso que podía ser Fuyuhiko a veces.

_ Bueno si necesito tu ayuda esperó poder contar contigo. Hasta entonces creo que me encargaré de Komaeda por mi cuenta, al menos hasta que se sienta mejor como para acercarse a los demás. 

_ Claro que puedes contar conmigo idiota, ¿hasta ahora te das cuenta? 

_ Gracias amigo. 

La sonrisa de ambos se extendió y el castaño se despidió dirigiéndose a la mesa de Nagito, quien aún estaba intentando comer su desayuno sin muchos ánimos. 

Acercándose un poco pudo notar que el albino había tenido una mala noche, tenía ojeras muy notorias y su tono de piel no ayudaba a disimularlas, además parecía muy distraído, tanto así que no notó cuando Hajime se sentó frente a él. 

_ Hinata-kun, ¿Qué te trae aquí?

_ Quería ver cómo te encontrabas. ¿No has dormido bien?

_ Uh... no, de hecho, no quiero tomar las pastillas que Mikan me dio. Mis sueños suelen ser muy horribles y no poder despertar es la peor de las suertes.

_ ¿Tienes pesadillas? 

_ Sí, pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte... ya es bastante que pierdas tu valioso tiempo hablando conmigo.

Hinata suspiró.

_ Eres mi amigo ¿lo olvidas? y un amigo se preocupa por el otro. 

_ Supongo que no tengo opción_ Sonrió un poco_ Pero no hay mucho que hacer respecto a eso. 

Hinata hizo una breve revisión de su pasado para recordar que hacer en caso de pesadillas, la mayoría ocurrió en su infancia y suponía que después de lo acontecido en la isla no habría pesadilla más vivida que pudiera superar a esa. 

_ Sabes, estamos solo a dos habitaciones de distancia, Nagito. Si tienes pesadillas puedes venir a decirme y pensaré en algo. Podría ofrecerte una taza de té o solo puedes contarme tu sueño. Cuando era niño solía hacer eso cada vez que tenía una mala noche...así que lo siento si no se me ocurren mejores ideas. 

_ ¿D-de verdad? _ Los ojos del albino brillaron_ Eso es mucho pedir Hinata-kun, no quisiera molestarte a hartas horas de la noche con mis tontos sueños. Ni siquiera mis padres me ayudaban cuando tenía pesadillas, eres realmente increíble en querer ayudar a un ser tan despreciable. 

Hinata intentó tranquilizarlo desde que comenzó a ver las espirales en los ojos del chico. Se notaba bastante nervioso ante la idea de alguien preocupándose por él, pero sabía que sería un largo camino tratar con esta parte de Komaeda. Al castaño le costaba imaginar qué clase de relación tendría con sus padres, pero lo poco que pudo oír no era muy significativo. Sabiendo que habían fallecido no creía que fuera correcto preguntarle tampoco. 

_ Komaeda quiero que confíes en mí, no te haré daño. 

_ Ese no es el problema, si voy contigo tendrás más probabilidades de salir herido, no quiero ser una amenaza para Hajime... ya no tengo ninguna esperanza, no tengo porque estar aquí...si muriera todos estarían a salvo_ Ya era tarde estaba delirando_ Hinata-kun es un buen amigo, ¿verdad? él podría terminar con mi asquerosa existencia si se lo pidiera... 

Hinata notó como ya no había nadie en el comedor posiblemente todos estarían en sus actividades desde al menos 15 minutos atrás, el ambiente se estaba volviendo peor desde que estaba solo y el eco de la risa del peli-nube resonaba cada vez más fuerte. Nagito estaba hablando sobre las posibles y dolorosas formas de morir, en donde Hinata estaría involucrado como asesino.

_ S-solo piénsalo Hinata, si me matas, no morirás... tu esperanza podrá brillar con la de todas las demás, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por alguien vacío e inservible. 

_ Nagito...

_ Así no podré lastimarte....

_ NAGITO. 

Hinata gritó irritado y tomó los hombros de su amigo, su mirada expresaba tristeza y frustración. Se sentía perdido con el comportamiento del oji gris la mayoría de las veces, sabía que una visita a la biblioteca era inevitable, cuanto más supiera de la enfermedad de Komaeda más podría ayudarle y su análisis arrojaría mejores resultados de cómo actuar en estos casos.

_ Perdóname Hinata-kun, otra vez hablé de más y te hice sentir incómodo, será mejor que me vaya...

Hinata intentó replicar, pero Komaeda huyo rápidamente por la puerta, ir tras él solo sería peor en ese momento, esperaría a que se sintiera mejor y hablaría con él. De lo contrario solo haría que Nagito se pusiera más paranoico y creyera que era una molestia para Hajime. 

_____________

Las horas pasaron y el castaño recostado en su cama intentaba leer algunos libros de la biblioteca sobre medicina y enfermedades. Ninguno decía mucho sobre cómo tratar con una persona en ese estado y tampoco como actuar si tenía algún ataque. 

Lo único que tenía entendido es que las enfermedades y los traumas de Komaeda podrían traer aparejadas otras cosas como trastornos maníaco depresivos. Además, encontró un caso interesante de un hombre cuyo cerebro fue atravesado por una barra de hierro en el lóbulo frontal*, causando así una gran cantidad de conductas extrañas, cambios muy grandes en personalidad y problemas para socializar o tomar decisiones poco peligrosas. Hajime aprendió un poco sobre las funciones de esta área, al igual que se enteró que había muchas otras áreas del cerebro con funciones diversas, lo que explicaría que Komaeda pudiera hacer algunas cosas sin problemas y otras no. 

La curiosidad lo invadió. ¿Cómo sería entonces la personalidad de Komaeda antes de que se quebrará en la locura? Suponía entonces que algún punto de quiebre hubo en medio de todo aquello y que la isla solo acrecentó la grieta.

"Estoy a oscuras en este asunto, no sé ni por donde comenzar. Mi única opción por ahora es seguir el consejo de Fuyuhiko y acompañar a Komaeda al menos hasta llegar a tierra firme y conseguir ayuda médica". Hinata pensó para sí mismo, no quería usar sus talentos en un lugar con tan pocos recursos y corriendo el riesgo de que, si Komaeda reaccionaba mal a su intervención, todo empeoraría y perdería la oportunidad de salvar al albino.

Un golpeteo suave sonó en su puerta y el castaño oculto el libro bajo el colchón, al abrirla se encontró con un tembloroso chico sosteniendo una bolsa de dormir y una almohada. Hinata lo miro sorprendido, el aspecto frágil de su compañero lo hacía ver mucho más pequeño.

_ Hinata-kun ¿p-puedo pasar?

_ Claro_ Se hizo a un lado y Komaeda ingreso. Sus ojos lo observaron con inseguridad, parecía estar pensando que decir. 

_ Tuviste una pesadilla.

Asintió.

_ ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí?

_ No, Nagito, yo te pedí que vinieras si necesitabas hablar. 

Ambos se sentaron sobre la cama y Hinata prosiguió a invitarlo a relatar su sueño. 

Komaeda contó con algo de angustia como en su sueño despertaba del neo world completamente solo, el barco había partido y se quedaba varado en la isla esperando su muerte inminente. Para colmo todo tomaba tintes más oscuros y las memorias de diversas muertes en las que Nagito se sentía involucrado se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. 

_ No sé por qué estoy soñando con estás cosas de nuevo, Hinata-kun. 

_ ¿De nuevo?

_ Cuando supe de mi ciclo de suerte era algo muy recurrente que soñará cosas como estas, aún más cuando mis padres murieron y luego de ser secuestrado. Sin embargo, cuando acepte mi lugar como basura y escalón para dejar que la esperanza brille, desaparecieron. La esperanza era mi nueva vida, no tenía que pensar en lo malo porque sabría que ella brillaría con fuerza. 

Hinata arrugo la nariz entendiendo poco a poco lo que ocurría. 

Nagito había usado su obsesión por la esperanza como excusa para mantenerse con vida, si todas las tragedias ocurrían por un bien mayor que compensaría todo entonces no había porque llorar, preocuparse o siquiera sentir culpa. Hajime sumo a aquello las enfermedades que habrían incrementado mucho más esta idea enfermiza de que la esperanza lo rescataría de su dolor.

En resumidas cuentas, solo la retorcida creencia que ideó lo mantenía a salvo de sus demonios, pero ahora... 

_ Ahora no tengo nada..._ Susurró con un rostro carente de emoción. 

Todo volvería, ya no había esperanza que lo protegiera, los demonios que alguna vez lo habían atormentado terminarían con su vida y Hajime podría jurar que veía una cuenta regresiva en el rostro de su amigo. La culpa, el arrepentimiento, el dolor volverían porque ya no estaba la esperanza, enfermiza y protectora, para darles una razón. Hinata entendió muchas cosas en aquel momento que fueron para él tan solo unos segundos. 

_ Nagito, no necesitas buscar por una esperanza externa, eso está dentro de ti y son los sueños que tu deseas. ¿No tienes nada que desees con todo tú corazón? 

Hinata habló con suavidad para que Komaeda se sintiera seguro, no quería acercarse mucho para no atemorizarlo en aquel estado tan frágil, pero no podía soportar ver sus ojos sin brillo.

_ U-un deseo... una basura como yo no puede tener eso.

_ Nagito, no pienses en eso, olvida aquello de ser basura por un segundo y contéstame con honestidad. 

Los ojos grises parpadearon rápidamente, Hinata tuvo tiempo para contemplar que su color era un tanto diferente según la luz que hubiera, ya que para su vista parecía haber una tonalidad verde casi imperceptible en ellos. 

_ Quiero disfrutar de mi amistad con Hinata-kun, hasta mis últimos momentos de vida. Poder sentir lo que es tener un verdadero amigo sin que nada malo pase. 

Hajime le dedico una expresión cálida y amable. Ahora entendía lo importante que era lo que Fuyuhiko le había dicho, sabía dónde comenzar, si quería ayudar a Komaeda debía demostrarle que estaría ahí para él y que serían amigos sin importar su suerte. Pase lo que pase, aceptaría las consecuencias de su decisión incluso si significaba tener que usar su talento para contrarrestar el ciclo, lo haría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato curioso*: el caso de el hombre con la barra de hierro es real, se llama Phineas Gage si no me equivoco.


	4. Deseo egoísta

Si Hinata tuviera que describir con una palabra la expresión de Komaeda al dormir diría que es "serenidad". El rostro de absoluta serenidad que porta en ese momento le causa extrañeza. No pudo negarle la petición de quedarse en su cuarto en aquel estado tan deprimente. 

Así que Komaeda simplemente arrojo su bolsa de dormir al suelo y se acurruco cual oruga en un capullo. La simple escena de ver a un chico como él dormir le parecía irreal, le era difícil no retomar a aquellos recuerdos oscuros en la isla donde la presencia de Nagito le causaba un intenso temor. Parecía ahora una persona totalmente diferente y eso lo hacía estremecer. 

El castaño fue hasta el baño de su cuarto para lavar su rostro, quería ayudar a Komaeda, realmente quería, una parte de él se sentía determinado a usar su talento para bloquear su suerte. Aunque temía que los resultados fueran malos, Hinata sabía que si bloqueaba su suerte la enfermedad podría avanzar y entonces todo caería en decadencia. 

Aun así, deseaba ayudarlo, quizá porque estaba aburrido, quizá porque quería que el albino pudiera sentir lo que era un amigo o para no fallar a la promesa de Nanami. Ni él lo sabía del todo, pero no quería dejarlo morir y aunque eso sonará tierno a los oídos de muchos de sus compañeros. Para él era un deseo egoísta el retener a Komaeda con vida sabiendo el sufrimiento que le causaba.

Hinata contemplo su ojo color carmín reflejado en el espejo del baño y acto seguido dirigió su vista hacia Komaeda. Su mente se vio dividida en dos por unos instantes, la parte más humana de él, la de Hinata deseaba que Nagito pudiera sentirse como una persona y no como basura, así poder lograr que todos pudieran tener un bello futuro. La otra, la cual reconocía como Izuru Kamukura, tenía una intención un tanto más siniestra y egoísta que respondía a la parte más oscura de Hinata. Una parte de él quería verlo vivo y sufriendo. 

Hinata reprimió un quejido de molestia cuando aquel pensamiento surgió hasta la consciencia. No quería herir a Nagito, pero ¿no era dejarlo vivo una acción egoísta? Sabía que él no lo odiaría si acababa con su vida, de hecho, inclusive podría estar hasta agradecido. 

Pero no estaba seguro si lo hacía por bondad, por malicia o por ambos. Las dos partes de él querían al albino con vida por sus propias razones. 

Komaeda era peligroso, siempre lo fue, pero si analizaba más a fondo la mente del chico podía notar la necesidad desesperada de compañía y comprensión. Él pudo rechazar irse con ellos, pudo quedarse en esa isla, él incluso sabe toda la verdad de lo que son sus compañeros. Sin embargo, decidió ser amigo de Hinata, decidió empezar de cero, aunque esta aterrorizado de su suerte confía en el castaño. 

"¿Por qué?" Hinata se preguntó a sí mismo. Él sabía la verdad, todos fueron restos de desesperación y Hajime un estudiante del curso de reserva que, por su deseo egoísta, por no escuchar a su amiga decidió someterse al proyecto que arruino todo el programa de la fundación del futuro. 

"¿Por qué entonces Nagito decidía empezar de cero con ellos?" Quizá, una parte de él en lo más recóndito de su inconsciente tenía deseos de vivir una vida feliz. Eso era lo que él deseaba en el fondo de su corazón, más allá del delirio aún tenía esperanza. Y decidió ante todo depositar lo último de está en Hinata. 

¿Quién era el que no podía empezar de nuevo, Komaeda o él? La parte más oscura de su mente le brindo la respuesta. Mientras su otro yo existiera, la desesperación siempre estaría con él, en mayor o menor grado, pero lo estaría. 

Si tenía que poner las cosas en la balanza, por su estupidez, por su aburrimiento había causado en una reacción en cadena. Mentiría si dijera que no se sentía culpable. 

Se sentó en la cama y hojeo el libro que estaba oculto en el colchón una vez más. Quería distraerse de esos pensamientos, pero le era imposible, su consciencia moral se encargaría de recordárselo una y otra vez. ¿El realmente quería hacer sufrir a Komaeda? ¿Sería justo?

"No." Sacudió su cabeza en señal de reproche interno. Debía ayudar a su ahora nuevo amigo, durante todo el juego se encimo en culparlo de lo malo y quizá tenía razón en parte... el quinto juicio fue una tortura, pero aun así... 

_ Yo los lleve a esos extremos. _ Susurró para sí mismo. Recordaba lo que Nanami le dijo. Pero él no les dio atención a esas palabras hasta ahora...

"No culpes a Komaeda, estoy segura que no hubiera llegado a esto si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes". 

_ Si todo hubiera sido diferente...

"Maldición" se reprochó a sí mismo. "Se suponía que el neo world iba a ayudarlos, pero no, tuve que meter a Enoshima, joder todo el sistema y hacer que todos saquen su peor lado. Amigos acabando con la vida de otros, amistades y amores destruidos... el chico que estaba durmiendo frente a él, prefirió envenenarse y ser atravesado por una lanza gracias a aquel estúpido juego de desesperación" 

Maldecía a Junko, pero más a el mismo por haberse dejado engañar. Ella siempre lo tuvo en la palma de su mano, lo convenció con estúpidas promesas de cosas divertidas e impredecibles.

Nagito podía sentirse culpable, pero Hajime se sentía peor. "Lo que menos podía hacer era ayudarlos a todos a ser felices como tendría que haber sido en primer lugar". 

Volvió a guardar el libro al darse cuenta que no prestaba atención a lo que leía, la imagen de Komaeda y de todos sus amigos pasaban por su mente. "Los voy a compensar, haré que sean felices como siempre debió ser". 

Eran sus deseos y se sentía egoísta por tenerlos, se sentía egoísta por querer aliviar sus culpas. También se sentía egoísta por querer hacer que Komaeda viviera, pero a diferencia de su otro yo, él no deseaba desesperación... no le importaba lo predecible y aburrido que fuera un final feliz. 

Hinata necesitaba centrarse y llegar a un acuerdo interno con esa parte de sí mismo, arreglar el barco podría llegar a ser un buen medio para tranquilizar a Izuru por un rato. Tampoco entendía del todo cual era la necesidad de su otro yo por herir a Komaeda, no es como si sintiera un verdadero rencor, más bien si tuviera que buscar una respuesta, diría que solo deseaba diversión. Porque el albino está enfermo y su locura puede desatar formas de destrucción caóticas muy entretenidas... pero no permitiría eso. Tenía que controlarse y mantener sus ideas unidas. No lastimaría a Komaeda, por más aburrido que sea un final feliz, no podía hacerle eso al albino.

Él confiaba en Hinata y Hinata lo sabía. Era para Nagito su última esperanza.

____

El amanecer llegó despertando a un adormecido peli-nube que se escondió más en su capullo para que la luz no tocará su rostro. 

Se sacudió varias veces hasta que finalmente despertó. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver una bandeja con su desayuno y a un tranquilo Hinata en su cama leyendo. 

"¿Trajo eso para mí?" _ Pensó con sorpresa, aunque aquella expresión pronto fue reemplazada por una de culpa y tristeza_ "Hinata-kun se toma muchas molestias en una escoria tan despreciable". 

_ Buenos días Nagito_ Dijo estirando levemente los brazos_ Parece que has tenido un buen sueño. 

_ Si, perdón por causarte tantas molestias. Enserio no quiero que pierdas tu valioso tiempo en una basura, prometo que te lo compensaré. 

_ No tienes que ponerte así, solo traje el desayuno y respecto a lo de quedarte en mi cuarto, no me molesta, prometí ayudarte con tus pesadillas. 

_ N-no tenías que...

_ Ya lo hice, ahora come un poco, no puedes estar sin desayunar. 

Nagito no reprocho ante la mirada seria del castaño quien lo observaba con detenimiento y extrañeza. 

Prosiguió a comer. 

_ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _ Dijo Hajime con cierto aire de curiosidad. 

_ ¿Si? _ Komaeda estaba bebiendo té de a pequeños sorbos.

_ ¿Por qué quisiste ser mi amigo? Sabes que no dejo de ser algo que detestas, un experimento con esperanza artificial que para colmo se puso del lado de la desesperación. 

El albino lo miro ladeando a un lado la cabeza como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta. 

_ ¿Me estás preguntando si seríamos amigos aún si fueras un estudiante del curso de reserva?

Hajime asintió. Sabía que esa clase de pregunta generaría cierta ambigüedad en el chico, porque su ideología delirante y su deseo interno por ser amado solían chocar a veces. 

_ No lo sé. Hinata-kun sería un peldaño para la esperanza, realmente me disgustaría que alguien así se acercará a los definitivos... pero, las intenciones de Hinata no son impuras_ Sonrió. 

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Digo que si tus intenciones de amistad solo fueran para conseguir confianza a través de otros no lo toleraría. Pero Hinata-kun demostró no ser así, él se acercó a una basura como yo, se interesó en intentar comprenderme aun cuando no tenía ningún talento. Eso demuestra tanto coraje... 

Hajime enarcó una ceja a la vez que analizaba todo lo que el peli-blanco decía. 

_ Tienes valor, intentaste acercarte a mí, aún con mi extraña forma de ser... aún sin tener ningún talento también te acercaste a los otros con buenas intenciones, no deseaste aprovecharte de ellos. Si alguien tan valiente deseará ser amigo de una basura como yo no podría más que sentirme feliz por ello.

"Así que es eso" Hinata sonrió de lado. Nagito parecía no tener problema mientras que sus intenciones fueran buenas o que realmente alguien mostrara genuino interés en él, tal vez tenía una idea errónea sobre las personas que no poseían talento. Nagito creía que deseaban robar la "esperanza" de otros. Aunque no era así, Hajime supuso que Komaeda había creado ciertos conceptos extraños de la realidad quizá con la excusa de alejar a la gente. Pero era agradable ver que su deseo de amistad era más fuerte que su locura. 

Hinata por mera curiosidad analizó las posibilidades de que aquello ocurriera y se sorprendió un poco al notar que era posible, que en alguna realidad alterna donde ningún juego de matanzas se produjera, un antipático Komaeda acabaría por aceptar a Hinata, luego de picarlo con un palo por al menos tres años, pero lo haría, aceptaría su compañía al notar que poseía buenas intenciones y deseos de ser su amigo. 

Hajime se estremeció con culpa al tener aquel pensamiento. Todo lo que pudo ser y no fue... "si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes..."

_ Hinata-kun ¿Estás bien? 

El albino se acercó con un rostro de preocupación. 

_ Y-yo lo lamento, si dije algo que te ofendió, n-no era mi intención. Quiero decir para ser un estudiante de reserva creó que eres muy excepcional. Uh..._Nagito sentía angustia al notar que sus palabras no ayudaban. _ De verdad, soy una basura, solo te hice sentir miserable...

_ No, no, solo estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Por favor termina tu desayuno, necesitarás fuerzas. Además, posiblemente en poco tiempo podamos pisar tierra firme. Yo ahora me encargaré de reparar el desastre de Akane y Nekomaru. 

_ De acuerdo_ Nagito sonrió y prosiguió a comer su desayuno con más tranquilidad. 

_______

Hinata se dedicó a reparar el barco intentado quitar los pensamientos negativos de su mente, le daba paz dedicarse a cuidar y reparar el lugar. Era una extraña obsesión que posiblemente también atribuía a Izuru. 

Kuzuryu se acercó hasta él, acompañado de Peko. 

_ Hey Hinata, ¿cómo va todo?

_ Tranquilo, debo darte gracias por tus consejos. 

_ ¿Te funcionaron? 

_ Más de lo que crees. 

_ Bueno no fue nada, ¿necesitas ayuda con el barco? 

_ Ya terminé en realidad... 

_ Hinata, deberás disculparnos, pero el joven maestro y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. 

_Oh, claro_ Fuyuhiko se rascó la nuca_ Prometimos ayudar con la fiesta de llegada. 

_ ¿Fiesta de llegada?

_ ¿No te enteraste?, según las coordenadas que vio Soda, pisaremos tierra firme en una semana. La marea está a nuestro favor. 

_Tendré que comunicarme con la fundación de futuro entonces, aunque no creo que haya problema. 

Hinata sonrió y se despidió de la pareja, le resultaba extraño que llegarán tan pronto, podría jurar que faltaría al menos otro mes a no ser que el tiempo cambiará drásticamente. Qué curioso golpe de suerte... 

"¿Suerte?" 

....

_KOMAEDA_ El grito de Tsumiki hizo que todos se alterarán y se acercarán al albino el cual estaba postrado en el suelo signo de haberse desmayado.

_ ¿Qué ocurrió?

_ P-parece que tuvo u-una descompensación. L-lo llevaré pronto a la enfermería. 

_ Te ayudo_ Mahiru se hizo presenté, la cual con ayuda de Hinata llevaron al chico a la sala de enfermería del barco. 

__________

Mikan corría de un lado a otro mientras revisaba al albino. 

_N-no tiene fiebre, pero analizaré su sangre p-para estar segura.

_ Está bien.

_ ¿Se pondrá bien verdad? _ Mahiru lucía preocupada. Podía ser terca a veces, pero su instinto maternal siempre estaba presente. 

_ Seguro que sí, solo fue una descompensación. 

Esto era lo que Hinata temía, bloquear la suerte de Komaeda podría hacer que todo avanzará. Debería pensar en algo, la mejor idea que se presentaba hasta el momento era el intentar bloquear una parte de su suerte, quizá solo la mala así con eso solo daría paso a la buena suerte y permitir así que la enfermedad no avancé. Si, podía ser egoísta, pero no iba a dejarlo morir sin que fuera feliz y cumpliera su deseo. 

_ Les diré a los demás, manténganme al tanto de novedades. 

Mahiru se retiró mientras Hajime esperaba pacientemente los resultados del análisis de Mikan. Al cabo de un rato la enfermera salió un tanto consternada.

_ HINATAAA.

_Cálmate.

_S-si... y-ya se lo que paso. 

_ Respira y habla con calma. 

_ S-su cuerpo...n-no está procesando bien el c-calcio y tampoco otros nutrientes ... b-bueno p-por eso se descompensó. 

_Anemia_ Hinata se alivió de que no fuera algo peor, pero esto sin duda era una advertencia. La vida del albino estaba demasiado ligada a la suerte. 

_ ¿D-deberíamos darle algunos nutrientes de forma artificial? 

_ Hasta que su cuerpo sea capaz de volver a tomarlos o producirlos por su cuenta, sí. 

_ E-entendido. Y-yo me encargo. 

Hinata suspiró y salió a informarles a todos que nada grave ocurrió. La mayoría se mostró bastante feliz por ello, suponía que luego de tanta desesperación una muerte real, era lo que nadie quería.


	5. Punto de quiebre

Todos los jóvenes se encontraban en el comedor del barco reunidos desde que Mahiru les había dado las noticias de que algo malo había pasado con el chico albino, varios murmullos empezaron a correr. Algunos temían que hubiera alguna clase de enfermedad rondando el barco, pero el hecho de que Hinata les explicará que no era nada de qué preocuparse aligero un poco el ambiente.

_Mikan y yo cuidaremos de Komaeda, no deben temer, nada raro paso.

_ Es un alivio_ Soltó Sonia colocando las manos en su pecho.

_ ¿Seguro que no quieren ayuda? _Fuyuhiko observo a Hinata con expresión preocupada, parecía ser que el yakuza no estaba muy convencido sobre la condición de Komaeda.

_ Descuiden, podemos encargarnos por nuestra cuenta, sigan con los preparativos de la fiesta de llegada...

El castaño desapareció de vista al dirigirse nuevamente a la enfermería. Mikan por su parte luego de aplicar los nutrientes necesarios al cuerpo del chico pálido se dedicó a esperar pacientemente su reacción.

_ Está bien Mikan, puedo hacerme cargo _ Hinata le dedico una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora_ Las chicas te necesitan para el armado de la fiesta.

Mikan quería replicar, pero sabía que Hajime tenía más de una habilidad que le hacían capaz de cuidar de Komaeda por su cuenta. Lo cual la hacía sentir un tanto inútil en comparación, pensamiento por el cual arrugo el entrecejo.

_ Relájate, hiciste un buen trabajo.

_ ¿A-ahh? E-enserio lo crees... g-gracias_ Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron un poco más a la enfermera la cual se fue hacia el comedor con un caminar torpe por su propia ansiedad.

Hinata se quedó por su parte observando fijamente a Komaeda. No tardaría mucho en despertar, además que posiblemente se sintiera un poco desorientado de primeras. El castaño suspiró y dejo su cuerpo caer en la silla, no quería que los otros entrarán en paranoia, prefería que siguieran con sus planes antes que solo hicieran alboroto.

Nagito dejó escapar un sonido de incomodidad y abrió lentamente sus ojos, tardo unos segundos en saber dónde estaba y como había llegado allí. Poso sus ojos en Hinata por un momento con una expresión de sorpresa.

_ ¿Hinata-kun? _ Su voz salió rasposa y débil, tanto que Hinata le pareció que le dolía hablar.

_ Está bien, no pasa nada.

_ Creo que es la segunda vez que me despierto observando tu rostro.

_ Supongo que sí, se ha vuelto rutina.

Nagito rio por lo bajo e intento recomponerse sentándose en la cama. Al menos se le notaba mejor que el día anterior a los ojos del castaño. El cual analizaba al chico con detenimiento para saber si estaba del todo bien.

_Realmente no tienes que hacer esto ¿sabes? Sé que te sientes mal, pero en tal caso debería ser yo quien te compense.

_No empieces, estamos en buenos términos ahora_ Hablo con seriedad_ Lo ideal es que te recuperes.

Komaeda frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de tristeza, sentía que no merecía la preocupación del castaño o de ninguna otra persona, tampoco se sentía digno de recibir su perdón. Aun así, lo que más le inquietaba era no poder entender porque su amigo hacía todo esto, no entendía del todo lo que era tener un vínculo con alguien. Las personas a su alrededor se alejaban o morían, por lo que ser solitario era normal para él.

No es como si le molestará la preocupación de Hinata, pero no estaba del todo acostumbrado, lo hacía sentir un poco raro y mal, consideraba que debería preocuparse por otras cosas.

_ De acuerdo... harán una fiesta ¿verdad?

_ Si, puedes venir cuando te sientas mejor...

El albino miro el techo perdido en sus pensamientos, era más probable que se quedará en una esquina comiendo que estar en el centro del baile o las charlas.

_Creo que seguiré durmiendo, gracias Hinata-kun.

_ Llámame si necesitas algo.

____________________________________

____________________________________

Mikan caminaba de un lado a otro con preocupación, a la vez que Mahiru colgaba serpentinas con Hiyoko.

_DEJA DE MOVERTE TANTO CERDA ASQUEROSA, ME ESTÁS FASTIDIANDO.

_ L-lo siento_ Chilló la enfermera_ E-es solo que estoy p-preocupada.

_ Tranquila_ La calmó Sonia_ Estoy segura que Hinata podrá cuidar de Komaeda.

_Bueno, la señorita Sonia tiene razón, es el único que logra lidiar con el rarito_ Soda entrecerró los ojos a la vez que hablaba.

_N-no es eso... e-es solo que...s-su condición empeorará s-si no llegamos a tierra firme pronto podría descompensarse y...

_ Lo dices como si estuviera enfermo.

Mikan se sobresaltó en el lugar y empezó a sudar frío.

_N-no dije n-nada, lo siento, lo siento...

Peko la miro fijamente al igual que el mafioso.

_ Espera ahí, ¿acaso nos están ocultando algo? _La voz de Fuyuhiko altero más a la chica quien se echó a llorar.

_ C-cálmate Kuzuryu, seguro es un malentendido_ La princesa tranquilizo a Mikan_ No tenemos secretos entre amigos.

El llanto de Tsumiki aumento.

_ ALGUIEN CALLE A ESA ZORRA.

_ E-es s-solo que...n-no quiero m-mentirles y que me odien.

_ ¿Mentirnos? _ El impostor definitivo entró en escena acompañado por Mitarai.

En pocos minutos todos los jóvenes estaban alrededor de la chica que lloraba y se disculpaba sin cesar.

_ Por favor, cálmate y explícanos que ocurre, De lo contrario no podremos ayudarte_ Mahiru sonrió a Mikan y está solo se quedó temblando en el lugar mirando hacia todos lados.

_ E-es que no sé si Hinata quiera... que lo diga.

_ Vamos, somos un grupo, tenemos que confiar los unos en los otros.

_ Estoy de acuerdo con la princesa de la oscuridad_ Gundham habló_ La desconfianza será lo que nos arrastre al noveno círculo del infierno donde no nos esperan más que los tormentos de miles de demonios sedientos de sangre, así que habla mujer.

La enfermera tomó aire pensando en que se arrepentiría de lo que diría, pero tan solo deseaba dejar de ser el centro de atención, al fin y al cabo, no es como que Hinata le dijera que no pudieran saberlo.

_ E-es que N-Nagito está muy enfermo. B-bueno sus análisis de sangre no lucen bien y está débil, por l-lo que sería i-ideal llevarlo a un hospital cuando lleguemos.

_ ¿Es algo grave acaso?

_ Que va, Komaeda es un exagerado seguro no es más que una gripe.

_ Basta Soda, es nuestro compañero también. Por favor, continua Mikan..._ La princesa puso una expresión seria.

_ N-no es una gripe... bueno es más bien un linfoma avanzado...l-lo siento si no puedo d-decirles muchos detalles, pero creo que nunca s-se lo ha tratado c-correctamente.

_ Ven, es solo un linfoma. Espera ¿qué es eso...? _ El chico de pelo fucsia seguía sin entender que ocurría a su alrededor.

_ U-un tipo de cáncer que afecta l-los ganglios linfáticos, pero si no se trata p-puede extenderse a otras zonas del cuerpo.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la sala. Los pasos de Hinata llegando fue lo único que lo rompió, el castaño no tardo en entender que algo malo había pasado desde el momento en que todos los ojos de sus compañeros se posaron en él.

Mikan ocultándose entre sus amigas, las miradas de preocupación e irritación. Sin duda algo había hecho la enfermera para convertir el ambiente festivo en lo más cercano a un funeral.

_ ¿Qué les dijiste? _ La voz salió fría y monótona. Podía sentir como la parte de Izuru tomaba más lugar a medida que los segundos pasaban.

_ H-Hinata, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Mikan? ¿Qué Komaeda está enfermo?

_ Por supuesto que no, señorita Sonia, debe ser solo una mala broma... ¿no Hinata?

_ ¿No hay probabilidades de que sea mentira?, quiero decir es Komaeda_ Akane soltó aquellas palabras con cierta duda.

_ Eh Hinata, ese tonto está bien ¿verdad? _ Fuyuhiko fue quien habló esta vez.

Silencio, eso fue todo lo que se oyó.

_ Por favor di algo.

_ Ibuki no se siente bien en este momento, este ambiente es muy oscuro_ La cantante lo observaba inquieta.

_ Hinata..._ Mitarai susurró observándolo con una mirada triste.

Nadie noto el cambio del castaño en ese momento, todos estaban demasiado inquietos para comprender que algo andaba muy mal. Pero bastaba con ver sus ojos para notar la frialdad y la indiferencia propias de Kamukura.

_ ¿Y que si está enfermo? ¿Acaso cambiará algo, el hecho de que va a morir?

_ ¿Hajime? _ Peko le habló, sintiendo como el aura oscura del chico aumentaba.

_ ¿Serán buenos compañeros con él por lástima? Vaya que hipócrita. En fin, si está enfermo posiblemente le queden 1 o 2 años más, no lo sé. No es normal que alguien con linfoma y demencia frontotemporal viva tanto como él, supongo que es por su suerte.

_ Entonces es cierto...Hinata ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? _ La pelirroja comenzaba a irritarse con el chico, pero intento mantenerse calmada.

_ ¿Para qué? Si él no quiso decírselos es su problema, además eso no cambiaría nada. Como dije si lo hiciera solo sería por la triste hipocresía.

_ ¡¿A quién le dices hipócritas?!_ Soda grito_ ¡Si, tu eres el que lo está cuidando cuando todo el juego nos dijiste que era peligroso y que nos salvarías de su malicia!

Hinata solo miro el suelo en silencio, sabía que esto le llegaría tarde o temprano, pero en ese instante solo quería terminar con todo. Culpa, egoísmo, amistad... no importaba la razón en ese instante, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

_ No puedes tratarnos tan mal, tú solo te acercas porque te sientes culpable_ Kazuichi seguía hablando notablemente molesto_ sé honesto Hinata, nunca te importo, menos aún luego de lo que dijo sobre que eras del curso de reserva.

....

_ Hinata-kun..._ La voz rasposa y débil del albino hizo que todos dieran un brinco hacia atrás, salvo Hinata quien se mantenía estático.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ Hajime sonó demasiado serio, no estaba de humor para más explicaciones.

_ No pude evitar oír su conversación_ La voz se fue apagando cada vez más_ Supongo que solo causo problemas. Je je, realmente la basura como yo debería morir de una vez...

_ Komaeda no estás bien, vete a tu cuarto.

El aura de Hajime era densa pero aun así no fue lo suficiente para que el albino cediera.

_ No puedes detener lo inevitable, yo te lo dije_ No había más que una sonrisa falsa en su rostro lo que hacía todo aún más tenso_ Lamento todos los problemas que les he causado... estoy siendo honesto, por estás cosas quería morir...

_ K-komaeda tranquilo no tienes porque...

_ Al contrario, princesa... si tengo que hacerlo, disculparme ante todos es lo menos que puedo hacer. Así que lo lamento... está bien si me odian, es más que entendible, pero lo que más lamento es ser una carga para mi amigo...y para todos ustedes.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hinata regresará a la realidad, todo había ido a peor, ahora Nagito se culparía de todo esté desastre y posiblemente se cerrará en sí mismo.

"Debí decirles a los otros, ¿porque tenía que ser tan engreído para creer que podría con algo tan delicado por mi cuenta?" Se reprochaba mentalmente a la vez que intentaba buscar por una solución para el problema, el cual no hacía más que empeorar.

_Nagito está bien, te perdonamos_ Fuyuhiko habló con sinceridad_ No eres el único que cometió desastres ¿sabes? Todo estará bien.

_ ¿Eh? Realmente crees que eso bastara, que ingenuo...

Hinata contempló junto con sus compañeros como los ojos del chico se volvían una espiral de locura, sabían lo que significaba y lo que vendría. En aquel estado Komaeda podría decir o hacer cualquier cosa sin pensarlo. Era su peor lado y por aquella discusión acababa de aflorar una vez más.

_ ¡Tú, no entiendes nada Kuzuryu! ¡Esta horrible desesperación se acabará cuando mi vida terminé! Justo ahora.

Fueron tan solo segundos, Hinata solo vio como sacaba aquella jeringa para dirigirla a su propio cuello, si el aire llegaba a su torrente sanguíneo él iba a ...

Apenas un centímetro fue la distancia que le resto a la aguja para cumplir con el fatal destino, cuando Hinata utilizo sus talentos para detener el brazo sano del chico y luego fue seguido de Nidai y Akane quienes lo sostuvieron para que no se hiciera daño.

El castaño le quito la jeringa y observo con tristeza la escena frente a él, sus amigos aterrados, la fiesta arruinada y Nagito diciendo cosas sin sentido con lágrimas en sus ojos repletos de locura, mientras que Akane y Nidai lo sostenían a pesar de que no debían hacer mucho esfuerzo.

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me obligas a estar vivo? ¿Tanto me odias? _ La risa desquiciada y las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar solo fueron una punzada más directo al pecho de Hinata.

_ Komaeda te lo dije, no te dejaré morir. Tienes que cumplir tu sueño ¿lo olvidas?... poder pasar tiempo con las personas que amas, tener amigos...

La risa seca del albino le calo en lo más hondo de su corazón.

_ Es que no lo has entendido, tanto talento tienes ahora pero aún no lo has entendido. Que todas las personas que amo mueren, Hinata-kun. No hay esperanza en eso... y mientras esté vivo eso afectará a todos los que se acerquen. NO HAY NADA DE ESPERANZA EN MÍ...ES SOLO UNA MENTIRA, SOLO HAY MUERTE Y DESESPERACIÓN.

Pocas veces habían visto a Komaeda gritar de esa forma, por su llanto y su voz quebrada Hinata supo que estaba en medio de una crisis. Se maldecía por eso, por no decirle a nadie y creer con soberbia que podría ayudar a un chico roto y enfermo, que lo único que le pidió fue su amistad. No que lo salvarán.

"Soy un idiota, un egoísta...lo siento tanto"

Solo estaba forzándolo a vivir, ni siquiera sabía si él lo deseaba. A pesar de que para Hinata el suicidio no era una opción, pensó que no había vivido ni la mitad de las cosas que Komaeda, no entendía del todo su dolor. Pero aun así no quería que muera, quería que viera otras opciones, que pudiera escoger, entonces allí le daría la libertad de hacer lo que deseará.

Porque no era solo la culpa de haber jodido el Neo World y a Komaeda en el proceso, el deseaba que el albino pudiera sentirse feliz, por una vez en su vida, vivir sin temer que todos los que ama mueran. Era posible, él sabía que una vida así existía entre millones de posibilidades, pero necesitaba darle más apoyo y ayuda, solo no bastaba...

Hinata observo como Mikan le inyectaba un sedante y era llevado nuevamente a su cama, posiblemente la fiesta se cancelaría, todos estaban muy cansados y alterados por la situación.

Su reflexión y el ver la escena lo ayudo a comprender que no podía salvar a todo el mundo, aún si quisiera, la decisión no era suya. No podía obligar a Komaeda a amarse y vivir, pero podía ayudarlo a ver otros caminos, a confiar y pedir apoyo... si aún luego de eso el deseaba matarse, Hinata no debía detenerlo, aún si le dolía en el alma. No era su decisión.

En cuanto llegarán a tierra firme iría por ayuda, mientras tanto actuaría como un amigo y se disculparía con los demás por lo que paso.

___________

___________

_Está bien, no seas capullo_ Fuyuhiko habló.

_ Te perdonamos_ Sonia sonrió a la vez que los demás asentían con la cabeza, por fortuna todo se estaba calmando.

_ Sabes Hinata, entendemos que quieres ayudar a Komaeda, pero pudiste habérnoslo dicho_ Mahiru lo dijo con un tono de regaño.

_ YAHOOO Ibuki puede cantarle una canción para que se sienta mejor.

_ Por favor, no_ Dijeron todos al unísono.

_ Todo está bien, Hajime. Sabemos que Komaeda es difícil de tratar, pero también es nuestro compañero, ayudaremos a que se sienta mucho mejor.

Mitarai sonrió ante las palabras del impostor definitivo, el estar en un grupo de ese tipo lo hacía sentir feliz.

_Tiene razón, Hinata_ Dijo el animador con timidez_ No tienes que hacer esto por tu cuenta, cuidaremos de Komaeda también.

El castaño sonrió con alivio, pensaba que si hubiera empezado por ahí se hubiera ahorrado el desastre.

_ Sé que Komaeda no quiere ser salvado _ Habló_ Y sé que es alguien difícil de tratar, pero creo que es porque él cree que la vida no vale la pena y que ya no hay esperanza o futuro. Sería bueno mostrarle que lo hay, que hay cosas por las que merece la pena estar vivo.

_ Entonces ese demonio solo necesita motivación. Je je, no hay problema, invocaré mis fuerzas espectrales para hacer un conjuro que lo protegerá de la muerte, de esa manera no tendrá de que preocuparse.

_ Aprecio eso, Gundham... también creo que no podemos forzarlo a vivir, pero quizá encuentre su propio motivo con nuestra ayuda y si no... no podemos decir que no lo hemos intentado.

_ No digas más_ Hanamura sonrió pícaramente_ La comida es un gran motivo para disfrutar la vida, seguro que eso ayudará mucho a motivarlo.

_ Estoy muy de acuerdo con eso_ Akane sonrió.

_ Gracias chicos, realmente son los mejores amigos que hay.

Todos sonrieron con satisfacción y hablaron entre ellos animadamente, una vez más la esperanza por un nuevo futuro surgía.

___________

___________

_Komaeda...

_ ¿H-hmm? H-Hinata-kun...esto debería dejar de ser algo tan habitual.

Los ojos de Nagito se movían con pesadez, se levantó con mucho esfuerzo quedando sentado con las piernas estiradas en su cama, sus movimientos aun así eran algo torpes.

_ ¿Te molesta verme al despertar?

_ N-no...realmente no. Me da algo de serenidad_ La voz apagada y triste hizo que Hinata frunciera el ceño.

_ Está bien, nadie se molestó contigo, sé que estás pasando un mal momento y lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención hacerte sentir tan mal. Soy solo un egoísta que intento forzarte a vivir por culpa.

_ E-está bien, Hinata- kun nunca quise causarles tantos problemas... tu solo actúas como cualquier amigo lo haría. Soy yo el que no sabe ser buen amigo contigo...

_ No te culpes, creo que ya te has castigado suficiente, como dije nadie está molesto contigo y no vamos a juzgarte por lo que paso, no tienes por qué ser tan duro, nada cambiará que te hagas daño.

El albino miro el suelo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y Hinata no tardó en notarlo.

_ Hinata-kun, estoy asustado. Ya no quiero que nadie más muera, ya no quiero esta maldición... todo lo que deseo es serenidad...

Hajime se sentó a los pies de la cama con una mirada comprensiva.

_ Solo eh logrado lastimar a todos los que me rodean, por eso nunca me importo si alguien me odiaba, nunca podrían odiarme tanto como yo por todo el daño que hice desde que nací.

Nagito empezó a llorar, verlo en aquel estado para Hajime era algo sumamente extraño y conmovedor en cierto punto, siempre lo observo como una persona fuerte y quizá por eso presenciar cómo se quebraba emocionalmente le causaba un nudo en el estómago. Tal vez fuera por los medicamentos en su sangre o el shock de lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero en aquel momento sentía que podía ver los pensamientos más profundos del chico y no sabría si sería capaz de llegar a hacerlo nuevamente una vez que estuviera en todos sus sentidos.

_Komaeda, no te culpes... no elegiste tu suerte. Sé que por eso le tienes miedo a tu talento, y por eso siempre deseaste controlarlo, aun si eso significaba hacer cosas malas para que no te tomara desprevenido.

_ Je... Eres demasiado amable... eso no quita que sea un asesino aún si es por accidente o no. Siempre te envidie Hinata.

_ ¿A mí?

_ Porque a pesar de no tener ningún talento, eras muy amado...

Hajime respiró hondo, era una de las tantas cosas que lo perseguiría hasta la muerte, jamás supo lo que tenía hasta que lo perdió, tenía libertad y amigos, pero aun así se sentía insatisfecho.

_ No tienes nada que envidiar, solo fui un idiota.

_ Tal vez, pero no morirías solo... tenías lo que siempre eh anhelado, amor. Y aun así no necesitaste la esperanza de un talento... estaba tan molesto contigo. Aunque no era realmente contigo...

Tardo unos segundos en entender que se estaba disculpando por lo que paso a partir del cuarto juicio.

_ Está bien, no estoy enojado_ Sonrió posando su mano en la esponjosa cabellera por impulso, pero la quito rápidamente por miedo a incomodarlo.

_ Creo que.... Aún sin tener ningún talento, eres muy esperanzador, Hinata-kun.

_ Está bien, no tienes que atormentarte más, todo irá bien lo prometo.

El llanto retomó a los ojos del peli-nube, su cuerpo temblaba y era obvio que los medicamentos lo habían debilitado más de lo normal.

Hajime no pensó mucho en la situación, si su amigo estaba pasando por una crisis lo mejor que podía hacer era acompañarlo y darle apoyo. Por eso mismo se acercó y abrazó con fuerza al lloroso chico. Tal vez no lo recordaría si volvía a caer dormido, creería que era un sueño al despertar. Pero no le importaba, una parte de él sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

_Hinata-kun...

_ No te preocupes, nada malo pasará, no temas.

_ E-eso no lo sabes.

_ Estaré contigo, no solo yo, también todos tus compañeros... estamos preocupados por ti.

_ N-no entiendo... ¿por qué me abrazas? No lo merezco...

Hinata sentía los brazos a su alrededor, parecía que no quisiera soltarse de él, era obvio que lo que decía no era lo mismo que lo que sentía.

_ Solo cálmate, si necesitas desahogarte está bien. Está bien llorar, no es tan bueno si has aguantado bastante.

_Hinata ....

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por lágrimas y congoja, el llanto que se oyó a continuación fue doloroso, cargado de angustia y una profunda tristeza que había estado contenida por años. Hinata solo cerró los ojos. Komaeda era alguien que no conocía del todo, tenía tantas facetas y capas protectoras que parecía un enigma. Pero ahora entendía que las heridas en su interior jamás cicatrizaron del todo, solo fueron taponadas y reprimidas en lo más profundo de su ser.

Cuando el llanto cargado de dolor cesó, los brazos de Nagito dejaron ir el cuerpo de Hajime y lo observo fijamente con una expresión de alivio y gratitud.

_ No recordaba la última vez que alguien me había abrazado...

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?

_ Eso creo... lamento que me veas de esta forma tan patética.

_ Al contrario, me hace sentir que confías más en mi al dejarme ver esta parte de ti.

_ Claro que confío en ti.

Nagito sonrió, era una sonrisa verdadera.

_ Pero por favor ya no te sientas culpable de todas las desgracias.

_ No sé si pueda prometer eso...

_ No pienses que lo que ocurre es por tu suerte, aunque sé que siempre te has sentido atormentado por ella. Solo piensa en tu deseo, tu felicidad...tu esperanza.

Nagito asintió algo inseguro, no quería molestar a Hinata, pero a su vez disfrutaba la sensación de ser querido y protegido por él. Aunque el temor de que algo horrible le pase a él o a alguno de sus compañeros persistía.

_ Komaeda, si te dijera que puedo hacer algo con tu suerte. ¿me creerías?

_ ¿Eh? ¿Puedes hacer algo con eso?

_ Puedo bloquear tu mala suerte, de esa forma estarás tranquilo.

_ No puedo pedirte eso... no quiero depender de esa forma de ti, sería una molestia.

_ No es una molestia para mí.

Los ojos grises con toques verdes brillaron y Hinata supo lo que tenía que hacer. Aunque en algún punto estaba ocultando cierta parte importante de lo que dijo.

El peliblanco se durmió luego de un rato, para Hajime las emociones pueden ser abrumadoras en algunos casos. Ahora solo quedaba un asunto del cual ocuparse, la suerte.

Era cierto que se prometió a sí mismo no ser un salvador, pero si le decía a Nagito que su suerte no le afectaría sería un gran avance para que confiara un poco más en las personas, sin creer que morirían por eso. Haría las cosas más fáciles para sus compañeros también.

_________

_________

Hinata se recostó en su cama con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el sonido del mar proveniente del exterior, sus pensamientos se movieron a la deriva mientras analizaba todas las posibilidades para detener la suerte de Komaeda.

Era complicado, si cancelaba la mala suerte, en cuanto se alejará todo recaería drásticamente como una deuda de muchos años. Si bloqueaba ambas ocurriría lo mismo y si dejaba la mala suerte actuar a libre albedrío no sabría lo que pasaría. Era un fenómeno difícil de controlar.

**"Cualquier fenómeno se puede controlar si manejas las variables"**

¿Variable? ¿Realmente debía oír el lado de Kamukura? Bueno era sin duda el más racional para él.

**"Si manejas la mala suerte, si tú eres quien la causa como si fuera un experimento controlable, entonces solo la buena suerte llegará"**

Causar la mala suerte, sin que Nagito supiera, ¿serviría?

" **Si controlas esa variable, los resultados serían más predecibles, y aburridos. Solo deberías asegurarte de no superar el punto de quiebre de Komaeda".**


	6. Promesa

La madrugada había llegado y Hinata no dejaba de pensar si la propuesta de su "otro yo" era la mejor idea, al menos hasta el momento era la opción que más le convencía, aunque no estaba del todo seguro en que iba a resultar, ni tampoco cuando o como ponerla en práctica. 

Observo fijamente el reloj que yacía en la mesa de luz cercana a su cama. Eran las 3:10 de la mañana y aún no había logrado pegar un ojo. Culpaba a la mala situación ocurrida anteriormente y a sus propios pensamientos. 

Al menos esperaba que Komaeda se encontrará en mejor estado en la mañana y que sus compañeros pusieran en práctica el querer ayudarlo a mejorar, eso sería un alivio para su persona y una vez en tierra firme buscarían algún lugar donde quedarse. También cumplirían las diferentes tareas que algún agente de la fundación del futuro les asignaría.

"Tres de la mañana y aún no puedo dormir ¿eh?" Pensó el castaño apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, moviéndose de un lado a otras repetidas veces. Así estuvo al menos quince minutos hasta que tocaron la puerta. 

Se levantó y la abrió, encontrándose a Komaeda en un estado algo somnoliento con una bolsa de dormir y una almohada. Aquello desconcertó un poco a Hinata, pero aun así lo dejo pasar.

El chico le agradeció en voz baja y se recostó, enrollándose en la bolsa de dormir sin decir una palabra hasta que Hinata se sentó en el borde de su cama.

_L-lo siento, no quise molestarte_ Susurró el albino_ Tan solo no podía dormir. 

_ No deberías hacer eso, Mikan podría preocuparse... 

_ Está bien, le escribí una nota y la deje sobre la cama, decía que vendría a visitarte. 

Hinata suspiro a la vez que movía la cabeza. Sabía que la enfermera confiaría en él y los talentos relacionados a medicina que poseía, ante cualquier inconveniente Hinata podría encargarse por su cuenta. Eso explicaría el por qué Mikan no estaba corriendo de un lado a otro, intranquila por el escape del muchacho. 

_ ¿Acaso tuviste otra pesadilla?

Nagito asintió en respuesta. 

_ De acuerdo... 

_ Si te molesta puedo irme_ Los ojos de Komaeda reflejaban cierta tristeza que Hajime no ignoró. 

_ Está bien, puedes quedarte aquí cuando tengas pesadillas, no me molesta. Además, pronto llegaremos a tierra firme. 

Silencio, fue lo que hubo entre ellos por varios segundos, posiblemente para Komaeda la idea de ir a tierra firme era esperanzadora, pero a su vez presentaba un montón de situaciones desconcertantes para él. 

_ No puedes dormir ¿verdad? _ Dijo intentando quitar las imágenes de pesadillas de su cabeza. 

_ No, estoy exhausto pero mi mente no descansa. 

_ ¿Un poco de té haría bien?

_ Eso creo_ Dijo el castaño levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina_ ¿Quieres uno? 

Su compañero negó con la cabeza, el simple hecho de no estar solo lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse mucho respecto a sus malos sueños. Espero a que Hinata regresará con una taza humeante y se acurruco más en la bolsa de dormir. 

El ruido del té siendo bebido parecía alto en un ambiente tan callado, los ojos con heterocrómia contemplaron el pelo esponjoso y el rostro sereno del joven, no quería perturbar su paz, pero aún tenía cierta pizca de curiosidad sobre lo que deseaba hacer Nagito, al llegar. 

_ ¿Estás nervioso por los pocos días que faltan para pisar tierra?

_ Un poco_ Susurró. 

_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de que hacer al llegar?

_ No realmente. ¿Y tú? 

Hinata sonrió de lado.

_ Buscaremos algún lugar donde hospedarnos, haremos alguna misión de la fundación del futuro y quizá recorramos un poco la ciudad. 

_ Suena bien, Hinata-kun_ Dijo bostezando_ Me gustaría recorrer algún parque. Los árboles de Sakura suelen ser muy bonitos en esta época del año, hace mucho que no veo alguno. 

_ ¿Te gustan los árboles de Sakura?

_ Sí, me recuerdan un poco a mí, a veces. 

Hinata pregunto el porqué, pero no recibió respuesta. Al contrario de eso el peli-blanco le cambio de tema rápidamente.

_ Hinata-kun... quería agradecerte por lo de hace unas horas, lo recuerdo... aunque es algo borroso, sé que estuviste ahí para mí. Te lo agradezco.

_ No fue nada_ Hajime sonrió. 

Acercó su mano al cabello de su compañero y lo sacudió en un gesto cariñoso. No estaba muy acostumbrado a mostrar afecto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse tentado por la pequeña nube blanca que Nagito tenía de cabello. Era suave, aunque algo enredoso al tacto, posiblemente no sé lo cepillaba muy seguido. 

Se detuvo al notar la expresión sorprendida que le otorgaba el otro, aunque este no se molestó, solo cerro sus ojos y sonrió. Para Hinata eso era uno de los tantos misterios del chico, a veces podía ser realmente arisco y peligroso, otras verdaderamente sumiso a las opiniones y decisiones de los demás. Podía ser malicioso o demasiado inocente sobre todo tratando con los demás. 

Era alguien difícil de entender y Hinata se preguntó mentalmente si él se entendería a sí mismo. Posiblemente no, pero creía que Nagito no se preocupaba mucho por eso. 

Se dispuso a descansar y dejar que el té y las respiraciones calmadas del albino dejaran sus problemas ir más allá, se encargaría de lo de la suerte en cuanto llegarán, eso le daría más tiempo en pensar una estrategia y en cómo implementarla. 

____________

En la mañana Hinata no vio rastro del chico, supuso que estaría desayunando junto a los demás, pero se sorprendió al ver la hora, 11 A.M, era realmente tarde y posiblemente todos estuvieran haciendo actividades. Se maldijo a si mismo por su insomnio y salió. 

Komaeda por su parte pasaba el rato entre los libros, aunque esta vez Sonia estaba a su lado intentando convencerlo sobre ver películas de asesinos seriales.

_ Emm realmente lo agradezco, pero no me gustan mucho esas películas. 

Sonia suspiro un poco decepcionada.

_ Oh, esperaba encontrar alguien con quien compartir el gusto de películas de terror.

Nagito sacudió la cabeza y sonrió intentando animarla.

_ Puedo ver películas de terror siempre que sean poco realistas. Como zombies o fantasmas. 

Sonia se quedó pensativa un segundo. 

_ Hmm, si tú lo dices, de donde vengo los fantasmas son muy realistas_ Dijo sonriendo con confianza_ Si quieres puedo contarte una experiencia aterradora.

_N-no gracias, realmente no es necesario, tan solo estoy sorprendido por tu repentino interés por invitar a una basura a la noche de películas con el resto.

_ No digas eso_ Su voz sonó firme_ Hinata dijo que debemos ser mejores compañeros, y es cierto que te hemos tenido un tanto mal... pero eres bienvenido si deseas acompañarnos. 

Komaeda sonrió de lado, con sentimientos mezclados de tristeza y felicidad. No quería que sus compañeros le tuvieran alguna clase de lástima, lo que le hacía pensar que Hinata quizá habló de más con ellos. Si solo fuera por Sonia no le resultaría raro, pero todos actuaban demasiado atentos con él y aquello le hacía ruido. No estaba molesto con Hinata, pero no es como si ser el centro de atención le resultará cómodo. 

_ Entiendo, de verdad lo aprecio. 

Sin negar o confirmar nada, el albino se despidió de Sonia y salió en busca de su amigo castaño, necesitaba saber que les había dicho a los otros. Aunque estaba feliz con la idea de ser tratado como uno más, pese a que no se sienta merecedor de ello, a su vez temía profundamente que tan solo estuvieran haciendo eso por lástima.

No quería ser una carga, preferiría morir antes que molestar a sus compañeros. "Soy una verdadera basura, obligando a los demás a fingir algo que no sienten" Pensó hundiéndose cada vez más en su propia depresión, a medida que pasaban los segundos todo se volvía peor. 

Hinata contemplaba el mar cuando vio al chico de cabellera esponjosa caminar con un semblante extraño. Se acercó hasta él con la intención de saber que ocurría, pero no tardó mucho en comprenderlo mediante su análisis y supo que la había cagado en gran parte.

_ Se lo que vas a decir_ Se adelantó, Hinata.

_ ¿Qué es lo que saben?

_ Saben que estás enfermo, pero...

_ No debiste decirles nada_ Interrumpió_ No deseo que me tengan lástima. 

_ Nagito, no te tienen lástima, ellos se preocuparon por ti cuando te vieron mal. Les pedí ayuda para hacerte sentir mejor, además nos disté un buen susto desmayándote dos veces en un día. 

Nagito miro el suelo no muy convencido.

_ Hinata-kun, apreció lo que has hecho, pero no quiero... que los demás tengan que fingir por mí. 

Hajime suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

_ Komaeda, nadie está fingiendo.

_ Nadie jamás se preocupó por mí, ¿Por qué ahora sí? _ Su irritación aumento causando sin darse cuenta, que la de Hinata también.

_ No están fingiendo, también eres nuestro compañero, tienes que perdonarte y dejarte querer un poco... 

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca del chico, quien solo mantenía su mirada en el suelo. 

_ Nagito, confía... estoy seguro que no es nada fácil, pero prometimos empezar de 0 ¿no es así? Eso también incluye a nuestros compañeros. Sé que te han perdonado. 

Los ojos grises con tonalidad verdosa se humedecieron, hasta que su dueño se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta. 

_ Dije que me encargaría de tu suerte y lo haré, no tengas miedo, tener amigos no es algo malo. No hay nada que temer, quiero decir, pudiste serlo conmigo ¿verdad? 

_ Hinata-kun...

_ Lo lamento, no te forzaré, puedes intentarlo por tu cuenta si deseas...

_ Yo quiero... quiero confiar ... Hinata-kun, quiero tener amigos. 

Los ojos de Hajime brillaron y sonrió con ternura. Era un gran paso que Komaeda pudiera abrirse a otras personas, aunque no sería fácil, él realmente estaba empezando a intentarlo. 

_Me alegra oírlo. 

_ Aun así, tengo miedo de que alguien salga herido, y a su vez ...de no sentirme merecedor de algo como esto...tal vez los decepcione, ya lo hice una vez. 

_ Nagito, todos merecemos tener amigos y ser amados, son buenos chicos. Estoy seguro que lograrás hacerlo bien, pero no pasará si te cierras en ti mismo_ Frunció el ceño levemente al pronunciar lo último. 

_Hinata-kun... realmente deseas mi felicidad, eres tan increíble. Alguien lleno de esperanza. 

Sus dedos pasearon por el pelo pomposo y el receptor de este gesto sonrió cerrando sus ojos tal como había hecho en la mañana. 

_ Si aún tienes miedo puedo acompañarte, si eso te hace sentir seguro, además Sonia también me invitó. 

_ En ese caso... me gustaría que vinieras, Hinata-kun siempre me brindas seguridad donde vaya.

Hajime no estaba seguro si esa frase hacía referencia a su promesa sobre la suerte o en general, pero se sentía feliz de ver al chico tener poco a poco algo de confianza, primero en personas más cercanas y luego en otros. "Si tan solo pudiera perdonarse a sí mismo las cosas mejorarían mucho" Pensó. "Pero aun así eso sería mucho a estas alturas, lo importante es que vaya a su propio paso". 

_______

La noche de películas fue tranquila, pese a que la mayoría de los géneros eran de terror, Sonia se tomó la molestia de que solo hubiera monstruos poco realistas o fantasmas en ellas. Nagito no habló mucho durante el transcurso de la noche, simplemente por temor a decir algo que incomodará a otros, pero aun así el que Hinata estuviera cerca lo hacía sentir mejor. 

A pesar de que él renegara de las personas normales, verdaderamente disfrutaba tener noches tan comunes como esas, con amigos mirando malas películas de terror, lo hacía sentir que su suerte no podía herirlo. En lo más profundo de su corazón él deseaba una vida normal, donde esta clase de eventos ocurrieran regularmente. Donde no tuviera miedo cada día de su vida. 

_____

_ Fue una linda salida, Hinata-kun... Sonia de verdad tiene un gusto curioso por las películas. Pero fue divertido. 

_Ya lo creo_ Respondió. 

Hajime reía por lo bajo al recordar los intentos del peli fucsia por impresionar a la princesa. Intentos que terminaban siendo frustrados por un screamer de bajo presupuesto que hacía al mecánico saltar de su silla. 

Momentos como estos le producían felicidad y más aún al notar que todos podían disfrutarlo, sin penas, esperanza o desesperación metiéndose en su camino. 

_Hinata-kun... ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste que haría cuando fuera a tierra firme?

_ Si, lo recuerdo. 

_ Pues, respecto a lo del parque, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a ver los árboles?

_ ¿Acompañarte? _ Hinata se desconcertó un segundo y luego respondió con naturalidad_ Seguro, será entretenido. 

Los ojos del chico a su lado brillaron. 

_ Gracias Hinata-kun. Eres... muy amable en salir con alguien como yo... no esperaba que tu respuesta fuera que sí. 

_ ¿Por qué no lo sería? _ No le gustaba verlo desvalorizarse de esa forma, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese mal hábito que le costaba pensar que algún día lograría quitárselo. 

_ Bueno, normalmente nadie quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo, aun así, me alegra que hayas accedido.

_ Te hace mucha ilusión ver ese paisaje, ¿verdad? 

_ Cuando era niño, solía pasear a mi perro por allí... y él se emocionaba mucho cuando los pétalos caían en su nariz.

Los ojos de Komaeda se inundaron con nostalgia y un poco de tristeza.

_ Descuida, prometo que iré contigo. 

_ ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Harás una promesa por algo tan tonto como eso?

_ No es tonto para ti, además seguro será una vista increíble.

_ Gracias, Hinata-kun... te qui...te aprecio mucho. 

Nagito se despidió dirigiéndose a su cuarto rápidamente, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por casi actuar de forma tan cercana con su amigo, el cual solo sonrió y lo despidió dirigiéndose a su propio cuarto. 

Komaeda estaba un poco más emocionado de lo normal, por primera vez en mucho tiempo empezaba a sentirse querido y eso le agradaba casi tanto como le aterraba.


	7. Tierra firme

Los días pasaron rápidamente, el amanecer había llegado y con ellos la vista constante de océano infinito paso a ser un paisaje diferente. La ciudad se alzaba a lo lejos iluminada con los primeros destellos matutinos.

A pesar de ser algo increíble de observar solo Hajime era capaz de hacerlo, era de madrugada y todos dormían plácidamente, se quedó en silencio contemplando su nuevo "hogar". Extrañaría el barco, el frescor en su cara y la sensación de libertad que le otorgaba.

Hinata sonrió y se quedó en su habitación, lavo su cara y se quedó sentado en su cama observando la nada algunos momentos. Era algo normal desde que poseía el talento de análisis y la nueva situación de llegar a tierra firme despertaba en él varias incógnitas, una de ellas era respecto al peli-blanco y su suerte.

Frunció el ceño preguntándose a sí mismo si es que serían capaces de adaptarse a lo que vendría, en el fondo sabía que sí, pero le inquietaba lo que haría respecto a Komaeda.

Era cierto que le dijo que se encargaría de su talento, y la única opción que Izuru le había otorgado implicaba que controlará y equilibrará dicha suerte mediante sus propias acciones. Cosa que en resumidas cuentas significaba, herir al albino o a personas cercanas a él, para que cosas buenas llegarán a cambio.

No se trataba simplemente de hacer acciones irrelevantes como robar sus zapatos o hacerlo tropezar, si sus hipótesis eran correctas, el talento y tipo de suerte que Nagito poseía no era como el suyo. Se manejaba de forma cíclica, algo muy malo traería consigo algo muy bueno. Por no decir que si subestimaba su suerte las cosas podrían terminar muy mal...

¿Qué opciones tenía además de la de Izuru? ¿Dejar todo fluir?

Entendía que lo que le había dicho a Nagito era importante, pero justo ahora no sabía ni por donde empezar. Tal vez dejar las cosas fluir era lo más conveniente... después de todo también había otro factor importante en la ecuación y este factor era el mismo Nagito Komaeda.

Aún eran teorías y no tenía suficientes pruebas para saber que era verdad, sin embargo, no podía descartar las posibilidades. La primera teoría consistía en que la suerte del chico era absolutamente fortuita y caprichosa, actuando cuando y como quisiera. Si esto era cierto la idea de Izuru era la mejor opción, aunque no la favorita para Hajime.

La otra era que, de alguna forma directa o indirecta, Nagito atrajera o produjera su propia suerte sin notarlo. No era más probable que la otra, de hecho, Hajime aún tenía sus dudas, si consideraba lo rara que fue la muerte de los padres del chico se inclinaba más por la primera opción. Aun así, antes de tomar la decisión de intervenir, prefería descartar alguna de sus teorías.

"Y para que esto pueda darse... debo **mentirle** ".

Mentir respecto a que se haría cargo de su suerte, solo le quedaba dejar que esta fluya y esperar. Estaba inseguro y no se sentía muy bien con la idea de engañar al albino... pero era la mejor opción.

Si le decía eso, Komaeda se sentiría seguro e intentaría acercarse a otros, su miedo descendería, a su vez podría servir para constatar si Nagito era quien sin saberlo atrae o crea su propia suerte. Tenía mucho por ganar y también por perder. Si se equivocaba los resultados serían desastrosos y su mentira saldría a la luz... además su amigo podría dejar de confiar en él.

"Dios porque esto tiene que ser tan complicado, tan solo quería ayudarlo".

Cerró los ojos preguntándose a sí mismo si todo ese asunto valdría la pena, no es como que sintiera que debiera hacer mucho, pero la ansiedad lo carcomía y para colmo no tenía mejores respuestas ni de su propio "otro yo".

"La suerte de Komaeda es compleja para mí. ¿Es acaso una fuerza descontrolada la cual debo manejar para ayudarlo o es tan solo causa de los temores de Komaeda?"

**"Quizá un poco de ambas"**

Hajime frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué venía con eso? ¿no le dijo en un inicio que la primera opción era la mejor de todas? ¿Es que ya no podía confiar en sí mismo?

"Creí que dejaste tu hipótesis clara"

**"También está la teoría de que Komaeda sea el que ocasiona su propia suerte sin saberlo, y esta sea caótica porque él cree que funciona así, él le da la libertad a su propio talento".**

"No entiendo..."

 **"Significa que las teorías propuestas por ti y las mías pueden llegar a ser correctas en parte. Aun así, me inclino por la primera opción, si tenemos el control total de la situación más fácil será** **predecirla** **"**.

"¿Incluso si Nagito sale herido, lo harás con tal de controlar su suerte?"

**"Si no te atreves déjame el mando a mí, yo me haré cargo de esta aburrida situación".**

"NO".

Hajime abrió los ojos de golpe, despejando la idea de Izuru de su mente, siempre que se concentraba de esa manera terminaba conectando con su otra personalidad y teniendo alguna disputa. No iba a herir a Komaeda eso estaba claro, buscaría opciones como siempre lo había hecho, si logro encontrar el futuro entre la esperanza y la desesperación, podría con ello.

Se preparó una taza de té y se relajó un poco consiguiendo unas pocas horas de sueño. En poco tiempo sus compañeros despertaron y empezaron a brincar emocionados ante la idea de poder llegar al fin y pisar tierra firme, sin importar las tareas que debieran hacer, la libertad de poder ir y venir a su gusto los entusiasmaba.

Ibuki fue la primera que empezó a gritar.

_ YAAAAAY AL FIN, LE DIRÉ A LA FUNDACIÓN DEL FUTURO QUE HARÉ UN GRAN CONCIERTO PARA TODOS_ Dijo en un volumen demasiado alto para el oído humano_ Además Ibuki ya tiene nuevas canciones.

_ D-deberíamos dejar las canciones para después_ Dijo Mahiru.

_ ¿Ehhh por qué? _ Hiyoko hizo puchero_ Yo quería oír.

_Realmente deseo ir a un baño de hotel_ Comentó Nekomaru cruzado de brazos.

_ ¿Iremos a un hotel? _ Sonia parecía curiosa respecto a eso.

_ ¿Quién sabe?, lo dirá la fundación del futuro_ Fuyuhiko estaba atento al paisaje cada vez más detallista de la ciudad.

Cuanto más se acercaban más podían notar las múltiples construcciones nuevas y las que estaban aún en proceso, suponían que no eran los únicos en tener que adaptarse, los ciudadanos estaban recuperándose de la desesperación poco a poco.

_ ¿Hinata aún no ha despertado? _Preguntó el albino con cierta curiosidad.

_ ¿Hmm? No, aún sigue dormido_ Soda habló a la vez que se rascaba su cabeza.

_ N-no estará enfermo ¿o s-si? _ Mikan empezaba a angustiarse.

_ Podría estar contagiado por la enfermedad de los muertos vivientes que vimos anoche_ Gundham hablaba con seguridad_ No hay que subestimar el poder de la necromancia, en mi juventud me hice con varios libros que hablaban de estás artes prohibidas, libros que ustedes simples mortales no lograrían siquiera abrir sin conseguir una maldición.

_ ¿De verdad? _ Sonia se entusiasmó_ ¿Puedo tener esos libros? Me encantaría aprender sobre artes oscuras.

_ Y-ya veo_ Sonrió Nagito_ Mejor iré a ver que ocurrió seguro no es nada malo.

_ Ten cuidado demonio, una mordida podría ser letal, no querrás convertirte en una criatura devoradora de entrañas...

_ Ya párale con eso, me estoy asustando_ Dijo el mecánico.

Nagito asiente y va frente a la habitación del castaño para tocar la puerta. Antes que logre hacerlo este la abre y le dedica una expresión somnolienta.

_ Oh, venía a decirte que estamos cerca de tierra firme.

_ Lo sé, estuve despierto en la madrugada_ Bosteza_ ¿te encuentras bien?

_ Yo sí, de hecho, todos te están esperando. Posiblemente creyeron que te convertiste en zombie_ Sonríe.

Hinata se estira y refriega sus ojos, sacude la cabeza por la imaginación de sus compañeros.

_ Diles que iré en un segundo debo hacer una video llamada a Makoto Naegi para informarle que llegaremos.

_ De acuerdo_ Nagito se queda pensativo unos momentos_ ¿Crees que algún día podría hablar con él? Soy un gran fan suyo, de verdad sería interesante tener una charla sobre la esperanza... quizá el me ayude un poco.

_ ¿Hmm? _ Movió a un lado su cabeza con curiosidad.

_ Quizá saber lo que lo motivo luego de ver la esperanza vencer a la desesperación me motive a mí a seguir_ Dijo un tanto avergonzado_ Espero no ser una molestia para alguien como él.

_ Descuida, si lo deseas puedes hablar con él cuando gustes, pero ahora necesito charlar sobre las misiones, nuestra estancia y otros detalles.

_ Gracias Hinata-kun_ El albino sonrió y se fue con el resto de sus compañeros.

Hinata sonrió de lado, poco a poco veía que el albino se estaba esforzando. Incluso si era pedir un consejo, implicaba que estaba interesado en otras opciones, no solo en morir.

Analizándolo detenidamente Hinata pensó que no sería mala idea, esos dos eran bastante similares, salvo por el cabello y la altura. Sus voces, su admiración por la esperanza, las letras de sus nombres, sus ropas... ¿Serían familiares lejanos sin saberlo?

Hinata pensó en eso extrañado como si fuera alguna clase de coincidencia curiosa de la vida, pero no era algo demasiado importante, lo único importante era que Naegi podía ayudarlo si lo necesitaba.

"Tal vez... pueda preguntarle sobre alguna clase de atención médica para Komaeda".

_________________________

_ Realmente estoy feliz de saber que podrán ayudar en las misiones encomendadas_ La voz de Naegi sonaba optimista.

_ Si, gracias por buscar un lugar de hospedaje para nosotros.

_ No hay de que Hinata, de hecho, incluso podemos ayudarte con lo del hospital, tenemos muchos profesionales en el tema que podrán estar a disposición de tus compañeros.

_ Lo aprecio. Pero por ahora solo es para Komaeda...

_ De acuerdo, haré algunas llamadas, dinos si ocurre alguna novedad. ¿Está bien?

_ Está bien, los tendré informados.

La transmisión se cortó, el castaño anoto toda la información en una libreta y se dirigió al comedor para decirle las nuevas noticias a todos.

Las charlas se detuvieron cuando el chico apareció y pidió la atención de sus compañeros.

_ Bien empecemos, la fundación del futuro nos dio varias tareas que hacer, beneficencias, encargarnos del vandalismo, construcción, burocracia en las oficinas, ayudar gente herida, mantener la paz, entre otras... nos ofrecieron hospedaje, comida y atención médica. Así que lo mejor será cooperar entre todos para hacer esto lo mejor posible_ El tonó del chico salió levemente aburrido, ya se veía venir aquellas cosas, pero era su redención, al fin y al cabo.

_ ¿Debemos hacer cosas de beneficencia verdad? ¿Cómo talleres? _ Pregunto Mahiru.

_ ¡Ibuki quiere hacer conciertos!

_ Oh banquetes para la comunidad_ Sonrió Teruteru.

_ Lo que sea, el punto es ayudar, aunque sean pequeñas cosas tenemos que reparar el desastre que hicimos.

Todos empezaron a hablar al unísono sobre sus nuevas vidas y los planes que tenían para ayudar, había un gran optimismo y determinación por lo que llegaría en el futuro.

_ Hey, Hinata-kun_ Nagito se acercó hasta él_ Ese fue un discurso en verdad esperanzador, te has vuelto un gran líder y símbolo de la esperanza para nosotros.

_ Gracias Nagito, justamente necesitaba hablar contigo.

_ ¿Conmigo? _ Parpadeó varias veces y me observo con curiosidad.

_ Si, necesito que me acompañes al hospital cuando lleguemos.

La cara del chico de pelo esponjoso mostró confusión.

_ ¿Hospital?

_ Si, hablé con Makoto Naegi para poder tratar apropiadamente tus enfermedades_ Lo dijo con un tono de voz firme pero cálido.

_ ¿E-eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Pero... por qué? Yo no merezco...

_ Nagito escúchame. Es importante que comprobemos tu estado, necesitas un chequeo al menos.

Los ojos del chico se mostraban inseguros, pero asintió.

_ ¿Puedes acompañarme? _ Su voz denotaba cierta angustia.

_ Seguro, no tienes por qué preocuparte. ¿Te asustan los hospitales?

_ No es eso, me trae malos recuerdos, es todo.

Hinata apretó los labios pensando que quizá no debió preguntar eso, pero le dedico una mirada comprensiva al albino para que se sienta seguro.

_Todo estará bien_ Dijo con seguridad.

Con aquellas palabras dichas, ambos chicos se dispusieron a esperar la llegada a tierra firme.

________________________

Durante la llegada al hotel y el posterior camino al hospital las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, Hinata consideraba que por un tiempo no debía hacerse la cabeza y analizar situaciones, solo vivir el momento, de lo contrario no se desharía de su insomnio jamás. Por otro lado, Komaeda estaba un tanto ansioso, hacía años que no pisaba un hospital y no es que tuviera especial afición a los doctores o los medicamentos.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _ Pregunto el castaño al observar el nerviosismo en el otro.

_ Algo. Esta ciudad me parece un poco familiar es todo...

_ ¿Familiar?

_No es nada_ Nagito miro a un costado no tenía intención de pensar en eso.

_ Luego del hospital ¿quieres ir al parque?

_ Es cierto... umm bueno si, pero antes me gustaría hacer una parada...

_ ¿A dónde? _ El albino estaba ocultando algo y lo notó de inmediato.

_ Es algo personal. Pero luego visitaremos el parque_ Sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

_ Está bien, no deberías preocuparte tanto sabes que estaremos si nos necesitas.

_ Lo sé, gracias.

Ambos chicos entraron al hospital y el olor a desinfectantes se hizo presente. Nagito contempló todo con los ojos muy abiertos y retrocedió por instinto chocando con Hinata.

_ L-lo siento.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_No es nada.

_ K-komaeda, Hinata _ La voz de Tsumiki los sorprendió, parece ser que la enfermera no tardo en buscar un lugar donde comenzar sus labores.

_ Hola Mikan, es bueno verte tan entusiasmada por trabajar.

_ G-gracias Hajime... bueno, ¿n-necesitan algo?

_ Komaeda vino a hacerse un chequeo.

_ A-ah, s-seguro acompáñenme.

Siguieron a Mikan por los pasillos, sin embargo, Komaeda estaba peor que antes, su rostro reflejaba autentica ansiedad.

_ Tranquilo, prometí que estaría aquí, me quedaré contigo.

_ G-gracias_ Hinata apretó el hombro de su compañero ligeramente para darle ánimos.

Mikan entró en uno de los consultorios y en poco tiempo salió un hombre alto con rostro serio quien los miro fijamente.

_ Ah, si ustedes deben ser los jóvenes que Makoto Naegi dijo_ Habló_ ¿Quién es Komaeda?

El peliblanco se presentó formalmente y el doctor los invitó a pasar. Luego de llenar varios formularios se dedicó a tomar una muestra de sangre y chequear los latidos de Nagito.

Hinata lo observaba con atención, notando los procedimientos médicos que realizaban para observar los signos vitales, toda aquella información sería resguardada en su mente para futuras ocasiones.

_ Muy bien, vamos a hacerte algunos estudios más para ver cómo está tu cerebro y el desarrollo del linfoma. No te preocupes por ello, no dolerá, pero tu amigo tendrá que esperar afuera.

Nagito asintió y acompaño al médico dedicándole al castaño una sonrisa de medio lado, Hinata le devolvió el gesto y espero un rato a la vez que inspeccionaba el consultorio con aburrimiento.

Una hora paso y el albino salió acercándose a Hinata con una expresión preocupada.

El médico se sentó en la silla y saco los estudios junto con tomografías computarizadas.

_ Bueno parece que tienes un poco de anemia_ Comentó mientras leía los estudios de sangre_ Además tienes bajo el azúcar. En cuanto a las imágenes tomadas...

Hinata analizó lo que observaba a la vez que el médico les enseñaba las diversas manchas coloreadas que aparecían en las fotos.

_ Esto que brilla es el linfoma, el cual está en fase tres. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te chequeaste?

_ Desde que comencé a ir a la academia... parece que la fase no cambio para nada..._ Su voz sonó un poco apagada, Hinata sentía que era una situación triste pero necesaria para poder ayudarlo.

_ Curioso... en gente joven el cáncer suele avanzar estrepitosamente, pero esto se mueve al paso de un caracol...considérate afortunado de que no tomará ningún órgano vital.

Una risa amarga salió de los labios de Komaeda y dirigió su mirada al piso.

_ En cuanto a la demencia eso es otro caso... eso si está avanzando, así que tendremos que prestarle mucha más atención. ¿No has manifestado síntomas como perdida de movilidad o lagunas mentales?

_N-no...

_ Bueno eso es buena señal. Descuida, cuidaremos bien de ti, tenemos a los mejores profesionales.

_ De verdad lo aprecio.

Luego de entrégales varios medicamentos recetados y comentarles que deberían volver al menos una vez cada dos semanas, ambos salieron de allí con una atmosfera pesada sobre ellos.

_ ¿Nagito estás bien?

_ No realmente.

Los ojos del albino no mostraban emoción.

_ Hey, haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte, te acompañaré las veces que desees Komaeda_ Hinata intentó animarlo, pero sin tener muchos resultados positivos, así que opto por otra idea_ ¿Te gustaría ir al parque un rato? así te sentirás mejor.

Nagito asintió, no deseaba que Hinata se sintiera mal por su culpa, para él todo aquello era tomarse demasiadas molestias sobre todo cuando se trataba de Hajime.

___________

Luego de caminar un buen rato y preguntar entre los transeúntes por algún parque que poseyera arboles de Sakura, lograron dar con uno particularmente bello. La temporada era la mejor sin duda, los pétalos caían como si fueran una curiosa lluvia rosada y la gente paseaba tranquilamente disfrutando la vista.

Hinata observo la expresión de Komaeda, sus ojos brillaban con sorpresa y caminaba hacia los arboles casi sin prestar atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor. Estaba claro que había algo raro en él, Hinata lo analizó desde que llegaron al hospital, el albino estaba demasiado atento a todo. Como si le fuera familiar.

_Hinata-kun... ¿no crees que es hermoso?

_Si, lo es_ Era un paisaje verdaderamente bello para el castaño.

Ambos caminaron disfrutando el ambiente que se tornó poco a poco menos denso, el lugar transmitía una gran paz y el clima era perfecto para poder dar un paseo.

_ De verdad extrañaba esto, no me molestaría venir más seguido aquí...

Hinata se sacó un pétalo que se atascó en su cabello y sonrió.

_ No es mala idea, entiendo porque te gusta tanto este lugar.

_ Si, transmite serenidad, me recuerda un poco a ti_ Nagito sonrió.

_ ¿A mí? Creí que te recordaba a ti ...aunque no me dijiste por qué.

_ Uh... no me gustaría retomar a esos pensamientos depresivos Hinata-kun, lo siento.

_ Sabes_ Dijo cambiando de tema_ Podríamos buscar al resto de nuestros compañeros un día y salir todos a pasear por aquí, tal vez encontrar un lugar de picnic y disfrutar.

_ Suena bien, seguro que a todos les gustaría mucho_ Los ojos del albino se perdieron en los cientos de pétalos que volaban, algunos de estos atascándose en su cabello blanquecino.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, de vez en cuando teniendo charlas triviales sobre los lugares que podrían visitar estando en la ciudad, Nagito se animó un poco más y Hinata suspiró aliviado al notar que al menos una sonrisa sincera aparecía en su rostro. Sus enfermedades eran un tema difícil, pero estaba seguro que podrían sobrellevarlo, después de todo, habían pasado por muchas otras cosas peores.

_Hinata-kun, gracias por acompañarme, de verdad estoy muy feliz. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de esto con otra persona... te tomaste tantas molestias.

_ Ya te lo dije, no es nada, prometí que te acompañaría. Además, no es aburrido hablar contigo, mucho menos una molestia.

Nagito bajo la mirada sin dejar de sonreír.

_ Eres alguien muy especial Hinata-kun, la persona que ames será afortunada...más que yo, me atrevería a decir.

_ ¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

_ No es nada, solo fue un pensamiento..._ Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y su cuerpo se tensó_ Espero no haber dicho nada extraño que te incomodará...

_ Descuida, entiendo lo que quisiste decir, me consideras una persona muy buena al parecer.

_ Así es, eres la esperanza de todos.

Hinata movió la cabeza en un gesto de resignación.

_ No soy la esperanza de nadie, Komaeda, soy su igual. Su amigo, no necesitas verme desde un pedestal.

_ Aun así, yo veo a Hinata-kun como alguien muy esperanzador.

_ No es necesario idealizarme.

"Te sorprenderías de lo egoísta que suelo ser..." Pensó para sí mismo.

_ De acuerdo, supongo que en ese caso para ti no somos muy diferentes, pero aun así... sigo creyendo que tu esperanza es la más brillante.

_ Pero lo dices por los talentos ¿verdad? Si no fuera por ellos no me verías así.

Nagito se mostró pensativo unos segundos y luego brinco con emoción.

_Tal vez lo pensaba antes, pero ahora Hinata-kun ha demostrado ser alguien digno de tener esperanza, nos salvó a todos de la desesperación y nos trajo a un nuevo hogar_ Hajime ya no podía contradecir los ojos brillantes de su amigo.

"No tiene caso, el de verdad me ve como alguien muy bueno".

Hinata rio por lo bajo, Komaeda lo admiraba y apreciaba mucho, quizá algún día podría mostrarle que no era tan perfecto como pensaba, aún con los talentos que poseyera.

El castaño sacudió un poco el cabello enmarañado y saco algunos pétalos rosados de esté, aunque no lo admitiera le agradaba mucho el cabello de Komaeda, era como tocar una pequeña nube y le parecía divertida la forma en la que las puntas de su pelo apuntaban a todas direcciones.

_ Esta oscureciendo, deberíamos ir al hotel_ Dijo observando el cielo.

_ Hmm... adelántate Hinata-kun, yo debo visitar otro lugar.

_ De acuerdo_ Hinata se sintió un tanto curioso_ Recuerda no venir muy tarde, esta ciudad no es muy segura en la noche, Komaeda.

_ No te preocupes tanto por mí, estaré bien_ Diciendo esto el albino desapareció de su vista.

Hinata se quedó en el lugar varios segundos pensando, era posible que ese chico no le hiciera caso y si Komaeda se tardaba mucho le costaría encontrarlo luego. Con esto en mente se dedicó a seguirlo con suma cautela, no quería incomodarlo. Además, tenía un poco de hambre e ir al hotel por comida no parecía mala idea, pero prefería saber que no se metería en problemas, antes que nada.

Siguió al chico por las calles, notando como este seguía prestando atención al lugar con suma concentración, llegando así a un sitio abandonado, sin embargo, la estructura era la de una casa bastante grande y quizá muy lujosa en su momento. Ahora solo estaba deteriorada por el correr de los años.

Observó cómo Nagito se mantenía fijo ante aquel lugar para luego adentrarse, Hinata lo observo desde una distancia prudente. La puerta estaba rota, con lo cual logro seguirlo sin demasiados problemas.

Las hipótesis del castaño se confirmaron, el lugar sin duda era muy lujoso, pero estaba abandonado, los pisos de material costoso, los adornos y decoraciones, las telarañas, todo aquello daba la sensación de una verdadera mansión embrujada.

El albino recorrió el lugar subiendo por unas escaleras de mármol a los pisos superiores, por su parte el otro intruso se dedicó a saciar su curiosidad y explorar, tenía una idea de donde estaba y no se estaba sintiendo muy cómodo por estar allí.

No encontró más que cosas abandonadas y polvo en los pisos inferiores, por lo que se dirigió cautelosamente hasta el piso de arriba para dar un vistazo a las habitaciones.

Se adentró en el ala izquierda del lugar, pero solo halló habitaciones en desuso para huéspedes. Aunque algo en especial le llamo la atención, una foto colgada en una de las paredes, en ella reconoció un niño de cabello desordenado y ojos verde grisáceos que le remitieron a una sola persona.

"No debería estar aquí, Komaeda no se sentiría cómodo de que estuviera husmeando en este sitio".

Suspiro dispuesto a irse cuando un sollozó llamó su atención, se asomó hacia la habitación de dónde provenía el sonido, encontrándose con un chico angustiado sobre una cama.

La habitación no fue difícil de identificar, estaba ordenada a pesar de estar llena telarañas, los muchos libros y juguetes fueron la confirmación de lo obvio. Komaeda había vivido allí, posiblemente en su niñez, y este era su cuarto.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en su expresión triste, parecía estar luchando para no llorar, posiblemente por una recarga de emociones acumuladas.

"Quizá esto es demasiado para él. Esta ciudad, esta nueva vida y el hospital... no debo asustarlo, este es un momento muy personal, pero... ¿debería irme o solo... llamarlo?"

_ ¿Hinata?

Komaeda lo miró fijamente.

_ Lo lamento.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. No pretendía... me iré ahora mismo si eso deseas.

_ Esté lugar ya no es mi hogar, no importa si estás aquí, tampoco importa si los vagabundos lo usan para tener refugió...

_ Supongo que entonces mi análisis fue correcto. ¿Esté era tu hogar?

_ Me mude luego del incidente del avión. No podía seguir aquí, aun así, vine porque necesitaba enfrentar esto.

_ ¿Enfrentar qué?

_ Mi pasado..._ se abrazó a sí mismo en un gesto de protección inconsciente_ Si deseo tener un futuro debo dejar esto atrás.

_Komaeda, no es necesario que te tortures_ Hinata se acercó hasta el albino que seguía sentado en su antigua cama y le extendió su mano.

_Vámonos, ha sido demasiado por hoy. Pasemos el tiempo con nuestros amigos, intentemos olvidar lo trágico de este día... después de todo también pasaron cosas buenas ¿verdad? Logre conocer el parque...así que terminemos el día de una linda manera_ Sonrió, los ojos grises con toques verdosos se humedecieron ante este acto, la mano sana tomo la del castaño y se levantó.

_Gracias, aun así, tendré que volver en algún momento ¿lo sabes? Enfrentar a mis demonios aquí.

_ Si deseas hacerlo solo lo entenderé, pero si pides por mi compañía cuando eso pase, también estaré allí... sea cual sea tu decisión está bien, pero no te apresures. Ven cuando te sientas listo ¿de acuerdo?

_ De verdad... eres demasiado especial Hinata-kun.

_ Aún creo que exageras, pero vámonos de aquí antes que sea más peligroso volver. Espero que haya kusa mochi.

El peli-blanco se lo quedo observando fijamente por mucho tiempo sin decir una palabra.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre, tengo polvo en la cara?

Nagito se aproximó y palmeó su cabeza como el castaño había hecho anteriormente, era un gesto cariñoso y a Hinata le pareció tan extraño como dulce en algún punto. Sobre todo, porque nunca había visto a Komaeda hacer aquello con nadie.

_ Hinata-kun, tu pelo es muy picoso, eres como un puerco espín.

_ ¿Eh? No me digas eso, tu eres el que tiene el pelo raro.

Hinata toco su cabello varias veces intentando comprobar si lo que dijo era verdad.

_ ¿Y que si está picoso? No pienso ponerle nada, me gusta cómo está_ El tono salió infantil y Komaeda rió por la actitud del castaño.

Hinata no pudo mantener mucho esa expresión de refunfuño y acabo riendo también. Le resultaba curioso como de una situación angustiante podían pasar a la felicidad en pocos segundos, quizá estás cosas eran muy normales en la vida de Komaeda, una verdadera montaña rusa emocional.

_ De acuerdo, vámonos.

_ Si.

Ambos abandonaron la casa, directo a su nuevo hogar temporal, pese a todo Nagito se sentía mucho mejor, estar junto al castaño le transmitía felicidad y la sensación de que no importaba lo que ocurriera o que tan triste fuera, la esperanza los esperaba al final del camino. 


	8. Ciclo de suerte

_ Jeez esta comida de hotel es tan vulgar_ Hiyoko se quejó mientras ojeaba los alimentos en el comedor.

_ Señorita si lo desea puedo hacerle un plato especial para usted, tendrá un extra de carne picante si quiere_ Comentó el cocinero guiñándole un ojo, a lo cual la rubia lo empezó a insultar usando todas las palabras conocidas para ello, y otras no tanto.

Hinata disfrutaba la cena la cual consistía en curry y de postre su amado kusa mochi, había tomado ventaja de conseguirlo antes de que Akane arrasará con todo el menú. Se preguntaba internamente cuanto sería la cuota de alimentos que recibiría la fundación del futuro gracias a Owari.

El resto de sus compañeros parecían estar en su propio mundo, comiendo y charlando entre ellos, algunos emocionados sobre los actos de beneficencia, otros con ideas innovadoras de negociación o producción.

Hajime bostezó aburrido, mañana sería un día largo... y ya tenía decidido su rol, se encargaría de limpiar la ciudad de crímenes junto con Kuzuryu y Peko. Era lo más entretenido antes de hacer pasteles y venderlos en puestos durante toda una tarde. Por no decir que no sería extraño encontrar criminales desesperados o rencorosos hacia ellos, habría que tener cuidado. No toda la población reaccionaría positivamente.

Soda se acercó bufando con una expresión de molestia.

_ ¿Ocurre algo Kazuichi?

_ Pues sí, me han encomendado reparar un carrusel y esos juegos electrónicos para niños que habrá durante el festival. Esperaba poder entrar en contacto con los viejos motores en desuso o cosas más importantes.

_ ¿Tienes algunas ideas?

El mecánico sonrió orgulloso.

_ Claro que si camarada, desde que hice la mano para Komaeda eh estado pensando que podría ser muy útil creando prótesis mecanizadas, mola mucho ¿a que sí?

_ Vaya eso suena como una gran idea en verdad.

_ Bueno, más bien fue idea de Mikan, está muy impresionada con el trabajo de la mano mecánica y me pidió ayuda, quien sabe, aunque lo mío sea más de motores podría conseguir una buena reputación_ Sonrió con los ojos brillantes_ La señorita Sonia me admirará y conseguiré dinero para trabajar en un proyecto más grande.

_ ¿Cohetes?

_ Exacto, tu si me entiendes compañero.

Hinata sonrió y empezó a comer su postre.

_ Todos tienen proyectos muy ambiciosos.

_ ¿Qué hay de ti?

Se encogió de hombros.

_ Quiero disfrutar de mi vida aburrida, además debo ayudar a Kuzuryu con algunos criminales que hacen disturbios en las calles.

_ Te tomas todo con mucha calma_ Comentó el peli fucsia mostrando sus afilados dientes.

_ Mi intención es redimirme, disfrutar lo que vendrá... la predecible y aburrida vida que vendrá.

_ Bueno si estás aburrido, ¿te importaría ayudarme con planos para mi cohete cuando puedas?

_ Seguro.

El chico le agradeció con entusiasmo y se fue con el resto de sus compañeros. Hajime siguió disfrutando su comida, teniendo el talento del análisis le era fácil predecir varias cosas entre ellas lo que acarrearían las decisiones de sus amigos o las suyas. Justamente por eso todas las variantes del futuro las veía venir, algunas con mayor probabilidad que otras, pero no le molestaba... un futuro calmado y aburrido con sus amigos, era mejor que una solitaria desesperación.

Por demás todo parecía en orden, quizá su teoría de la suerte de Nagito era más acertada de lo que creía. Lo que le recordaba que debía encargarse del chequeo en las próximas dos semanas.

**"Algún día te aburrirás de todo esto".**

"Cierra la maldita boca".

Aquel pensamiento proveniente de su subconsciente lo descolocó un poco, era extraño oír la voz de Izuru sin que estuviera concentrado o metido en sus pensamientos. No necesitaba una lucha interna ahora, no luego de la última charla.

Herir a Komaeda... era algo impensable. ¿Por qué insistiría tanto con ello? O es que acaso, ¿había una posibilidad que su otro yo había visto de la que él no era consciente?

"No, imposible, todo irá bien". Pensó a la vez que observaba a todos cenar con tranquilidad.

Sus amigos estarían bien, Komaeda trataría su enfermedad y mejoraría, podría redimirse y tener la vida feliz que deseaba, una vida aburrida y pacífica.

Con la llegada del nuevo día todos se dispersaron a sus deberes, entre ellos Komaeda debió encargarse de asistir a los eventos de beneficencia y ayudar en la venta de pasteles junto con varios de sus otros compañeros.

_______________________________

_Muy bien creo que casi quedo... ughh maldita sea ¿por qué hay un chicle aquí?

Kazuichi intentaba reparar el viejo carrusel, a la vez que quitaba restos de comida o chicle de los engranajes y tornillos.

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ ¿Quién habló? _ El mecánico se asomó topándose con el chico albino el cual lo miraba con curiosidad.

_ Ah, Komaeda. Lo siento estoy ocupado, parece que un tornillo importante se perdió y no lo encuentro, tampoco creo que se fabriquen más de esos, esta cosa es vieja.

_ ¿Un tornillo, ah? Yo encontré algo similar a eso en el césped cerca de los puestos. ¿Es esté? _ Dijo extendiendo la pieza faltante la cual tenía un brilloso color dorado.

_ ¡NO PUEDE SER, LO ES! _ Dijo emocionado tomando la pieza y colocándola en su lugar_ Ahora solo queda conectar las luces y...

Al cabo de unos momentos el carrusel se ilumino y una música suave empezó a oírse, Nagito sonrió y miro el juego con ojos brillosos.

_Ah, nada mejor que un trabajo bien hecho, gracias_ Comentó Kazuichi a la vez que acomodaba sus herramientas.

_ Está increíble...

_ ¿A que sí? Me costó quitar los restos de chicle y limpiar el polvo, pero quedo bien. Ah, Komaeda, ¿Qué tal va tu mano?

_ No he tenido problemas hasta ahora, muchas gracias.

_ Jeje, esas son buenas noticias, con ayuda de Mikan lograré crear varias de esas.

_ Estoy seguro que harán un estupendo trabajo, sus talentos harán que la esperanza de la gente brille.

El mecánico se rascó su cabeza confundido.

_ Si, lo que digas, oye ¿Cómo está la señorita Sonia?

_ Buscando la caja de ingrediente para Hanamura, todo deberá estar listo para la venta de pasteles.

_ ¿De verdad venderá pasteles? ¿Los hará ella? ¿Crees que acepte si le compro alguno?

_ Si, Sonia prometió ayudar a cocinarlos, supongo que estará bien mientras los pagues_ Sonrió el peli blanco.

_Rayos no tengo un lero_ Empujo su gorro hacia abajo con sus manos con una expresión de decepción.

_ Bueno no son muy caros, puedo darte el dinero...

_ ¿EH? Acaso me pedirás que te lo devuelva mañana o algo así_ Dijo con una mirada desconfiada.

_N-nada de eso, solo disfruta un pastel además seguro Sonia te lo agradecerá, está repartiendo tarjetas a aquellos que los compran.

_ ¿D-de verdad?

Nagito le ofreció los billetes a su compañero el cual sonrió agradecido ante la idea de que la princesa le diera una tarjeta de felicitación por ayudar con la colecta.

_ Gracias, te debo una_ Komaeda vio al chico de pelo llamativo hacerse más pequeño mientras corría al puesto de pasteles, cuando la chica le dio la tarjeta de agradecimiento el joven mecánico salió brincando de inmensa felicidad y con un pastel en la mano.

Todo parecía marchar bien, Ibuki practicando en el escenario, Hiyoko bailando, Mahiru tomando fotos. Gundham junto con una mini granja de animales de corral a los cuales los niños irían a acariciar, Sonia y Hanamura trabajando en el puesto de pasteles.

Nagito se acercó a Sonia y está le indico donde colocarse para comenzar la venta, ya que luego llegarían más personas y sería necesaria la ayuda. Previamente él ya se había encargado de dejar todo muy limpio, así que no habría problema con ello tampoco.

La gente comenzó a llegar y con ello todo dio inicio, todos parecían pasársela bien en los juegos o comiendo, viendo a Hiyoko e Ibuki hacer su espectáculo, entre otras cosas.

Pero a pesar de eso Nagito no podía dejar de pensar que había algo extraño, como si alguien los estuviera observando desde la lejanía. Intento despejar su mente de ello y siguió con su labor, él realmente esperaba que todo terminará rápido para subir al carrusel, aunque esperaba que nadie lo viera haciendo algo tan vergonzoso.

______________________________________________

El ambiente pacífico y sereno lamentablemente no era el mismo para todos sus compañeros.

_ Maldita sea Hajime dispara a ese auto en las ruedas. Tengo un ojo y poseo más puntería que tú.

_ Estoy en eso.

Kuzuryu, Hinata y Peko se habían metido en una gran disputa territorial de criminales y ahora estaban en medio de una persecución.

El auto descarrilo y los criminales escaparon saltando de este, siendo perseguidos a pie por los tres jóvenes. Siendo el primero interceptado por Peko la cual lo derribo de un golpe con su espada.

_Bien hecho, ve por los de la izquierda, Hinata, yo seguiré al resto.

El castaño hizo caso al mafioso y fue acorralar a los maleantes en un callejón, intentaron dispararle, pero fue inútil, ninguna de las balas salió cuando el talento de la suerte empezó a actuar.

_ Ya ríndanse, no hay donde ir.

_ L-lo sabía, esos fenómenos están devuelta..._ Uno de los hombres, el cual llevaba su rostro cubierto para no identificarlo se tensó ante la presencia de Hajime. Eran en total tres, pero a diferencia de esté los otros dos no parecían tan asustados.

_ Vamos a acabar con todos ustedes cuando menos se lo esperen.

_ NO DIREMOS NADA.

El tercer hombre sacó un artefacto de su bolsillo. Hinata se detuvo en seco al analizar lo que eso era. Verde, brillante y del tamaño de una pelota pequeña.

"No serían capaces..."

_ALTO. NO LO HAGAN.

Sin embargo, la advertencia fue en vano. Los criminales arrojaron el objeto al suelo y lo siguiente que Hinata sintió fue el olor a humo y un aturdimiento en sus oídos causa de la explosión. Si no estuviera a una distancia prudente la bomba lo hubiera herido de gravedad, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los tres cadáveres en el suelo.

"Prefirieron matarse antes de que los arrestemos, maldita sea, esto no pinta nada bien".

Hajime tuvo el presentimiento de que algo más estaba ocurriendo, empezó a analizarlo desde que oyó las últimas palabras de ese sujeto.

"¿Qué era lo que no iban a decir? Sea lo que fuese debo enviar esa información a Makoto luego".

_ ¿Hey Hinata, estás bien? ¿Qué paso? _ Kuzuryu corrió en su dirección junto con Peko_ No vas a creerlo, pero esos desquiciados se suicidaron antes que.... Mierda.

_ ¿Qué significa todo esto? _ Susurró Pekoyama.

_ No estoy seguro, pero lo ideal será comunicarlo cuanto antes_ Su rostro expresaba absoluta seriedad y los ojos con heterocrómia se posaron en los restos de la pequeña bomba. Se acercó tomando los pedazos y guardándolos en su bolsillo.

_ ¿Qué es eso?

_ Restos del artefacto con el que se mataron, creo que podrá ser útil, aunque por lo visto se activa con un contacto brusco, como un golpe.

_ Ya veo, vámonos no hay nada que hacer aquí. Hay que encontrarnos con los otros por ahora.

_ De acuerdo.

______________________________________________________

_ ¡Sonríe! _ Los ojos de Komaeda quedaron cegados brevemente por el flash, Mahiru estaba tomándole fotos mientras iba en el carrusel, lo cual ya le era bastante vergonzoso si su plan consistía en que nadie lo viera.

_ Uh, Koizumi por favor no compartas esas fotos.

_ ¿Eh, por qué?

_ Sería vergonzoso ver a alguien como yo por demás hacer algo tan patético.

_ Tómalo con calma Komaeda, nos estamos divirtiendo.

Nagito pensó que la idea de verse abrazando a un caballo de carrusel a su edad podría hacer que sus compañeros pensarán que era ridículo, aunque no iba negar que era divertido.

_ ¿Estás listo para irnos?

_ Claro.

Todos estaban ordenando y vaciando los puestos para poder retirarse, ya los últimos visitantes se habían ido y tan solo quedaban ellos y un puesto aún sin cerrar. Era de esos donde ganas muñecos por tirar latas.

Komaeda no confiaba en esos juegos, suponía que estaban arreglados, aunque Soda no pensaba lo mismo. Estaba intentando ganar un peluche para Sonia sin éxito alguno, con el poco dinero que sobró del pastel.

Nagito se acercó nuevamente por curiosidad.

_ Joder, esta no es mi racha, si pudiera conseguir ese oso para la señorita Sonia sería genial. Ah, hola Komaeda, ¿vienes a intentarlo?

_ No soy muy fan de esos juegos, en verdad.

_ Tsk, es una verdadera estafa. Es obvio que siempre alguna de esas latas quedará en pie, son demasiado grandes.

Komaeda sonrió, considero que podría poner en práctica lo que Hajime dijo sobre relacionarse e intentar llevarse bien con sus compañeros, además Kazuichi no le desagradaba y si hacerle ese favor haría que su esperanza brille no perdía nada en probar suerte.

_ Déjame intentarlo, buscaré ganar ese premio.

_No, no, la señorita Sonia no lo aceptaría, además me sentiría tonto si llegarás a ganarlo tú a la primera.

_ No es nada_ Observo a Sonia la cual estaba ocupada charlando con Mahiru, Hiyoko e Ibuki_ Le diré que fuiste tú el que lo hizo. Si eso hace la esperanza de ustedes brillar lo haré.

Si bien para él mecánico Komaeda seguía siendo de lo más extraño no iba a negar que era una buena idea y no tenían nada que perder.

_ De acuerdo_ Sonrió_ Te daré apoyo moral.

Nagito se decidió a jugar y le entregaron una pelota con la cual debía derribar las latas. Le parecía curiosa a simple vista, era de un color verdoso un tanto brillante.

_ ¿A qué esperas? Derribemos esas estúpidas latas, usa la mano mecánica seguro ganaremos con eso.

Haciendo caso al chico, el albino arrojo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas.

**Lo siguiente fue un destelló brillante seguido de un ensordecedor estallido...**

Los gritos y él pánico no se hicieron esperar, los compañeros restantes fueron en ayuda de los dos chicos. La ambulancia y los bomberos se hicieron presentes luego de la explosión, el hombre del puesto estaba muerto, mientras que Soda y Nagito estaban inconscientes pero vivos por milagro o quizá por una suerte demasiado grande.

______________________________

Hinata, Kuzuryu y Peko no entendían que demonios había ocurrido cuando estaban llegando y vieron el humo negro aparecer de repente.

"No puede ser" Pensó el castaño dándose prisa y corriendo a toda velocidad.

**"El ciclo empieza ahora"**

La voz de Izuru no le quito el shock del momento. Estaban llevándose a dos compañeros de urgencia al hospital y no le costó nada reconocer de quienes se trataban.

"Maldita sea, no, no, esto es mi culpa... todo esto es mi culpa, su suerte...yo no hice nada y ahora..."

_ ¡Hinata! _Sonia y Mahiru corrieron hasta él con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Está bien, todo estará bien. Iremos al hospital cuanto antes...

Por más que intentaba sonar firme se sentía terriblemente mal, nunca espero que circunstancias como aquellas ocurrieran, no quería saber nada de la desesperación ya habían tenido suficiente, sin embargo, con esto la sensación que Hinata tenía era que había fallado en su cometido.

No sabía que ocurriría del todo, la suerte de Komaeda los mantuvo vivos de esa explosión que debió quemarles los huesos, estaba agradecido por ello, pero no podía predecir cómo resultaría de ahora en adelante.

**"¿Vas a hacerme caso?"**

"DEJAME EN PAZ".

Alejo de su cabeza aquella voz interna y gruño por lo bajo, no debía dejarse llevar por suposiciones, una bomba allí no era coincidencia. No luego de lo que había presenciado el día de hoy, no sabía si la suerte de Komaeda influyó o no en eso, pero estaba seguro que no fue un accidente.

____________________________________________________

Los cuartos de hospital se llenaron de globos y flores, la angustia reinante durante los días venideros se convirtió en un alivio a medias cuando uno de sus compañeros despertó. Soda, parecía encontrarse perfectamente bien, nadie sabía cómo o porque, pero no tenía más que algunas quemaduras y golpes por volar contra el suelo. Quizá aquella bomba era débil o simplemente la distancia no alcanzó a ser suficiente para herirlo.

_ No estoy muerto_ Chilló el mecánico luego de que sus amigos lo abrazarán.

_ Nos diste un gran susto a todos_ Comentó Mahiru.

_ Acabo de despertar en un hospital, no entiendo nada. Lo último que recuerdo fue... una pelota, latas y volar por los aires... demonios, ¿porque siempre que algo estalla tengo que estar cerca?

_ Nos alegra ver que al fin despertarás Soda_ Comentó el castaño.

_ Si, si como sea.

_ ¿Oye Mikan? _ La expresión de Kuzuryu se mostraba preocupada_ ¿Komaeda aún no despertó?

_ L-lo siento aún sigue en terapia intensiva, su cuerpo recibió más daño que el de K-Kazuichi.

Las expresiones de todos se volvieron más sombrías y tristes.

_ Esto es como un gran deja vu_ Susurró Sonia con cierta angustia.

_ ¿Aún no se sabe nada de quien causo esto? _ Akane habló con molestia.

_ No del todo, aún se sigue investigando, parece ser que hay varias personas que no están contentas de vernos...

Hinata miro al suelo pensando en lo terrible de la situación, nunca espero una cálida bienvenida, pero llegar a ese extremo... se sentía estúpido por creer que todo resultaría tan fácil.

_ Hey Hinata_ La voz de la pelirroja lo reconfortó un poco_ Ve a relajarte, podemos ver cómo está Komaeda luego.

_ Si. Gracias.

_ Descuida colega, seguro se recuperará pronto_ Soda lo dijo con una sonrisa con intención de animarlo. Hinata le devolvió el gesto y salió en silencio.

Hajime también creía que Komaeda estaría mejor, pero eso no quitaba la culpa que sentía colarse en cada uno de sus huesos, muchas familias fueron destruidas por ellos cuando eran seguidores de Junko. Pensar que querrían venganza no era raro y aquello solo lo hacía sentir peor. Nada iba a ser fácil, necesitaría mantenerse fuerte y continuar, aún con el mundo en contra, no iba a rendirse.

Pero no podía quitarse las palabras de su otro yo de la mente.

"El ciclo va a comenzar. ¿Qué significaba eso?"


	9. Negación

Los parpados se abrieron pesadamente, el ardor se hizo presente y el chico recostado hizo un sonido de molestia al empezar a sentir su cuerpo pesado y adolorido. La sala donde se encontraba era totalmente blanca, el olor a desinfectante y las flores en una pequeña mesa junto con el ruido de máquinas que marcaban los débiles latidos lo hicieron reconocer rápidamente el lugar donde estaba.

Un médico ingreso y le dedico una sonrisa amable, Komaeda no tenía ninguna noción del tiempo que había transcurrido, pero si recordaba algo sobre una explosión, pese a que eso le era borroso.

_ Por favor no haga movimientos bruscos, su cuerpo esta delicado por las heridas_ Comunico el hombre_ Todos sus amigos están bien, no se preocupe, vendrán a visitarlo pronto.

Nagito cerro sus parpados, preso del cansancio, al abrirlos luego de un tiempo su mirada se cruzó con la de Koizumi y Hinata. Estos sonrieron dedicándole un leve "hola".

_ Hola..._ Susurró con un tono tan bajo que pensó que nadie lo llegaría oír.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes? _ Mahiru lo miro con preocupación.

_ Desorientado.

_ Está bien, no te esfuerces mucho, el médico dijo que estarías así las primeras horas al despertar.

_ Lo siento...m-mi suerte...

_Está bien, todos están a salvo, descansa ¿sí?

Los ojos gris-verdoso se cerraron nuevamente y los rostros de ambos jóvenes presentes cruzaron miradas por un rato, ambos sentían alivio, pero a la vez preocupación por como avanzaría el estado del albino.

_Está bien Hinata, él va a mejorar, en un par de días lo tendrás revoloteando como siempre.

Hajime quería explicarle a Koizumi las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, tristeza, culpa, arrepentimiento... se sentía fatal por no haber intervenido en la suerte del albino cuando tuvo oportunidad y es que, aunque no fuera un accidente, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que el factor suerte pudo haber actuado. Eso y las palabras de Izuru que lo inquietaban aún más.

_ ¿Hajime?

_ Eh... si, si... lo siento, gracias Mahiru.

_ Si me necesitas estaré con los demás.

La chica pelirroja palmeo su espalda y salió del lugar. Hinata solo se quedó sentado en un pequeño sillón a la esquina, analizando el estado del albino y su situación actual.

La idea de que comience con un ciclo de suerte le causaba temor, no sabía cuáles eran los alcances que podría tener, tampoco sabía cómo interpretar lo que ocurrió, si era buena suerte por sobrevivir o mala por dar con aquella bomba. ¿Debía correr el riesgo de bloquearla o acaso seguir el plan de Izuru?

Lo cierto es que ni él sabía si se trató de una terrible coincidencia o si la suerte actuó, aún no podía echar la culpa al talento de Nagito por no decir que él lo estaría ya haciendo por su propia cuenta, no deseaba que se alejará nuevamente, que se retrajera en sí mismo en su mundo rodeado de muerte y soledad.

Conforme seguía perdido en sus pensamientos no noto cuando el chico de pelo nube despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor.

_ Hinata-kun...

_ ... Nagito, despertaste rápidamente_ El castaño miro el reloj y notó que no era del todo cierto había pasado al menos una hora sin que se diera cuenta.

_ G-gracias por venir a verme... ¿Koizumi se fue?

_ Sí, pero no te preocupes, vendrán todos en cuanto les diga que despertaste.

_ Lamento causarles tantas molestias.

_ No lo haces, estábamos preocupados por ti.

Komaeda lo contempló con una expresión culposa.

_ Yo...hice esto...

_No, no, nada de eso. Fue un atentado. La fundación del futuro está investigando que ocurrió.

_ ¿A-atentado?

_ Luego Makoto nos dirá bien lo que paso.

_ Ya veo..._ Nagito miro a un costado con una expresión que a Hinata le costó descifrar, pero supuso que no lo convenció del todo.

_No pienses que fue tu culpa.

_ ¿Y que si lo fue? _ Susurró_ N-no es que quiera dudar de lo que dijiste sobre manejar mi suerte, pero....

_ Komaeda_ lo Interrumpí_ yo... te debo una disculpa_ Apretó los labios y dio un suspiro, iba a ser sincero antes que se arrepintiera.

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

_ Te he estado mintiendo, dije que me encargaría de tu suerte, pero... no lo hice, no sé cómo hacerlo. Temo arruinarlo todo.

_ Hinata, no tienes que disculparte. Nadie puede controlarlo.

_ No quería decírtelo, te veías tan feliz compartiendo tiempo con tus amigos. No quería arruinarlo, sé que te alejas porque tienes miedo, pero... maldición, me siento verdaderamente inútil_ Gruñó.

El albino extendió su mano con una expresión amable y apretó su hombro ligeramente para calmarlo.

_ Nada de esto es tu culpa Hinata-kun... esto es lo que me toco.

_ Eso no tiene sentido. No puedo siquiera ayudarte cuando prometí hacerlo...lo lamento.

_ Hinata, está bien, yo tampoco deseo alejarme, pero no quiero que algo terrible ocurra... si eso pasará yo... no me lo perdonaría, solo una escoria como yo puede traer tal maldición a ti y a tus amigos.

_ ¿Nagito?

_ Me odio tanto, **solo desearía con todo mi corazón que la maldición recaiga sobre mí. Es lo que siempre eh deseado que la mala suerte solo me afecte a mí.**

_ Por favor para. No tienes por qué cargar con esto. Prometí ayudarte ¿lo olvidas?

_ ¿Qué harás entonces? _ Su voz sonó seria y apagada.

_ Estar a tu lado, como todos los demás, no vamos a abandonarte.

_ Je, dicen eso, pero si algo malo ocurre van a abandonarme, a temerme y los entenderé si lo hacen..._ El cuerpo del albino temblaba.

_ Komaeda no pienses en eso.

_ Todos lo hacen al final. Esa es la razón porque no tengo ningún familiar al fin y al cabo... ¿qué crees que pensarían al ver que el suertudo definitivo de la familia envió a sus propios padres a morir? Estoy seguro que me mirarían con asco, con temor y a veces es lo mejor Hinata-kun, cuando la gente te teme y se aleja no hay forma de que los hieras.

_ Komaeda_ Sus ojos se fijaron en los grises los cuales se tornaban cada vez más oscuros_ Nadie va a abandonarte, no todo lo malo que ocurre en el mundo es por tu culpa, a veces son tragedias que no podemos evitar. El terminar en desesperación por Junko Enoshima y dejarnos en esta clase de situación fue en parte mi culpa... no hubo ninguna suerte en ello, yo decidí volverme Kamukura y causar desastres, la muerte del consejo estudiantil, la IA descargada en el programa...

Nagito abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de Hinata, estaba llorando.

_ Hajime no te culpes...

_ No puedo evitarlo_ Gruñó_ ¿Sabes lo que es tener el talento del análisis y conocer las posibilidades que pudieron haber sido y no fueron? Saber que saboteaste la felicidad de todos, incluyendo la tuya y haber arruinado su futuro... ¿Acaso lo entiendes?

Nagito sonrió con tristeza.

_ Quizá no sufrimos lo mismo, pero...creo que entiendo tu dolor Hinata-kun.

Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo el albino estaba conectando con las emociones de otra persona y aquello fue suficientemente sorpresivo para cesar su llanto.

En algún punto él tampoco se terminaba de perdonar por lo que había ocurrido y sintió que era tal vez una de las razones por las que se apegaban tanto el uno al otro. Ambos se sentían responsables, sentían culpa y no se perdonaban por ello.

Quizá fuera empatía o solo se veían reflejados a sí mismos, lo cierto de todo ese asunto es que a veces resulta más fácil notar las heridas propias cuando otra persona las lleva. Era difícil aceptarlo, pero estaban destrozados, aún si no habían vivido las mismas situaciones podían entender lo que estaban pasando.

Nagito acercó sus brazos hasta Hinata, aún adolorido por las quemaduras y lo abrazo, tal vez para su amigo esto no fuera más que una simbiosis extraña, pero para alguien como el albino, sentir empatía era algo novedoso. Su demencia le había quitado gran parte de esa habilidad, las emociones en otros le eran difíciles de identificar, lo que le hacía herir a otros con sus palabras sin notar el efecto que estás tenían.

Hinata y él no eran iguales, pero era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Nagito sentía que entendía el dolor de otra persona, entendía la culpa de Hinata y deseaba ayudarlo tanto como el castaño a él. Ambos finalmente se entendían, en una forma extraña, pero lo hacían... y querían ayudarse mutuamente a mejorar y superar ese dolor.

_ Komaeda, no te esfuerces...estás herido y...

_ Tú también lo estás, pero no por fuera.

Hajime suspiro y con mucho cuidado poso sus manos alrededor de su compañero.

_ Dime, ¿crees que soy una basura?

_ No. Hinata-kun nunca sería basura...

_ ¿Entonces por qué crees eso de ti?

_ ....

_ Si ambos podemos entender el dolor del otro... tal vez no seamos muy diferentes como creamos.

_ No podría nunca estar a tu nivel, Hinata-kun...

El abrazo se rompió cuando Hinata decidió separarse para observarlo a los ojos con intención de que notará que iba enserio.

_ Ambos hicimos cosas terribles Komaeda, ambos nos sentimos mal... y ambos queremos ayudarnos el uno al otro, es por eso que nos entendemos en un punto.

_ Supongo.

_ Yo no creo que seas basura Komaeda, tampoco creo que seas una mala persona aun si lo ves así, tú no crees eso de mi ¿verdad?

_No...

_ Entonces lleguemos a un acuerdo, ninguno de los dos es una basura, ninguno de los dos merece sufrir más y necesitamos perdonarnos, necesitamos perdonarnos de una vez si queremos que las cosas vayan bien. Hacer las paces con nuestro pasado y con nosotros mismos.

_ Hacer las paces...con mi pasado_ La imagen de su antigua casa llegó hasta su mente_ No sé si estoy listo...

_ No te presiones, ya te lo dije, no estás solo.

_ Gracias... Hinata-kun. No sabes lo mucho que me ayudas... jamás nadie se había molestado en entenderme, irónicamente creo que acabe entendiéndote un poco a ti... me siento muy feliz por ello.

Hinata sonrió levemente, le resultaba extraño ver que podía entenderse con Komaeda de esta forma, pero no le disgustaba. De hecho, sentía que se habían vuelto un poco más cercanos con todo ello.

_Nagito, ¿Qué pasará con tu suerte? ¿Te querrás alejar de nosotros?

_No. Aún estoy asustado, pero... confió en que podremos resolver esto, no quiero alejarme de ti, no quiero perder la oportunidad de tener amigos... me siento muy querido y me gusta esa sensación, aunque no crea que lo merezca, se siente cálido.

_ No te asustes, está bien sentirse querido, no importa lo que pase estaremos a tu lado Komaeda.

_Gracias...

El ambiente cambio completamente cuando una voz se escuchó.

_ ¿Está bien si pasamos? _ Sonia asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

_Seguro_ Nagito los saludo haciendo un gesto con su mano sana.

Varios de sus compañeros no tardaron en pasar trayendo globos consigo y algunas flores. Los ojos del albino mostraron felicidad ante la preocupación de los presentes, incluso conociendo su suerte, deseaba con toda su alma que aquello nunca terminará, que ese recuerdo perdurará con él como si fuera el último.

_________________________________________________________

Las horas de visita terminaron y con ello Nagito quedo en manos de los médicos que se encargarían no solo de chequear sus heridas sino del estado de su enfermedad.

Mientras tanto Makoto Naegi se había comunicado con los ex remanentes de la desesperación para decirles sus descubrimientos, al parecer una curiosa organización los tenía en la mira, posiblemente antiguos miembros de la fundación del futuro que no estaban de acuerdo con lo que Naegi hizo y que de alguna forma habrían logrado dar con el paradero de la clase.

_ No tenemos muchos detalles aún_ Comentó Kirigiri_ Pero lo más seguro es que se mantengan en el hotel, mandaremos un grupo de seguridad en las próximas horas.

_ ¿No podremos salir? ¿ni siquiera a entrenar? _ Comentó Nekomaru.

_ Lo mejor será no arriesgarse. Haremos lo posible para lograr desarmar esta extraña organización.

_ Si necesitan ayuda, me ofreceré a darles una mano_ Dijo Hinata con seriedad, no permitiría que se metieran con sus amigos y salieran victoriosos.

_ Aún necesitamos buscar pistas solidas de su paradero, pero es posible que logremos dar con ello, si la situación lo amerita los llamaremos, pero por ahora manténganse seguros.

_ Tsk. Mantenernos de brazos cruzados..._ Fuyuhiko gruño por lo bajo_ Déjenmelo a mí, sacaré a esas ratas de su alcantarilla.

_ No está a discusión_ La voz de la peli violeta era firme_ Manténganse a salvo hasta nuevo aviso. Una camioneta escoltará a sus amigos del hospital al hotel cuando sea necesario.

La transmisión finalizó y la frustración se hizo presente, ninguno quería quedarse parado sin pelear, todos deseaban poder hacer algo, pero era obvio que Kirigiri se opondría. Tan solo quedaba esperar, al menos sus amigos llegarían pronto.

________________________________________

**10 PM**

_Que estoy bien, joder... no me arrolló una aplanadora_ Dijo el peli fucsia.

Soda y Komaeda fueron rodeados por sus compañeros al llegar, estaban bastante felices de que todo resultará bien, pese a que Nagito había recibido quemaduras en su brazo. Estaban alegres de que el grupo estuviera de nuevo unido.

Hinata se sentía aliviado de saber que las cosas estarían calmas a partir del momento, por lo que simplemente se decidió por relajarse, pasar tiempo con sus amigos y no pensar en Izuru, la suerte o los atentados. Fueron demasiadas emociones por el momento y necesitaba un día libre, aún sin poder salir al exterior pasar tiempo en el hotel no era tan malo. Por ello se encargó de apagar su teléfono.

"No comunicarse por un día no hace daño a nadie".

El castaño guardaba esperanzas de que nada malo pasaría, de que la suerte del albino era causa del accionar de su propio subconsciente aterrado y que tal vez... el sentirse querido podía cambiarlo todo.

Pensó en aquello antes de dormir y se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños. Eso fue hasta aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada cuando escucho unos golpeteos en su puerta.

Se levantó intuyendo quien era y abriendo la puerta para confirmarlo.

_ Komaeda, ¿tienes pesadillas?

_ No realmente.

Hinata bostezó.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ No es nada ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí por hoy...?

_No hay problema.

El albino entró y se sentó en el sofá de Hinata con una almohada en mano y una manta.

_ Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo.

_ Descuida_ Hajime sacudió su cabello en un movimiento torpe y se dirigió a su cama. Tenía intenciones de preguntar a Komaeda que hacía en su cuarto, pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, por lo que decidió dejar eso para la mañana siguiente y se dispuso a dormir.

_Buenas noches, Hinata-kun.

_Descansa, Nagito.

______________________________

La alarma sonó y una mano algo torpe presiono el botón de apagado mientras bostezaba en un intento de despabilarse. Refregó sus ojos y los dirigió a la figura aún durmiente de cabellera esponjosa.

Su primer acto fue ir a despertarlo para asegurarse de que tomara su desayuno. Tocó el hombro del chico moviéndolo suavemente hasta que esté reacciono.

Pero su mirada expresaba un gran grado de confusión.

_ ¿Qué hago aquí?

_ Viniste a la madrugada.

_No... me refiero... ¿Qué hago aquí en el hotel?

_ ¿De qué hablas? viniste ayer junto con Soda, a eso de las diez de la noche.

_ ¿Lo hice? Lo último que recuerdo fue estar en el hospital almorzando y despertar aquí.

Hinata giro los ojos.

_ Deja de bromear, es hora del desayuno.

_ Y-yo no estoy bromeando...

Hinata percibió la verdad en aquellas palabras y por puro instinto decidió encender su celular, solo para encontrarse con varias llamadas perdidas provenientes del hospital.

"Mierda"

_ Escucha Komaeda, ve a comer algo, tengo que hacer unas llamadas privadas.

El albino asintió y salió rápidamente aún confuso. Hajime solo esperó que el llamado diera con la operadora del hospital.

_ ¿Hola operadora?

_ ¿Diga?

_ Necesito que me comunique con el neurólogo principal.

__________________________________

Komaeda se sorprendió al ver a Hinata correr a toda velocidad y tomar un auto directo al hospital, con solo esa imagen en su cabeza la idea de que algo malo había ocurrido no dejaba de perseguirlo. Pero no era nada en comparación a las emociones del castaño quien llegó como una bala al edificio y se dirigió al consultorio del neurólogo donde esté lo esperaba pacientemente.

_ Sabíamos que esto podría pasar.

_ Así que eso era...

_ Eso era, ¿qué?

_ Nagito no recuerda su llegada del hospital al hotel.

_Bueno, eso es porque esto..._ Dijo señalando con el dedo las manchas brillantes de la tomografía_ Esta en el lóbulo temporal. Específicamente en el hipocampo, cuya función conecta con la memoria.

_ ¿Es grave?

_ No sabría decirte, tiene una amnesia anterógrada leve, eso implica que no recuerda los detalles de las últimas horas que estuvo consciente. Pero si continua, podría afectar su percepción espacial, entre otras cosas. Suponiendo que no afecte más el lóbulo temporal...recuerda que también está afectando el frontal.

_ Lo sé, tengo algunos conocimientos médicos...

_ Necesitará apoyo y cuidados más exhaustivos, cambiare su dosis y el medicamento para que no avancé más.

_Lo entiendo_ La voz de Hinata era seria y apagada.

_Hajime Hinata, esto es una situación difícil, lo único que puedo decirle es que sea fuerte, si necesita apoyo contamos con los mejores profesionales que pueden aconsejarle en esta situación.

_No sé cómo se lo voy a decir.

_Ya lo sabía, pero es posible que no lo recordará por la misma amnesia, por eso pensé en llamarle. Makoto Naegi me facilitó su número, si necesita algo no tema en decirmelo, estaremos a su disposición.

_ ¿Qué hay de las visitas?

_ Necesitarán ser una vez por semana al menos. Debemos ver cómo reacciona al tratamiento.

Hinata no lograba procesar del todo emocionalmente la situación, pero entendía que a eso se refería Izuru con lo del ciclo, esto era la mala suerte. También entendía que debía ser fuerte y apoyarlo, pero solo sentía enojo, frustración y temor. No quería que lo inevitable pasará...

**"Podría haber una forma de salvarlo pero tendrás que dejarme el control a mí y confiar sin preguntar".**

Él sabía que era mala idea, confiar en Izuru era una idiotez, pero en ese momento toda la esperanza que había tenido de que las cosas mejorarán se estaba destruyendo.

Estaba pasando por un estado de negación absoluto, él no quería que su amigo empeorará después de todo lo que habían mejorado. Incluso si tenía que dejar que Izuru se encargará de todo.

Lo haría con tal de dejar de sentir aquella **desesperación**.


	10. Mala suerte

Racional, apático y pragmático.

Si había adjetivos que pudieran describir a Kamukura esos eran de los más comunes.

Su forma de actuar era premeditada y los actos rara vez involucran emociones, era por ello que la situación de Nagito Komaeda no sería la excepción. Su otro yo le había confiado la tarea de detener el ciclo de suerte del albino, o más bien controlarlo.

Kamukura sabía que los resultados de su plan serían satisfactorios para el cometido, pero también era consciente de que Hajime Hinata tendría un gran descontento con lo que ocurriría.

No le importaba, aun así, su deber era controlar el ciclo. Si el fin justificaba los medios, entonces todo estaría bien para él. La idea era mantener al chico enfermo con vida aún si este debiera sufrir.

La situación sería diferente si el albino pudiera controlar su suerte, sin embargo, no era capaz y Kamukura comprendía que el cambio en ese mecanismo cíclico dependía de Komaeda, aun así, en su estado actual no sería capaz de manejarlo y las tragedias serían inevitables.

Hinata ignoraba la verdad que Izuru sabía, y la verdad era que la suerte de Komaeda no era tan caótica como pensaban, después de todo era el mismo Nagito quien ponía en juicio lo que era mala suerte y lo que no. Acto seguido esta funcionaba en base a lo que deseara, por lo que no era meramente azaroso. Sin embargo, era probable que en la infancia y por posteriores traumas, creyera que era un poder incontrolable, dejándole así completa libertad de accionar en cualquier momento.

Si Nagito no tuviera tanto terror a su talento y a las consecuencias que esté podría traer, lo controlaría. Pero aún si le decía la verdad, no lo creería, de hecho podía incluso culparse más por lo ocurrido.

El ciclo de suerte había empezado desde el momento que el albino consideraba que algo era bueno o malo, ahora Izuru tendría que contrarrestar los efectos, el objetivo era mantenerlo con vida, aún si eso implicará arruinar todo lo que Hinata construyó.

____________________________

_Por favor quédate quieto_ La princesa habló en modo de regaño mientras pasaba un cepillo por el cabello enmarañado y blanco.

Nagito se quejó por los tirones, cuando Sonia le dijo que deseaba pasar el rato no pensó que eso implicará peinarlo. El albino se haría una nota mental de no acercarse mucho a sus compañeras si estas tenían esos planes en mente.

_ ¿Cuánto hace que no te cepillas el cabello?

_ No recuerdo, quizá hace unos años.

_ ¿EH? ¿Enserio? No es higiénico, podrías acumular basura.

Nagito suspiró ante la terquedad de la princesa.

_ ¿No son cosas que harías con las demás chicas?

_ Están ocupadas, además prometí que construiría lazos entre mis compañeros, esto es una buena forma de hacerlo_ Sonrió con satisfacción.

_ Es un poco doloroso ahora que lo pienso.

_ Bueno tienes muchos nudos en el cabello, está es una buena técnica que usábamos para peinar ovejas en mi país.

Nagito pensó por breves segundos si Sonia lo estaba considerando como una oveja, pero suponiendo que no lo dejaría ir hasta que termine no le quedaría más que esperar.

A pesar de la actitud extraña de Hajime al salir corriendo como lo hizo en la mañana y la dificultad de Nagito por recordar cómo llegó al hotel, el ambiente que sus compañeros otorgaban era muy sereno para él.

Su suerte no había actuado y por primera vez en un buen tiempo sentía comodidad de estar con gente a su alrededor, aún si su autoestima seguía sin ser de lo mejor, las cosas estaban bien. O al menos desde su perspectiva así era, ya que para Hinata las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que creía.

Komaeda sospechaba que algo había pasado, pero esperaría que Hajime llegará, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo lo que pasaba y rogaba para sí mismo que su suerte no lo  arruinará.

_ ¿Nagito? _ Sonia lo llamó_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Si, solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas.

_ Ya veo, no debes preocuparte, Naegi y los demás podrán dar con los responsables de los atentados.

_ ¿Crees que fue mal idea volver tan pronto?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Tal vez el mundo aún no ha comenzado a apaciguarse luego de lo que paso...

Sonia se quedó pensativa un momento.

_ Pase lo que pase nos tenemos los unos a los otros ¿verdad?

_ Supongo.

_ ¡No lo supongas! Confía en tus amigos_ La princesa sonó firme y segura, el oji gris sonrió ante la actitud positiva de la chica, pero la sonrisa desapareció luego de que Sonia volviera a usar el cepillo en su cabellera.

______________________________

Una presencia intimidante llegó al hotel luego de la hora de almorzar, la mayoría de los presentes se sorprendió al ver a Hinata con un gesto tan serio, pero este no dijo nada y se sentó a la mesa junto con los compañeros que aún no finalizaban su comida.

Su mirada transmitía un mensaje claro, no deseaba hablar con nadie, incluso Ibuki quien brincaba de un lado a otro se vio intimidada por los ojos de su amigo. No había duda que algo había pasado, pero nadie se sentía seguro de preguntar, creían que él lo diría a su tiempo.

_ ¿Hinata-kun? _ Komaeda se acercó hasta él con el pelo más esponjado de lo normal.

_ ¿Qué quieres? _ Su voz seria lo hizo retroceder un poco.

_ Solo quería ver si estabas bien, no deseo molestarte, pero como en la mañana actuaste extraño...

_Estoy bien, vete.

_ ... ¿Seguro? ¿Podemos pasar el tiempo si quieres?

_ **No quiero pasar tiempo con una basura moribunda como tú, apártate de mí vista.**

Nagito se quedo en silencio. Asintió bastante dolido por las reacciones de su amigo, supuso que lo incomodaba o que no deseaba verlo en aquel momento y se alejó rápidamente.

_Oye no seas un capullo, Hinata. ¿Qué te ocurre? _ El mafioso frunció el ceño ante la actitud amargada de su compañero.

_Nada, quiero estar solo.

_ ¿S-sabes que puedes pedirnos ayuda si lo necesitas verdad? No tienes porqué ser tan cruel _ Mitarai intentó calmar el ambiente, pero solo logró que el castaño se levantará de la mesa para irse.

_ Quizá este muy ocupado, lo mejor será dejarlo en paz_ El impostor definitivo habló intentando calmar a su amigo el cual se mostró bastante triste ante la respuesta obtenida.

Komaeda por su parte decidió pasar el tiempo entre libros dentro de su habitación, para intentar olvidar las palabras de su compañero.

Se sumergió en su lectura a la vez que la tarde pasaba rápidamente, sabía que algo no andaba muy bien con Hinata, él no era así, aunque temía que en el fondo se hubiera aburrido de su persona. Por eso mismo no deseaba molestarlo. Aún le agradaba estar a su lado, no deseaba ser una molestia para alguien como él.

Suspiró dándose cuenta que no podía concentrarse en lo que leía. Se sentía miserable respecto al talento que tenía, deseaba en el fondo de su ser poder brindar esperanza a otros en lugar de desesperación.

Sin darse cuenta el albino cayó dormido olvidando algunas cosas ocurridas durante las últimas horas, como los últimos dos capítulos de su libro. Aun así, recordaba el cepillado de cabello y la conducta extraña de Hinata, con aquello en mente y sin haber cenado se dirigió a la habitación del castaño con intención de hablar con él.

Sabía que su memoria también estaba mal, tenía grandes lagunas que no eran habituales, sea como fuere podría comentárselo.

Un par de golpes bastaron para encontrarse con una mirada fría y con expresión de aburrimiento.

_ ¿No tienes tu propia habitación, Komaeda?

_ Necesitaba hablar contigo.

_ ¿De qué?

_ Sé que algo anda mal contigo, solo puedo inferir que se trata de algo relacionado con Kamukura.

El chico era listo no había duda, había observado bien las actitudes de la esperanza definitiva y las de Hajime para saber la diferencia, algo había pasado y ahora esa segunda personalidad tenía más fuerza que la primaria.

_ Vete Nagito. Te dije que no quería verte.

_No lo haré, tengo asuntos que resolver contigo.

_ ¿Qué pruebas tienes?

_ Tu conducta cambio radicalmente al ver mi pérdida de memoria y luego de las llamadas privadas que te hicieron, saliste del hotel a toda prisa, desde entonces has vuelto diferente, Kamukura está más presente en ti que antes.

Ante esas palabras el lado de Hinata se mostró una vez más.

_ No quiero hablar de eso, por favor, ve a dormir.

El castaño no estaba seguro del plan de su otro yo y no es como que le agradará mucho lo que estaba haciendo, pero tenía que confiar en él si quería ayudar a Nagito.

_Hinata-kun. Solo déjame hablar contigo un momento y..._ El albino se tambaleo por un mareo.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Has comido algo acaso?

_No.

Se oyó un pesado suspiró.

_ Entra y siéntate, te traeré algo.

Fueron solo unos minutos hasta que el castaño se perdió de vista. Nagito uso su suerte para encontrar lo que estaba buscando en poco tiempo, las palabras que leyó en aquel estudio hicieron que formara una mueca de disgusto. Rápidamente guardo los papeles y se sentó en el sofá de la habitación.

Hinata llegó con algo de comida y agua. Pero el albino no comió tanto como hubiera esperado.

_Komaeda, tienes que alimentarte mejor_ El tono volvía a ser serio.

Nagito sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no debía dejar que Hinata supiera lo de los estudios, por lo tanto, debía acudir a su lado menos perceptivo y racional.

_ Te preocupas demasiado...

_ Ya estás aquí, ahora habla.

_ Creo que entiendo lo que te ocurre. Estas agobiado.

_ No es una sorpresa.

_ Me refiero a que estás agobiado de mí ¿verdad?

Aquello hizo que ambas personalidades colisionaran en una discusión. Fue Izuru quien tomó el mando, su plan era herir a Komaeda emocionalmente y hacer que esto actué para compensar la mala suerte. Hinata no deseaba eso, pero confiaba en Kamukura, sabía que la opción que escogiera sería la que salvará a Nagito.

Lo malo es que olvido el punto crucial, Kamukura es pragmático y se aburre con facilidad. De todas las opciones que hubiera elegiría la más útil, aunque fuera cruel.

Incluso si eso implicaba dejar de lado las emociones y la amistad de Hajime con el oji gris.

_ Tu suerte ha traído demasiados problemas.

_ Lo lamento_ Bajo la mirada_ Prometo no ser una molestia para nadie, de todas maneras, sabía que esto acabaría así tarde o temprano.

El castaño enarcó una ceja.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Es imposible que pudiéramos ser amigos. Quiero decir, no nos llevamos tan bien como parece ¿verdad?

_ ¿De qué hablas? _ Hinata respondió esta vez.

Komaeda sonrió falsamente, tenía que hacer que sus palabras afectaran a Hinata, si Kamukura estaba al control podría predecir sus acciones tempranamente antes que llevará a cabo su plan.

_ No sé mucho de amistad, pero estoy seguro que no funciona mediante la culpa. Al fin y al cabo, esa es la razón por la que volvimos a hablarnos, nuestra culpa. O quizá necesitábamos de alguien a quien acudir para llorar por nuestras heridas.

Hinata frunció el ceño con molestia, no le agradaba el matiz de esa conversación, por más que Kamukura intentará tomar el control no lo dejaría, sería él quién confronté a Nagito.

_ No puedes decir eso, ¿no eres tú el que deseaba ser mi amigo en primer lugar? ¿Por qué me tiras toda esta mierda ahora?

_ Porque me di cuenta rápidamente de lo que ocurre. Hinata, tú me estás mintiendo.

_ ¿En qué?

Nagito sonrió con malicia.

**"Hinata no seas imbécil, tienes que seguir el plan"**

"CÁLLATE, ESTO ES TU CULPA, ¿CÓMO ES  QUE HACERLO SENTIR MAL IBA A FUNCIONAR? AHORA ESTA A LA DEFENSIVA"

**"Idiota, es la única forma de que su suerte no lo destrocé, su enfermedad avanza"**

"¿Vale la pena si se alejará de todos?"

**"No se puede tener todo en la vida, Hinata".**

"Creí que tenías un buen plan, solo estás arruinando todo"

**"Mi plan era para que sobreviviera, no para ser mejores amigos, si te importara realmente su vida te** **apegarías** **a lo que digo"**

La pelea interna solo hacía que se enfadara y el hecho de estar entrando en una discusión con Nagito lo hacía molestarse aún más.

_ Ya dime, ¿en qué estoy mintiendo?

_ Tú no quieres ser mi amigo, solo quieres depender emocionalmente de alguien.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierdas dices?

_ No digo nada que no sepas, siempre has sido así, solo querías a alguien que te dijera que lo que hiciste no fue tan terrible ¿verdad? No puedes con tu consciencia y buscaste a alguien igual de mal que tú para no sentirte tan mal.

_ Nagito para.

_ Lo siento, pero no seré él reemplazo de Chiaki, solo porque tú no puedes con tus culpas.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo y los ojos bi-color se llenaron de ira y frustración.

_YO NO TE ESTOY REEMPLAZANDO CON ELLA.... ACASO ME DICES ESTO ¿PORQUÉ YA NO QUIERES SER MI AMIGO? PUES VETE Y HAS LO QUE QUIERAS, YA NO TENDRÉ QUE PREOCUPARME POR TÍ.

_ No te pongas así Hinata, entiendo que quieras hacer todo por mí. Después de todo la última persona que te ayudo con tus problemas personales murió por tu culpa.

_ ¡Vete a la mierda!

Hajime se contuvo todas sus fuerzas para no golpear al chico peli-blanco, no quería verlo, sus palabras solo lo hicieron sentir peor, como si no tuviera suficiente con Izuru. Tanto que se había preocupado por él y lo trataba de esa forma...

Nagito abandono la habitación dejando al castaño con su mente hecha un desastre.

**"Hinata, no debes..."**

"Púdrete Izuru, no quiero oír tus estúpidas mierdas por una semana como mínimo".

**"Como quieras"**

Le dolía, de verdad le dolía que Nagito le dijera eso, fue como una regresión a la isla donde no hacía más que sentirse como basura, pero lo que más le dolía era que al fin ambos habían empezado a llevarse bien, se apoyaban mutuamente, se entendían.

Tenía muchos problemas por resolver, eso era verdad, no es como si hubiera obligado a Komaeda a cargar con sus problemas, de hecho, se sentía feliz de que al fin pudieran encontrar un punto de entendimiento a pesar del dolor.

Pero ahora se sentía traicionado y dolido. Incluso dudaba de si lo que dijo era verdad.

¿Realmente estaba usando a Komaeda para sentirse mejor? ¿Era tan egoísta y cruel como para eso? ¿Estaba haciendo todo por Komaeda o por él? ....

_ Deje que Izuru tomará el control, porque no quiero que muera...yo...en verdad soy un egoísta_ Susurró para si mismo.

_____________________

Pasaron dos días en los que Hinata se aisló de todos pensando en lo que debía hacer, no quería hablar con Komaeda o verlo, sabía que era una mala idea luego de la confrontación.

Sus compañeros durante 48 Hs no desearon molestarlos, supusieron que hubo una gran pelea y no desearon interferir, pero pasado tanto tiempo se dispusieron a ver si al menos comerían.

_ ¿Hinata? _La voz de Soda sonó tras la puerta_ Deja de estar depresivo, tienes que comer un poco.

_ Estoy bien.

_ Como quieras... iré por Komaeda, maduren un poco y hablen de sus asuntos, chicos.

Él sabía que no podía mantenerse así para siempre, solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, la actitud de su compañero fue sumamente irregular. Aún si Izuru era cortante, no hizo nada tan grave para que se comportará de una forma tan defensiva. Era como si quisiera alejarlo por alguna razón....

"Mierda"

**"Así que lo hizo a propósito"**

"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA"

Se acercó al cajón de su escritorio, los estudios de Nagito estaban desordenados y el sobre abierto.

_ Si, lo hizo a propósito.

Salió de la habitación velozmente y abrió la puerta del cuarto del albino de una patada, dejando a Soda bastante aterrorizado por esa reacción repentina.

_ ...

El cuarto estaba vacío, no había siquiera prendas o sabanas, había huido del hotel y según su análisis había sido posiblemente la noche de la discusión.

**"Sabía que estaba muy enfermo y que te** **preocupabas** **por él más de la cuenta, posiblemente vio a través de tu desesperación... dijo todo lo que dijo para que no quisieras verlo y tener oportunidad de huir. Además de que si te atacaba de forma emocional tú personalidad se acrecentaría y no podría ver sus intenciones con tanta facilidad"**

_ Joder Komaeda.

_ ¿S-se fue? ¿Por qué? _ Preguntó Soda sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir_ ¿No hay asesinos buscándonos afuera?

_ ¿Por qué demonios...?

**"No quería ser una carga para nadie"**

_ ... _ Apretó el puente de su nariz y miro a Soda con expresión seria_ Llama a la fundación del futuro, iré a buscarlo.

**"Sabes que no querrá volver, además si tiene suerte, dudo que le haya ocurrido algo"**

"No podemos arriesgarnos a dejarlo así como así"

**" Eres terco"**

"No debí ocultarle la verdad, quería ayudarlo con su suerte y terminé empeorando las cosas, debía apoyarlo con su enfermedad no querer tomar medidas drásticas y alejarlo para que sobreviva..."

**"Hice lo que tenía que hacer, tú deseo era que viviera aún si él no quisiera eso"**

"Ya no más, voy a arreglar las cosas y tengo una idea de donde puede estar".

________________________________

Komaeda se refugiaba del frío de su abandonado hogar con las sabanas que tomo del hotel, sabía que las palabras que dijo a Hinata eran crueles, pero no deseaba que su amigo volviera a la desesperación solo por él. No quería ser una carga o causar más problemas.

 Tampoco quería que su enfermedad hiciera a Hinata o a sus nuevos amigos sufrir más, pese a que extrañaba de alguna forma las risas, la rutina en el comedor, la actitud maternal de Sonia, los reclamos de Mahiru, los insultos de Hiyoko...

Tener seres queridos era doloroso porque sabía que estaba destinado a perderlos, justamente por eso se había alejado, no lo extrañarían luego de un tiempo...

_ ¿Quién extrañaría a una basura moribunda como yo? _ Susurró.

Su estómago rugió, la comida que trajo se había agotado, solo le quedaba usar un poco de dinero e ir por algo de comer. Utilizó su chaqueta para cubrirse y salió a la calle de forma sigilosa atento a todo lo que se moviera a su alrededor, tanto así que no percibió a la figura que chocó contra su cuerpo.

_ ¡Oiga, tenga cuidado! _ Una voz femenina muy familiar hizo eco en sus oídos.

La persona frente a él, ahora mucho más cambiada por la edad tampoco tardo en reconocerlo y en su rostro se formó una mueca de sorpresa.

_ ¿Kotoko?


	11. Rosa

Komaeda no sabía si considerar aquel fortuito encuentro como algo afortunado o no, después de todo no es como si aquellos niños tuvieran la mejor relación con él y creía que luego de todo no volvería a ver a ninguno, jamás, tampoco es que le importará demasiado.

La niña peli rosa estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar, sus ojos parpadeaban con sorpresa y parecía contener el aire como si quisiera decir algo hasta que finalmente ocurrió.

_ ¡ESTÁS VIVO!

Ante el grito agudo de la chica, el joven de pelo blanco no dudo en darse media vuelta y salir de escena, sabía que era descortés pero no tenía intenciones de discutir con su pasado en aquel momento, tenía suficiente con su hogar en ruinas.

_ ¡Hey, vuelve aquí!

Ante el escape rotundo del suertudo la niña empezó a seguirlo, pero no tardo en perderlo de vista entre la gente que volvía a su hogar del trabajo.

Por varias razones no era buena idea salir sin cubrirse apropiadamente, no solo por la extraña organización responsable de dejarlo a él y Kazuichi en el hospital, sino también por la idea de un furioso Hinata que no dudaría en gritarle palabras de odio por escaparse sin decirle nada a nadie.

_Ni siquiera pude lograr comprar algo de comida, que mala suerte_ Susurró para sí mismo. Su estómago dolía demasiado y se sentía débil por correr.

Recostó su cuerpo sobre una pared, su vista era borrosa y una sensación de nauseas lo invadía cada vez con más fuerza. Cerró los ojos pensando que no estaría mal tomarse un descanso, pese a que tal vez se levantaría desorientado al olvidar los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

Su cuerpo cayó, quedando inconsciente en el suelo, algunos transeúntes lo observaban con pena, otros pasaban de él con la idea de que era un vagabundo más. Para alguien que había visto la esperanza brillar, todo era incierto y nebuloso, quizá porque aún no cabía la posibilidad de un futuro brillante en su mente.

_________________________

_Hinata. ¿E-estás molesto? _ Pregunto el mecánico nervioso.

_ No, solo estoy frustrado porque no puedo salir por mi cuenta, ahora debemos esperar que la seguridad de la fundación del futuro encuentre a ese... inconsciente, no puedo creer que simplemente se haya ido sin decir nada y en un estado de salud tan delicado.

_ Aún estoy ofendida porque no nos dijiste nada sobre la pérdida de memoria_ Reclamo la princesa.

_ ¡Pero es que no me dio tiempo! _ Respondió el castaño irritado_ No puedo creer que cause tantos problemas.

_ Es realmente un demonio problemático, pero tiene grandes poderes de su lado, no dudemos que estará a salvo_ Respondió Gundham.

_ No quiero ser demasiado cruel, pero por un demonio, jodéte Hinata, fuiste tú quién le dijo basura moribunda en primer lugar_ Fuyuhiko estaba cruzado de brazos pasando factura al chico de cabello picudo quién suspiró agobiado sabiendo que tenía razón, fue mala idea hacer lo que hizo y creer que Komaeda no se daría cuenta.

_ Lo sé, estaba... desesperado ¿ok?, cuando vi los análisis y supe que todo iba peor pensé que tendría que enfrentar la muerte otra vez y entonces... actué sin pensar en las consecuencias.

_Bueno al menos te estás haciendo responsable de tus actos, Hinata, solo falta encontrar al capullo y darle unas buenas zurras por escapar sin permiso.

_ A-ahora H-Hinata, ¿t-te molestaría d-decirnos el diagnóstico? _ La enfermera parecía interesada en la condición del suertudo.

_ Tiene un problema en el lóbulo temporal de su cerebro, olvida las cosas ocurridas en las últimas horas.

_ Y-ya veo_ Tsumiki parecía triste ante esa noticia, no era una enfermedad fácil de tratar.

_ Pensé... que si atraía mala suerte hacia él la buena suerte ayudaría.

_ ¿Eh, enserio creíste en esa tontería de la suerte? ¿Eso es real? _ Hiyoko parecía fastidiada.

_ Bueno, si para Hinata lo es...quizá actué así_ Mahiru estaba pensativa sobre eso.

_ No, más bien, creo que es Komaeda quien determina eso y aun así es solo una idea. Incluso siendo verdad dudo que él me crea.

_ AYYY, IBUKI NO SOPORTA ESTA ATMÓSFERA. ¿PUEDO CANTAR?

_ N-no es el momento ahora Mioda, l-lo lamento_ Mitarai habló con un deje de nerviosismo.

_ Descuida Hinata, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo_ Akane sonrió con confianza_ No pudo ir muy lejos.

_ Y LUEGO LO ATAREMOS_ Gritó Nidai_ ASÍ NO VOLVERÁ A HUIR.

_ Nadie va a atar a nadie_ Interrumpió la pelirroja.

_ Es cierto, antes Hinata debe arreglar sus problemas con Komaeda, después de todo fue él quien lo dejo escaparse.

_ ¿De qué lado estás, Soda? _ Renegó Hajime_ Como sea, Kirigiri dijo que seríamos detenidos si intentábamos escapar. Supongo que Nagito tuvo suerte, que irónico.

_ Y digo... ¿no puedes usar uno de esos tantos talentos para... hacer algo? _ El peli fucsia tenía un buen punto, pero con la seguridad reforzada implicaría muchos problemas, por no decir que la relación con Kamukura estaba tensa.

_ 24 Hs. Si no lo encuentran en ese tiempo formaré un plan.

Todos asintieron satisfechos, no había duda que un gran revuelo se había armado y nadie dejaría a su compañero solo con tal peligro al asecho, pese a que Hinata deseará darle un buen golpe también estaba preocupado, finalmente las cosas iban bien incluso Sonia y Mahiru se estaban encariñando mucho con Nagito.

"Estúpido Komaeda, más te vale que estés vivo, que si no lo estás te reviviré y mataré yo mismo" Pensó Hinata, frunciendo el ceño.

____________________________________________________

_ ... ¿D-dónde estoy?

_ Despertaste al fin, pensé que dejarías de respirar y que tendría que tirarte a la basura.

Una voz aguda y paredes rosadas lo desorientaron bastante por varios segundos. Cuando vio a la ahora pre-adolescente frente a él sus ojos se llenaron de confusión.

_ ¿Kotoko, que haces aquí?

_ ¿Eh? Tú huiste de mí...

_ ¿? _ Nagito se frotó el cabello aún mareado, posiblemente había olvidado nuevamente lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.

_ N-no entiendo, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

_ Te rescaté de la calle, agradéceme vagabundo.

_ V-vagabundo, en realidad no...

_ Calla, tienes suerte de que estuviera buscando un asistente, así que ahora eres mío.

_ ¿Asistente? Sabes ya no estamos en ciudad Towa y...

_ Te daré comida y un sofá.

Un sonido proveniente de su estómago parecía responder en su lugar, seguido de una dolorosa punzada en la zona abdominal.

_N-no lo entiendo.

La chica lo observa de brazos cruzados haciendo un puchero.

_ Mi antiguo asistente era un cerdo feo y merecía ser despedido, pensé que contratarte a ti sería casi gratuito, además ya te conozco. Pero ahora te ves más feo y ...uhhhh ¿una mano robot? ¿se mueve? ¿puedo tocarla?

Nagito observo las reacciones de la peli rosa con detenimiento, aún tenía una actitud muy infantil y caprichosa, aunque no creía del todo sus razones para traerlo allí, sentía un aura de soledad alrededor de la chica con la cual se sintió identificado, solo un poco.

El lugar donde estaba era algo molesto a la vista, demasiado rosa y con muchos peluches y cosas adorables, no es que a Nagito le molestará, a él le agradaban las cosas bonitas, pero este cuarto parecía una casa de muñecas a escala real.

_ ¿Me estás escuchando?

_ ¿Eh?

_ Dije que vas a trabajar conmigo a partir de ahora, me acompañaras a mis espectáculos y peinarás mi cabello, y si algún horrible hombre se acerca a mi camerino tú lo echas ¿está claro?

_ E-emm en realidad no comprendo mucho lo que está pasando, pero mientras tenga un techo y algo de comer creo que estaré bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Kotoko asintió orgullosa.

_ Lo sabía aún eres sumiso ante las ordenes.

_ ¿Sumiso?

_ ¿Alguna vez te ha violado alguien por eso?

_ No...yo...

_ Bueno da igual. Te daré tu uniforme obligatorio y empezarás tu trabajo limpiando mi cuarto. De ninguna forma tocarás la cocina, no sabes hacer batidos ni pelar nueces, así que limpiarás.

Nagito pestaño varias veces en confusión por lo extraña que se había vuelto su situación actual, pero al menos agradecía no tener que estar en contacto con el área culinaria, tampoco sabía si aquello era mala suerte o no, pero era mejor que morir de hambre o causarles problemas a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

_ Ve a bañarte hueles a basura, luego tendrás tu uniforme.

......

**_20 minutos más tarde_ **

.......

_ KYAAAH QUE BONITO.

_ ....

Kotoko le había obligado, técnicamente hablando, a ponerse un disfraz de león con orejitas que apenas se mantenían estables en la cabellera esponjada. Por no decir que la niña lo había cepillado por horas para hacer su cabello más similar a una melena y pintado su nariz de tal forma que parecía estar haciendo una actuación para primaria.

"Esto definitivamente es mala suerte".

_ Ahora limpia, león.

Su futuro se estaba tornando de un color rosado. 


	12. Precio a pagar

Komaeda se encargó de la limpieza por algunas horas, no le molestaba realmente, siempre y cuando Kotoko no decidiera colocarle más disfraces estaría bien.

Al menos lo distendía de todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente, se sentía en gran parte triste por haber dejado a sus compañeros cuando por fin se sentía medianamente aceptado pero el temor a que algo horrible les ocurriera era peor. No conocía los alcances que su suerte podría causar y si alguien moría por su culpa Hinata podría odiarlo, o al menos era lo que creía en su mente, Nagito no deseaba qué alguien que él quería lo odie, no era una sensación agradable. Pese a su forma despreocupada de actuar lo cierto era que aquellas situaciones le dolían mucho.

Sus pies se movían ágilmente mientras barría una de las habitaciones de tonalidades pastel en la casa de Kotoko, el lugar no estaba demasiado desordenado por lo que no le fue difícil asearlo.

La mente del chico albino divagaba en los recuerdos de sus compañeros y de su familia, quizá el saber que estaba empeorando lo dejaba aún más sensible a estos detalles. Nunca le había importado realmente su vida, quizá porque nunca había tenido algo tan importante como para preocuparse, incluso su propia existencia le era indiferente.

Pero se había encariñado con Hinata, más de lo que quisiera admitir, justamente por eso sentía que alejarse era la mejor forma.

"Después de todo me olvidará pronto, nadie recordaría a alguien como yo, jamás lograría ser tan especial como los demás lo son para él".

Su energía se concentró nuevamente en la limpieza mientras oía a Kotoko practicar sus líneas en la otra habitación. Tal vez estar en ese lugar no era algo que pudiera considerarse como mala suerte después de todo, tendría comida y un lugar donde dormir donde no podrían encontrarlo aún si lo intentarán. Aunque el chico no creía realmente que lo buscarían de todas formas.

________________________________

_ ¿Realmente crees que estará donde dices? _ Preguntó el mafioso con expresión seria_ Al parecer nadie lo ha encontrado en esa vieja casa.

_ Es algo preocupante en verdad_ El castaño estaba seguro casi a un 90 % que estaría allí, tendría que usar la ayuda de Kamukura, aunque no lo quisiera, eran la misma persona y estar en una relación hostil con él mismo no ayudaría nada para estas circunstancias.

_ ¿Q-qué vamos a hacer?

_ Tenía la esperanza de que fuera encontrado por los oficiales, pero ahora las pistas son aún más difusas y salir podría ponernos en riesgo.

_ Bueno no debe ser tan raro, quiero decir, Komaeda es un chico de apariencia muy llamativa. Posiblemente podríamos encontrarlo o al menos preguntar por si alguien lo vio_ El impostor tenía un buen punto allí, pero no dejaba de ser arriesgado.

_ Podría ir solo, sería menos arriesgado.

_ ¿Qué eres idiota? Ya perdimos a uno por irse de rositas y ahora quieres ir tú_ Kuzuryu sonaba muy molesto.

_ ¿Tienes algún plan?

_ Puedo mover a mi gente, seguramente encuentren alguna pista en las calles no se les puede escapar un mocoso con una pelusa blanca en la cabeza, déjenmelo a mí tendré noticias nuevas en algunas horas.

_Ahora solo resta esperar.

Con aquello dicho el grupo se dispersó intentando poner su mente en otras actividades hasta tener más información.

Hinata sonrió de lado, le alegraba ver que sus amigos estuvieran atentos o al menos un poco preocupados por su compañero, solo esperaba que no hubiera ocurrido algo demasiado malo como que se haya suicidado o fuera capturado por personas con malas intenciones, eso podría poner las cosas aún más difíciles.

"Tenía que ser Komaeda, realmente me preocupo demasiado por él a veces, pero no es como que pudiera evitarlo no confió en que este a salvo, es demasiado problemático y su suerte solo produce caos".

**"Tu relación con ese suertudo es sumamente extraña, solo detecto altibajos emocionales y una intensa fluctuación de afecto y hostilidad entre ustedes a lo largo del tiempo. Aún lo buscas considerando que te tiro en cara cosas de carácter doloroso para un ser emocional como tú, es aburrido sinceramente".**

"No espero que entiendas la preocupación Izuru, no eres el que lleva las emociones de todas maneras, además no es mi culpa del todo Nagito es difícil de tratar la mayoría del tiempo"

**"Prometiste ayudarlo y ahora estás endeudado en esta situación"**

"Tú eres el que quiso tratarlo mal para modificar su suerte"

**"Hice lo que me pediste, quería ayudarlo, ahora está perdido y seguramente su condición empeorará, a no ser que un acto de mala suerte abismal lo arrasé a él o a nosotros. Cosas como amistad o amor me parecen irrelevantes, a veces hay que hacer sacrificios y aceptar que el destino es inevitable. Komaeda Nagito morirá antes que nosotros y nada podrá detener ello, incluso si su enfermedad se detuviera las heridas internas y el daño cerebral es irreparable."**

"Soy consciente de eso, y también soy consciente de que constantemente intento ser un guía, alguien poderoso en el que todos confíen y con quien se sientan seguros, pero ni siquiera logro luchar contra mis propios demonios, no era capaz de hacerlo antes de los talentos pero incluso ahora me es complicado a veces, no tanto como antes pero lo es... no quiero que otras personas mueran pero es inevitable, morir es inevitable aún si yo no lo quiero, obligar a Komaeda a sufrir por esa decisión no está bien. Pero a ti no te importa, sé que todos aquí te parecen aburridos."

**"Incluso si tu amigo de pelo blanco es bastante predecible, su talento es extraño a veces es difícil leer las consecuencias que causara, altera de por si las posibilidades más mínimas así que hay que estar atento a todos los factores. Pero no tengo intenciones de ser un villano, aún si solía disfrutar con la idea de lastimar a tu amigo para ver la desesperación y divertirme un poco con las acciones que su suerte podría ocasionar, gran parte de esa hostilidad e ideas se han ido debido a tu influencia y relación con Komaeda, ahora es simplemente aburrido".**

"¿Y eso que quiere decir?"

**"Que solías tener cierto rencor hacia él, quizá eso era lo que considerabas como algo proveniente de mí, pero podría decirse que era parte de los dos. Ahora mismo gracias a tu relación nueva gran parte de tus temores y hostilidad se han calmado, tal vez por eso accedí a ayudarte, aunque mis métodos no son de tu agrado".**

Hinata se detuvo a pensar aquellas palabras por un segundo, tal vez su relación con él mismo estaba yendo por mal camino debido a que no era capaz de concebir del todo a Izuru como una entidad que podía llegar a albergar componentes de su persona. Tanto tiempo en su cabeza tal vez si estaban fusionados después de todo y solo era él quien no aceptaba que a veces podía llegar a ser insensible y cruel incluso aunque no lo quisiera.

Saber que gran parte del temor a Komaeda y su enojo contra él, del cual no era realmente consciente se había calmado lo relajaba de sobremanera casi como también lo hacía considerar que no le vendría mal conocerse un poco más, Izuru estaba de su lado, aunque no pareciera, pero hacía las cosas a su forma.

El poder es caótico si no puede manejarse conscientemente, Izuru representaba poder y fortaleza, Hinata la consciencia que podría tomar las riendas, tal vez empezar a trabajar juntos como un solo ser dejando atrás esa ilusión de separación, resolviera mejor las cosas.

"Dejaremos algo en claro entonces, no más peleas internas por tonterías, tenemos una misión que hacer y debemos ponernos del mismo bando, después de todo somos la misma persona, lo dije una vez a Komaeda, ya no somos solo Hajime Hinata o Izuru Kamukura. Somos, **ambos".**

____________________________________________________

_ Creo que el disfraz de cachorro te hace ver mucho mejor.

_ No me siento muy cómodo con el concepto de usar disfraces de animales.

_ No te quejabas tanto cuando llevabas una cadena en el cuello_ Kotoko sonrió satisfecha luego de obligar al albino a cambiarse de ropa.

_ Supongo...

_ A propósito, que hacías en la calle como vagabundo ¿te quedaste sin dinero?

_ No realmente.

_ ¿Entonces? ¿Huiste de un novio abusivo?

_ Eso es un concepto extraño la basura como yo no tiene alguien que lo ame.

_ ¿Entonces nadie te ama? _ La niña de rosa no se veía sorprendida parecía hacer esas preguntas más por aburrimiento que por interés.

_ No realmente.

_ Que deprimente, no esperaba menos de ti. ¿No tienes familia y amigos?

_ Solía tener familia, pero murió debido a mi talento.

La niña lo miro con sorpresa, jamás considero que ese chico depresivo y despeinado tuviera un talento en verdad.

_ ¿Talento? ¿Que es lo que haces?

_ Soy el suertudo definitivo, es un poco tonto en verdad.

_ Ni que lo digas, ¿qué clase de talento es ese?

_ Bueno consiste en tener una gran suerte acompañada de una terrible maldición de mala suerte, pero todo sea para obtener un poco de esperanza, después de todo si no fuera así solo me quedaría sumirme en la tragedia y la desesperación.

_ Bueno, no tienes padres creo que eso es buena suerte, posiblemente crecieras como alguien verdaderamente feliz sin adultos ni reglas. Seguramente comías todos los dulces que querías y dormías a horas tardías de la noche.

Nagito puso una mueca extraña, el no consideraba su infancia como un paraíso, no recordaba momentos muy felices, pero si una sensación de intensa angustia y soledad constante. Si no fuera por la esperanza tan amada posiblemente aquellos sentimientos lo hubieran devorado por completo.

_ Suena muy divertido si lo pones así_ El chico mostró una sonrisa falsa, no tenía suficientes defensas mentales en ese momento para lidiar con traumas que antes había dejado pasar fácilmente.

De hecho, desde que sentía que había visto la esperanza brillar, su vida perdió mucho de su significado y con esto su fe ciega dejo de actuar como protección, nada lo estaba protegiendo de los pensamientos dañinos que se volvían muy recurrentes, por eso solía ver tanto a Hinata. Su presencia y amistad lo reconfortaba de aquellos fantasmas.

_ ¿Oye que te pasa? Estás muy silencioso.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar más en nada, debía considerar que la esperanza aún existía en su suerte, en algún punto necesitaba creer que estaba en algún lado y todo lo que ocurriera de ahora en adelante ayudaría a que esta se manifestara de forma increíble. De lo contrario su pasado lo volvería más loco de lo que ya estaba.

_ Lo lamento, solo estaba pensando.

_No importa, recuerda que mañana debemos ir al teatro y vendrás conmigo, obviamente no podrás sacarte el disfraz de cachorro de encima. Puede que te necesite para la improvisación.

_ No soy realmente bueno en esa clase de cosas.

_ Solo debes sentarte en una esquina y mantenerte quieto, no ha de ser tan difícil. Íbamos a poner un escenario de jungla, pero no se logró preparar a tiempo, así que como asistente estarás allí.

_ De acuerdo_ El albino pensó en acostarse más tarde para que su memoria no alterara lo pasado esas últimas horas.

______________________________________________

_ Tengo noticias_ Fuyuhiko se presentó ante sus compañeros horas después de enviar a sus contactos mafiosos en busca de información.

_ ¿Lo encontraste? _ Sonia habló preocupada.

_ No realmente, parece que varias personas lo vieron desmayado en un callejón, pero luego fue llevado por una niña de pelo rosa a un auto y desapareció. Nadie parecía preocuparse, asumieron que se trataba de un joven borracho y que una familiar se lo llevo, no es como si la gente se preocupara mucho aquí por una persona en los callejones.

Las caras de los jóvenes mostraron extrañeza y preocupación.

_ ¿Niña de pelo rosa?

_ ¿Será una de ellos? _ Mitarai lucía inquieto.

_ Cálmense_ Hinata intentó tranquilizar el ambiente tenso_ Informaremos luego a los oficiales, Kuzuryu ¿puedes darme una mejor descripción de esa niña?

_ Bueno su cabello era lacio y largo, sus ojos rosados y llevaba unos moños en la cabeza. Al menos eso es lo que me dicen. Mis hombres buscaron un poco de información sobre ella, parece que es una clase de actriz.

_ ¿Una actriz joven? _ Preguntó Owari confundida_ ¿Qué querría una actriz con Komaeda?

_ Hmm... _ Hinata empezó a pensar cuales eran las correlaciones, pero necesito la ayuda de Izuru para intentar buscar que clase de personas que reunieran dichas características buscarían a Komaeda y por qué.

Su análisis arrojo resultados diversos, pero entre ellos uno le llamo bastante la atención, la única persona con aquellas características que podría tener relación con Komaeda era una persona que podría pertenecer a su pasado y que Kamukura solo tuvo oportunidad de ver de reojo cuando fue por la IA de Junko. Pero de ser así, ¿Qué demonios hacía alguien como ella en este lugar y más aún que quería de Komaeda? No estaba del todo claro, pero al menos ya tenía algunas pistas.

_ Dejaremos esto a los oficiales, sería arriesgado salir, pero de todas maneras aún no se cumple el plazo de 24 horas, supondré que, si con esta nueva información no logran atrapar a Komaeda, lo traeremos nosotros.

__________________________________________________________

12 horas se cumplían desde lo dicho por Hinata y las tareas de Komaeda se complejizaban en lo que se encargaba de cuidar a la niña rosa, mientras le llevaba agua. No podía quejarse del todo más que por la cola y orejas de perro que llevaba puestas, no era una tarea difícil y al menos lo mantenía distraído de sus pensamientos negativos, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse inquieto sobre algo.

_Asistente, mi botella de agua_ Nagito se la alcanzó mientras la bebía y observaba unos nuevos vestidos brillosos_ Sabes tú actuación no fue tan mala, pero pudo ser mejor, la próxima vez ladraras.

Komaeda no podía considerar el ponerse a un lado del escenario estático como una actuación, más bien hubiera sido más factible si era un árbol o un cesto de basura. Al menos ya no llevaba ese traje de canino puesto.

_Supongo...

_ ¿Me traes algunas nueces apropiadamente peladas?

Nagito sintió la última palabra como una especie de advertencia y asintió con un deje de indiferencia, alejándose de la chica y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Incluso aunque pasasen las horas no puedo dejar de pensar que me estoy pasando algo".

Y el grito de la pre adolescente fue el indicio de que era demasiado tarde, se dirigió en dirección al sonido viéndose rodeado por varias personas desconocidas para él, pero que por sus rostros cubiertos se dio una leve idea de quienes podían ser.

_ Pero si tenemos un combo, uno de esos mocosos asesinos y un remanente, realmente somos bastante afortunados ¿no crees pedazo de mierda?

Kotoko era sostenida fácilmente por una persona mucho más grande que ella y estaba amordazada, no tenía la fuerza física para ayudarla y acercarse sería un problema, era un verdadero infortunio en el que se encontraba acorralado. Pero su suerte no tuvo tiempo de actuar ni en su ayuda ni en la de la niña, un golpe seco en su nuca lo hizo caer al suelo haciendo que pierda la consciencia.

________

_ ¡Despierta!

_ ¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?

_ Nos acaban de secuestrar ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

_ S-sí.

Increíblemente, si lo recordaba, su mente lo estaba recordando con poca nitidez, pero lo hacía, un verdadero milagro o un acto de buena suerte que anticiparía algo peor.

_ ¿Crees que nos maten? _ Kotoko se mostraba sumamente nerviosa.

_ Descuida, lograremos salir.

El albino se levantó analizando la estructura del lugar donde estaban, solo era un cuarto frío y sin ventanas, posiblemente los retendrían allí hasta que les encontraran un mejor uso. La puerta se cerraba por fuera y el único contacto con un posible exterior era una rendija por donde había un conducto de aire, pero estaba a una buena altura.

Los tornillos se veían algo oxidados y difíciles de quitar sin la herramienta adecuada, tal vez confiando un poco en su suerte podría encontrarla. Además de que Kotoko debería subirse a sus hombros y salir por allí. Sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer ya que consideraba aquel secuestro como un puro accionar de su espantosa suerte.

_ Kotoko, ¿puedes buscar algún destornillador o herramienta que pueda ser útil para esa rendija?

No había cámaras en el lugar por lo que no debía preocuparse por una vigilancia. Sin embargo, la niña no encontró nada que pudiera serle de ayuda, haciendo que los ánimos decayeran aún más.

_ Esto no puede ser...

_ No pierdas la esperanza, si caes en desesperación las posibilidades serán menores, por ahora confiaré en mi suerte.

_ ¿Crees que algo tan tonto nos sacará?

_ Incluso si debo pagar un alto precio, es posible, confío en mi suerte definitiva.

_ Estás loco.

Antes que pudieran decir algo más la puerta se abrió y fueron arrastrados por un par de personas con rostros cubiertos hacia lo que parecía ser una gran sala, no tardaron en identificar varias fotografías en las paredes muchas de ellas de familias enteras, posiblemente las víctimas de todo aquel apocalipsis que se había causado. Komaeda sintió aquello como algo irónico, como si el peso de sus pecados estuviera aplastándolo en ese momento.

_ ¿Saben que no vivirán luego de esta experiencia verdad? _ Un hombre posiblemente un adulto de más de 40 estuviera frente a ellos hablando con una tonalidad que denotaba asco y odio.

_ ¿Quieres que te demos información acaso?

_ Si cooperan tendrán muertes menos dolorosas que las de sus compañeros.

_ ¿C-compañeros, de que hablas? _ La chica no parecía enterada de nada.

_ El resto de los remanentes y mocosos de la ciudad Towa.

_ ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? _ Replico la niña indignada.

_ Pierden su tiempo, ninguno de los dos podemos proporcionarles mucha información de lo que paso, además dudo que vengan a buscarnos después de todo. Solo sería una muerte sin sentido.

_ Actos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, si no desean ser torturados será mejor que hablen.

_ Incluso pueden sacarme los ojos con una cuchara, me da igual lo que le pase a una basura como yo_ El albino sonrió casi sin preocupación.

_ ¿Entonces no te importa lo que le pase a ella?

Los ojos grises verdosos se encontraron con los rosados, estos denotaban miedo y nerviosismo, parecían al borde del colapso.

_ Considerando que aún es joven seremos gentiles con ella.

Un grito de terror y posterior ataque de pánico fue lo que altero a todos, Komaeda sabía lo que estaba pasando con la peli rosa todo por usar esa palabra. Varias personas tuvieron que retenerla por las patadas y los chillidos que daba.

_ No les servirá de mucho, la fundación del futuro se encargó de estos niños hace tiempo, la verdadera responsable de dicha masacre ni siquiera está en este mundo. Así que es inútil. Nadie va a ser gentil contigo Kotoko.

Dicho esto, los gritos cesaron, Utsugi Kotoko volvía en si nuevamente.

_ Eso no implica que no sea castigada_ Uno de los tantos presentes habló.

Komaeda fijo la vista en un curioso objeto brillante en una esquina parecía un destornillador. Incluso si había una forma desagradable de conseguirlo y mantener al menos temporalmente a la chica rosa sin repetir su pasado, no le quedaba de otra, confiaría en su suerte definitiva.

No es como que la peli rosa fuera de su agrado enteramente, pero se sentía responsable por la situación y si lograba mantenerla alejada del peligro tendrían más chances de huir ambos.

_ Si hacemos un trato, me ofrezco a tomar el lugar de esa niña a cambio de decirles las debilidades de los remanentes, pero no deberán herirla de lo contrario no cooperare y créanme puedo aguantar el dolor, ya me corté la mano_ Rió por lo bajo de una forma desquiciante.

Los murmullos se presentaron buscando un consenso y la suerte se puso de su lado.

_ Bien, lleven a esa mocosa a la celda y hagan lo que quieran con esa cosa. Cuando terminen será el interrogatorio, al menos dejen que mínimamente pueda usar sus cuerdas vocales.

Utsugi fue arrastrada del cabello nuevamente a la celda.

_ ¿QUÉ ACABAS DE HACER? ¿SI QUIERA SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA?

_ Está bien Kotoko no te preocupes, incluso la mayor desesperación será compensada por la esperanza... todo saldrá bien definitivamente lo hará... recuerda que confió en mi suerte definitiva.

Lo último que la niña vio fue los ojos en espiral llenos de dolor y locura antes que volviera a ser encerrada.


	13. Desesperación

Luego de la información proporcionada por los ex remanentes, tanto los tres miembros principales de la fundación del futuro como otros varios oficiales no tardaron en buscar al albino. Las calles y el teatro donde esta supuesta actriz joven trabajaba fue investigado en su totalidad, volviéndose casi una escena del crimen.

_ Supongo que tenías razón Hinata, esa niña estaba detrás de esto.

_Lo dudo Makoto, más bien creo que solo fue buena suerte toparse con ella_ Kirigiri quien había estado investigando hasta hace unos momentos se dirigió a los chicos.

_ ¿Encontraron algo? _ Hinata la observo con seriedad, realmente odiaba que los planes se alteraran y los resultados cambiaran tan repentinamente. Todo se complicaría más.

_ Izuru nos brindó información correcta, esa niña estuvo todo el tiempo con Komaeda y muchos testigos los vieron, sin embargo, parece que unos intrusos irrumpieron en el teatro cerca de la hora de cierre y desde entonces nada se sabe de ellos.

_Waw, ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

_Cámaras de seguridad, Naegi.

_Oh.

_ Entonces perdimos el rastro_ Hinata sonaba frustrado, como era que ese chico podría atraer tantas desgracias a su persona en tan poco tiempo, al menos esperaba que estuviera bien.

_ Descuiden, nuestros hombres encontraran a esos criminales en menos de lo que canta un gallo_ Comentó el más bajito alegremente.

Togami se acercó con sus aires de soberbia, pero portaba una expresión de molestia.

_ No hables por nada, aún no hemos encontrado suficientes pistas y esos criminales borran muy bien sus rastros como para ser localizados.

_ Eso o alguien los ayuda_ Habló Kirigiri.

_ ¿Quién haría eso?

_ Bueno Naegi, no sé si sepas que gran parte de la población quiere que este grupo de gente esté muerta, si ven algo contra ellos posiblemente lo apoyaran en tanto sea para vengar a sus seres amados.

Hinata miro a los presentes con una expresión fría y decidida.

_ ¿Debería ser prudente realizar una disculpa pública para calmar las aguas?

_ No, eso solo los haría ver que tienen el control de la situación_ El rubio chasqueo la lengua fastidiado_ Tienen dos rehenes y uno de ellos es una niña menor de edad.

_ Quizá nos estaríamos arriesgando mucho.

_ En ese caso déjenos encargarnos de la situación a nosotros_ Hinata habló con seguridad.

_ Sería peligroso.

_ Kirigiri, deberíamos darles una oportunidad, ellos conocen a su amigo y además sabrán cómo actuar. ¿verdad?

_ Nadie morirá de ser posible, a no ser que sea en legítima defensa.

_ Hmm, ¿tú que dices Togami?

_ Odio admitirlo, pero estamos en un callejón sin salida, si ellos creen poder descubrir algo que nosotros no, pues adelante.

El permiso fue otorgado y Hinata asintió en señal de entendimiento, la clase 77 se reunió alrededor del joven con heterocrómia, quien les indico que era momento de comenzar la búsqueda por sus propios medios.

______________________________________

Desorientado. Esa era la palabra para describir el estado del chico albino quien yacía en el suelo tosiendo sangre luego de la paliza recibida.

Aquellas personas desconocidas para él realmente se estaban desquitando y más aún al oír la demencial risa del joven, lo cual los provocaba aun más. No es que la situación le fuera divertida, para nada, el intenso dolor en el vientre era por demás insoportable.   
Aquella desesperación lo alteraba de sobremanera poniendo su cerebro en un estado de alerta constante y provocándole reacciones absolutamente desquiciantes.

"Que podría ser peor que mutilarse una mano, apuñalarse múltiples veces en las extremidades y aspirar veneno." La tortura era lo suficientemente dolorosa como para recordarle varias de sus experiencias traumáticas, lo cual le causaba más risa y empeoraba la situación actual.

_MALDITA MIERDA YA DEJA DE REIRTE_ varias patadas fueron directo a su estómago haciendo que perdiera el aire temporalmente.

_N-no...importa...que tan terrible sea la desesperación, confío en la esperanza...t-todo estará bien al final, estoy seguro_ Su voz sonaba débil y entrecortada, estaba herido y alterado, pero eso no evitaba que sonriera.

Era una de esas situaciones donde su fe ciega lo protegía, cualquier otro lloraría, insultaría o simplemente se resignaría a morir, pero Nagito Komaeda solo reía mientras las espirales seguían en sus ojos, esperando que la esperanza le brindara la buena suerte que necesitara para salir de aquella situación.

_ NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESCUCHANDO A ESTA COSA REÍR, TRAIGAN ESE MALDITO PAÑUELO Y AMORDAZENLO.

_Cálmate de una vez, necesitará hablar en el interrogatorio.

_Podrá hacerlo mañana, si sigo escuchándolo decir esperanza una vez más ¡Juro que le cortare las cuerdas vocales!

Los dos hombres presentes que se encargaban de torturarlo discutían entre ellos, mientras otro le colocaba un vendaje en su boca al chico ensangrentado. Tenía varias heridas y contusiones, su mano robótica no funcionaba bien, además de que posiblemente tuviera una pierna rota luego de que uno de esos sujetos pisará el resto de sus extremidades repetidas veces.

"Incluso si muero nada de esto importará, liberaré a este mundo y a Hajime de mi carga, estoy tan feliz". La mentalidad se deterioraba cada segundo y el estrés provocaba en el albino un sinfín de emociones intensas difíciles de controlar. "Estoy tan feliz, tan feliz, mi muerte será la mayor esperanza de todas".

Su voz no salía, simplemente leves sonidos se escuchaban mientras su cuerpo seguía entumecido producto del daño físico. Era frustrante para sus captores ver que nada funcionará, creyendo que les estaba tomando el pelo cuando claramente presentaba un ataque de ansiedad.

Nagito no sentía odio hacia esas personas, creía que su deber en herirlo era correcto desde que se sentía merecedor de ello y ver las fotografías de las familias muertas por su accionar no hacía más que reforzar esa idea.

Consideraba que era un acto de buena fortuna sobre todo al observar que se encontraba muy cerca del destornillador, los golpes y empujones lo habían aproximado hasta allí y pese a que una mano estaba atada y completamente inutilizable, se las ingenio con su suerte para lograr poner la herramienta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cuando los captores estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo.

"Sip, este es un día de buena suerte, ahh, pero tendré que sobrevivir un poco más si quiero llevarle el destornillador a Kotoko".

No estaba en sus planes escapar, incluso en esas condiciones le sería difícil, pero sí deseaba al menos que la niña de rosa huyera y advirtiera a sus compañeros del peligro o al menos donde se encontraban sus enemigos. "Debería de darle instrucciones a la niña más tarde".

_OYE TÚ, ¿DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS?

El sujeto más agresivo se acercó tironeándolo del cabello hasta el centro de la sala, por fortuna no había perdido el destornillador de la chaqueta o todo su plan se iría al demonio.

Sus ojos aún estaban en espiral y la furia junto con el asco podían leerse en la mirada de aquellos sujetos.

_ ¿Algún plan? Dudo que se doblegue a base de puñetazos.

Los tres cuchichearon entre ellos. Komaeda solo los observaba y respiraba profundo intentando distraerse un poco del dolor físico que tenía. No le importaba lo que le hicieran tan solo esperaba poder llevar con éxito su plan.

_ ¿Traes la navaja? Tengo una idea.

_ Si_ uno de los hombres le extendió un objeto afilado a su compañero.

_Y tu trae a la niña, no puedes hacerle nada o tendremos problemas, pero tal vez le interese mirar.

Nagito lo observo fijamente intentando ver a través de sus intenciones. Solo percibió malicia y sed de venganza. Nada bueno podía salir de ello, pero mentalmente había pasado por cosas peores, al menos esperaba que cumplieran el trato de no herir a Kotoko de lo contrario no soltaría una palabra. "Bueno no es como si realmente les dijera nada relevante, solo es ganar un poco de tiempo hasta que la fundación del futuro termine con está desesperación".

El albino estaba resignado no opuso resistencia cuando lo sostuvieron, sabía que era inútil, tampoco la opuso cuando cortaron parte de su camisa y pantalón con el objeto afilado dejando las prendas completamente inutilizables.

Lo único que le apenaba era observar a la chica de ojos rosados observarlo con pánico mientras soltaba maldiciones, maldiciones que no duraron mucho hasta que fue amordazada. No entendía la necesidad de hacer eso, quizá buscaban traumatizarla. Habían dicho anteriormente sobre que debía recibir un castigo de todas formas.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, la hoja afilada se deslizo por su pecho repetidas veces haciéndole tajos sangrantes que no lo hirieron en profundidad, pero eran dolorosos y causaron que la sangre se deslizara por su piel, ensuciando los restos de su camisa.

Un leve quejido salió de la boca del chico quien cerró los ojos por reflejo, recibiendo un tajo en la mejilla como resultado. La sangre era cálida y le causaba una mala sensación saber que ninguna de esas heridas estaba destinada a herirlo en gravedad, solo hacerlo sufrir lo más posible.

No era suficiente para doblegarlo aún, pero si produjo varios chillidos por parte de Kotoko quien desde su perspectiva solo veía la navaja ir de un lado al otro y la sangre caer. Sentía pena por ella. "Porque ver a una escoria como yo desangrarse debe ser más que repugnante".

La tortura prosiguió extendiendo los cortes en los muslos y piernas, causándole más incomodidad al saber que la chica debía verlo estar con sus pantalones y ropa interior colocados de la rodilla hacia abajo.

El albino estaba lejos de percatarse la gravedad de la situación, no era tan importante esconder o no su intimidad como lo era el significado de los actos en sí. Utsugi, quien había tenido que contemplar escenas similares en carne propia lo suficiente como para entender en que acabaría, daba gritos ahogados con la esperanza de hacer reaccionar al inconsciente Nagito.

Lo que continuo fue algo que inclusive llegó a sorprenderlo a él.

_Sosténganlo.

Tal vez fuera porque estaba en negación, o tal vez porque la simple idea de un contacto tan íntimo hacia él le parecía imposible. Pero la sensación del metal afilado y frio rozando sus nalgas hasta llegar a esa zona en particular, lo hizo reaccionar instintivamente. Provocando que el autor de dicha acción recibiera una patada, de su pierna sana en la nariz, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo sangrar.

No es que se quisiera tanto como para pensar que no era merecedor de torturas como aquellas, pero sin duda Kotoko no necesitaba ver eso, era un acto vulgar para él, aprovecharse de otras personas en aquellos términos. Pero enseñarlos a una niña sonaba incluso peor, así que simplemente dejo que su instinto de supervivencia casi nulo actué aún si era por breves segundos.

_ MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA_ El dueño de la navaja grito al ver que el sangrado persistía y ordeno a sus compañeros atar sus piernas con el fin de inmovilizarlas.

El albino se quejó sin ser oído gracias a la mordaza, intentando inútilmente moverse, no tenía fuerzas ni forma de huir, su suerte no lo ayudaría. No en ese momento luego de tanta buena suerte obtenida, al menos así lo pensaba él.

Su cuerpo se mantuvo estático y tembloroso cuando recibió un puñetazo en castigo por su atrevimiento. Kotoko simplemente optó por cerrar los ojos con fuerza, estaba aterrorizada.

Sintió como era fuertemente sostenido del cuello a la vez que la hoja afilada se intentaba abrir paso en su interior, los movimientos y la lucha no hicieron más que causarle heridas. Lo cual empeoro cuando la hoja de la navaja ingreso violentamente en su ano desgarrando  las paredes internas.

Ahogo un grito, pero eso no evito que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, la sensación de ardor y el dolor no eran para nada tolerables, y el sadismo impuesto por el más agresivo de sus captores, quien lo hería sacando e ingresando la navaja con más brutalidad, no hacía más que empeorar el llanto.

Kotoko sollozo sabiendo que el horroroso espectáculo empeoraba cada segundo. No abrió los ojos temiendo presenciar una escena de pesadilla, incluso si Nagito era un adulto, no creía que era merecedor de ello.

El olor a sangre y los gritos ahogados eran demasiado incluso para uno de los hombres presentes allí que sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento de la impresión.

Esperaba que le arranquen las uñas o lo muelan a palos, pero lo que hacía su compañero a un joven que no debía pasar de los veintes le puso los pelos de punta.

_C-creo que es suficiente ¿no te parece? está perdiendo mucha sangre.

Le estaba empezando a dar mucha pena el chico, sus ojos estaban rojos del llanto y sus piernas temblaban, la sangre se escurría entre estás, pero él  no decía nada simplemente estaba quieto, posiblemente en shock.

_ ¿Crees que es suficiente? No es la mitad de lo que estos monstruos hicieron. Se merecen esto y mucho más.

_ No me estoy sintiendo bien.

_ Si no eres capaz de soportarlo has algo de provecho y obliga a esa mocosa a mirar.

Terminando de una vez de torturarlo con la navaja, la quito sin delicadeza alguna del interior del peli-blanco y la arrojo lejos. Pero eso no implicaba que hubiese terminado con él.

Su compañero no tuvo opción, desobedecer en estas instancias le costaría la vida posiblemente, por lo que obligo a Kotoko a contemplar el final de la tortura, pese a que él se decidió por mantener la vista en el suelo en todo momento.

Cuando Nagito sintió algo duro y mucho más grande que la cuchilla presionar contra su trasero, la sensación de repulsión, odio y humillación hizo que deseara estar muerto como nunca antes.

Nunca había tenido que pasar por algo como ello en su vida, y la sola idea de saber que sería rebajado a algo como un juguete sexual causo que se sintiera como algo peor que basura, algo que no merecía ser amado por nadie, pues no era más que una cosa que podría arrojarse como si de un trapo viejo se tratara.

"Escoria"

La niña no paraba de llorar, la escena era simplemente horrorosa, no quería seguir mirando, cerro nuevamente los ojos recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por ello y aun así decidió no abrirlos, era demasiado para ella.

Nagito sabía que los llantos y los gritos eran completamente inútiles a esas alturas, pero la fuerza y brutalidad de las sádicas embestidas no le dejaban mucha opción. Sentía que si al menos no expresaba su dolor de esa forma se volvería más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Era doloroso, ardía y sentía la sangre brotar. Su mente parecía ida en cierto momento, aun cuando el captor aumento el ritmo de las embestidas con la intención de seguir viéndolo sufrir, pero no le fue muy  satisfactorio, el albino se mantuvo quieto con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar, la sensación de odio y vacío eran más fuertes. Dando paso a la resignación.

_Joder, hasta parece que es virgen_ Diciendo esto continuo penetrandolo profundamente, esperando alguna reacción extra de su parte.

"Estoy solo, estoy asustado y a nadie le importo, ni siquiera a Hajime le importo"

_ Realmente lo estás disfrutando ¿Verdad?

No dijo nada, el dolor físico no era inconveniente ya, algo se había quebrado en su interior, como si todas las barreras de su mente fueran forzadas a destruirse por las malas o simplemente era el efecto traumático que arrasaba con todo lo que había a su paso.

Podía sentir las uñas clavarse en sus caderas a la par que el desgarro se intensificaba. Komaeda esperaba con todo su ser que su lóbulo temporal dejará de funcionar para olvidar todo, pero con su suerte no pasaría.

"¿Cómo podría alguien querer ser mi amigo luego de esto?, siento asco, más asco de lo que nunca sentí en mi vida"

El vaivén doloroso y persistente que desgarraba su interior termino seguido de un intenso ardor producto de un líquido caliente y demasiado repugnante para él. No le importo cuando el responsable de tal monstruoso acto se fue dejándolo en el suelo mientras perdía sangre causa de las heridas internas, tampoco le importo los llantos de Kotoko, o el ser arrojado nuevamente a la celda junto con ella quien intentaba inútilmente hacerlo reaccionar sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

"Nadie va a amarme jamás, a nadie le importo, estoy muerto desde hace mucho. Esto no es diferente a morir,  así que esto es... ¿desesperación?"

_REACCIONA JODER, POR FAVOR DÍ ALGO.

Los ojos grises parpadearon lentamente, le costó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que no estaba amordazado y atado. No dijo nada simplemente puso la mano en su bolsillo y le extendió el destornillador a Kotoko.

_ E-esto es...

_V-vete por favor. Déjame solo.

_ Claro que no. Nos iremos juntos, estarás bien y haremos a esos bastardos pagar por lo que te hicieron.

La voz de la niña estaba llena de rabia y resentimiento.

La voz de Komaeda no expresaba ninguna emoción, sonaba triste, vacía y débil.

Utsugi se atemorizó de verlo en ese estado, sus ojos no tenían vida y su cuerpo aún temblaba. No estaba segura si fue el shock del momento o el daño emocional había sido demasiado fuerte para él.

Ella conocía es mirada, la mirada propia de la desesperación.

Tal vez su fe en la esperanza no había sido suficiente, Nagito no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el morir o el hecho de que sus compañeros lo odiarían con toda su alma.

"No quiero que Hinata me odie...pero seguramente él lo hace, todos lo hacen por eso estoy solo y siempre estaré solo".

Kotoko sollozo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la suerte milagrosa o  la esperanza de la que siempre hablaba el albino fueran reales.

"¿Por qué duele tanto? Soy basura pero...será porque tenía la esperanza de que alguien viniera por mí?...  
Cómo puede ser tan ingenuo"


	14. Tarde

Los minutos pasaron en una sensación que a los dos jóvenes encerrados les parecieron durar horas. Kotoko no estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que el chico reaccionará o tuviera fuerzas para moverse, simplemente no deseaba dejarlo en tan pobre estado y era obvio que por la altura de la reja no llegaría a escapar por su cuenta incluso si así lo quisiera.

Komaeda no se movía de su posición, sus ojos estaban cerrados, recostado en un charco de sangre y respirando con dificultad, para la niña de rosa dormirse no era una opción. Temía que si lo hacía despertará con su compañero muerto.

Había destrozado parte de sus mangas y una sábana vieja para intentar detener la hemorragia vendando sus piernas y torso, pero no duraría por mucho, necesitaría ayuda médica cuanto antes.

Se quedó sentada observando el destornillador en su mano, tampoco podría mover a Nagito así , ¿estaría bien si pedía ayuda? ¿O llegaría tarde? Su mente estaba en confusión y respiro con profundidad intentando recomponerse como lo había hecho ya tantas veces en el pasado.

Nagito moriría si ella no hacía nada. Sus opciones no eran muchas y si el talento del chico era real, podría tener una chance. El problema era llegar hasta allí.

Miro a su alrededor percibiendo una destrozada cama de madera, un lavamanos y un viejo inodoro en desuso. Estaba casi segura que por la humedad del lugar eso había de ser un baño antiguamente, simplemente agregaron la cama.

Se acercó a está y usando toda la fuerza posible empezó a moverla lo suficientemente cerca de la reja para darle un poco más de altura. Tuvo que hacer equilibrio sobre la cabecera en puntas de pie para llegar a los oxidados tornillos. En su mente temía que alguien viniera y la descubriera por lo que se dio prisa en usar la herramienta y abrir su vía de escape.

Quito la reja del conducto de aire, sintiendo como el polvo entraba en sus fosas nasales, posiblemente hubiera ratas allí dentro, pero era lo de menos. Apoyo los antebrazos en aquel conducto y dio un salto impulsándose con el cuerpo hacia adelante.

De ser más alta y menos ágil eso hubiera sido tarea imposible. Notando que apenas cabía en el conducto supo que tal vez Komaeda ni siquiera planeaba huir por allí en primer lugar.

Utsugi se arrastró con su cuerpo buscando una salida entre los conductos de aire, oyendo chillidos de ratas que huían al verla. Llevaba el destornillador entre los dientes por si acaso era necesario en otra ocasión. Así estuvo al menos unos varios minutos hasta que dio con un poco de luz.

Aquel conducto guiaba al exterior, con otra reja interponiéndose en su camino. Paso sus manos entre los barrotes buscando tornillos a base del tacto y utilizando la herramienta con cuidado de no tirarla. Cuando finalmente logró su cometido empujo aquella reja observando el exterior.

La calle, las farolas, el cielo que mostraba las primeras luces del amanecer. Nunca sintió tanta felicidad de ver algo tan cotidiano en su vida. Se arrastró cayendo al suelo, sin importarle mucho comenzó a correr en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Rezando internamente para que nadie la viera escapar o para que nadie descubriera que había huido.

Corrió tanto como sus pies le permitieron, buscando una estación de policía o una persona que pudiera ayudarle, así fue hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo abruptamente. Chillo intentando liberarse, pero calló al instante al observar los ojos multicolor de aquel muchacho de cabello castaño. Su mirada era seria y la perturbo por unos segundos hasta que empezó a darle golpes.

_Cálmate de una vez. ¿Eres tu Utsugi Kotoko?

Una vez dicho esto, la joven vio como otras personas se acercaban, no sabía si responderle o no. No sabía de qué bando estaban.

_No te haremos daño, ¿sabes dónde está Nagito Komaeda? _ Fue Sonia quién habló esta vez con una expresión preocupada.

_Y-yo...

_ Somos amigos, no te preocupes, seguro lo conoces... tiene el cabello de un color blanco y muy esponajdo.

_S-sálvenlo_ Fue lo único que pudo decir en principio.

_ ¿Dónde está?

_ Ellos lo tienen, escape por el conducto, está muriendo ayúdenlo_ La chica le enseño el lugar de donde venía, solo había ido en línea recta por lo que no le costó llegar al sitio nuevamente. Estaba en una vieja fábrica textil en desuso.

Se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente, así hasta que los oficiales de la fundación del futuro llegaron gracias al aviso de Hinata, alertando a todo el personal oculto en la fábrica. Así entonces empezó una batalla a base de tiroteos.

Kotoko fue llevada por los oficiales a una zona segura pese a su negativa.

La mafia Kuzuryu junto con el líder y Pekoyama fueron los primeros en derribar la primera línea e ingresar al lugar. Todo se volvió una masacre en cuestión de segundos en donde las fuerzas policiales no paraban de llegar haciendo el desastre aún más cantoso.

Hinata por su parte daba uso a sus talentos para escabullirse en busca de Komaeda. Akane y Nekomaru derribaban puertas, Sonia empezo a dirigir a las fuerzas de ataque y Mikan intentaba ver que la niña no tuviera heridas, pero solo recibía insultos de su parte e intentos por escapar.

Se formo un gran alboroto que involucro balas y explosiones. Hiyoko fue rescatada por Mahiru cuando casi queda en un fuego cruzado. Teruteru era el más alejado de la escena junto con Mitarai, este solo esperaba que ninguna bala impactara contra ellos.

Hajime hizo un mapa mental del lugar rápidamente, utilizando el conducto del que Kotoko habló como base para encontrar el lugar, si sus cálculos no le fallaban debía dar hacia el primer piso de la fábrica. Siguió aquella pista dándose prisa cuando oyó las explosiones y el humo empezó a llenar el ambiente.

Pateando la puerta que daba al cuarto cerrado encontrando al chico acurrucado en un charco de sangre en el piso.

_ ¿K-komaeda?

Su cuerpo estaba en un estado deplorable, no era necesario analizarlo para ver que algo había ido muy mal. Estaba cubierto en sangre sin mover un musculo, ni siquiera abrió los ojos al oír su voz. El miedo lo invadió por ese momento. ¿había llegado tarde?

_**... Yo deseaba jugar videojuegos contigo solo una vez más...** _

"¿otra vez, alguien murió por mi culpa...?"

**...Estaba viendo los restos del estudiante suertudo definitivo....**

"No..."

Hinata se estremeció, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar en lo que su análisis arrojo que el albino seguía con vida, aún respiraba, pero por su estado y la imagen mental que esto le trajo durante esos segundos, le dificulto el poder dar cuenta que estaba en una batalla a contrarreloj.

Quito las imágenes dolorosas de su mente y tomo al chico en brazos corriendo hacia una salida en tanto todos los talentos de fuerza física, que Izuru le estaba facilitando, le permitían.

No tuvo más opción que arrojarse desde una ventana del primer piso a los matorrales, el fuego se había extendido en toda la primera planta y el humo hacía imposible el poder respirar. Su cuerpo cayó protegiendo ante todo al chico envuelto en sabanas y trozos de ropa rosada.

La policía acudió rápidamente junto con una ambulancia para llevarse al chico pálido quien aún luego de tanta agitación no había despertado. Hinata estaba cubierto en sangre y sabía bien que no era propia, resistió el impulso de vomitar por el estrés.

Se consideraba alguien bastante fuerte, pero durante un momento se descolocó, en especial aquellos segundos donde vio el cuerpo de su amigo en un charco de sangre hecho un ovillo luchando por respirar. Lo único que logro llegar a su mente fue la imagen de Nanami muerta en el calabozo y del cadáver de Komaeda en el último juicio.

Tal vez porque sabía que, si hubiera llegado tarde, le hubiera fallado a los dos, algo que nunca se perdonaría.

Los disparos cesaron y los bomberos atendieron el incendió rápidamente. Varios miembros de aquel grupo de personas murieron o huyeron, mientras que otros fueron llevados a un interrogatorio.

Mikan atendió a Fuyuhiko quien recibió una bala en un brazo e intentaba aparentar indiferencia frente a Peko, pero era obvio que era doloroso a simple vista. Akane y Nekomaru tenían varias heridas superficiales y el cabello lleno de cenizas de humo, y Hinata algunas quemaduras y golpes por tirarse desde un primer piso.

Ninguna pérdida de sus compañeros, aunque aún temía por la vida del chico peli blanco.

_____________________________________

Casi toda la clase se encontraba en el lobby del hotel horas después de lo ocurrido, aún preocupados por lo que pasaría a futuro, sin ningún resultado médico o información por parte de Naegi sobre el interrogatorio.

Gundham intentaba calmar a Sonia quién se veía bastante ansiosa, Soda solo miraba de reojo, pero aun así se le notaba un tanto inquieto.

Ibuki se mantenía en silencio junto con Mahiru y Hiyoko. Teruteru buscaba animar a Mitarai con ayuda del impostor.

Akane parecía pensativa mientras que Nekomaru miraba la nada cruzado de brazos.

Fuyuhiko, Peko y Mikan estaban en el hospital aún. Los dos primeros por las heridas del mafioso y la última para intentar averiguar algo de la condición de Nagito.

Hinata solo se mantenía estático, pensando en las múltiples probabilidades, aunque aún no tenía tanta información para saber qué pasaría a futuro, el estado de Komaeda no había sido revelado.

A penas sabían algo de Kotoko, solo que Naegi cuidaba de ella y que posiblemente fuera interrogada por Kirigiri luego.

El castaño se sentía disgustado por la cantidad de veces que habían tenido que visitar el hospital desde que llegaron, con suerte habían podido explorar el mundo gracias a aquella desagradable organización.

Todos pusieron su vista fija en la puerta cuando Mikan llegó acompañada de Fuyuhiko y Peko. El mafioso estaba bien, solo tenía un brazo vendado y una mirada orgullosa.

La enfermera se acercó temblorosa e insegura. No le agradaba ser el centro de atención.

_ ¿Todo está bien? _ Hinata fue el primero en hablar.

_ ...B-bueno, la condición aún es d-delicada... n-no tendrá permitido r-recibir v-visitas hasta mañana. Perdió m-mucha sangre.

_Entiendo.

_ ¿Sabes si sobrevivirá? _ La princesa seguía bastante preocupada al respecto.

_ Sonia no digas cosas como esas_ La fotógrafa habló_ Obviamente que lo hará. Tiene suerte después de todo.

_B-bueno, t-todo parece i-indicar que llegamos a tiempo p-pero...

_ ¿Pero?

_ E-está muy herido... n-no sé si quiera v-ver a alguien cuando d-despierte.

Aquello le hizo ruido a Hajime.

_ ¿Por qué dices que no querría?

Mikan hecho a llorar de los nervios.

_ E-es solo una suposición...bueno... s-será mejor que lo hablen con él médico.

_ CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ ME PONES DE LOS NERVIOS_ La bailarina parecía estresada.

_ Mikan calma. ¿Porque no descansas un poco? _ Esta vez fue Mitarai quien habló.

_ Vamos vamos, prepare algún platillo delicioso para ti_ El cocinero le sonrió intentando aligerar el ambiente.

_ Hinata...

_ ¿Qué pasa Soda?

_ Sabes, Komaeda confía más en ti que en nadie, quizá tú seas el indicado para ir primero y averiguar que está pasando.

_ No te preocupes, me asegurare de ver que ocurra en la mañana, manténganme al tanto de lo que diga Naegi.

_ Hecho.

_____________________________________________

Mentiría si dijiera que fue una buena noche, simplemente no pudo pegar un ojo por las imágenes crudas de su pasado, toda aquella situación le estaba generando un grado de estrés bastante grande. Por lo que opto en quedarse despierto mirando la televisión sin realmente ponerle mucha atención hasta que se hizo la hora de visita médica.

Sonia estaba intentando convencer a Teru teru de hacerle un pastel a su compañero, pero era complicado cuando Akane estaba al asecho de los ingredientes, por lo que en buena medida decidieron hacerle una carta entre todos y dársela a Hinata.

Más de uno deseaba ir a ver su estado, pero el consejo de Mikan no era por nada, por lo que optaron dejar a Hinata ir esta vez, siendo este el más cercano al chico.

El viaje también fue una carga de nervios hasta que finalmente llego al hospital, más temprano de lo que creyó, aún había tiempo hasta el horario de visita por lo que se sentó en una silla de las salas de espera fingiendo leer una revista.

Unos pasos veloces hicieron que observara que pasaba a su alrededor, fue cuando vio a la niña de rosa ir y venir con nerviosismo de un lado a otro en la sala hasta que finalmente se sentó.

Hinata dejo la revista a un lado mirándola fijamente, cuando la niña se percató de su presencia, frunció el ceño y lo miro con molestia, a simple vista parecía ser que le caía mal o no confiaba mucho en él. Tal vez por el susto que le había dado el día anterior.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? _ El castaño comenzó el interrogatorio sorprendido de que Naegi dejará ir a la niña a su libre albedrío.

_ Vengo a ver a mi asistente.

_ ¿Te refieres a Nagito?

La peli rosada asintió.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ He venido a agradecerle por ayudarme. ¿Y tú porque has venido?

_ Somos amigos, eh venido a ver como está.

La niña lo miro con una expresión rara, mezcla entre molestia y pena. Lo que le dio aún más mala espina a Hajime.

_Has llegado tarde de todas formas_ Susurró.

_ Esta con vida aún...

_No me refería a eso.

Kotoko se levantó y salió de la sala de espera. Casi al mismo tiempo un médico ingreso para darle a Hinata permiso de ver al paciente.

Hinata entro fijando su vista en Nagito quien abrió lentamente los ojos al oír que alguien ingresaba. No le fue difícil notar que su movilidad era menor, estaba mal herido y por los gestos faciales que expresaba, adolorido.

_ Hey ¿cómo te sientes?

_..._ Los ojos grises con toque verdes lo miraron en silencio, estaban apagados sin vida, no dijo nada solo aparto la vista a un costado.

Hinata acercó una silla a su lado intentando tocar la cabellera esponjada, pero solo recibió rechazo por parte de su compañero, quien se removió sumamente incomodo ante el contacto físico. Su cuerpo tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Lo lamento, no quise asustarte, no te haré daño...soy yo... ¿me reconoces verdad?

_ .....

_Soy yo Hinata... Hinata-kun, así me dices... ¿s-sabes quién soy verdad?

Komaeda abrió los ojos nuevamente, estaba desorientado y asustado, por varios segundos no supo quién era el chico frente a él. Pero cuando esté menciono su nombre las cosas parecían volver poco a poco a su lugar y con eso los recuerdos, buenos y malos.

_ H-Hinata...

_S-si soy yo, es un alivio ver que estás vivo y puedes reconocerme.

_ L-lo siento Hinata...

_ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?

_ L-lamento hacerte...perder valioso tiempo...no deberías preocuparte, no valgo n-nada...deberías irte...odiarme, olvidarte de mí. Por favor.

_Tranquilo, no estoy aquí para herirte.

_ ...No, por favor vete, no quiero... no quiero que estés aquí... no me siento bien ahora.

_ Nagito, lo lamento...

_ Está bien, me alegra haber sido útil para la esperanza, pero no tengo intenciones de seguir siéndolo más para nadie... ¿c-crees que cumplí bien mi cometido?

_ ¿cometido?

_Si... ¿crees que al fin tuve lo que merezco?

Los ojos en espiral aparecían nuevamente y los latidos aumentaban vertiginosamente, mostrandose en la maquina conectada al pulso del albino.

_ ¿crees que al fin pueda morir? ¿me dejarán irme a casa con mi familia?

Hinata se acercó intentando contenerlo, pero sus brazos fueron sostenidos por las temblorosas manos pálidas.

_ R-realmente, creí .... Creí que vendrían por mí....

Hinata se quedó helado al escuchar eso.

_ Estás vivo...pudimos sacarte de allí.

_ Está bien lo entiendo. Hinata, yo...lo entiendo_ Sus ojos estaban en un estado peor de lo que el castaño estaba acostumbrado a ver_ Todo está bien...está bien.

_ Nagito.

_ Es por el bien de la esperanza, por el bien de la esperanza de Hinata, no importa lo que me pase...

_...Escúchame...

_Estoy muy feliz de haberte servido Hinata...con esta mala suerte muchas cosas buenas pasarán_ Tomo sus manos con fuerza, con desesperación, tal vez intentando hacerle entender a un nivel inconsciente, que algo estaba muy mal.

_Esto no tiene que ver con la esperanza Nagito, esto tiene que ver con tu bienestar, escúchame...no digas esas cosas. Tienes que reaccionar.

_H-Hinata-kun estoy muy feliz_ Lágrimas y una risa quebrada, a eso estaba reducido el suertudo en ese momento_ Estoy f-feliz de ser alguien que brinde esperanza al fin. ¿No es increíble? ser un escalón para tu esperanza Hinata, para todos los demás, para Naegi, para Kotoko... Y solo tuve que pagar un precio tan insignificante...

_Komaeda reacciona_ Era inútil estaba totalmente ido, Hajime lo tomó de los hombros sacudiéndolo, intentando que pudiera verlo a los ojos con un mínimo deje de cordura.

Solo hubo más risas y llantos continuos, hasta que se cansó luego de unos minutos. Las espirales grises y oscuras, carentes de luz se dirigieron a él, como si al fin pudiera ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

_Hinata-kun_ Canturreó en un susurró triste_ Espero que no me odies, yo en verdad te quiero mucho...

_....

_ Déjame irme, déjame ir a casa donde debí haber ido hace años, ¿ya pagué mi deuda verdad? ¿me consideras tu amigo... verdad? Lamento no haber podido hacer más por ti, pero esto... esto duele mucho. Y ya no quiero que duela, por favor.

Hinata no supo cuando empezó a llorar, menos aun cuando los doctores tuvieron que sacarlo para sedar al chico que seguía en tal estado.

¿Cómo iba a explicarles a sus compañeros que él había llegado tarde? Que no había podido salvarlo del todo.

"Incluso con todos los talentos...solo sigo fallando".


	15. Seguridad

Luego del ataque de pánico que presentó Komaeda en su habitación, el castaño solo pudo quedarse fuera esperando alguna noticia del médico.

Esté salió luego de un rato con un semblante serio y contempló a Hinata por breves segundos antes de poder hablar.

_No se preocupe, se encuentra estable. ¿Tiene tiempo para charlar?

Asintió siguiendo al médico hasta un consultorio particular. Estaba inquieto y preocupado por el estado de Nagito, no le fue difícil notar que, por su poca movilidad y estado mental, algo grave le había pasado.

El peli-nube solo alcanzaba tal estado de locura en momentos críticos. Al menos eso era lo que había llegado a analizar luego de pasar tiempo con él.   
Estando tranquilo era difícil que se alterará, pero esta era la primera vez que lo notaba tan mal, pese a verlo enloquecer por el juego de matanza.

Aunque nunca le había prestado especial atención en ese tiempo por lo que quizá estás eran reacciones normales ante algún peligro. Sea lo que fuere el profesional en cuestión le comunicaría que ocurrió.

El hombre le invito a tomar asiento mientras rebuscaba en sus expedientes.   
Hajime aún buscaba mentalizarse que les diría a sus compañeros. Si Komaeda iba en tal estado al hotel no sabría cómo reaccionarían los demás.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando un expediente cayó sobre la mesa, en él estaba el apellido de Nagito y varios conceptos médicos que de no ser por los talentos que poseía no comprendería.

El hombre frente a él prosiguió a hablar mientras ojeaba las páginas.

_Tiene varias heridas internas. Estará aquí un tiempo.

_ ¿Qué tiene?

_Fracturas en costillas y una pierna quebrada, deberemos extraer la mano metálica por si acaso. También llegó con heridas internas en el abdomen, golpes en varias partes del cuerpo, cortadas en varias zonas que pudieron causar infección...y un desgarro interno con múltiples hemorragias en su ano. Causadas por un objeto corto punzante, aunque también encontramos restos de semen.

Por más que ambos intentaban mantenerse inmutables sobre el tema lo cierto era que solo leer aquel expediente les causaba dolor. Más en Hinata quien poco a poco comprendía la gravedad de la situación.   
Alguien había torturado y violado a su compañero hasta dejarlo en tal lamentable estado.

Parecía ser que todo encajaba en su lugar, el comportamiento del albino era esperable.   
No podía evitar sensibilizarse con ello, más aun cuando Komaeda había mejorado tanto vinculándose con los demás.  
Se veía que poco a poco deseaba buscar su motivación, su propia "esperanza y futuro" pero ahora esto se convertiría en un gran problema.  
Solo reforzaría sus defensas e ideas destructivas respecto a su suerte.

"Suerte...Incluso con Kotoko allí, su suerte no le afecto a ella".  
Fue un dato que le resultó sumamente interesante. Sobre todo, para reforzar sus teorías, pero se preocuparía por ello más tarde.

Hinata termino la charla con el médico, al parecer ellos cuidarían bien del chico y podría recibir visitas siempre y cuando no lo alterarán emocionalmente.  
También cabía la posibilidad de un tratamiento psiquiátrico para Komaeda, considerando la cantidad de traumas y heridas emocionales que portaba, Hinata no negó la idea, podía darse a futuro.

Le entrego la carta de sus compañeros a una enfermera para que Nagito pudiera leerla al despertar y fue directo al hotel.  
El horario de visita no era muy extenso pero alcanzaba para chequear el estado del peli-nube.

Se dirigió al lobby ensayando internamente las palabras en su cabeza respecto a lo que debía decir y cómo decirlo, cuando Mioda salto sobre él haciéndolo tambalear.

_HAJIME, QUE BUENO VERTE. ¿Traes buenas noticias y regalos para Ibuki, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Regalos?

_Creí que harías las compras luego_ comentó sonriendo.

_No, más bien solo fui a ver el estado de Komaeda.

_Ya veo, ya veo, Ibuki lo sospechaba, aunque espero acompañarte en las próximas compras ¿Y bien, ¿cómo está?

_Esperaba que estén todos para...

_oh, déjame ayudarte...OIGAN HINATA YA VOLVIO CON BUENAS NOTICIAS.

_Ibuki no te apresures no son...

_Ya era hora_ Hiyoko apareció seguida de Mahiru y Akane.

Poco a poco el lobby empezó a llenarse con los expectantes compañeros.   
El castaño maldijo internamente a Mioda, respiró profundamente y se preparó para hablar.

_Miren iré al grano, Komaeda esta...mal...sufrió heridas graves y requerirá asistencia médica y psiquiátrica por un tiempo.

Los murmullos se empezaron a oír entre los presentes, salvó por Mikan, todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia.

_ Parece ser que sufrió alguna clase de tortura.

_No se lo habrá hecho el ¿verdad? _ Owari no parecía convencida.

_Lo dudo. No es un estado al que uno llegaría por su cuenta tan fácilmente.

Sonia suspiró con tristeza.

_Tal vez nos apresuramos mucho en volver y ahora uno de nuestros amigos está gravemente herido_ La princesa habló con un sentimiento de incomodidad.

_ ¿Supones que debemos volver al barco? Acabamos de llegar.

El impostor se mantenía cruzado de brazos con una mirada seria.

_Yo aún no caigo en esto, pero ¿dices que Komaeda irá a un psiquiatra? _ El Yakuza habló esta vez.

_Está muy alterado y además su condición mental es frágil. Más aun luego de...

_ ¿Luego de qué? _ Peko se mostró curiosa.

Hinata sabía que si no les decía y se enteraban por su cuenta sería peor.  
Además prometió no cerrarse con ellos con esta clase de cosas importantes.

_ Parece ser que sufrió alguna clase de violación...no, no parece, fue así y por eso su estado mental empeoró.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. Nadie tenía palabras para expresarse ante tal horrible noticia.   
Todos se mantuvieron callados, Hinata se sentó en un sofá mirando la nada.

Komaeda no era tal vez el mejor amigo del curso, incluso podría ser problemático. Pero no merecía lo que le pasó, nadie lo merecía.   
Hinata tampoco era un insensible, era una situación delicada de tratar, esperaba que los otros actuarán con cautela respecto a eso.

_...Hinata ¿Seguro no es mejor que volvamos al barco? _ Soda rompió el silencio.

_Definitivamente fue mala idea venir_ Mahiru miraba el suelo preocupada.

_ ¿Qué mierdas dicen? Obviamente hay que tomar venganza contra esos bastardos_ El mafioso tomo la palabra mientras Peko asentía a su lado.

_Sin duda esos demonios merecen un castigo propio de los infiernos. Puedo enviar a varios de mis aliados contra ellos, no dejarán sobrevivientes.

_N-no creo que sea buena idea Tanaka..._Mitarai parecía inseguro de decir aquello_ Solo sería reafirmar que somos los malos.

_Pero no estamos seguros de nada ¿Cómo sabemos que no están al asecho? ¿Y si le hacen lo mismo a la señorita Sonia?

_Pues yo no tengo problema en tomar venganza_ Owari sonrió con malicia.

_NO HAY QUE DEJARNOS INTIMIDAR POR ELLOS.

_N-Nidai, Owari, e-enserio no creo que e-esto se s-solucione con más v-violencia.

_NADIE TE PREGUNTO CERDA INMUNDA. SI QUIERES ENTREGARTE TÚ PUES HAZLO. Yo no me arriesgaré a que pongan un dedo en mi kimono.

_Yo no cambiaré mi postura, acabamos de volver_ El impostor se mantenía firme en lo que dijo.

_Yo voto por volver al barco_ Teru Teru habló.

_Ehhh...Ibuki no está de acuerdo con lo del barco...acabamos de llegar.

_Yo haré lo que mi joven maestro diga.

_Pero Komaeda está en un estado crítico, no podemos llevarlo al barco_ Mahiru se mostró inquieta.

_ ¡Va a mejorar cuando sepa que acabamos con esos mal nacidos!

_Fuyuhiko, no creo que eso mejore las cosas_ Sonia intento frenar al Yakuza de hacer una locura.

_ ¡Ya basta! _ Hinata gritó cansado por la discusión_ Lo importante es mantenernos seguros y que Komaeda mejore, luego veremos si ir al barco o no es buena opción. Dejemos esto en manos de Naegi por ahora, tal vez encontraron algo en el interrogatorio.

_Tsk, sigo creyendo que merecen la muerte.

_No podemos dejar pasar un acto tan ruin a esos demonios.

_Tampoco estoy feliz con todo esto_ el castaño miró a todos los presentes_ Pero vengarnos no mejorará las cosas, solo dará más razones para contraatacar. No es justo que un compañero pague por nuestro pasado, pero si volvemos como remanentes sería reafirmar lo que ellos quieren.

_ ¿Y eso es?

_Sería confirmarles que somos unos asesinos. Solo crearíamos más razones para comenzar una guerra. Vinimos aquí a mejorar ¿Lo olvidan?

_No dirías eso sí Komaeda hubiera muerto_ El peli-fucsia refutó.

_Lo haría, porque no desearía meter a más compañeros en una guerra dónde podría haber más muertes. Aquí no hay segundas oportunidades.

_Concuerdo con Hinata, más muertes no resolverán nada, debemos agradecer que Komaeda está vivo_ Sonia volvió a hablar.

_Fue...suerte. **Nuestra suerte.**

Una llamada proveniente de Kirigiri interrumpió el debate.

_ ¿Diga?

_Ya tenemos información de los interrogatorios.

_ ¿Enserio?

_Si, uno de los presentes en la tortura de Komaeda confesó arrepentido, información crucial para dar con los últimos miembros del grupo. Luego te enviaré el archivo.

_Gracias Kirigiri.

_Manténganse alertas, aún hay muchos de esos sujetos sueltos en busca de venganza.

_Descuida. Lo haremos, gracias.

Hinata cortó la llamada e informo la noticia a sus compañeros, todos parecían un poco más aliviados, sin duda eso aligeró la tensión. Mientras más rápido atrapasen a los que escaparon, mejor.

_____________________________

Toda la clase se turnaba diariamente para visitar al albino con las precauciones necesarias, sin embargo los resultados no eran muy positivos, difícilmente cruzaba palabras con ellos.  
Los ojos grises eran apagados y vacíos, casi nunca parecía mostrar reacción.

Nagito solo hablaba con Kotoko normalmente y a veces cruzaba un par de palabras con Hinata, delirando sobre esperanza o intentando convencerlo de asesinarlo para acabar con la miseria de su suerte cíclica.

Eso duro varios días, hasta que finalmente Hinata se decidió a cambiar de método. Consideraba que un cambio de ambiente podría ayudarlo, pues postrado en la cama día y noche parecía casi un cadáver.

Hajime pidió permiso para transportar a Komaeda al patio del hospital. Debió usar una silla de ruedas debido a su pierna rota y la cicatrización que aún padecía.  
El peli-blanco no reaccionó demasiado, solo miro por algunos segundos al castaño con curiosidad.

Se mantuvo callado todo el trayecto hasta que finalmente llegaron. La vista era muy bella, los árboles de Sakura y el césped verde bien cuidado bajo sus pies hicieron que Nagito tuviera una reacción de sorpresa.

Hajime se acercó a un árbol y se sentó en el césped al lado de la silla de su amigo.  
No dijo nada solo se mantuvo en silencio disfrutando de la serenidad que el lugar brindaba.

Komaeda cerró sus ojos buscando distender su mente. Se sentía un poco mejor estando fuera, vivir dentro de aquella sala blanca y desinfectada lo atosigaba, no le gustaba estar tan estático y solo. Eso permitía que su mente le juegue malas pasadas, vivía con recuerdos aterradores, miedos y reclamos internos constantes.   
Era casi como una voz en su cabeza que le decía que nada mejoraría hasta que muera, por eso el sonido de la brisa en los árboles lo calmaba, era un sonido relajante en el cual podía concentrarse y olvidar su dolor.

Los pétalos caían en el rostro de Hinata haciendo que arrugase la nariz cuando lo rozaban.  
Sus ojos de diferente color observaron al chico de pelo esponjado a su lado, portando una expresión serena y tranquila. Aquello lo alivió de sobremanera. Su idea había funcionado.

_Hinata..._Su voz salió casi como un susurro.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto por mí? No quiero ser una carga para nadie.

_No eres una carga, además no pierdo nada pasando el tiempo contigo.

_No tienes que fingir por mí, sé que me tienes lástima.

_No, Komaeda solo intento ayudarte, no es con mala intención o porque sienta que te deba algo.

_Entiendo, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer salvó matarme, así me liberaría de esto por fin.

_Lo siento, no podría hacerte eso.

_De todas formas moriré.

_Podrás superar esta desesperación, Komaeda.

_Supongo... _Suspiro mostrando su típica sonrisa de "no me importa lo que paso, estoy bien "_Si eso te da esperanza, no me importa volver a sonreír, quiero decir ya no tengo nada que perder salvó la vida.

Hinata notó el dolor en sus palabras, dándose cuenta de la máscara que portaba y también de una triste verdad.

_No tienes que sentirte feliz por mí....  
No tienes que hacerlo por nadie, incluso si todo está mal.

_No me importa mi persona, tan solo lo haré si eso te brinda esperanza.

_Si tú no estás feliz, no tienes porqué forzarte a estarlo.

_... Tampoco ganó nada cayendo en la desesperación o en la tristeza...

_No me refería a eso.

_Sea lo que fuere, si algo muy esperanzador vendrá no tengo por qué estar triste. ¿verdad? Sé que no quieres que pierda la esperanza.

_No, más bien, no porque algo bueno pase en el futuro significa que nada importa ahora. Es decir, ni yo puedo predecirlo a un 100%.

_No entiendo...

_Quiero decir que si estás triste... Está bien. La vida es dolorosa y aunque creo que a futuro todo puede mejorar, no significa que nuestros sentimientos actuales no importen.  
Llorar a veces alivia el dolor pero fingir que no está ahí o enterrarlo no evitará que duela.

_Hinata-kun...

_Siempre me molesté contigo porque creí que las cosas no podían afectarte, que eras un demente por no sucumbir al dolor o a las tragedias que te rodeaban a ti o a tus amigos.

_... Lo siento...

_No te disculpes... Sé que tu enfermedad afecto tus emociones respecto a otros, pero también a ti.   
Nunca has llorado o te has molestado por nada, pero era porque encontraste una forma de enterrarlo en tu ser y eso no significaba que no te doliera.  
También estabas triste y asustado, y fui un tonto por creer que no serías capaz de sentir eso solo por no expresarlo como los otros.

_....

_No tienes que fingir por mí.

_N-no hay razón por la cual enfadarme o entristecer, solo soy un humano insignificante a nadie le importaría si me doliera.

_A mí me importa y también a varios de tus compañeros ¿No leíste la carta?

_No.

_Ya veo.

Hinata se sorprendió un poco al notar que el albino estaba temblando, ya no llevaba su mano metálica, por si pudiera tener infecciones.   
Su mano sana se cerraba en un puño y pudo notar que estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Para bien o para mal sus defensas mentales estaban muy débiles. Hinata entendía poco a poco sus mecanismos de defensa, no le era difícil concluir que era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por su dolor.   
Nunca había tenido a alguien que se preocupase por él o que le importase lo suficiente. Estaba acostumbrado a afrontar las cosas por su cuenta y su poca autoestima causó que ni siquiera él considerará sus heridas emocionales como algo relevante.

" **El ser humano necesita del otro."**

Nagito solo tiene la esperanza, la esperanza de que cosas buenas ocurran.

" Pero se aferró desde el inicio a mí solo porque lo trate como una persona"

**" Tal vez nunca tuvo es clase de trato con otros"**

_Komaeda...

_ ¿Qué...?

_ ¿Me permites abrazarte?

Fueron varios segundos de incertidumbre por parte del albino hasta que finalmente accedió.

Hajime tuvo especial cuidado de no herirle las costillas en el contacto, pero a pesar de eso Nagito no parecía quejarse, solo aferró su mano sana con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarlo.

El castaño sentía que tal vez su amigo no era un enigma tan complicado de descubrir, estaba cubierto de defensas hasta los dientes, eso lo noto cuando tuvo que despertarlo de su mundo, pero también era simple entender que para alguien que siempre estuvo solo, el amor y la importancia que le diera otra persona podría hacer la diferencia.

Nagito solo confiaba en su suerte y en la esperanza, así también confiaba en personas con los talentos para brindarla, el que Hinata fuera su primer amigo, sabiendo aún que no poseía talento, había hecho que su mente entre en crisis más de una vez. Sobre todo, en alguien que requería una zona de calma y confort constante, esto podría ser bastante caótico. Sin embargo, el castaño estaba feliz por verlo tener buenos resultados respecto a eso, parecía ser que confiaba plenamente en él y eso parecía tener que ver más con el hecho de que Hinata había sido el primero en preocuparse por su persona.

Un sollozo amargo escapó de los labios del albino, pero intentó reprimirlo. No quería mostrarse tan vulnerable ante Hinata, no era algo habitual para él llorar. Pero tenía que reconocer que le había dado el poder suficiente para conocerlo y saber cómo quebrar sus defensas de forma efectiva. Recordaba haber llorado anteriormente, pero tenía bastantes drogas encima cuando eso paso.

_ Está bien, es normal que una persona te consuele, no significa que sea algo malo...

_ E-eres...demasiado amable Hinata-kun_ La voz se quebró, y varias lágrimas cayeron por las pálidas mejillas_ Demasiado para alguien como yo.

_Descuida, tus emociones también son importantes, no solo porque las cosas vayan a mejorar significa que no tengas derecho a estar triste. También eres un ser humano, aunque tú no te quieras lo suficiente.

Los sollozos y las lágrimas no se detuvieron, incluso así Hinata sabía que sería un largo camino por recorrer, pero estaba feliz de que Nagito al menos pudiera exteriorizar su dolor de alguna forma. Vivir con tanto sufrimiento no era sano, era como beber un veneno con efecto lento y doloroso.

"Que irónico" Pensó el castaño para sí mismo.

Palmeó el cabello blanquecino con cuidado, no quería volver a espantarlo. Nagito no parecía quejarse esta vez, pero su cuerpo tembló de todas maneras. Hinata deshizo el abrazo al notar que el exceso de cercanía lo estaba incomodando.

_De verdad lo siento Hinata-kun. Te he hecho preocupar más de la cuenta...

_Descuida. No deberías sentirte así, cuando estamos tristes las personas solemos pasar tiempo con nuestros seres queridos, eso reconforta mucho.

El albino miro al suelo con tristeza.

_ Yo nunca experimente algo semejante...

_Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no crees?

_ G-gracias, me siento un poco mejor_ Sonrió, pero esta vez lo hizo de forma genuina.

Sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la tonalidad rojiza causa del llanto, pero parecía que parte de su alma había vuelto al cuerpo y Hinata se sintió agradecido por eso.

Se mantuvieron uno al lado del otro disfrutando la serenidad del paisaje y la caída de los pétalos. Komaeda los contemplaba con melancolía, las flores de cerezo eran tan efímeras como su vida en aquel momento, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo de Hinata y sus compañeros. Le provocaba un sentimiento cálido en el pecho que hacía que sus desgracias quedarán en el olvido aún si fuera por unos momentos.

"Aunque sé que no lo merezco, es una sensación muy adictiva, el amor, la calidez... ¿estaría mal si disfruto de ello solo un poco más?"

_ ¿Estás bien Nagito?

_ Sí, no te preocupes, ya has hecho demasiado por mí.

_ No es nada_ Sonrió_ Es agradable pasar estos momentos de tranquilidad.

_También me agrada pasar tiempo contigo Hinata-kun. Eres la persona más importante que he conocido.

_ ¿Lo soy?

_ Si, incluso sabiendo lo que mi suerte hace. No te importa, sigues hablándome, realmente apreció eso. Pero temo que algo terrible te pase por mi culpa...

_ Descuida, tenemos buena suerte, ¿lo olvidas?

_ S-sí, pero, temo arruinarlo y que me odies... por eso no sé si deba decirte lo que me paso allí...

_ Komaeda, descuida, lo sé.

El albino lo miro sorprendido y arrugo el entrecejo.

_ Entenderé si te da asco estar cerca de mí.

_ No tienes la culpa de lo que paso, pero me alegra ver que te encuentres mejor ahora.

_ S-si...bueno no del todo, aún es...a veces tengo malos sueños o pensamientos muy negativos respecto a eso... me gusta pensar que solo fue una pesadilla.

_ Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo.

_ Está bien Hinata-kun, esta clase de cosas las tengo merecidas.

_ Nagito no...

_OYE, NI SE TE OCURRA REPETIR ESO.

Una voz chillona y femenina irrumpió en el lugar, Kotoko se acercó con una mueca de disgusto y empezó a tironear suavemente las orejas del albino.

_ H-Hey_ Se quejó ante el gesto infantil.

_ Te dije que recibirías un castigo si seguías hablando cosas como esas.

_ Emm... ¿me perdí de algo?

_ Cálla puercoespín_ La niña en cuestión se ocultó tras Komaeda y le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla.

La atmósfera había cambiado totalmente ahora, no es que al castaño le molestará, pero no era muy bueno lidiando con niños tan caprichosos.

_Lo siento Hinata-kun, Kotoko ha insistido en venir todos los días.

_ Bueno no veo el problema, aunque no soy muy tolerante con los menores.

_ Está bien Hinata-kun, es inofensiva.

_ ¡Me caes mal!

_ Es como una versión más rosada y pequeña de Hiyoko.

_ Creo que no es para tanto.

Hajime movió la cabeza con resignación, aunque le agradaba ver que la actitud de Komaeda era mejor con la niña cerca, quizá habían creado un vínculo cercano luego de lo que pasaron. No todo había salido tan mal, pero no se sentía muy bienvenido por la fémina rosada. Tal vez su presencia la intimidaba demasiado.

Lo bueno era que posiblemente tras aquello sus compañeros pudieran cruzar más de un saludo con el albino o eso esperaba, la mente de Nagito podía crear nuevas barreras y evitar la cercanía.

Hasta entonces estaba feliz de que Komaeda confiará en él hasta el punto de soltarse un poco más. Su amistad se había fortalecido llegando a conocer ciertos aspectos que nunca creyó posibles en un tiempo anterior.

Esquivo varias patadas de la chica y se despidió prometiendo volver al día siguiente en un horario donde no debiera toparse con Kotoko. 


	16. Regalo

Kotoko miraba al albino con curiosidad, él había buscado la carta de sus compañeros apenas entró a la habitación. Como si fuera algo de suma importancia para él.

Se asomó para ver de qué se trataba, más que una carta parecía un conjunto de frases amables y deseos para que se cure más rápido.  
Entre ellas una que le llamó la atención decía:

_PON TODO TU SER EN MEJORAR. COME BIEN, MUEVE EL CUERPO Y SIEMPRE VE AL BAÑO PARA CAGAR BIEN. TE ENVIARÉ UNOS LAXANTES EN LA SEMANA. MANTENTE SANO,_ _NIDAI_

"Ughh que clase de amigos tan raros, ¿ninguno puede traer pasteles?"   
La niña continúo leyendo.

 _Más te vale que no te mueras capullo, mira que si lo haces_ _tiraré_ _tu cadáver al mar..._  
_Te envié unas galletas junto con Peko, ¡Pero si llegas a morir las comeré yo! Así que no lo hagas._  
_Kuzuryu_.

_Mantente fuerte, el joven maestro y yo te enviamos algunos regalos, esperamos que te agraden. Peko._

_Por favor recupérate pronto Nagito, todos están muy preocupados por tu salud. Espero que recibas los obsequios, emm si gustas cuando te recuperes podremos ver mi nuevo proyecto de animación._

_Mitarai_ _._

_Mitarai_ _eres muy blando, escucha plebeyo te ordenó que mejores, así que más vale que vuelvas pronto ¡Aléjate de los cuchillos!_  
_Togami._

_De verdad es una pena que no puedas apreciar mis delicias, pero si deseas mándame una carta con tus pedidos, puedo ofrecerte una nueva especialidad en la que estoy trabajando, una muy sabrosa variedad de carne firme y masticable. Tú solo pide._ _Hanamura_ _._

_Nagito, mis saludos. Espero que te recuperes pronto, estaremos esperando por ti con mucho entusiasmo, para eso están los amigos, me gustaría poder enseñarte mi nueva colección de libros de asesinos, y tal vez podríamos intentar pelear con los nudos de tu cabello, tengo una crema de mi país que seguro ayudara... los efectos secundarios son caída de pelo, pero sé que estarás bien. Podremos vencer esos nudos. Por favor cuídate mucho._

_Sonia._

_PFF_ _...no puedo creer que Mahiru me mande a escribir esto, como sea, eres un rarito, pero, en fin, supongo que los locos como tú nunca mueren. Así que estarás bien,_ _Adioooooós_

_Hiyoko._

_YAAAAAYYY_ _IBUKI TE ENVIARA UN MP3 CON SUS NUEVAS CANCIONES PARA QUE MEJORES...oh y tal vez Ibuki agregue más canciones por si acaso, así no te aburrirás en ese hospital. ¡¡¡Esto de escribir para subir los ánimos me da nuevas ideas para nuevas canciones!!!_

_¡¡Ibuki Mioda!!_

_No soy muy bueno con esto, pero la señorita Sonia insiste así que, en fin. Hey, ¿cómo está todo por allá? Espero que al menos todo este bien, seguro estarás bien... quiero decir_ _sobreviviste_ _a una bomba así que confío en que sí.  No sé qué más decir... ¿no_ _pedirás_ _que te devuelva el dinero del pastel verdad? aunque podría enviártelo si gustas...o convencer a la señorita Sonia de hacer uno juntos. Jeje soy un genio, eso haré._

_Kazuichi_ _._

_Emmm cuídate mucho Nagito, espero que mejores pronto, el médico me permitirá verte y cuidar de ti cuando estés más estable, Lo siento si me_ _excedo_ _con mis palabras en verdad me preocupa mucho tu condición... bueno espero verte pronto y por favor no te sobre esfuerces mucho con tu salud. Por favor._

_Mikan._

_No soy buena con estás cosas de listillos, pero confío en mi instinto y mi instinto dice que todo saldrá bien en el hospital, hasta ahora le haré caso, seguro_ _Nidai_ _y yo haremos un plan de comidas para ti, síguelo y estarás bien. ¡Ya me dio mucha hambre de hablar de comida!_

_Akane._

_Demonio, no temas, eh convocado varios aliados infernales para poder aliviar tu dolor, aunque las consecuencias sean que te vuelvas medio demonio en el proceso, pero no te preocupes,_ _recitaré_ _varios conjuros para omitir los efectos de ese hechizo. No dudes de los poderes que mis cuatro_ _devas_ _de la destrucción y yo poseemos. Estarás curado por arte de magia en un santiamén._

_Gundham_ _._

_Espero que esto llegue a tiempo por Hinata, también envié algunas fotos para que no nos extrañes a ninguno de nosotros, son momentos muy agradables captados en cámara, espero que pueda hacer tu estadía menos complicada. También es posible que te visitemos en estas semanas así que no te preocupes por la compañía. Mientras tanto puedes quedarte con las fotos, esperaría que me digas que te parecen. Recuerda eres un hombre y no debes rendirte fácilmente._

_Mahiru._

_Hola Nagito, te estaré visitando mañana así que no veo mucho sentido de escribir esta carta, pero aquí va.... Bueno en primer lugar espero que estés bien, en segundo lugar, lamento que por mi culpa hayas huido y esto haya pasado. Debí actuar como un mejor amigo y acompañarte, no forzarte a mejorar solo por mi temor a que alguien más cercano muera. Creo que tengo mucho por aprender, pero me gustaría_ _sincerarme_ _de corazón._

_Gracias por ser mi amigo aún pese a las fallas que he cometido, creo que ambos tenemos muchos problemas y lo mejor sería darnos apoyo no intentar forzar al otro a resolverlos. Así que, por eso, prometo_ _compensarte_ _y ser mejor persona._

_Cuídate mucho y no bebas esos laxantes...es mala idea. Nos veremos en la mañana si es que lees esta carta, hasta entonces._

_Hinata._

Kotoko observó varios obsequios sin abrir en la mesa, entre ellos el laxante.

_ ¿No los abriste?

_ No me sentía de ánimos, aún creo que es mucho para una basura como yo.

_ Todos parecen querer que mejores.

_ Tal vez solo lo dicen por obligación, aunque apreció el esfuerzo. De todas maneras, no sé si ya saben lo que paso...

Kotoko suspiró e intentó distraerlo.

_ ¿Entonces te importaría compartir las galletas?

_ Seguro.

La chica llevo el paquete que el mafioso compró y compartieron algunas galletas, pese a que el albino no era tan fan de las cosas dulces, en aquel momento lo reconfortaba un poco el azúcar.

_Y... ese chico...Hinata ¿huiste por él?

_ Es complicado, pero en fin...temía que mi suerte le hiciera más daño, incluso su comportamiento había cambiado por mi culpa, decidí alejarme para no ser un estorbo. Aunque ahora me siento como uno.

La oji-rosa lo miro con algo de pena, inflo las mejillas en señal de reproche para que dejará de auto despreciarse y le tiro un poco del cabello enmarañado.

_Deja de decir eso...no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, además me salvaste.

_ No quería arrastrarte a problemas que son de mi incumbencia.

_ Aun así... no era necesario, te lo agradezco. Pero eres un tonto_ Refunfuñó.

Komaeda sonrió en respuesta mientras veía a la peli-rosa hacer un berrinche infantil.

Decidió que el resto del tiempo que la niña se quedaría podían usarlo para ver los obsequios de sus compañeros, entre ellos ojearon las fotos y un libro de Sonia.

_ Oye..._ La pequeña rompió el silencio mientras el albino observaba las fotografías.

_ ¿Hmm?

_ ¿Cómo eran tus padres?

_ ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

_ Tengo curiosidad.

_No lo sé, en verdad no eran muy presentes... no tengo memorias muy sólidas sobre ellos.

_ ¿Eran malos contigo?

_ No lo sé, creo que no estaban tanto como me gustaría, por eso tenía un perro...

_ ¿Tenías un perro?

_ Cuando era niño, era mi mejor y único amigo..._ Rió de forma amarga.

_ Así que estuviste bastante solo a mi edad.

_ Podría decirse.

_ Ya veo.

Los guardias de la fundación del futuro llegaron llevándose a la niña consigo, posiblemente volviera al otro día a la misma hora, Utsugi parecía haberle tomado bastante cariño considerando la acción que realizó. Aunque para el albino no era la gran cosa, para la niña rosada escapar de esa experiencia sin un rasguño era milagroso y uno de los pocos actos nobles que vio de parte de un adulto.

Por otro lado, Nagito debería lidiar con su propia soledad una vez más, durante su estadía en el hospital. Extrañaba dormir cerca de Hinata, aquello le otorgaba tranquilidad y calma, evitaba que las pesadillas lo perturbarán de sobremanera.

Relajó su cabeza en la almohada dejándose llevar, ingresando en un mundo de sueños turbulentos y aterradores que lo hicieron despertarse más de una vez.

__________________

_ E-emm ¿Nagito?

Abrió los ojos encontrando el rostro de una preocupada Mikan mirándolo con atención.

_ Tsumiki.

_ E-es bueno ver que me respondes_ Sonrió apenada_ B-bueno el médico me permitió poder cuidar de ti en está estadía.

_ Comprendo.

_ E-espero no ser una molestia, s-si todo sale bien podemos transportarte con los demás a un cuarto preparado en el hotel.

_ Supongo que eso podría evitar que se tomen la molestia de venir o solo no quieren que el hospital corra riesgos por mi culpa.

_ N-Nagito, estoy s-segura que a nadie le molesta. Ante cualquier cosa H-Hinata y yo podemos ayudarte. Descansa ¿sí?

El peli-blanco cerró los ojos una vez más dejando que Mikan se encargara de los vendajes y el suero, el saber que podía salir del hospital lo relajaba un poco, aunque aún creía que era muy pronto para eso o simplemente confiaban mucho en los talentos de Mikan y Hajime.

La enfermera iba y venía de un sitio a otro asegurándose que el durmiente no pasará ninguna necesidad, se aseguraría de cumplir su trabajo a como diera lugar. Komaeda no se quejaba, pero las atenciones lo ponían un tanto nervioso por falta de costumbre.

Varios de sus compañeros lo visitaron mostrándose más aliviados, al ver que Nagito cruzaba más de dos palabras con ellos, en algunos casos le comentaban como iban las cosas dentro del hotel y los avances de la fundación del futuro cazando a los responsables del secuestro. No es que le interesará mucho aquello último, pero el albino prefería olvidarlo.

Fue Hinata quien finalmente logró convencer a los médicos de transportarlo al hotel, en un largo y tedioso viaje llenó de precauciones. El castaño se sentía un poco más relajado de que Nagito estuviera en un lugar donde pudiera ser vigilado, no porque fuera una amenaza, sino por el peligro de ser interceptado por otro enemigo encubierto.

____________

Komaeda se mantuvo en silencio gran parte del viaje y durante su llegada a la habitación, estaba preparada y acondicionada para sus cuidados pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
Se lo notaba muy exhausto y débil, por lo que Hajime decidió ir a ver si todo iba en orden.

_ ¿Komaeda?

_¿S-si...?

_ ¿Qué ocurre?¿Te duele algo?

_ Lo siento Hinata-kun. No he estado durmiendo bien...

_ ¿Pesadillas otra vez?

Los ojos grises se apagaron un poco y asintió.

_¿Quieres contarme?

_No son muy agradables, me sacan energía y además me cuesta seguirles el ritmo a todos...

_Tienes que tomarlo con calma. Mikan dijo que no te sobreesfuerces.

_Lo sé es solo que... me gustaría mostrarles a todos que estoy bien y no deben preocuparse por mí...solo soy un ser miserable.

_Nada de eso, sabemos que eres muy capaz, es solo que estaban preocupados...pero si quieres un descanso y algo de soledad, es entendible.

_ Estaré bien con una buena noche de sueño. Ummm Hinata-kun...

_¿Si?

_¿Te importaría quedarte hasta que me duerma?

_ ¿Eh?

_Lo lamento, seguro fue una petición extraña...ah, no debí proponerte que hicieras eso... después de todo seguro te doy asco y...

_Lo haré. No me molesta.

_.... No es necesario.

_Es solo un poco de ayuda y si eso hace que duermas mejor, lo haré.

El castaño se sentó a los pies de la cama, su aura transmitía calma o al menos así era para el peli-nube quién cayó dormido profundamente pocos minutos luego de que su amigo accediera a quedarse.

Hinata rozó con sus dedos la melena color nieve y la acaricio levemente. La expresión del chico pálido se relajo mucho más ante esa pequeña acción, no había duda de que le transmitía paz.

"Espero que pueda recuperarse y olvidar su dolor".

" **No será tan sencillo, así como no será sencillo lograr que exprese o no sus heridas emocionales".**

"Lo sé, pero se está esforzando mucho..."

" **Solo por tí, se** **encariño** **de sobremanera contigo. Simplemente porque fuiste amable con su persona.** "

"Es triste pensar que sea así, incluso parece forzado a socializar"

**"Eso es debido a que eres un apresurado, Komaeda confía en ti, no del todo en los demás. Me atrevería a decir que es por tí que socializa, desconfía que el cariño de los otros sea completamente desinteresado o que tú no hayas influido".**

"A excepción de Kotoko, podría pensar eso de cualquier otra persona".

**"No, incluso aunque ella y algunos compañeros le agraden no hay una confianza plena, cree que es por lástima".**

"Es difícil encontrar algo o alguien en lo que pueda confiar sin creer que solo lo quieran por lástima u obligación".

**"Es complejo tratar con seres destrozados emocionalmente"**

"Algo se me ocurrirá, por ahora lo mejor será dejarlo descansar".

Hajime contempló al joven que dormía plácidamente y suspiró. Era compleja su situación, sin duda, pero no dejaría que pierda la esperanza.

Acabo por recostarse en un sillón del cuarto de Nagito pensando en ideas, pero finalmente cayó dormido.

_______________

_Hinata-kun.

_¿Qué? ¿Que pasa?

_ Te quedaste dormido.

_Lo lamento. Me iré enseguida.

_Descuida, no me molesta, de hecho tú presencia siempre es bienvenida aquí_ Sonrió.

_Gracias Nagito.

_Hinata... Estaba pensando en...lo que hablamos ayer...

_¿Lo de que esta bien llorar?

_Si... Bueno, me siento feliz de saber que cuento contigo. Aunque también creo que debería disculparme.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Permitir que pierdas tu tiempo en mí o siquiera que compartas tu cariño conmigo es algo invaluable, Hinata-kun. No lo merezco pero...

_¿Pero...?

_ Sentir que alguien me otorga cariño es adictivo, se siente muy cálido y esperanzador...pero es egoísta de mi parte pensar eso, espero que no te desagrade...

Hinata lo miro extrañado.

_Komaeda no debes pedirme disculpas por sentirte bien al ser querido o protegido. Es natural.

_....

_Sé que tú no te sientes merecedor de tales actos, pero todos necesitan un poco de amor y una oportunidad. No es egoísta... Tan solo debes dejar de pensar que no lo mereces.

_...Es una forma muy amable de pensar... En mi vida nunca hubo tiempo para eso...solo el talento y la esperanza. La idea de que algo muy grandioso acabe con todos los males, siempre me hizo ilusión.  
Ah, pero no importa cuánto buscará por la perfecta esperanza, mi vida no dejaba de ser solitaria y dolorosa...

_ Hey, no pienses que tu vida es así ahora. Esta es tu nueva oportunidad.

_ Aun temo no poder escapar de mi suerte.

Sus ojos evadieron al castaño y su expresión lo hacía ver decaído.

_Estoy seguro que podrás manejarla, quiero decir, lograste evitar que Kotoko saliera herida.

_Pero eso fue mi decisión.

_ Pero fue tu decisión la que logró alejar la mala suerte de ella.

El chico albino lo pensó por un momento sin estar completamente seguro a donde deseaba llegar Hinata con eso. Pero causó que varias preguntas pasen por su mente a gran velocidad.

"¿Realmente hay una posibilidad de manejar este horrible ciclo?¿Hinata-kun me estará engañando con esto?"

_Komaeda, es solo una teoría pero...

_Esta bien Hinata-kun...  
"Si lo que dices es real...Sería la mayor esperanza de todas. Pero si es un engaño sería la peor desesperación"

_¿Quieres que te traiga algo para leer?  
Rompió el silencio al ver el rostro pensativo de su compañero.

_Umm, seguro...

_De acuerdo.

El castaño regreso con una pila de libros variados que su análisis arrojó como de posible interés para Komaeda.

Nagito paso parte del tiempo leyendo con Hinata, comentando las tramas de interés aunque su mente no dejaba de divagar en lo que su amigo dijo.

Controlar el ciclo de suerte. Jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza cosa semejante, pero confiaba tanto en Hinata cómo podía. Lo cual era tan bueno como malo, si cometía el error de equivocarse destrozaría irremediablemente su espíritu.

Ambos estaban demasiado concentrados en su lectura, que no oyeron a la princesa tocar la puerta, por lo que esta optó por irrumpir junto con la niña de rosa y Gundham.

Los observaron atentos por su repentina aparición, sobretodo por la enorme caja que llevaba la princesa consigo.

_Despierten, trajimos un obsequio.

_Oh, lo agradezco pero siento que estoy muy atiborrado de obsequios y...

_Es un gran obsequio_ Sonrió la más bajita con arrogancia.

_¿Qué es?

Sonia habló.  
_Ya lo verán, creímos que esto sería lo mejor para aliviar tu pesar Komaeda, además ahora tendrán la protección de Gundham.

Nadie entendía exactamente lo que ocurría hasta que la caja empezó a moverse.

_Jeje, este demonio es verdaderamente poderoso, ninguna criatura podrá con él, me encargue de entrenarlo personalmente con magia oscura.

_ ¿Que demonios...?_Hinata no pudo terminar su oración cuando Kotoko sacó una bola de pelo blanca de la caja.

"Oh, mierda..."_Hinata no sabía que pensar respecto a eso.

La reacción de Komaeda era una mezcla de sorpresa y temor. Cuando la niña acercó al canino hasta su regazo. El albino lo alzó y recibió una lamida en el rostro como respuesta.

_Es el símbolo de la unión demoníaca, se ha pactado un trato.

_...

Hinata esperaba una reacción de llanto o agresión pero nada de eso ocurrió, Nagito abrazo con cuidado al cachorro entre sus brazos con una expresión de desconcierto y ojos llorosos. ¿Estaba... Feliz?

Acarició su pelaje como si fuera el de algún animal sagrado y sumamente frágil. Una imagen que hizo que el castaño sonriera con ternura.

_Hinata-kun_ Susurró entre lágrimas_ Esto en verdad es buena suerte. Creo que... tenías razón...

Tanaka pasó varias horas explicando cómo cuidar al cachorro y demás. Kotoko estaba demasiado entusiasmada con el pequeño animal hiperactivo y Sonia buscó por todos los medios usar un cepillo en el cabello blancuzco del suertudo.

Nagito estaba muy agradecido con ellos, aunque también preocupado. Pero no fue hasta que los tres presentes salieron que pudo expresarlo.

_Hinata...y-yo en verdad espero que...nada malo le pasé_ Dijo contemplando a su nueva mascota, la cual dormía a sus pies.

_No pasará. Confío en que tu suerte no lo lastimará.

El albino suspiró.   
_Yo confío en lo que dijiste. Aunque suene tonto...no quiero perder esa esperanza de que todo saldrá bien.

Hinata sonrió en respuesta. Acarició el cabello de Nagito en cuanto se durmió como una forma de asegurarse que estaría protegido en sueños, y se sentó en el sofá pensativo por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

"Izuru tiene razón él sé encariño bastante, pero yo también. Me preocupo mucho por él, incluso más de lo que quisiera admitir. Yo... de verdad quiero que esté a salvó y sea feliz".


	17. Trauma

Hinata observaba fijamente al durmiente albino y a la bola de pelos en los pies de su cama acurrucada sobre sí misma. Ahora que ambos estaban descansando podría ir a su cuarto y hacer algunas llamadas para conocer el estado actual de los interrogatorios.

Con cautela salió del cuarto y se dirigió al propio para hablar con Kirigiri. Está lo atendió cuando el segundo tono sonó.

_ ¿Hinata?

_ Hola, quería saber cómo iba todo por ahora.

_ Bueno no hemos conseguido nuevas pistas, pero parece ser que tenemos algunos sospechosos, por lo que deberíamos pedirte si puedes traer a Komaeda para ver si es capaz de reconocer a algunos de estos sujetos.

_ Todos tenían el rostro cubierto.

_ Pero podría fácilmente reconocer algunas voces.

Hinata suspiró.

_ No sé si sea buena idea. Su estado poco a poco va mejorando, pero...no sé qué clase de reacción podría provocar.

_ La seguridad estará presente en todo momento.

_ ¿Deberá estar en presencia de uno de aquellos hombres que lo torturaron?

_ No es seguro que sea uno de ellos, además, solo será por corto tiempo, es el único que logró conocer sus voces, Kotoko Utsugi no puede presentarse por ser menor sin los debidos documentos, eso nos llevaría mucho tiempo.

_ Déjenme hablarlo con él.

_ Gracias Hinata, contamos con su ayuda.

El castaño cortó la llamada y fue a recostarse en su cama para descansar, había sido un día largo, pero esperaba que todo avanzará para bien. Al menos ahora Nagito tendría alguien que le hiciera compañía constante y brindara amor incondicional. Eso lo tranquilizaba.

Cerró sus ojos descansando esperando la llegada de un nuevo día.

_Woof.

_....

_ Woof Woof Woof.

_ Qué demonios..._ Hinata fue hasta el cuarto del albino por el fastidioso ladrido para percatarse que el cachorro, junto con su dueño ya habían despertado.

_ Buenos días Hinata-kun_ Comentó con un bostezo mientras observaba al canino jugar y mordisquear una almohada del sofá.

_ Oye, no dejes que haga desastres, si vas a conservarlo debes cuidarlo como es debido.

_ Lo sé, solo parece que le agrada esa almohada del sofá.

_ Mientras no la orine creo que estará bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ Mucho mejor. Mira_ El peli-nube se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y apoyo poco a poco sus pies en el suelo, sosteniéndose aún del cabecero dio algunos pasos y se acercó a su mascota para acariciarla.

El cachorro estaba más que feliz en su nuevo hogar, le habían puesto comida, agua y una cama pequeña que ignoraba por completo. Posiblemente todo fuera obra de Gundham o de alguna de las chicas.

Correteó alrededor de Nagito y luego olfateó los zapatos de Hinata ladrándole en busca de atención.

_Parece muy enérgico.

_ Creo que lo es. Aunque es normal siendo solo un cachorro_ Rió.

_ Es bueno ver que ya puedas caminar.

_ Sí, pero debo sostenerme un tiempo hasta que mis pies recuperen mejor el equilibrio y aún me siento algo adolorido.

_ Entonces no te sobre esfuerces, sería lo ideal que reposes y estires tus piernas para que no se adormezcan.

_ Gracias Hinata.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá cercano a la cama. Hajime prosiguió a hablar mientras Nagito acariciaba a la bola de pelos blanca.

_ Escucha, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero Kirigiri parece que necesita tu ayuda, respecto al reconocimiento del grupo enemigo. Sé que es algo complicado así que pensé en consultarlo contigo antes.

_ Si ella necesita junto con Naegi esta información, con gusto se las daré para proveerles esperanza.

_ Y ahí vas de nuevo... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

_ Está bien Hinata-kun, no necesito que te preocupes tanto, estoy bien. En cuanto me recuperé los ayudaré.

Pese a la sonrisa del chico, Hinata no creía que fuera así completamente, la recuperación del joven era tan milagrosa, rápida y sin conflictos, que le recordaba a la calma anterior a las tormentas. Temía tener razón y en parte sabía que la tenía, lo que lo hacía sentir peor.

______________________________________

_Es en verdad un cachorro muy hermoso_ Sonia sonrió con ternura mientras lo observaba correr alrededor de su dueño.

_ Parece que se adaptó rápidamente a Nagito_ Comentó Mahiru tomándole una fotografía.

_ Bueno, es el primero en adaptarse a ese rarito.

_ Hiyoko, no te preocupes, estoy segura que tú también te adaptarás al nuevo integrante.

_Paso_ Dijo la joven rubia.

Soda intentaba esquivar al canino mientras llevaba unas piezas a la vez que Gundham ayudaba a Nagito a entrenarlo mejor.

_Hey Hinata_ Dijo el mecánico, dejando las piezas en el suelo mientras se acercaba al castaño.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ ¿Está todo bien? Te notó un tanto distraído desde esta mañana. ¿Es porque temes que el perro orine tus zapatos?

_No, no, el perro no tiene nada. Es solo que la actitud de Nagito me llama un poco la atención...

_ ¿E-eh? No me digas que puso explosivos de nuevo en algún sitio.

_ Claro que no_ Dijo el joven de pelo puntiagudo a la vez que se golpeaba su propio rostro con la palma de su mano por el pensamiento de su compañero_ Sé que no nos haría daño, no creo que sea eso...solo pienso que se curó demasiado pronto... ¿no crees?

_ ¿Y eso no es bueno? No quiero sonar mal, pero Komaeda parece la clase de persona que se resignó a sus traumas. Tal vez eso lo hizo... no lo sé ¿más fuerte?

_Tal vez, pero no lo tomaré a la ligera...

_ Creo que eres demasiado paranoico, si no nos hará nada por mí está perfecto, que mejore como más le guste. Tomate un descanso te está afectando un poco el cerebro todo lo que paso.

_ Si, tal vez tengas razón.

"¿Tu qué dices Izuru?"

**"No hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte en este mismo momento, pero mantén un ojo sobre él cuando vayan al interrogatorio".**

"¿Crees que esté fingiendo?"

**"No"**

Komaeda acariciaba al cachorro mientras sonreía con ternura.

"¿Entonces porque me siento tan inquieto?"

**"Bueno no te equivocas en estarlo, su mente podría alterarse ante cualquier evento que le recuerde al trauma así que por ahora estará bien".**

"De acuerdo".

Hinata optó por tomar un descanso y disfrutar el resto de la tarde con sus otros compañeros. Pasando una bonita tarde donde Akane intentó vencerlo en un combate amistoso sin muchos éxitos.

Nagito por su parte intentó ayudar a Pekoyama a acercarse al cachorro, aunque fue técnicamente al revés. Kuzuryu observaba a la joven sonriendo, mientras está era olfateada por el canino quién poco a poco le perdía temor pese a su porte intimidante.

__________________________________________________

_ ¡Hinata-kun!

_ ¡WOOF WOOF!

El adormecido chico abrió la puerta de su cuarto topándose con el albino en ropa de dormir y el perro quién no tardo en meterse al cuarto y apoderarse de su cama como si le perteneciera por derecho.

_ OYE NO, BAJÁ DE AHÍ PERRO MALO.

_Hinata-kun ¿podemos quedarnos?

_ Antes de acordar eso creó que prefiero que llames a tu perro y lo saques de mi cama.

El albino silbó y como si se tratará de alguna clase de código que Hinata interpreto como parte del entrenamiento de Tanaka, el cachorro fue hasta su dueño.

_ Komaeda, no es por ser grosero, pero la fundación del futuro está pagando tu cuarto de hotel y por fortuna nos dejaron conservar al perro.

_Suerte, Hinata-kun.

_Si si, suerte.

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez, parecía que Komaeda podía moverse con más facilidad, era increíble pese a las heridas que tenía por lo que no dejaba de preocupar a Hinata en el fondo, pensando que estaba sobre exigiéndose. Por otro lado, Hajime había decidió pasar algo de tiempo con sus otros amigos forjando lazos.

No solo parecía que el perro había crecido bastante, sino que también estaba formando un buen vínculo con el peli-blanco.

_ ¿Entonces podemos quedarnos?

_ ¿Pesadillas de nuevo?

_ No.

_ ¿Entonces?

_ Nozomi quería verte Hinata-kun, mira hasta está saltando para que le des cariño.

_ ¿Nozomi? ¿Le pusiste al perro ese nombre?

_ Es hembra.

_ ...Como sea. ¿Cómo es eso de que quería verme?

_ Gundham me enseño como interpretar lo que quieren los perros. No podía esperar menos del criador definitivo.

_ Ya, no importa, si los dejo quedarse ¿dejarán de hacer alboroto?

_ No notarás que estamos aquí.

El castaño suspiró, en parte aliviado de ver a Komaeda estar en una mejor condición donde pudiera caminar más libremente, por otro lado, fastidiado de encontrar su almohada mordisqueada por los dientes de la cachorra.

Nagito se recostó en el sofá con una frazada gruesa para protegerse del frío, la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos observándolo. A simple vista Hinata creyó que parecía un gato a punto de brincar a un estante.

_ ¿Emmm ocurre algo?

_Shhh...mira.

El castaño se giró para observar como la pequeña perrita se acomodaba entre los pliegues de las sabanas de Hinata, estirándose y bostezando para finalmente dormirse en lo que parecía una pequeña bola de nieve peluda y suave.

_ Es igual de terca que tú_ Susurro riendo por lo bajo. Pese a que le doliera tener que limpiar los pelos de su cama luego, no sería tan cruel de despertar al animalito.

_Creo que le agradas mucho.

_ Bueno, nunca traté con perros solo tuve un cangrejo ermitaño.

_ Ya entiendo... las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños_ Bromeó.

Hinata cayó tarde en la broma y en respuesta le arrojo una almohada a la cara.

_Ve a dormir antes que me arrepienta de abrirles.

_De acuerdo_ Sonrió_ Descansa Hinata-kun.

_ Descansa Komaeda.

Los ojos grises se cerraron rápidamente, mientras que su compañero acarició su cabello y el de la pequeña bola de pelos blanca que había invadido su cama. No estaba molesto, de hecho, aquella situación lo reconfortaba mucho, la calidez, los lazos con sus amigos y la mejora de Komaeda.

Aquella clase de situaciones lo hacía sentir como que nada había sido en vano y que podrían tener su final feliz, aunque en el fondo sabía que nada era tan sencillo, no perdía nada con disfrutarlo.

_________________________________________

RIIINGGG

RIIINGGGG

Hinata tomó el celular y bostezó antes de atender.

_ ¿Diga?

_ Tenemos información nueva.

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso?

_ Descartamos a varios sospechosos, necesitamos que Komaeda nos ayude a identificarlos, tememos que estén planeando alguna emboscada. Así que cuanto antes sepamos a quien interrogar mejor.

_ Entiendo. ¿no hay forma de tener más tiempo verdad?

_ Cuanto antes mejor.

_ Hablaré con él.

La llamada se cortó y la mano del castaño se posó sobre el hombro de Nagito sacudiéndolo levemente para despertarlo.

Su expresión en aquel momento debía de ser muy seria por la forma en la que el albino lo miro, como si algo malo hubiera pasado.

_ ¿Debo ir, verdad? _ Dijo, intuyendo lo que ocurriría.

_ Si.

____________________________________________

El día era frío, tormentoso y el cielo no parecía dar señales de mejorar. Era la clase de días donde Hinata prefería quedarse en casa, Komaeda observaba desde la ventanilla del auto los múltiples edificios de la ciudad, había dejado a Nozomi con el criador, así que tan solo serían ellos y la fundación del futuro cara a cara con los criminales.

_ ¿Hinata-kun?

_ ¿Hmmm?

_ No me siento muy bien.

_ ¿Quieres que volvamos?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sonrió.

_Solo estoy algo nervioso es todo.

_ Descuida habrá muchos guardias, nada malo pasará.

_Si, gracias...

No parecía muy convencido, pero de todas formas confiaba en que Hinata decía la verdad.

______________________________________________

El pasillo reluciente y los ruidos de varios teléfonos sonando en aquel edificio le daban un aspecto más de oficina que de interrogatorio, así fue al menos hasta que llegaron al subsuelo donde el sonido se cortó abruptamente y dio paso a una atmósfera bastante opresiva.

Komaeda jugaba con los pliegues de su chaqueta cuando Kirigiri y Togami llegaron para hablar con ellos informándoles la situación, tenían algunos sospechosos y necesitaban determinar quién formaba parte de aquel grupo. Sin embargo, no sería tan fácil, Komaeda sería expuesto a observarlos y oírlos para reconocer su voz. Algo que podría implicar severas consecuencias psicológicas para su persona y aun así el albino decidió tomar el riesgo.

Hinata se quedó junto a él, cuidado por dos guardias, mientras que Togami y Kirigiri observaban desde una habitación gesell, que aparentaba ser un simple espejo. Los sospechosos estaban enfilados y rodeados por guardias, algunos maldiciendo, otros callados con el rostro atemorizado y una mínima parte se notaba nerviosa pero paralizada.

El albino se acercó y observó a todos y cada uno con detenimiento. No los reconocería por sus aspectos faciales tan fácilmente, pero esperaba que al oír sus voces le dieran alguna idea de si le eran familiares o no. En aquellas ocasiones hubiera preferido nacer con el talento de Ibuki.

Un guardia estaba a su lado por seguridad, más del propio Komaeda que otra cosa, mientras tanto Hinata lo observaba con detenimiento, sus reacciones no parecían muy alteradas y una a una las voces se fueron percibiendo.

Ninguna parecía ser reconocida para él. Hasta que una se abrió paso entre todas las demás y Hinata pudo notar como la piel del albino se erizaba, a la par que su cuerpo retrocedía. Una reacción típica de un miedo intenso o de sentirse amenazado por alguna clase de animal muy grande.

__Como mierda es que sigue vivo..._

Fue apenas un segundo, antes que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, Komaeda había robado el arma de la funda del guardia y se disponía a apuntar a aquel miembro del grupo en particular. No tardo en entender porque, era muy posible que se tratará de la persona que más lo había herido en la tortura.

Los guardias apuntaron hacia él, estupefactos por la repentina reacción, los sospechosos se arrojaron al suelo a excepción del verdadero culpable quien parecía estar desafiando al albino con la mirada, esperando que la bala lo atravesase.

Hinata se interpuso entre el arma y él. Haciendo que Komaeda retrocediera y gruñera entre dientes. Estaba alterado no había duda, su expresión parecía la de un animal amenazado defendiéndose.

_Quítate o disparó.

_Detenté ahora, no lo harás.

_ No me importa lo que digas, voy a acabar con esa desesperación de una vez por todas.

_Nagito.

_Muévete ahora Hinata o te convertiré en un peldaño para la esperanza.

Su voz era fría, seria y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo e ira, pero sobretodo determinados a matar a ese sujeto fuera como fuera. Debía detenerlo o de lo contrario le dispararía en una pierna para continuar.

_ Komaeda, entiendo que estés molesto y que tengas miedo. Pero está no es la manera.

_ Ya te lo dije Hinata, esto es por la esperanza, no permitiré que alguien más padezca la desesperación de estas personas, acabaré con todos y cada uno de ellos.

Hinata respiró hondo y se acercó más.

_Todo está bien ahora, nadie va a hacerte daño, la fundación del futuro se encargará. Es suficiente, volvamos al hotel ¿sí?

El joven dudo por un momento, pero se mantuvo firme.

_No me importa si usas tus talentos para detenerme, lo haré de todas formas, sabes de lo que es capaz mi suerte.

_Nagito... no vale la pena.

_....

_No lo vale. Deja que la fundación del futuro se encargue de ello y te brinde la esperanza que necesitas.

_Dudo que lo asesinen.

Hinata continúo, al menos estaba haciéndolo dudar un poco.

_ Si lo matas, solo les darás más excusa para comenzar una guerra.

El chico rio histéricamente.

_Lo haré, si con esa guerra la esperanza brilla con fuerza lo haré Hinata-kun.

Sus defensas estaban elevándose, realmente era esperable, todo aquel tiempo de salud aparente solo encubría lo que realmente estaba pasando. Se estaba protegiendo tendría que acabar con ello pronto o se cegaría.

_ Pretendes sacrificar todo por una guerra.

_ No tengo nada que perder.

_ ¿Ni siquiera a tus amigos, a Nozomi o a mí?... ¿ese es tu motivo mayor para seguir con vida?

_Ver la esperanza en su máximo esplendor, eso siempre ha sido mi motivo.

_ Supongo que no tienes nada más. Entonces. **Dispara.**

Los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa y temor. Hinata estaba pidiendo que le disparé, que le permita ser un peldaño de la esperanza que tanto deseaba observar. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, no quería que Hinata saliera herido.

Bajo el arma, su cuerpo tembló y su respiración se volvió errática. Sentía terror, terror a ser dañado y estar solo. No quería ser odiado por Hinata, no quería herirlo, pero a su vez quería ver la esperanza, aquella esperanza que lo mantenía con vida ante toda adversidad.

Su mente entro en una contradicción demasiado fuerte,

"¿acaso tengo que elegir entre la esperanza y Hinata? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es todo tan difícil? Solo quería ver la esperanza brillar...quería tener un motivo para vivir, pero me siento tan bien siendo querido...no quiero dejar ese sentimiento. Ughh"

Su cuerpo cayo de rodillas, sintió un intenso temor y angustia apoderarse de su ser, estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Hinata se acercó hasta él para calmarlo, los guardias en cuestión los rodearon vigilando que no hicieran nada extraño.

El albino buscaba aire, pero le era difícil en su estado, su amigo se apartó para que pudiera respirar mejor, intentando quitarle el arma para evitar posibles daños colaterales, pero aun así el sujeto responsable de toda la desgracia actual del albino no tuvo mejor idea que hablar en el momento menos indicado.

_ ¡Dispara maldito cobarde! _ Y eso fue suficiente.

_BANG_

Hinata vio al chico apuntar y disparar en cuestión de segundos, pero no con intención de matar. El gritó de agonía de aquel hombre le indicó a Hinata donde había apuntado Komaeda y le dolió solo de pensarlo. Fue un balazo directo a su entrepierna y estaba completamente seguro que fue adrede.

Los guardias los inmovilizaron a ambos rápidamente quitándoles el arma, tuvieron que asistir al herido en cuestión y llevar a los dos ex remanentes fuera del cuarto. Togami y Kirigiri intentaban contener la situación a la par que Hinata buscaba hacer que Komaeda reaccionará.

_ Oye, oye, escucha mi voz ¿me oyes? Estás a salvo...cálmate...estás a salvo.

Los ojos perdidos de Nagito parpadearon nuevamente con lucidez. Estaba temblando, seguramente por toda la tensión de la escena anterior. Esperaba que lo empujará o le gritará, pero no hizo eso, simplemente se aferró a Hinata con fuerza.

"Me siento seguro con él" _ La mente del albino aún divagaba, pero tenía algo en claro, no quería perder a Hajime por ningún motivo.

_Está bien, no te preocupes, estarás bien.

Lo abrazó con fuerza para tranquilizarlo. Para cuando Kirigiri había llegado su compañero estaba mucho más estable. Pero aquel desencadenamiento de angustia fue demasiado peligroso, Komaeda no estaba bien. Aún con todos los esfuerzos, necesitaría un poco más de ayuda.

_ Kirigiri....

_Hinata que fue eso...

_ La situación se desbordó ¿Crees que podamos llevarlo a un terapeuta lo antes posible? 


	18. Mi propia esperanza

Komaeda descansaba en su cuarto junto con Nozomi luego del estresante episodio ocurrido en el interrogatorio. La idea de llevarlo a un terapeuta había rondado en la mente de Hinata por mucho tiempo, pero llevarla a cabo luego de dicha situación era lo más recomendable en ese momento.

La cachorra se acurrucaba contra su dueño lamiendo su mejilla de vez en cuando, logrando que el albino se removiera en sueños.

Hinata lo dejo descansar y se dirigió a la planta baja del hotel para comentarle lo sucedido a sus compañeros. Ante la escena relatada todos parecían estar de acuerdo con lo de la terapia, aunque aún se mantenían inquietos por la idea de tener tal peligrosa organización tras ellos cazándolos

_Al menos Komaeda se vengó de ese maldito.

Kuzuryu parecía estar bien con ello, Hinata suponía que aunque no lo admitiera del todo, era el que más se preocupaba por los demás.

_ ¿A-así que lo llevarán a t-terapia? _ Mikan habló.

_ Sería lo más conveniente.

_ ¿Y qué pasará con la organización? _Sonia preguntó.

_ Naegi, Kirigiri y Togami seguirán buscando pistas. Es extraño, pero aún no sabemos cómo es que hacen para escapar y estar tantos pasos delante de nosotros.

_ ¿Qué tal si se trata de un topo? _El impostor comentó pensativo.

_ ¿Un topo? _ Mahiru se mostró inquieta.

_ No sería tan extraño de suponer que se trate de eso. Informaré a Kirigiri sobre esa posibilidad luego de analizar los detalles de los últimos eventos.

_ ¿Q-qué pasará con K-Komaeda? _ Mikan estaba bastante preocupada por el chico desde que su salud era tan frágil.

_Estará bien si no recibe estímulos traumáticos o fuertes, necesitará descansar por ahora.

Hinata tomó el teléfono y marco a Kirigiri, si había un traidor entre ellos, lo mejor era que lo supusieran cuanto antes para encontrarlo rápidamente.

_____________________

_Hagakure quita tu trasero de mi vista.

_ Hey Togami te gustaría comprar un...

_POR DIOS NO, ALEJA ESAS COSAS DE MÍ.

El rubio suspiró molesto, al ver al mayor corretear de un lado a otro con una caja de muñecos de perritos con cabezas móviles, intentando venderlos por extravagantes sumas de dinero. No había conseguido tener mucho éxito, pero logro que al menos Kirigiri y Naegi tomarán una como obsequio a cambio de no echarlo a patadas de las oficinas como hacía ahora el heredero definitivo.

Asahina discutía con varios guardias por no permitirle ir a la piscina debido a la remodelación del edificio, mientras que Kirigiri caminaba junto con Naegi analizando las palabras que Hinata le había comunicado.

Iban directo a los archivos oficiales de la fundación para saber de algún miembro que pudiera ser sospechoso. Alguien los estaba espiando, no había forma que pudieran escabullirse como cucarachas con tanta facilidad, por no decir que los miembros capturados eran simples cadetes que no recibían tanta información como les gustaría. Sin duda todo esto era obra de los cabecillas del grupo.

_ ¿R-realmente crees que haya un traidor?

_ Lo dudo, pero de ser así tendremos que ser aún más cuidadosos, Naegi.

Togami se unió a la conversación con una mueca de fastidio.

_ Todo esto es un verdadero desastre, debieron dejarme a mí controlar a los nuevos trabajadores, el topo podría ser cualquiera.

_ No sé preocupen, para eso buscaremos los informes personales en los archivos. Lo importante es ser cautelosos con la información que compartimos, sobre todo si hay otras personas cerca.

______________________________________

_Komaeda Nagito.

_ ¿Si?

_ Es curioso que, en el ejercicio de poner 5 cosas buenas sobre ti, no hayas colocado ninguna, sin embargo, en la parte de cosas que no te agradan de tu persona, lograras poner más de 3500 palabras.

_Estoy plenamente consciente de ello, como lo estoy de que soy una basura que no tiene ninguna característica importante para la humanidad.

_ ¿Por qué dices que eres basura?

_ Una persona que no puede brindar esperanza y lleno de muerte a su alrededor, no podría ser otra cosa.

_ ¿Eso te lo dices a menudo a ti mismo?

_ Casi siempre.

_ ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que empezaste a decirte aquello?

_ Desde que era niño siempre me he sentido así.

_ ¿Y era algo que te decías a ti mismo o lo oías de otras personas?

_ Bueno en el funeral de mis padres muchas personas susurraban a mi alrededor, incluso creo haber escuchado decir a algunos que estaba maldito.

_ ¿Y qué piensas de ello?

_ Que tienen razón_ El albino sonrió despreocupado mientras la terapeuta anotaba en la libreta cada palabra que decía.

_ Muy bien, que te parece si esta vez intentamos probar con un solo ejercicio y me lo traes la próxima sesión. Necesito que escribas 5 cosas agradables sobre ti.

_ Suena como algo extraño considerando que no pude hacerlo a la primera, pero lo intentaré.

_Ahora antes de terminar prosigamos con los test gráficos.

Komaeda había acudido a su segunda sesión de terapia semanal, desde que Hinata había propuesto la idea, no pudo negarse siendo que no quería ser una molestia para él. Toda la situación conformada por la crisis que había ocurrido el día del disparó aún eran confusos para él. Pero prefería que otra persona se hiciera cargo de sus problemas antes que su amigo.

El joven de cabellos blancos pasó su tiempo en los jardines del hotel en compañía de Nozomi, la pequeña cachorra correteaba de un lado a otro trayéndole a su dueño ramas o cosas que llamarán su atención.

_ Tsk no puedo creer que aún no los encuentren.

_Joven maestro, confíe en que todo estará bien.

El yakuza y la espadachina se acercarón caminando cerca de donde Nagito jugaba con su mascota.

_ ¿Hm? Ah, hola Kuzuryu, Pekoyama.

_ ¿eh? Komaeda que haces aquí tan temprano_ El mafioso lo miró extrañado.

_ Paseaba a Nozomi luego de la terapia.

_ ¿Qué tal esa...terapia? _ Pekoyama observó al albino con curiosidad_ Es alguna clase de entrenamiento ¿verdad?

_ Más bien es un lugar donde cuentas tus problemas a otra persona, si es que nadie más quiere escucharte.

_ Suena extraño.

_ ¿Te molesta si juego con Nozomi, Komaeda? _ La cachorra correteaba alrededor de la peli plateada demandándole atención.

_ No necesitas pedirme permiso.

_ Joven maestro, ¿Qué me dice usted?

_ No me lo preguntes solo relájate un poco.

Kuzuryu rascó su nuca mientras veía a su compañera pasar tiempo con la bola de pelos. En principio el animal no parecía reaccionar bien a su presencia pero luego de un tiempo se acostumbró bastante bien a Pekoyama, jugando juntas cada vez que se topaban en los paseos.

_ Parecen llevarse muy bien, ambas.

_ Sí, me alegra que encontrará una criatura esponjosa que no le tema. ¿Y qué tal va todo Komaeda? ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ Un poco confuso por las tareas que me da la terapeuta, aún no puedo pensar 5 cosas buenas sobre mí.

_No puede ser tan difícil, es solo que bueno...eres un poco capullo contigo mismo, el 99,9 % del tiempo.

_ Lamento ser una molestia_ Comentó con una sonrisa.

_ No me refiero a eso joder, quiero decir, debe haber algo bueno que te agrade de ti. ¿Cómo no lo sé... tu talento?

_Lo desprecio.

_ ¿Tu apariencia?

_ La odio.

_ Joder, solo trato de ser amable_ El yakuza se quedó pensando un momento_ Bueno que me dices de Nozomi.

_ ¿Nozomi?

_ Si ella te aprecia mucho, eres un buen dueño, supongo. De lo contrario no estaría tan feliz... ¿por qué no empiezas por eso?

_ ¿Dices que soy bueno sirviendo a otros?

_ No, solo trato de ayudarte.

_ Oh, lo siento, de verdad lo aprecio mucho Fuyuhiko.

_C-calla solo no quiero que te pongas en plan de que eres una herramienta como Peko, también eres un ser humano sabes, uno muy tonto y molesto, pero un ser humano al fin y al cabo.

Los ojos grises verdosos brillaron colocando sus manos en su pecho apretando la pequeña libreta, donde anotó aquella única cualidad positiva que Kuzuryu vio en él.

_Espero haber sido de ayuda.

_ De hecho si, gracias.

Ambos observaron como la cachorra jugaba con la espadachina y esta sonreía con ternura.

_ Oye, ella ¿te gusta?

_ ¿Q-qué? ¿qué? Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, ya has perdido la cabeza del todo_ Comentó con un gran tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

_ No temas, no se lo diré a nadie.

_Y-yo, no... no es nada, solo me gusta ver a Peko ser feliz, ¿sabes? No es que... ah rayos, de verdad la quiero. Me dolió mucho no verla a mi lado cundo creí que la había perdido... así que intento disfrutar estos pequeños momentos con ella, verla feliz es en verdad increíble.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

_ NI SE TE OCURRA MENCIONAR ESTO A NADIE O TE MATARÉ.

_No lo haré, lo prometo.

_Más te vale... Umm Komaeda.

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Te encuentras mejor luego de ...de lo que paso?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Ya sabes a que me refiero...no deseo entrometerme, es solo que me pareció algo sumamente cruel.

_ Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por alguien como yo.

_ Deja de decir eso, que me pones de los nervios, necesitas tener un poco de dignidad y enfadarte con esos sujetos. El solo pensar que podrían haber dañado también a Peko, me hace hervir la sangre.

_ No tiene sentido que me moleste con ellos, supongo que es lo que alguien como yo merece por lo que pasó.

_ Komaeda_ Kuzuryu lo miró con seriedad_ Está bien arrepentirse del pasado, pero nada cambiará con solo palabras y autodesprecio, demuestra que has cambiado para bien y así podrás sentirte orgulloso de quien eres contigo mismo. No permitas que la culpa te arrastre más lejos.

El peliblanco lo miró con sorpresa, era la primera vez que él y Fuyuhiko tenían una charla tan cercana, pero eso le agradaba bastante, el mafioso en sí le agradaba mucho.

_Esas son palabras fuertes, dignas del yakuza definitivo.

_ Nah, solo habló desde mi experiencia como capullo a otro capullo, que eres tú, solo si aceptas tus culpas y decides ser mejor persona las cosas irán a más, si no nada cambiará. Si te comportas como un tonto no podrás estar para las personas que más quieres y solo te verán caer.

_Supongo..._Suspiró el albino.

_ Con más razón escucha mi consejo, el pasado no debe condicionarte a quien desees ser en el futuro, Komaeda. Puedes ser la clase de persona que tú quieras ¿sabes?

_ Gracias Fuyuhiko.

_Je, no es nada, pero más te vale que no vueles más cosas por los aires ni te suicides ,idiota, estoy seguro que eso pondría muy triste a algunas personas.

Nagito no creía que eso fuera verdad, pero no se lo diría luego de que expuso algo tan profundo hacia él. Sin embargo, quería creer en que él de verdad podía ser la persona que deseaba, un buen amigo, una buena persona que al verse al espejo se sintiera feliz con quien era.

_____________________________________________

_ ¡Hinata-kun! ¡Nozomi!

La perrita blanca estaba correteando alrededor de Hajime quien descansaba bajo un árbol luego de un agotador día.

_WOOF

_Hmm...

El can se trepo y lamió el rostro del chico con múltiples talentos quién frunció el ceño con molestia y despertó completamente babeado.

_Lo siento Hinata-kun.

_ No importa, es solo un cachorro_ Dijo estirando sus brazos con pereza.

Acarició a la pequeña bola de pelos blanca y bostezó, Nagito sonreía con ternura al ver a su amigo con la pequeña perrita.

_ ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

_ Hablé un poco con Kuzuryu luego de la terapia.

_ Ya veo. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

_ Bueno, él me ayudo con un ejercicio donde debía anotar 5 cosas buenas sobre mí, pero hasta ahora tengo 4.

_ Supongo que no valdrá que las diga yo, debe ser desde tu propia perspectiva salvo que concuerdes en algo de lo que diga.

_ No creo que eso sea posible, pero sé que se me ocurrirá algo.

Hinata sonrió palmeando su cabello.

_Sé que sí. Espero que esto te ayude a sentirte mejor.

_ ¿Te refieres a la terapia? No lo hace por el momento, pero solo fueron 2 sesiones, supongo que llevará su tiempo ser alguien digno de tu amistad.

_Komaeda, una terapia no es una transformación para ser agradable para otras personas, simplemente debes agradarte a ti mismo.

_Suena imposible.

_Bueno, tienes la suerte de tu lado, con eso no será imposible.

Komaeda sonrió y se recostó en el césped junto con Hajime y la cachorra.

_Hinata-kun...

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Tú tienes alguien a quien quieras proteger?

_ Bueno a toda mi clase en realidad. ¿Y tú?

_ Emm a Nozomi...y a ti.

_ ¿A mí?

_S-si eres mi primer y mejor amigo Hinata...yo desearía poder protegerte y que nada malo te ocurra, me aterra solo pensar que te vayas.

_ Komaeda no temas, no me iré a ningún lado.

_ A veces temo por mi suerte, no quiero ser responsable de que algo terrible te ocurra.

_Oye, no te pongas así, recuerda lo que te dije... tú puedes controlar tu suerte. Sé que puedes Komaeda, no debes tenerle miedo y cuando puedas hacerlo sé que lograrás proteger a todos lo que desees, pero no lo sientas como una obligación.

_ ¿Ah no?

_ Los amigos estamos para ayudarnos unos a otros, y cuidarnos mutuamente, así que si tú lo haces también cuidaré de ti.

_Hmmm

El joven se quedó pensativo unos minutos mientras miraba el cielo y acariciaba al durmiente cachorro que se acurrucaba a su lado.

_ No me gustaría depender de Hinata-kun o que él tenga que hacerlo de mí, pero me gustaría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder cuidarme y cuidar a otros de mi mala suerte.

_Tal vez la mejor manera de comenzar sea no temer.

_ Si tú lo dices_ El albino entrecerró los ojos.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_Aún me siento confundido de lo que paso la otra vez, se suponía que iba a dispararte, pero.... No pude hacerlo.

_ ¿No pudiste?

_ Más bien, no quise hacerlo, sentí que si lo hacía te irías para siempre o me odiarías, y no quiero que me odies.

_ Nagito yo no te odio, no pienses eso.

_ Pero si lo haces..._ Apartó la vista y abrazó a Nozomi_ Sería en verdad desesperante.

_ No lo haré, Nagito sé que debe ser confuso.

_ Lo es, simplemente no puedo evitar pensar que estoy eligiendo entre la esperanza y mi amistad contigo.

_No tienes que elegir nada, Nagito Komaeda, la esperanza es lo que tu deseas desde el fondo de tu corazón.

_...

_ Sé que te lo eh dicho antes, pero supongo que lo repetiré, no es algo externo sino lo que anhelas en tu interior.

_ ¿Entonces mi deseo por proteger a Hinata-kun y mi esperanza son lo mismo?

Hinata rió por lo bajo.

_ Más bien creo que es la primera vez que consideras tu propia esperanza en la ecuación, jamás has pensado en la esperanza como algo tuyo o en tus propios deseos, sino en una fuerza externa que maneja tu vida.

_ Entonces si la esperanza está dentro de mí, como dices, proteger a Hinata-kun es hacer brillar mi esperanza.

_ No lo sé ¿tú que piensas de eso?

_ Creo que me hace sentir feliz saber que tengo una esperanza en mi ser.

_Yo creo que es bueno que puedas considerar tus deseos en cuestión.

Komaeda se sentó haciendo que Nozomi despertase y ladrase demandando atención.

_ Creo que entiendo un poco mejor esto Hinata-kun.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ Mi deseo, mi esperanza, mi motivo para vivir...quiero proteger esta vida tranquila, aburrida y normal, a ti, a Nozomi y a mis compañeros... eso me haría feliz.

_ Supongo que está bien, nunca has tenido una vida de ese tipo o eso creo.

_ Nuca he tenido tiempo de disfrutar de una amistad, una comida en conjunto, un lugar donde ser recibido con una bienvenida cálida... sé que esto no es exactamente así, pero es lo más cercano que he tenido a un hogar en toda mi vida.

_ Un hogar... supongo que entiendo eso de no pertenecer a ningun lado, de querer ser aceptado...

_ Si, es la primera vez que realmente me siento amado y... que quiero más de eso.

Hajime se sentó y acarició los cabellos blanquecinos con ternura.

_ Está bien Komaeda, compartamos esta esperanza por proteger nuestro nuevo hogar y nuestro futuro.

Los ojos grises con toques verdes brillaron como los de un niño emocionado.

"Incluso si mi existencia es tan efímera como las flores de cerezo, quiero disfrutar esto y si he de morir, quiero morir a tu lado y en mi hogar sin arrepentimientos..."

El peliblanco tomó su libreta para anotar la segunda buena cualidad que encontro en si mismo.

**"Tengo mi propia esperanza"**


	19. Sentimientos

Hinata había regresado a su cuarto en cuanto el albino fue visitado en el jardín por la niña rosada.  
Kotoko no dudó en expresar disgusto nuevamente por la presencia de Hinata y el castaño no tuvo otra opción que irse con el fin de evitar los caprichos.

El chico se recostó en su cama relajándose un poco y pensando que la terapia podría ayudar en gran medida a Komaeda. Últimamente se habían vuelto bastante cercanos llegando a empatizar mucho.

Le costaba un poco admitirlo pero si se parecían en algunas cosas, ambos habían visto el talento como único camino a algo mejor. Llevándolos a causar desastres a gran escala, ambos se habían sentido solos y sin un lugar a donde pertenecer.   
La única diferencia sería la indudable locura que desarrolló el albino en parte por las enfermedades y también por la soledad.

Hajime recordó que en su pasado el no estaba del todo solo, tenía a Chiaki pero no le era suficiente, quería un talento para sentirse alguien creyendo que era lo que la pelirosa deseaba pero no fue así ,el único que no se aceptaba a si mismo era él.

Una familia, una amiga, era más de lo que Komaeda podría haber deseado. Seres queridos que lo mantuvieron a flote en los peores momentos, pero Nagito estaba solo.

"No tenía a nadie"

Suspiró con cierto pesar, Nagito no era quién tenía suerte, él si. ¿Que era la vida sin nadie que amar, ningún ser querido que te preocupase o sin  siquiera amarse a si mismo?  
Solo quedaba la deriva e ir viviendo con esperanza de que un milagro ocurra.   
Si eso... quedaba solo la esperanza.

" ¿También hubiera enloquecido si nadie hubiera estado ahí para mí? Tal vez ni me hubiera molestado el hecho de ayudar a que Junko tomara el mundo"

Pero al menos lo entendía un poco más a Nagito, incluso más de lo que creyó antiguamente. No eran tan diferentes, ambos deseaban el amor de alguien.

**"Eres un poco extraño Hinata o es que los sentimientos te hacen empatizar de una forma curiosa con quiénes antes te llevabas mal"**

"Hacía mucho que no hablabamos"

**"Estuve analizando algunas cosas"**

"¿Que cosas?"

**"Creo que la fusión hace que comparta algunas emociones contigo: enojo, tristeza, etc."**

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

**"Porqué desde hace varios días que deseo asesinar a los responsables de lo que pasó, siento una gran cantidad de irá y tristeza, instintos básicos que has estado reprimiendo".**

"Tienes razón, no puedo calmarme hasta que todos sean atrapados y aún así nuestras opciones de quedarnos no son muy buenas".

**"Supongo que tendremos que regresar al barco"**

"Si...." Hinata decidió cambiar de tema por algo que le estaba causando curiosidad.  
"Izuru... ¿Que piensas o sientes respecto a nuestra amistad con Komaeda?"

**"Que es aburrido pero no me molesta estar cerca, logré aprender mucho de él gracias a tí y creo que con un tratamiento terapéutico adecuado estará bien."**

"Eso me alivia"

**"También has creado sentimientos de protección hacia él y de afecto positivo, en principio creí que era lástima pero parece genuino que te preocupará su estado"**

"A ti también, si es que empiezas a compartir lo mismo que yo"

**" Si lo hace, pero no lo expresó ni me interesa, tan solo respondo a tus deseos ahora que puedo experimentar a la par tuya las experiencias e innecesarias emociones"**

"Bueno es normal querer proteger a un ser querido, lo cierto es que Komaeda no es tan malicioso como creí, se ha comportado muy bien desde que despertó e incluso hablá con más personas."

**" Eso es porque lo has ayudado y él  no es una amenaza si no se lo provoca, pero concuerdo con que ha crecido bastante. Aún así no sé si debas encariñaste mucho, su salud está frágil"**

"No importa, simplemente quiero que disfrute su vida, aún si no le queda mucho esa es su esperanza...un futuro donde esté feliz con sus amigos".

**"Tus pensamientos sobre él cambiaron mucho quizá tu afectividad se ha incrementado"**

" Espera... quieres decir qué... Él no me gusta... Solo somos amigos sabes..."

**" No dije nada, eso lo dijiste tú"**

"C-claro que no"

**" Deja de ser tsundere, ¿En que cambia que sea un chico o una chica** **?"**

"N-no es el punto, b-bueno no es probable quiero decir se supone que es Komaeda..."

**"Si, parece que tú mente está confusa, entre lo malo que recuerdas de él y lo que has aprendido ahora. Pero déjame decirte que él es ambas cosas, al igual que tú toda persona tiene su lado oscuro"**

" Son demasiadas cosas, no quiero pensar mucho en eso...pero..."

**" ¿Pero...?"**

" Tienes razón, Komaeda no es sólo su pasado, ni yo tampoco, me lo ha demostrado en este tiempo pero no quiero llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, si es cierto que deseo protegerlo pero tal vez pueda hablar con algún amigo para entender la naturaleza de estos sentimientos".

**" ¿Y luego qué?"**

" Ya veré que hacer".

_______________________________

_ Emmm Kotoko...

_¿Si?

_ ¿Por qué te desagrada Hinata-kun?

_ Porque ahora es mi tiempo de estar aquí, tu novio puede verte en otro momento_ Dijo mientras jugaba con Nozomi.

_Hinata-kun no es mi novio.

_ ¿Enserio? Pero él te gusta... o eso parece.

Nagito sonrió con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos.

_Si pero... en primer lugar no creo que me acepte, en segundo... temo que no sea exactamente amor lo que siento. Puede que sea admiración o fascinación...o simplemente dependencia por lo amable que ha sido conmigo.

_ No entendí nada...

_ Quiero decir... No quiero apegarme a Hinata-kun solo porque es mi primer amigo. Quiero saber si mis sentimientos son genuinos_ El peli-blanco miro con determinación a la niña, su cabello parecía una flama esponjosa.

_ Me recuerdas al niño con la máscara en el grupo, también deliraba...¿Cómo se llamaba?... ¿Jarrón?¿Hamtaro?

_ Bueno aún eres algo joven, lo que quiero decir es... qué tal vez en terapia averigüe si mis sentimientos son genuinos y de ser así tal vez para entonces tenga el suficiente amor propio para.... Oh no, eso no pasará.  
Seguro dirá que le doy asco y...

_ Mira, cálmate, háblalo en el loquero, definitivamente no puedes amar a otros si no te amas a ti mismo. Solo mírame, me amo mucho, aprende de mí.

Nagito quien estaba estresandose por los sentimientos contradictorios en su cabeza no pudo evitar reír por el comentario de la niña.

_ Ahora lo primero será mejorar ese cabello. ¡Sonia, el peine!

Cuando la princesa salió de quién sabe dónde con varios peines, Komaeda ya estaba corriendo a varios metros de distancia, pero no le sirvió mucho, debido a su mala condición física fue cazado por ambas chicas mientras Nozomi brincaba creyendo que era algún juego.

________________________________

_ ¿ Y qué opinas?

La chica pelirroja quien había estado escuchando a Hinata durante 10 minutos se había quedado boquiabierta al enterarse de los posibles sentimientos de Hinata por el peli-nube.

_ Umm, no sé qué decirte Hinata, Komaeda es...un chico curioso... creo que sí simplemente le dices esto ahora se irá huyendo y...

_ Así que al fin salió del closet_ Rió Hiyoko.

_ No digas eso, obviamente Hinata está en duda con muchos sentimientos, los hombres son muy hormonales.

_ Bueno creí que podrían ayudarme a entender esto, la otra opción era... Teru Teru y... Creo que podría mal interpretar algunas cosas.

_ Hinata, lo primero que la gente suele pensar  cuando estás con alguien de tu mismo sexo es en las cosas sucias y por eso se espanta... Pero no es así, también se trata de citas, sentimientos, apoyo, cariño y estar en los peores momentos.

_ Entiendo.

_ Y ambos estuvieron el uno para el otro en muchas oportunidades_ Sonrió la fotógrafa_ Si me lo preguntas a mí estaría feliz de ver que ambos puedan tener un futuro lindo después de tanto sufrimiento.

_ Son unos tsunderes_ La rubia parecía divertirse mucho con la escena.

Entendía el punto de Koizumi pero aún estaba en duda, ¿Debería hablar con Komaeda respecto a eso? ¿ Y que si se burlaba de él o se asustaba? ¿ O creía que era un idiota con esperanza falsa y volvían a tratarse mal?

Sus experiencias pasadas tampoco ayudaban, pero confiaba en que Komaeda había crecido mucho y él también.

_ Gracias Mahiru...

_ No hay de qué...te aconsejaría que pases tiempo con Nagito, tal vez eso aclare un poco tus sentimientos y...

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por Kotoko quien llegó corriendo y gritando junto con Mikan con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_A-algo le pasó a K-komaeda...

_Creo que alguien dijo la palabra equivocada... Pero no podemos hacerlo volver_ Dijo la niña alarmada.

" ¿Palabra?"

Todos los presentes fueron hasta la habitación de Sonia, está estaba dentro angustiada intentando llamar al peli-blanco.

Frente a ella estaba un inmóvil Komaeda arañandose la piel hasta lastimarse, Hinata lo miró analizando lo que pasaba.  
Estaba frente a un gran espejo ovalado, y en particular podían verse reflejadas las cicatrices de lo que le pasó.

Nozomi le ladraba y lamía su cara sin éxito alguno, la cachorra chillaba angustiada de ver a su dueño en tal estado.

Parecía ser que Mikan le había quitado los vendajes en algún momento y el ver las cicatrices actuó como disparador del trauma.  Nadie se había acercado por temor a que se lastimará más, pero Hinata sabía que lo primero era cubrir o apartarlo de ese espejo.

El chico de heterocrómia tomó una frazada y cubrió el espejo por completo. Fue cuando Nagito dejo de arañarse las extremidades. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y no paraba de temblar.

El castaño lo cubrió con otra frazada que Sonia le trajo y lo cargó llevándolo junto con Mikan a la enfermería. Podía oírlo susurrar palabras como "asqueroso", " basura", " estoy sucio" , entre otras cosas.

Mikan se encargó de desinfectar las heridas y vendarlo nuevamente.   
Aún estaba en shock y Hinata supo que era esperable, no iba a recuperarse de eso fácilmente.

Sus compañeras y Nozomi aguardaban fuera de la enfermería, Hinata les dijo que estaba calmado pero no disipó el dolor de sus rostros.

_ Realmente le hicieron mucho daño_ habló Sonia.

_ Me siento mal por no poder ayudar_ La fotógrafa se veía igual de decaída, incluso Hiyoko estaba intentando ocultar cierto grado de preocupación.

_ Esos monstruos le hicieron lo mismo que a mí, tienen que pagar_ Dijo Kotoko furiosa.

_El responsable ya está encerrado y pago por ello, Komaeda le disparó en la entrepierna. Solo dejen que me encargue, pronto estará bien, hasta entonces alejenlo de los espejos y llamen a su terapeuta.

Las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra mientras Hajime calmaba a Nozomi quien seguía chillando.

Ingreso a la sala y pidió permiso a Mikan para llevárselo, está dudo pero dado que Hinata tenía muchos talentos lo permitió con la condición de que le informará su progreso luego.

_______________________________

Hinata llevo a Komaeda a su propio cuarto y lo recostó en su cama dejando que Nozomi se acurrucara cerca. No le importaba que llenara sus sábanas de pelo, lo trajo allí por el simple hecho de que sabía que lo hacía sentir seguro.

Se sentó al borde de la cama acariciando su cabello pensando lo mucho que deseaba que mejorase, la recuperación del chico llevaría tiempo. No le importaba si era amistad o no tan solo quería que fuese feliz.

Komaeda abrió los ojos algo extrañado, no le agradaba mucho recordar cómo terminó allí pero se sentía calmado con la presencia de Nozomi y Hinata.

En su mente resonaba la conversación con Kotoko, aún si le gustará Hinata no quería que lo viera así, si lograba recuperarse y amarse tal vez, solo tal vez consideraría decirle a Hinata lo que pensaba de él.  
Suponiendo que sus sentimientos fueran genuinos. Tenía la esperanza que así era.

"Tal vez podría anotar en mi cuaderno... Que soy capaz de sentir mucho cariño por alguien"

_ ¿Komaeda?_ el castaño lo miró con una expresión aliviada.

_ Hola Hinata-kun_ sonrió.

_ Es bueno ver que te has recuperado. Las chicas se preocuparon mucho y yo también.

_ Hinata está bien, sabes que no vale la pena ... Pero lo agradezco.

Hajime suspiró, al menos estaba a salvó pese a que seguía desvalorizandose de vez en cuando.   
Quería ayudar a Komaeda pero no podía hacer mucho con su autoestima, al menos esperaba que mejorase con el tiempo.

_ Hinata-kun, gracias... De verdad eres la mejor persona que he conocido...

_ No lo soy, pero un buen ser querido está contigo en las buenas y en las malas...

_ Eres tan amable... después de todo lo que te hice...

_ Komaeda ambos hemos mejorado desde entonces, te has vuelto alguien en quien confío.

Los ojos grises brillaron y sin pensarlo abrazo al castaño con fuerza haciendo que Nozomi se sobresaltase.

_ Todos están siendo tan buenos... Yo me siento muy feliz. Te quiero mucho Hinata-kun.

_ Yo también te quiero Komaeda.

_Hinata...

_ ¿Si?

_ ¿Puedo cantar?

_ ¿Cantar? Si, no tienes que preguntarme...

_ No sé porque deseo hacerlo, aunque me siento un poco avergonzado de que oigas mi voz pero quiero expresar mi agradecimiento de alguna forma o solo expresar muchas cosas que tengo guardadas...

_ Está bien no te juzgaré_ Hajime sonrió y esperó.

La voz del peli-blanco era suave y tranquila, parecía una canción de cuna pero Hajime podía oír algunos indicios de melancolía y cariño en esa canción.   
Entendió en ese momento porque Komaeda se identificaba con aquellas flores de cerezo.   
Le dolía pensar que podría morir, el volver al médico le aterraba , deseaba que ese momento durará para siempre y  así continuar sintiendo aquella sensación cálida en su pecho.

Nozomi lamió la mano de su dueño y lo escucho cantar recostada en las cobijas de la cama.

"Creo... que él me gusta..." pensó Hajime en un breve lapso de tiempo, como si fuera solo un flash en su mente.

**"Se dice, creo que él nos gusta"**

" ¿Espera qué...?"  
Aquel pensamiento dejo al castaño shockedo por un momento.

Ambos se gustaban, al menos Izuru lo sabía, pero ninguno estaba listo emocionalmente para dar un paso, aunque solo sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que todas las heridas cicatrizaran.

_________________________________

Hinata despertó en el sofá por el sonido de su teléfono. Kirigiri se estaba comunicando y el castaño atendió la llamada somnoliento.   
Querían hablar con él en las oficinas.

Se levantó dejando a su compañero y a la cachorra descansar en su cama. A penas luego de cantar Komaeda se había dormido.

En aquel momento sus pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior fueron interrumpidos por un leve sonido de interferencia que llegó a sus oídos, era extraño pero decidió no darle atención y seguir su camino al lobby, allí encontró a Mioda quien al parecer buscaba con Mikan la fuente de aquel sonido.

"Fuera lo que fuera ellas lo encontrarán".

Ignorando aquello fue directo a las oficinas de la fundación del futuro.  
___________________________________________________

_No puedo creer que aún no se sepan nada.

_Cálmate Hinata, no sirve de nada impacientarnos lo importante es mantener al grupo seguro. Además Togami, Makoto y yo hemos investigado los archivos de cada sujeto contratado aquí y ninguno resultó sospechoso.

_Si, pero no puedo evitar pensar que alguien está dándoles información, es cuestión de tiempo antes que ataquen en el hotel.

_Nos hemos encargado de cuidar nuestras palabras, fuera de esta oficina nadie ha hablado de la verdadera localización de los remanentes.

El chico bufó dejando ver más el lado de Izuru ante la detective, aún no sabían dónde estaban pero era cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo descubrieran.

_Piiiiiiip_

**_"¿Sonido de interferencia?"_ **

"¿Dónde?"

**_"Allí"_ **

" Es como el del hotel...."

Su vista fue directa al pequeño juguete con cabeza móvil, había algo raro que le llamaba la atención respecto a esa cosa. Más bien había un ruido que le molestaba, desde que tenía la audición de músico definitivo podía oír cosas de bajo volumen con más facilidad que otros y el leve pitido de esa cosa lo ponía más nervioso de lo normal. Lo tomó mientras Kirigiri lo miraba extrañada.

_Es algo que Hagakure trajo, al parecer está "trabajando" vendiendo esas cosas.

_ ¿Puedes decirle que venga?

_ ¿Para qué?

_ Solo tráelo y les diré.

La chica llamó al vidente quién se espanto un poco al ver a Hinata, de todos los remanentes era el que más miedo le daba y no tenía la menor idea de lo que querría de él.

_ ¿Tú estás vendiendo esto?

_S-si.

El moreno se incorporó de su silla con una aura amenazante, era el lado predominante de Izuru sin duda, pese a estar fusionados a veces alguno de ellos estaba más presente que él otro, así como también podían comunicarse entre ellos.

_ Quién te dio esto.

_E-eh... solo unos s-sujetos de una empresa de j-juguetes, me ofrecieron mucho dinero para venderlos.

En unos segundos el mayor estaba inmovilizado por el castaño en el suelo, había hecho una llave alrededor del aterrado Hagakure quién solo podía pedir ayuda a Kirigiri.

_ ¿Nombre de la empresa?

Hagakure habló sumamente aterrado, en tanto Hajime le pidió a Kirigiri que buscará dicha empresa en sus archivos pero no encontraron nada.

_Hinata si no te calmas llamaremos a seguridad. Suéltalo.

El muchacho soltó a Hagakure y destrozó el juguete en su mano revelando un entramado de cables con una pequeña cámara y micrófono dentro.

_ Eres el traidor ¿verdad?

El chico de rastas quién se estaba recomponiendo al borde del llanto fue protegido por la peli-violeta.

_Hagakure no es un traidor, es demasiado estúpido. Es posible que lo hayan engañado por dinero para traer esos juguetes aquí.

_No confió en él_ Estaba furioso y si no fuera por Kirigiri le rompería un hueso al tembloroso vidente. Su trabajo era velar por sus compañeros pero aún así con todo y furia escuchó a la chica.

_Sé que parece sospechoso pero créeme que no es capaz de hacerlo, aún si quisiera.

_T-tiene razón yo no podría hacerlo.

Fue entonces que Makoto llegó y al ver la escena frente a sus ojos su actitud optimista paso al espanto.

_ ¿Pero qué....?

_No hay tiempo, si lo que dices es cierto entonces quizá ya saben dónde está el hotel, tengo que ir y sacar a todos de allí.

Hinata salió tan abruptamente que casi causa que Makoto pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. La expresión del más bajito era la misma que la de Hagakure.

La detective no perdió tiempo y llamo a los guardias para proteger el hotel en caso de un ataque, sin duda había sido un descuido muy grande de su parte y se aseguraría de regañar a Hagakure después.


	20. Confianza

_Ibuki ha oído a-algo extraño p-pero aún no sé de dónde viene.

El albino que había estado viendo como las chicas buscaban algo sin encontrarlo, sé acercó a curiosear, además que su mascota se comportaba de forma errática, como si algo le doliera.

_¿Un sonido extraño?_ Komaeda la miró pensativo_ Ahora que lo dices Nozomi está un poco inquieta... ¿Cómo se oye, Mioda?

_Bueno es como un sonido agudo y bajito, como un pitido.

_Hmm, tal vez junto con Nozomi podamos ayudar...

_S-solo espero q-que no sea nada.

_ ¿Qué dices Nozomi? ¿Buscamos la fuente de lo que te molesta...?

La cachorra ladró y dió un chillido retrocediendo.

_¿Se e-encuentra b-bien?

_IBUKI ESCUCHÓ ALGO, ahora el sonido parece de un teléfono en ocupado...

Komaeda tomó a Nozomi en brazos, con un presentimiento muy malo pulsando en su ser.

_ Es como ...piip piip piiiip...

Un estallido muy fuerte se escuchó seguido de varios gritos. La estructura del edifico se estremeció y todos los jóvenes allí escaparon de sus habitaciones directo al lobby, Nagito abrazaba con fuerza a Nozomi cubriéndola con sus brazos mientras se agazapaba junto con las chicas tras una mesa. 

Parte del techo se había venido abajo y el pánico empezó a surgir entre los chicos.

_K-komaeda no has hecho esto otra vez ¿Verdad?_ El peli fucsia lo miro con notable temor.

_E-es imposible e-estuvo con nosotras. Llegó al instante luego de que Hinata se fuera del hotel.

_ ¡A quien le importa eso! ¡Salgamos ahora!_ El mafioso fue en busca de una salida junto con Akane, Nekomaru y Peko.

Otra explosión se escuchó y nuevamente restos de escombros cayeron del techo, el piso se derrumbó dejando al descubierto el subsuelo.

_Maldita sea, todo está bloqueado_ Dijo Akane con molestia.

_Incluso con la ayuda de las autoridades sería difícil salir de aquí.

Nekomaru observó al mafioso y la espadachina, ambos buscaban alguna ventana que pudiera servir de escape para todos, sin embargo el derrumbe de materiales había dejado todas las salidas inaccesibles.   
Salvó una.

Fuyuhiko se acercó lentamente a la zona, todo el suelo estaba destruido y era imposible rodear aquello para acceder a la ventana sin arriesgarse a caer al subsuelo.   
Lo cual no sería un problema de no ser por todas canicas color verde brillante que cubrían el subsuelo, con un solo escombro cayendo sobre ellas daría paso a una reacción en cadena de múltiples explosiones.

La única forma de pasar parecía ser una muy estrecha zona del suelo que no se había derrumbado, como si solo los tablones de madera que comunicarán a la única salida disponible se mantuvieran estables por arte de magia.   
Aunque era gracias a varios pilares en conexión con el piso de abajo, se había vuelto una especie de puente  sumamente peligroso.

Caminar sin que el peso desestabilice el poco equilibrio del suelo restante parecía imposible. No más de 2 personas podrían pasar por allí y era cuestión de tiempo hasta que todo fuera a caer. 

_E-estamos atrapados_ balbuceó Mitarai.

_Calma aún parece haber un camino allí....  
El impostor habló siendo interrumpido por Sonia.

_Creo que es muy arriesgado.

_La señorita Sonia tiene razón... ni de chiste caminaré por allí.

_Se necesitaría un poder especial...

_O mucha suerte..._ Komaeda habló ganándose la atención de todo el curso.

_No me digas que..._ Peko habló.

_Estás loco, te caeras, has visto lo inestable que es esa cosa...

Mahiru protesto con tal de detener al albino de realizar una locura, pero ya era tarde, Komaeda se había encaminado entre aquella pequeña porción de suelo con la cachorra en brazos. Tenía una idea, alocada pero una idea al fin y al cabo, para esto no solo necesitaría confiar de lleno en su suerte y en si mismo, sino en lo que Hinata le dijo, el poder controlar su talento.

Además que necesitaría algo difícil de conseguir, la confianza de sus compañeros.

____________________

El castaño apresuró su caminar para llegar a la salida del edificio en cuanto escuchó una explosión lejana.   
Apretó los dientes imaginando un desastroso escenario, pero sus pensamientos dejaron de atormentarlo cuando varios guardias detuvieron su paso.

Una emboscada los esperaba fuera del lugar impidiendo la salida, específicamente impidiendo que alguien con las habilidades de Hinata logrará llegar a salvar al resto de los remanentes.

Le fue extendida un arma para defenderse y se protegió en una pared cuando comenzó el tiroteo. Los segundos eran tortuosos y la ira se acumuló en su ser.   
Si querían una guerra, eso tendrían ,pero no iba a dejarlos escapar está vez.

_____________________________

Nagito caminaba con sumo cuidado, un mal paso y sería el fin de todo, al menos esperaba que si caía logrará arrojar a Nozomi hacia la ventana abierta.   
Sus pasos eran lentos y la mirada de terror por parte de sus compañeros no podía expresar mejor la situación.

Tampoco entendía como ningún guardia había acudido tras la explosión, tenía varias preocupaciones por eso y por si Hinata estaría bien, pero su prioridad ahora era el plan.

Luego de un interminable caminar logró dejar a Nozomi sana y salva en el exterior. Pero fue una sorpresa mayor para sus compañeros verlo atravesar nuevamente el camino para volver hasta ellos, ninguno se explicaba el porqué lo hizo ni cómo.

_¿Por qué demonios regresaste? Pudiste pedir ayuda y...

_No servirá, tenemos el tiempo contado_Dijo interrumpiendo a Sonia_ Ningún guardia a llegado hasta ahora lo cual de por sí es extraño ...pero no me arriesgaré a perder tiempo y que un escombro destruya todo. Tengo un plan. 

_¿Cuál es?

_Usar mi suerte para llevar a cada uno a salvó a la salida.

_ Espera ¿tenemos que confiar en ti?_Akane no estaba muy conforme.

_Sin ofender pero creo que es más peligroso, no podríamos esperar qué...

El hotel se estremeció, marcando un derrumbe que pronto sería inminente.

_ Suficiente_ habló el mafioso_ no tenemos otra opción. Sabemos que la suerte de este tipo es jodida pero confiamos en que no nos abandonará. Además no tenemos tiempo, supongo que es nuestra única esperanza ¿Verdad?

_ Puede que si vienen conmigo la posibilidad de ser heridos o quedarse atrapados sea menor.... Así que los acompañaré a todos...aunque entenderé si no confían en mí... después de todo lo que pasó.

_Que más da_ Fuyuhiko sonrió de lado y tomo la mano del peli-blanco_ hay que tener coraje ante todo, así que guíame.

Peko lo miro con una expresión de asombro pero de profundo respeto.

_ Yo iré luego del joven maestro ,Komaeda, sé de lo que eres capaz pero también sé que él no confiaría su vida a tí por nada... debe tener una buena razón, así que yo también lo haré.

Nagito observó a ambos chicos sintiendo una pequeña  calidez  en el pecho por la confianza que demostraban en él, sin perder tiempo comenzó a llevar a Kuzuryu a la salida.   
Llegando finalmente a la ventana a salvó, el joven salió al exterior.

_ Sabía que habías mejorado....

_Gracias, pero lo ideal será que vayas por ayuda con Nozomi o busquen a Hinata, prometo que traeré a Peko y los demás a salvó.

_Entonces confío en ti.

El mafioso fue en busca de ayuda junto con la cachorra. Mientras tanto el peli-nube volvió con el resto de sus compañeros.   
Llevando está vez a Peko quien lo tomó del brazo y fue conducida hasta el exterior, deteniéndose con gran cautela en medio del camino por otro temblor, pero logrando sin problemas llegar a la ventana e ir junto Fuyuhiko en busca de refuerzos.

_Bueno supongo que iré yo_ La fotógrafa sonrió pese a la estupefacción de su amiga rubia.

_ ¿Bromeas, no?

_ Claro que no, debemos confiar los unos en los otros_ Sonia también se ofreció a ir seguido de Mahiru.

La pelirroja tomo la mano del albino y uno a uno empezaron a salir del lugar.  
Pese a los insultos de Hiyoko, el temblor de Mikan, el tamaño de Nekomaru y la impulsividad de Akane por querer cruzar corriendo, logró llevar a todos siendo el último Soda quien se mostraba temeroso.

_Vamos imbécil, solo quedas tú_ Grito la bailarina.

_N-ni hablar...

_NO SEAS COBARDE_ gritó el entrenador.

El ojigris se acercó al mecánico con un semblante de preocupación.

_ Entiendo que no confíes mucho en mí luego de lo que pasó, pero la ayuda aún no llega y creo que sí te hace sentir seguro te permitiré ir delante de mí.

_ No tengo otra chance ¿Verdad?

_ ¿Te mostrarás así frente a Sonia?

El joven dudo un segundo y asintió, con un poco más de valor en su mirada tomó la mano mecánica del albino y comenzó a caminar delante de él sin soltarlo.

En cuanto estaban a pocos pasos de llegar un temblor hizo estremecer nuevamente el hotel y el piso comenzó a venirse abajo.  
Soda sintió unas manos empujarlo hacia la ventana.

Komaeda luego de aquel acto sintió el suelo quebrarse bajo sus pies y hubiera caído al vacío de no ser por varias manos que lo sujetaron y atrajeron hacia el exterior antes que los pilares cayeran, comenzando con las explosiones en cadena.

Para cuándo el resto del hotel se derrumbó todos habían logrado escapar fuera sanos y salvos.

_Realmente...me ayudaste...._ comentó Soda_ Gracias, supongo que no eres tan... tan raro...

_No hay de qué...gracias por no dejarme caer..._ Sonrió aliviado y algo aturdido tras ver su hogar temporal ser solo escombros.

_ No tienes que agradecer demonio_ el criador habló orgulloso_ hemos salido ilesos de un encuentro con la muerte.

A la vez que Gundham hablabá varios camiones de bomberos y la policía llegaron con Fuyuhiko, Peko y Nozomi. No había rastro de los guardias de la fundación del futuro por ningún lado.  
No eran muchos guardias pero resultaba extraño que no estuvieran.

No tardaron en encontrar los cadáveres cerca del lugar, el grupo enemigo realmente había descubierto la localización del hotel y se había infiltrado. Quizá incluso desde un día antes para colocar las bombas, pero la muerte de los guardias era reciente, arriesgaban a decir que esperaron la salida de Hinata para esto.

_ Hinata ... ¿Estará bien?

_Descuida debe ser quien mejor está_ protesto Soda.

Nozomi salto hacia su dueño con alegría. Komaeda acarició su pelaje en respuesta.

_ Parece ser que esos malditos nos encontraron, Hinata está intentando llegar pero una emboscada bloquea el paso de los agentes.

_ ¡Hay que darles una golpiza!_ Gritó Owari.

_ Estoy de acuerdo_ Habló Nidai_ vamos a ayudar a Hajime.

Varios de los estudiantes fueron en auxilio de su compañero, entre ellos el peli-blanco.

_________________________

_MALDITA SEA_ Hinata se ocultó tras la pared con el arma en mano.   
Al quedarse sin balas no tuvo otra opción que dejarla, mientras tanto los agentes como él disparaban a lo que quedaba de la resistencia enemiga.

"Malditos muñecos y maldito Hagakure, ya estaban al tanto de todo esto gracias a su estupidez".

Hajime se concentraba en intentar salir del edificio analizando todas las probabilidades de escapar rápido para ver en qué estado estaban sus compañeros.  
Sin duda habían actuado de forma inteligente, esperaron no solo a conocer cuál era el lugar, sino a que Hinata se ausentará para actuar con más facilidad.

El chico de heterocrómia escuchó que cesaron los disparos, al dirigir su mirada a la calle notó a varios de sus compañeros dando palizas a unos cuantos, sobre todo Akane y Peko.

Un suspiró de alivio salió de su ser al notar que varios de sus compañeros estaban a salvó. En tal caso las posibilidades apuntaban a que los otros también lo estén.

Hajime se abrió paso a ayudar a sus amigos, divisó entonces al líder de la organización que tantos problemas les había causado y fue a cazarlo.

"Es hora de cooperar Izuru, nuestro futuro ya no será amenazado"

**" Vamos"**

Saltó esquivando varias de aquellas pelotitas explosivas que fueron arrojadas contra él. Sin embargó el panorama se complicó cuando 2 figuras familiares entraron en escena.

_NOZOMI ESPERA...

La cachorra se arrojó al enemigo que atacaba a Hinata y comenzó a morderlo.

Komaeda y Hinata se detuvieron al notar que el hombre tomó a la cachorra de una pata mientras chillaba, y sacó de su bolsillo una canica de color verde brillante, iba a suicidarse llevándose al perro consigo.

El castaño actuó rápidamente tomando la canica y arrojandola lejos, a la vez que le daba una patada en el pecho al sujeto que sostenía a Nozomi. El hombre cayó al suelo y Komaeda corrió hacia su mascota tomándola en brazos.

_¡ Hinata, me alegró que estés bien !

_ Komaeda, es peligroso que..._ Abrió los ojos con terror y cubrió el cuerpo del chico con el suyo.

Fueron solo unos segundos, donde tres disparos se escucharon y el cuerpo del castaño cayó al suelo al recibir tal impacto.

El líder de la organización había quitado un arma de su chaqueta y no dudó en disparar al albino, cosa que hubiera funcionado de no ser porqué Hajime se interpuso aproposito.

_¡¡...HINATAAAAA!!

El gritó desgarrador alertó a los oficiales quienes dispararon al hombre que apuntaba ahora a Komaeda, acabando con la vida de aquel líder en un desafortunado golpe de suerte.

Nagito abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero a la vez que temblaba y gritaba para que despierte, rogando a su suerte y a cualquier ángel, que cause un milagro.

______________________________

.....  
..........  
.............

El ruido de olas y la sensación de arena en sus manos lo despertó.

Hinata observó a su alrededor con confusión.

"¿Donde estoy?¿Qué pasó con mis amigos, que pasó con Komaeda y Nozomi?"

_Hinata...

La vista de un par de ojos y cabellos rosados junto con una sonrisa dulce y conocida lo paralizaron.

_¿N-nanami...?

_ Es bueno volver a verte.

El joven se incorporó aturdido.

_ Acaso estoy....

_ No, no temas, no estás muerto...o bueno no del todo, hmm digamos que estás entre medio.

_ Mis compañeros ellos...

_ Están a salvó no temas, tu cuerpo se está recuperando, recibiste tres disparos.

_ Entonces estoy en una suerte de coma en ... la isla... otra vez.

Dirigió su vista al paisaje notando lo similar que era a la simulación. Sin duda era la misma playa.

_ Diría que sí.

_ ¿Entonces viniste a llevarme?

La chica lo miro confundida.  
_ ¿Eh? Oh, sobre eso...solo extrañaba hablar contigo y lo cierto es que no vengo a convencerte, es tu decisión si deseas irte. Aunque en lo personal, eso sería como abandonar un buen juego a la mitad de la partida.

_ ¿Puedo volver?

_Ya lo creo_ Sonrió_ muchos te están esperando.

Hajime le devolvió la sonrisa. Pero se puso serio, considerando que esté sería el mejor momento para sincerarse.

_ Nanami , de verdad lo lamento...yo... arruiné todo.

_Hinata, no estoy molesta contigo, a decir verdad estoy muy orgullosa...

_¿Orgullosa?

_ No guardo rencor hacia nadie, además has logrado crear un futuro incluso para alguien que creyó no tenerlo...le diste una oportunidad para creer en otros y en él mismo, al igual que tú... Estoy muy feliz, he visto a mis amigos llorar, reír y confiar el uno en el otro finalmente, todos crearon un futuro juntos.

_ Supongo que te refieres a Komaeda con lo primero...

_ Si, a decir verdad, no llegué a conocerlo tanto en vida pero es doloroso ver a un compañero sufrir en soledad, creyendo que no es digno_ La joven miro a la nada inflando las mejillas_ Me recuerda a ti, un poco, cuando te conocí...tampoco te creías digno de amor, siempre buscaste muchas excusas para no enfrentar la realidad y tus miedos.

_Nanami...

_ Espero que esta vez puedas enfrentarlos y hacer lo que dicta tu corazón y no tus inseguridades, después de todo has crecido y no solo crees en ti mismo, has hecho que Komaeda crea en sí mismo y crezca también.

_Me alegra oír aquello, pensé en sincerarme y agradecerte por confiar en mí cuando nadie más lo hizo y ayudarme en los peores momentos.

_ No hay nada que agradecer, solo puedo decirte que todo mejorará de ahora en adelante y que disfrutes un bello futuro que se aproxima.

_Gracias en verdad...

_ Ah, otra cosa , dile a Nagito que dejé de culparse, en mi defensa diré que sus padres y antiguo perro lo aman mucho, no debe sentirse mal.

_ Se lo diré.

_ En ese caso solo queda despedirme de tí Hinata, cuidaré de ustedes y esperaré lo que sea necesario, cuando nos reencontremos volveremos a jugar videojuegos todos juntos.

Hinata observó cómo todo a su alrededor se volvía de color blanco.  
Tomó las manos de la peli rosa y se despidió.

_Hasta entonces, te prometo que disfrutaré de mi vida lo más que pueda, hasta el momento en que volvamos a jugar todos juntos.

Hinata soltó sus manos y se dejó llevar por la luz intensa y brillante.

Abrió los ojos notando no una, sino muchas miradas expectantes.  
Una lengua cálida en su cara lo recibió junto con un ladrido.  
Nozomi comenzó a lamerlo con más entusiasmo y sus compañeros lo llamaron con alegría.

_ ¡Estás vivo!_ Gritó Sonia con entusiasmo.

_ Se lo dije señorita Sonia, alguien así de testarudo no se irá tan fácilmente.

_ Sin duda tienes un ángel guardián_ comento el mafioso sonriendo de medio lado.

_ S-si, un ángel guardián y mucha suerte.

Sus ojos miraron al peli-nube quién lo contemplaba con una inmensa felicidad y alivió. No solo porqué Hinata estaba a salvó, sino porqué por primera vez en su vida pudo controlar su talento y salvar a quienes amaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía paz consigo mismo. 


	21. Punto sin retorno

_Nozomi, también te extrañe, pero no soy una paleta hecha de carne_ Hinata rió y acarició a la cachorra que insistía en seguir lamiendo su rostro.

_ Se agradecido demonio, Nozomi te ha dado el beso de la vida_ Gundham habló.

_ Tu primer beso fue con un perro, perdedor_ Hiyoko sonrió y Mahiru movió la cabeza con resignación ante la actitud de la rubia.

_ Como sea, trajimos regalos_ Dijo Sonia, con una actitud alegre.

Hinata abrió los obsequios encontrando algunas tarjetas de "recupérate pronto", medicinas, un libro de hechizos, planes alimenticios, revistas porno, un DVD de conciertos, un bonsái, una corbata nueva y mucho kusa mochi.

_ Wow, de verdad gastaron una fortuna en todo esto.

_ No fue nada_ habló Mitarai_ Incluso Komaeda te trajo un regalo.

_ Umm no creo que le guste, es algo tonto...

_ Yo creo que es adorable_ Dijo Sonia.

Nagito le entrego la caja con nerviosismo a Hajime y retrocedió un poco.

Al abrir la caja el castaño observó un puercoespín de peluche bastante adorable. Nozomi movió su cola e intento arrebatárselo, pero él era más veloz.

_ Ciertamente es muy bonito, gracias.

_ Lo compré para que te haga compañía cuando no estemos.

_ No era necesario...

_ Deja de quejarte_ habló el mafioso_ acepta nuestros regalos o nos los llevaremos.

_ Lo agradezco, pero me hace feliz ver que todos estén bien.

_Si, sobre eso, ERES UN CAPULLO, quiero decir, te metiste en medio de las balas y Komaeda... Teniendo todos los talentos ¿no pensaste algo mejor? Aunque fue un acto noble y tienes mis respetos por eso...

_ Lo siento Hinata-kun, tuve que decirles que pasó.

El oji-verde sonrió. Era cierto que les dio un buen susto, pero en aquel momento solo pensó en proteger a su compañero.

_ Descuida, además no soy el único que se metió en medio de peligros por proteger a alguien. ¿Verdad Kuzuryu?

_ ¿Me estás provocando?

El mafioso estaba rojo por la vergüenza, había recordado el momento en el programa que intento salvar a Peko, el hecho que Hajime le dijera eso era un golpe en su orgullo y si no fueran amigos no hubiera dudado en darle una buena zurra.

_ Ya, era solo un comentario.

_ Tsk, como dije, por eso te respeto..._ Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la peli-plateada y sonrió ante el sonrojo de esta_ pero no te pases de listo...

_De acuerdo, pero díganme como lograron llegar sanos y salvos, había escuchado una gran explosión en un momento.

_ Pusieron explosivos y asesinaron a los guardias cuando te fuiste, pero Komaeda uso su talento para sacarnos_ Comentó el impostor.

_ Fue algo increíble_ Habló Mahiru.

_ Sí, pero Soda lloraba como un bebé_ Rió Hiyoko.

_ E-eso no es cierto. No me humilles frente a la señorita Sonia.

_ Pero si ya te humillaste solo.

_En verdad le debemos mucho a nuestro amigo, estamos muy agradecidos con él_ Sonia junto sus manos con sus ojos reflejando emoción por estar todos juntos nuevamente.

_ Es bueno saber que todos están sanos y salvos, sabía que podrías manejar tu suerte, Komaeda. Solo necesitabas creer un poco en ti...

_No fue nada, solo fue eso...suerte.

Los ojos grises brillaron levemente por el momento de agradable aceptación que estaba pasando, aunque Nagito también se sentía bastante avergonzado al mismo tiempo por ello. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió al castaño a la vez que tomaba a Nozomi en brazos, la cual lloriqueó al ver que no podría alcanzar el peluche de puercoespín.

_ Descuida ya te conseguiré uno igual.

_ ¡WOOF!

_ ¿H-Hinata, c-como te sientes?

_ Bastante bien Mikan, casi no parece que hubiera recibido tres balazos.

_ U-umm s-según tengo entendido e-es porque no tocaron ningún órgano v-vital p-pero aun así no debes forzarte m-mucho.

_ Lo entiendo, descuiden estaré mejor pronto.

_ Hasta entonces te estaremos visitando_ Peko habló_ Recuerda no pasarte de listo y moverte mucho o tus heridas podrían abrirse.

_ Descuida Peko, él estará bien y lo dejaremos solo un tiempo porqué el horario de visita se acaba_ Comentó el mafioso_ Así que hasta mañana, Hinata.

Todos se despidieron uno a uno del castaño, incluso Nozomi. En cuanto el albino estaba por cruzar la puerta a lo último escucho un pequeño susurró de parte del castaño.

 **_ Buen trabajo, realmente lo has logrado,** estoy muy orgulloso...

Si no hubiera estado de espaldas sin duda Hinata hubiera detectado el leve rubor en el rostro del chico.

_ Gracias por tener esperanzas en mí...

Luego de decir aquello salió sin mirarlo, estaba avergonzado ya que esta clase de situaciones no eran comunes para él y pese a que su autoestima aún estaba algo dañado para recibir esa clase de cariño, se sentía bien, era la sensación cálida que tanto anhelaba y no solo por Hinata, sino por todos sus compañeros.

_ Hey Komaeda, no te atrases o Akane se comerá todo antes que llegues.

_ ¡Ya voy!

El albino fue tras sus compañeros dejando a Hinata con sus obsequios en mano para que descanse.

"Es bueno ver que su dolor se va apaciguando..."

**"También el tuyo"**

"Me siento aliviado luego de la charla con Nanami, aún si fuera un sueño, una parte de mi siente una gran paz"

**"Ya era hora que pudieras dejar ir tus demonios"**

"Eres el menos indicado para hablar sobre demonios Kamukura, pero sí, estoy mucho mejor"

**"Eres aburrido, pero prefiero eso a que te la pases atormentando día y noche"**

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido..."

Observó el peluche en su mano y sonrió antes de quedarse dormido.

________________________________________________________

_ ¡Hinata-kun, por aquí!

Luego del tiempo de recuperación en el hospital todos habían decidido realizar un picnic en el parque, en honor a la recuperación de Hajime. El oji-verde se dirigió donde Komaeda estaba y se sentó junto con sus compañeros quienes habían traído comida para un batallón.

Todos lo abrazaron y saludaron con alegría mientras acomodaban los alimentos y evitaban que Nozomi saqueará los canastos. La ahora no tan pequeña cachorra había crecido un poco más a los ojos de Hinata, suponía que no se detendría y acabaría por ser un perro de gran tamaño que causaría mucho desorden con solo mover su cola.

_ Extrañaba el exterior.

_ Ibuki se siente refrescada_ Comentó felizmente la cantante.

_ Sin duda es un bello día, perfecto para un picnic_ Mahiru compartió algo de comida con la joven rubia a su lado y con Ibuki, por ser las más cercanas a su persona.

_ No eres el único, estamos durmiendo en la fundación del futuro con seguridad casi todo el día vigilándonos, fue un milagro que nos dejarán salir hoy sin problemas_ Soda frunció el ceño_ Al menos será así hasta que encontremos un nuevo hogar, pero luego de la explosión del edificio nadie nos acepta y el barco está siendo cuidado por la misma fundación para asegurarse que no haya explosivos allí.

_ Comprendo.

_ No hay que desanimarse, en la fundación hay muchas chicas bonitas_ Habló el cocinero_ Yo no me quejo.

_ Al menos todo está más calmado, ninguna organización extraña nos persigue más desde que el líder falleció, eso es un avance_ El impostor habló mientras observaba de reojo un pavo asado en la cercanía.

_ Ni te creas, eso es mío_ Lo desafió Akane.

_ Yo también lucharé por él_ Los desafió el entrenador.

Mientras los tres discutían Nozomi se adelantó llevándose el pavo completo entre sus dientes y corriendo a toda velocidad.

_EL PAVO_ Los tres fueron tras el can.

_ Hey Nozomi, eso te dará indigestión_ Dijo el albino frustrado_ No hay caso, realmente estaba esperando la oportunidad.

Hiyoko reía ante la escena a la par que Mahiru tomaba fotografías y Tanaka alimentaba a los devas.

Hinata rió por lo bajo y cerró sus ojos sintiendo la brisa fresca en el rostro, esta clase de momentos llenaban su corazón por completo.

_ Hinata-kun, tengo buenas noticias.

_ ¿Hmmm?

_ El médico dijo que las enfermedades están bastante estables, ahora que puedo manejar mi suerte muchas cosas buenas han sucedido.

_ Eso es increíble Komaeda.

_ G-gracias, aunque dudo que haya una cura, al menos implica que tendré tiempo para disfrutar con todos ustedes.

_ N-no d-digas eso_ Mikan parecía al borde del llanto_ T-todo estará bien...me encargaré de que mejores...a-aunque siendo que esa clase de enfermedades no tienen cura al menos...a-al menos haré lo posible por .... ¡WHAAAA!

La joven empezó a llorar y mientras todos iban a calmarla acabo cayendo en posición sugerente sobre la comida.

_ ¿P-por qué s-siempre pasa esto?

Sonia la ayudo a acomodarse y tanto Hinata como Komaeda la calmaron un poco.

_No tienes que preocuparte, lo importante es disfrutar todos los días que podamos juntos. Después de todo esa es mi gran esperanza.

_ A-aún a-así y-yo te ayudaré en lo que necesites, p-pero no digas que ...

_ Está bien Mikan_ Hinata habló_ Confiamos en ti, además no debes preocuparte ahora, solo disfrutar el momento.

_ Tiene razón_ Un flash dejo a todos desorientados por un segundo_ Para eso guardare estos momentos como si fueran oro. Así los atesoraremos por siempre...

La chica pelirroja continuó sacando fotos, a la vez que tres personas continuaban su carrera tras un perro blanco que parecía tener energía infinita.

Hinata era consciente de que "estable" no significaba curado, pero no iba a renegar contra lo inevitable aún si le dolía, tener todos los talentos no significaba que pudiera hacer milagros, ni siquiera la suerte podía curar el cáncer. Pero aun así no se trataba de eso, no se trataba de curar culpas, enmendar errores o hacer milagros.

Se trataba de algo más. Poder perdonarse a sí mismos, aceptar el pasado y ser felices en el presente más allá de las adversidades, construir un futuro y disfrutar cada momento que pudieran. Porque si al menos iba a doler al final, preferiría que fuera un dolor que valiera la pena sentir, recordar los buenos momentos sabiendo que valió la pena hasta el último segundo.

Y para Komaeda, esa felicidad y amor que llenaban su pecho de calidez al pasar tiempo con sus amigos, era suficiente motivo para vivir.

_Hinata_ Susurró el albino una vez que Mikan se tranquilizó_ ¿Luego podrías acompañarme a un lugar?

_ Seguro_ Dijo en castaño mientras buscaba algo de comer.

El resto de la tarde paso en un santiamén, no lograron recuperar el pavo, pero si había sido un bello día para todos, sin duda era la clase de momentos que valía la pena recordar.

Una vez que todo estuvo acomodado y guardado, Komaeda y Hinata se dirigieron caminando lejos del parque, deteniéndose frente a la casa del albino.

_ ¿Estás seguro de querer entrar?

_ Lo estoy...

El joven empujo la puerta y se aventuró al interior de su casa, el castaño lo miró en silencio sin decir nada. Nozomi estaba junto a Hajime olfateando todo a su alrededor, pero sin moverse, solo Komaeda fue quién caminó de un lado a otro.

Recorrió el lugar con calma, intentando hacer frente a viejos recuerdos, todo aquello que lo había atormentado en su momento ya no tenía por qué ser así, ahora era capaz de manejar su suerte y por lo tanto construir una historia diferente, fuera de aquel ciclo mortífero. Llegó al antiguo cuarto de sus padres y se tomó su tiempo para rendir respeto a su pasado, de algún modo se sintió más aliviado al hacer eso.

Hinata lo esperó en la puerta de la casa junto con la cachorra, hasta que el peli-blanco retornó.

_ Komaeda ¿estás bien?

_ S-si algo así, necesitaba...enfrentar esto una vez más.

El castaño se acercó y lo rodeó en un abrazó que sorprendió al oji-gris, pero aun así decidió corresponder a este. Hinata tampoco estaba seguro del todo de porque lo abrazó solo sintió que debía hacerlo en aquel momento.

_ Nagito...

_ ¿Si?

_ No tienes que sufrir por esto más...

_lo sé...

_ Sabes, cuando estuve en coma... vi a Nanami, ella...dijo algo importante, creo que sería bueno que lo sepas.

_ ¿E-enserio? ¿Qué dijo?

_ Dijo que no te culpes , ni te atormentes ...por nada de lo que paso y...dijo que tu familia te ama mucho...de verdad te aman, no te culpan por nada. Puedes no creerme, lo entenderé si no lo haces.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y dejo que las lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas en un llanto silencioso, tampoco es que supiera si era real o solo una invención de Hinata, pero aun así aquellas palabras tenían suficiente peso para hacerlo llorar. Estaba agradecido por su nueva vida, por sus nuevos amigos, por Nozomi, por Hinata, por poder controlar su talento.

Estaba agradecido por el amor que le brindaban y aquellas palabras reales o no, aliviaban su corazón como no tenían idea.

El oji-verde acarició el cabello esponjado cuando sintió el cuerpo del otro estremecer por los sollozos. Nozomi se acercó y lamió la mano de su dueño con preocupación, a lo que Nagito respondió acariciando sus orejas suavemente.

_ Está bien, todo está bien ahora...

_G-gracias...no sabes lo mucho que me has ayudado.

_No hice nada, solo te di un pequeño empujón, es todo.

_ Tu viste esperanza en mí, confiaste en mí, no tienes idea... lo mucho que he deseado escuchar esas palabras.

_ Me alegra que puedas expresarlo al fin.

_ L-lo siento_ Dijo separándose y limpiando sus ojos_ No eres mi terapeuta para oírme decir estás cosas, pero...necesitaba decírtelo.

_ Es un honor haberte ayudado.

Nagito respiró profundo y observo la gran casa a su alrededor.

_ Ya no parece tan pesado, el dolor se ha ido... _ El chico se quedó en silencio al percatarse de algo_....

_ ¿Nagito?

_ ....

_ ¿Estás bien?

_ Tengo una idea...

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Estábamos buscando un lugar para quedarnos, ¿verdad?

_ ¿Seguro? _ Dijo Hajime al comprender la idea del chico.

_ Muy seguro.

_ ¡WOOF!

_Aún si tardamos muchos meses, tenemos ayuda de sobra para hacer de esta casa un nuevo hogar.

_______________________________________________________

**_Algunos meses más tarde...._ **

_______________________________________________________

_ IBUKI PIDE EL CUARTO DE ARRIBA.

_ ¡Claro que no! _ Gritó Hiyoko.

_ Por favor no corran por las escaleras de esa forma_ Gritó Mahiru.

_ Esto en verdad es una mansión, espero que tenga sala de entrenamiento_ Sonrió Akane.

_ Y un buen baño.

_ Eso también.

Un enorme perro blanco se hizo presente llevándose por delante a Soda mientras corría a gran velocidad. En pocos meses Nozomi había crecido rápidamente llegando a alcanzar el tamaño de un labrador.

El peli-fucsia quedó arrollado en el suelo mientras Peko y Fuyuhiko corrían tras el can para ponerle su nuevo collar. La espadachina se había tomado el tiempo de elegirlo, pero Nozomi decidió ponerse a jugar a las persecuciones ese día.

_ Hinata-kun, Nozomi de verdad ha hecho buenos amigos.

_ Si, al igual que tú, ¿quieres ayuda con esas maletas?

_ No gracias, ¿ya has elegido tu habitación?

_ La que sea, está bien. De todas maneras, Nozomi se apoderará de la cama y ya no podré caber allí.

_ Sin duda.

Kotoko entró a la casa junto con Kirigiri y Makoto quienes estaban asegurándose de que todo fuera bien en la mudanza, había sido un trabajo duro, pero lograron reconstruir todo lo desgastado y roto para volver esa mansión una autentica belleza.

_ Esta casa necesita más rosa y más cosas lindas, así que pondré calcomanías de conejitos en las paredes_ Comentó la niña orgullosa.

_ Sin duda la está pasando bien, ¿verdad Makoto?

_ Si, nunca creí que fuera tan demandante.

_ Es joven aún, además parece llevarse bien con Komaeda.

La menor tomó la manga de la chaqueta del albino y lo llevó para que observe las calcomanías en la pared. Hinata sonrió ante aquella actitud de parte de la niña rosada, en verdad había formado un buen vínculo con Komaeda desde que la salvó.

La casa antes silenciosa, se convirtió pronto en un lugar movido y concurrido, cada uno supo adaptarse y encontrar cosas interesantes para ellos, desde un salón de música para Ibuki hasta una gran biblioteca que Sonia visitaba de vez en cuando. Las cosas iban bien, Hinata supo que Nanami tenía razón respecto a que las cosas iban a mejorar y esta nueva vida lo llenaba de felicidad.

__________________________________________________________

_WOOF

_Hinata...

_WOOF

_ ¿Hmmm?

La primera noche que el castaño se recostó en su mullida cama fue irrumpida por unos ladridos insistentes en su puerta, al abrirla se encontró con los dos intrusos.

_ ¿Pesadillas?

_ No, solo queríamos verte.

_ Voy a darles una llave y poner camas extra.

Nozomi se adentró y apropio de la cama rápidamente.

_ Nozomi, no...

Se puso panza arriba y rodó por el colchón.

_ Creo que me toma el pelo apropósito.

Nagito rió por el comentario de Hajime, en cuanto el oji-verde lo dejo ingresar notó que el peluche de puercoespín estaba en la mesa de luz, era algo adorable ver que su regalo fue tomado en consideración.

_ ¿Quieres usar el sofá? Intentaré hacer que Nozomi baje al suelo...

_ Creo que será imposible, pero podemos intentarlo.

Hinata bostezó y luego de varios intentos lograron hacer que el can bajará pero como consecuencia fuera directo al sofá.

_ Es astuta, supongo que no podremos ganarle, así que puedes dormir en la cama si quieres, creo que es bastante grande y te daré espacio.

Nagito se sintió bastante avergonzado por lo que dijo su compañero, sin embargo, supuso que estaba demasiado dormido para entenderlo y que mientras intentará no pensar mucho en eso estaría bien.

Ambos durmieron en extremos opuestos, y la cama ya era bastante grande como para al menos una o dos personas más, pero ninguno dijo nada solo cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar.

....

......

_Hmm...ñam...

Hinata despertó al notar que estaba mordisqueando algo esponjoso y suave, al abrir levemente los parpados observó el cabello blanco en su boca y lo quitó rápidamente.

"¿Qué paso?"

**"Anoche el perro y el albino se quedaron aquí, parece que dormido te acercaste hasta su cabello y lo confundiste con algodón de azúcar o algo"**

"Ya veo"

Hinata acomodó el mechón de cabello de Komaeda lentamente para no despertarlo. Se apartó un poco para darle algo despacio y observo detenidamente al chico dormido frente a él.

Estaba sereno y calmado, era una imagen que había visto antes pero ahora le transmitía serenidad a su persona también. Acercó su mano a su cabello y lo acarició suavemente.

Le agradaba mucho hacer eso, así como le agradaba ver a su compañero sentirse feliz y tranquilo. Sonrió algo avergonzado por haber mordido el cabello del chico y se estiró un poco, contempló el cielo visible desde su ventana y una vez más dirigió su vista al joven de ojos grises.

No entendía que tenía que lo hacía tan hipnótico, tal vez solo le gustaba verlo así. Lo hacía sentir calmo y feliz, pero sabía que si pensaba mucho en eso se apartaría avergonzado por estar dándole tanta atención a Nagito. Se acercó un poco y beso su frente en señal de respeto y un profundo cariño.

Komaeda seguía inmerso en su mundo de ensueños y Hinata sentía su mente volverse un embrollo, él le gustaba y aquello lo inquietaba en gran parte, le inquietaba porque era cada vez más evidente y difícil de manejar.

Tarde o temprano tendría que hacer frente a esos nuevos sentimientos y cuando lo hiciera, sería un punto sin retorno. 


	22. Confesiones

Los ojos grises se abrieron levemente ante la franja de luz que entraba por la ventana. Nagito tardó varios segundos en despabilarse y recordar que ese no era su cuarto, pero tampoco se encontraba Hinata, lo cual significaba que él castaño estaría ocupado o que ya era bastante tarde.

Nozomi descansaba en el sofá y en la mesa de luz se encontraba una bandeja de comida, la cual por milagro estaba intacta, el albino confirmo efectivamente que era algo tarde así que se dispuso a comer su desayuno y cambiarse.

Hinata por su parte estaba encargándose de chequear que la casa estuviera en buen estado, fuera de unos pocos inconvenientes, todo lo demás iba bastante bien.

_ ¿Hinata, todo en orden?

El chico miro al mecánico con una sonrisa.

_Todo va muy bien.

_ Estás bastante ocupado por lo que veo.

_Simplemente es un chequeo rutinario.

_ ¿Y qué opinas?

_ Que es un bello nuevo hogar.

_Jeje eso es cierto, ¿oye quieres arreglar luego con los chicos para ir por algo de beber?

_ Si, seguro.

_ Genial, Fuyuhiko le preguntará a Komaeda para cuando despierte.

_De acuerdo_ Sonrió. Dicho esto, el peli-fucsia se retiró, dando paso al comienzo de un debate interno por parte de Kamukura.

**"Tienes que pensar respecto a que harás con Komaeda"**

"Lo sé".

Hinata se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor, a la vez que le daba vueltas al asunto en sus pensamientos.

**"¿Tienes alguna idea?"**

"No en realidad, no quiero apresurarme a tomar decisiones, quiero creer que mis sentimientos son claros, tampoco sería justo para Komaeda que le diga un doble discurso".

**"Quieres estar seguro de lo que sientes"**

"Tal vez pasando tiempo con él pueda enclarecer las cosas"

**"Es un poco irónico que pases del odio al amor"**

"No empieces, además Komaeda ha mejorado mucho y yo también, ambos crecimos en muchos aspectos"

**"Yo ya te dije que me gustaba"**

"Eso no lo dudo, pero tener que decírselo es otra cosa..."

**" ¿ A qué le temes? Si te rechaza conseguimos** **kusa** **-mochi y esperamos que pase , pero eso no implica que no puedas tener una buena relación con él"**

" Tienes razón, Komaeda no sería cruel conmigo luego de todo lo que hemos crecido y aprendido uno del otro pero... no sé qué pensar, creo que en fondo estoy siendo un cobarde ...metiendo excusas para no afrontarlo"

**" Si tienes muchas dudas sigue el consejo de Mahiru"**

" Salir y analizar la situación".

**" Te dará tiempo para pensarlo, mira... que alguien te guste no implica que lleguen a formalizar nada, incluso puede que tú tampoco quieras. Pero es aburrido que te** **tortures** **emocionalmente al no decirlo".**

"Es un poco angustiante sin duda, por no decir que Nagito ha estado varios meses con médicos y terapeutas, no se si hacerlo cargar con más cosas emocionales este bien"

**" Es complejo, deberías hablarlo con él, hasta entonces sería bueno analizar si nuestros sentimientos son genuinamente positivos o si se trata del producto de hormonas o lástima"**

" Dudo que sea lástima, quiero decir si es doloroso todo lo que ha vivido, pero sería más doloroso que esa sea la causa de una relación falsa.  
Prefiero ser honesto con mis emociones y no fingir nada, incluso si muriera mañana, le hemos hecho más daño mintiendole que diciendo la verdad"

**"Pero si has sentido lástima por él antes"**

" Sentí pena antes, lo admito y sé que muchos sintieron pena por mí también....pero ya no es así, de verdad he llegado a comprenderlo mucho.  
Por eso mismo no hablaré con Komaeda hasta darle una respuesta sincera y no una basada en la culpa y la lástima"

**"Veremos qué pasará"**

**__________________________**

Las risas del lugar y la música de moda era lo que más resaltaba en aquel bar donde todos se habían reunido para pasar el rato.

Nekomaru contaba una graciosa anécdota y Fuyuhiko se relajaba en su asiento mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida.  
Gundham hablabá con Nagito sobre Nozomi animadamente, Soda intentaba convencer a Togami y Mitarai de beber aunque sea un poco en celebración. Teruteru se quejaba por la comida fría del lugar, cosa que al cocinero de turno no le hacía mucha gracia.

Pero Hinata aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, analizando, incapaz de despegarse de la "conversación" con Izuru.

_ Hinata-kun ¿Estás bien?

_ Si, si. No es nada_ Sonrió.

_ Te ves distraído. ¿Ocurre algo?

_ No ocurre nada, despreocúpate.

_ Umm de acuerdo... Iré al lavado.

El albino se retiró a los baños, Fuyuhiko quien estaba oyendo la conversación, suspiró.

_ ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Ya sabes, que él te gusta.

_ Espera ¿Qué?

_ No nací ayer, Hinata. Komaeda te gusta.

Para cuándo el Yakuza dijo eso Nekomaru había terminado de hablar, haciendo que todos escucharán el chisme y logrando hacer de Hinata el centro de atención.

_ ¿Enserio? Vaya vaya, que grata sorpresa_ Habló el cocinero_ de saber eso hubiera puesto más empeño en conquistarte, Hajime.

_ Yo no entiendo nada ¿Te van los hombres? _ el mecánico parecía el más confundido por lo que acababa de oír.

_ No sabía que eras un demonio versátil.

_ Ya cálmense_ Habló Hajime_ Si es un chico o una chica no me interesa. Pero la situación no es muy fácil de afrontar sobre todo porque no sé cómo reaccionaría Komaeda.

_ ¿Lo dices enserio?_ Habló Fuyuhiko_ Es obvio que le gustas.

_ Así es_ Habló Nekomaru.

_ Hasta yo lo noté_ Dijo Soda.

_ Es cierto_ Mitarai respondió.

_ Al parecer soy el único tonto que no se dió cuenta..._ Internamente Hinata maldecia a Kamukura, era probable que el también lo supiera, pero no entendía porque su consciencia no se percataba de eso.

**" Dejá de tener miedo"**

Izuru tenía un punto, incluso Nanami le dijo que siguiera su corazón y no sus inseguridades. ¿Ella también se percató de lo de Nagito? ¿O fue solo coincidencia? Pensó que quizá era mejor no darle mucha atención a eso. 

_ HINATA_ La voz de Nekomaru lo trajo a la realidad_ Tienes que tener valor.

_No te vamos a juzgar por eso_ Rió el impostor.

_ Es cierto, ambos estuvieron el uno para el otro en momentos terribles_ Fuyuhiko dió otro sorbo a su bebida_ En otras circunstancias te hubiera dicho que su relación sería...demasiado tóxica. Pero Komaeda ha mejorado mucho y tú también, no creo que sea algo malo, siempre y cuando no se vuelvan dependientes uno del otro.

_ Que ambos tengan espacio y amigos es importante_ Sonrió Nekomaru.

_ Y la terapia_ Habló Soda_ no olvides la terapia.

_ Entonces, debería decírselo...

_ No tienes nada que perder.

_ Gracias chicos_ Dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera_ En verdad son buenos amigos.

Nagito salió del lavado con lo que parecía ser varios billetes en la mano y un rostro sorprendido.

_ ¿ De dónde salió ese dinero?

_ Un hombre me lo dió a cambio de que escuche sus penas amorosas, intento llamar a su ex tres veces... Fue un poco extraño... No quiso aceptar que le devuelva el dinero.

Un hombre borracho y lloroso salió del lavado diciendo incoherencias a su teléfono celular.

_ Bueno, cuatro veces... Le dije que tenga esperanzas de encontrar a alguien más pero creo que no duraron mucho.

Todos los presentes hicieron una mueca extraña, en algunos se acercaba a la risa, en otros a la pena.

_ ¿De qué iba la conversación?

_ No es nada, seguro Hajime te pondrá al día luego.

_ De acuerdo_ El chico volvió a su asiento.

La noche continuó su curso sin más entre risas y algunas bebidas. Gundham rió con fuerza a la vez que gritaba una invocación a un ser que nadie conocía, ese fue suficiente indicador para que todos plantearán volver a la casa.

El trayecto duro poco y en media hora todos ya estaban en sus camas. Las chicas aún no habían llegado de su celebración, posiblemente siguieran su festejo un poco más.   
Nozomi se estiraba en la alfombra cercana a una chimenea, abrió los ojos y movió su cola con alegría en cuanto su dueño ingresó.

Nagito casi fue derribado por su mascota quien con su gran tamaño se había llevado puestos a más de uno y Komaeda no era la excepción.

Una vez que su análisis indicó que no había nadie en la sala, el castaño se acercó al peli-blanco quien seguía jugando con Nozomi.

El can fue en busca de la atención de Hinata también y este la acaricio en modo de saludo.

_Nozomi es realmente adorable.

_ Lo es, escucha Nagito, ¿Puedo hablarte de algo?

_ Seguro.

_ Vamos a sentarnos un rato.

Nozomi volvió a acomodarse en la alfombra mientras los otros dos se sentaban en el sofá.

_ ¿Ocurre algo?

_ Supongo, bueno no es como que fuera algo malo...no me mal entiendas...

_ Hinata respira, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

_ Bien..._ "Tal vez puedas ayudarme Kamukura".

**"De acuerdo".**

**_ Komaeda. Hay un 99%  de probabilidad de que hayamos desarrollado sentimientos románticos por ti y un 1% de que sea un desorden hormonal.**

" No me refería a eso, idiota"

**" Las estadísticas brindan tranquilidad"**

**_** ¿Q-qué?_ Los ojos grises lo miraron con notable asombro. No sé esperaba eso.

_ Bueno ...eso mismo...lo he estado pensando mucho y quise ser sincero contigo.

_ R-realmente yo..._ Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos aunque se notaba que estaba esforzándose en ocultarlo.

_ Lo lamento, no quisimos hacerte sentir mal.

_ N-no estoy mal es solo que...es extraño.

_ Lo sé, incluso por nuestro pasado suena extraño pero aún así...

_ Nunca hubieras salido con alguien como yo en el pasado. Tú sabes la clase de persona que soy...

_ Lo sé_ Suspiró_ sé quién eres, ahora lo sé.

_....

_ Cinco citas no sirven para conocer del todo a alguien en el fondo, hemos visto lo peor de nosotros , lo que queríamos que otros vieran. Y hemos creído que éramos solo eso.

_ ¿Un loco y un experimento?

_ Supongo, no es como que esa parte de nosotros no exista, pero no es todo lo que somos ¿Verdad?   
Al menos es lo que veo ahora que pudimos hablar durante un tiempo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del albino.

_ Me alegra mucho al fin poder entenderme con otra persona... Duele que todos de alejen ...siempre quise que alguien viera más allá de lo que yo pudiera mostrar pero nunca pude ver más allá de los otros tampoco.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Hinata yo... Lamento haberte juzgado, tu quisiste entenderme y yo no quise darme la oportunidad de entenderte a tí. Incluso si no tuvieras talento ya no me importa. me siento feliz a tu lado porqué eres tú.

_...._ Está vez fueron los ojos del castaño los que se humedecieron.

_ H-hinata... Lo siento si dije algo malo, no quise...

_ No lo hiciste. Komaeda, gracias.

_ Espero que Kamukura no se ofenda.

_ No lo hizo, también está feliz de que te sientas cómodo con ambos. Creo... Supongo que entiende la felicidad....

_ Con o sin tus talentos, has logrado mucho Hinata, has logrado que pueda tener esperanzas en mí.

_ No hice nada, pusiste lo mejor de tí para lograrlo.

_ Hinata_ Respiró profundo_ respecto a lo que me dijiste...

_ Está bien, no tienes que responder nada, solo quería que lo supieras.

_ No es eso, me gustas también, pero... No sé si pueda llevar una relación aún...me gustaría pensarlo.

El chico de ojos bicolor tomó las manos de Komaeda y lo observó fijamente con una expresión que reflejaba ternura.

_ No te presiones, sea lo que sea que decidas , estará bien, siempre podemos ser amigos.

Hinata notó como Nagito dirigía la mirada a una cicatriz de su brazo y hacía una pequeña mueca.

_ Gracias Hinata...

_ Deberíamos descansar a sido un día largo, ¿no crees?

_ Lamento haberte dado esa clase de respuesta...

_ Hey, no digas eso, me siento aliviado de poder contarlo.

_ Yo también.

Hinata acarició el pelo blanquecino en modo de despedida y se fue a su cuarto. Komaeda lo observó irse y dirigió su vista a Nozomi que dormía plácidamente.

Pasó sus dedos por los pliegues de la cicatriz de su brazo y suspiró con pesar. Temía arruinar su relación con Hinata y que las cosas fueran mal.

"Será bueno que lo conversé con la almohada".

_____________

_ Komaeda ¿Estás bien?

La princesa lo observó con preocupación al notar su mirada perdida y poca reacción al sacar el peine.

_ Si.

_ ¿Seguro?

_ No es nada importante.

_ ¿Tiene que ver con Hinata?

El albino hizo una mueca. Su terapeuta había ayudado mucho con su autoestima y su culpa había disminuido notablemente también, además que hacer un duelo correcto calmo mucho su mente, pero las cicatrices eran otro tema.

_ ¿Qué pasó con el puercoespin?_ Kotoko se acercó animadamente.

_ Hola Utsugi, no es nada, seguro se arreglará_ Exclamó la princesa.

_ Hmmm..._ Inflo las mejillas no muy conforme con esa respuesta.

_ Descuida Kotoko, no es nada.

_ Oye Sonia, ¿Puedo hablar con él a solas?

_ ¿Eh? Seguro_ La chica se despidió respetuosamente y salió.

La niña de pelo rosado miró fijamente a Komaeda y se sentó a su lado.

_ ¿Por qué mientes?

_ ¿Hmm?

_ Soy una actriz sé un poco de esas cosas, eres más transparente con lo que respecta a Hinata. ¿Se pelearon?

_ No, es solo que... No creo que alguien como yo pueda... Ser bueno para él.

_ ¿ Lo dices en sentido sexual ? Porqué por demás pareces caerle bien. ¿Aún te sientes inferior a su lado?

_ No exactamente...

_ Oh, ya veo, tienes miedo... ¿Es por lo que pasó verdad? Tienes miedo a que se acerque demasiado y como puedas reaccionar.

El hecho de que Kotoko entendiera su problema le daba alivio por ser conprendido y mucha tristeza por ella. 

_ Diría que sí.

_ Si confías en él no deberías temerle. Te protegió todo este tiempo, eso debería decir algo.

_ Tengo miedo de que él me odie, que algo pase y arruiné todo por mis traumas de mala suerte.

_ ¿Algo peor de lo que ya pasó?

_ Sabes, intenté matarlo una vez.

_ Estoy segura que yo también cause mucho caos, no es algo que no sé entienda aquí. Pero deberías ser sincero contigo, si el te agrada y es bueno contigo, no tienes nada que temer.

_ Tienes razón, no puede ser peor de lo que pasó. Él vio lo peor de mí y aún así le agrado.

_ Bueno, también me agradas, eres muy raro pero pudiste dejarme morir en el secuestro. Eso hablá bien de tí, tal vez deberías darte una oportunidad a ti mismo.

_ A mi mismo.

_ Si, ya sabes, amarte un poco más. Siempre puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas adorables que harán que te veas muy tierno.

_ Lo agradezco.

La chica movió sus piernas y estiró sus brazos en señal de cansancio.

_ Sé que al principio te sientes asqueroso y sucio por todo, pero no fue tu culpa. Además dudo que Hinata te vea así.

_ Supongo que tienes razón_ Sonrió.

_ ¿ Y por qué tanto drama?

_ Él dijo que le gusto.

_ ¿Enserio?_ La chica lo miro con sorpresa_ Quien diría que tenía las bolas para eso...

_ Aún así... no sé que debería hacer.

_ Tirar una moneda.

_ ¿Dejarlo a la suerte?

_ No, mira, yo te muestro.

La niña sacó una moneda de su bolsillo.

_ Elige un lado.

Una vez que el albino decidió Kotoko lanzó la moneda y la atrapó con su mano sin dejar que la viera.

_Listo_ Sonrió.

_ ¿Qué salió?

_ Eso no importa, la respuesta es el lado que tú deseabas que salga antes de caer.

_ Eres... Realmente astuta.

_ Lo sé.

_______________

_ ¿Que hacen esos dos?

_Shhh cállate Ibuki.

_ ¡Mahiru, déjame ver!

_ Cállate nos van a oír.

_ ¿Están espiando?_ Peko increpó a las tres espías que miraban la charla de Komaeda y Hinata a las afueras de la casa.

Nagito se había tomado unos días para preparase mentalmente respecto a su decisión.

_ Hinata, enserio eres muy amable en esperarme, creo que no me molestaría intentar algo... Quiero decir ya hemos tenido otras citas.

_ Así es, pero me alegra ver que te sientes cómodo con esto.

_ Umm entonces... Esto... Podemos probar cómo va ¿Verdad?

_ Siempre hay una primera vez para todo_ Sonrió.

_ CONSIGAN UN CUARTO MALDITA SEA.

_ HIYOKO.

_ Lo siento Mahiru es que me desespera que no se besen.

Ambos chicos miraron la escena con sorpresa.

_ Creo... qué será mejor si vamos al parque...

Nozomi empezó a ladrar a las espías creyendo que era un juego, haciendo que se alboroten más.

_ Si, creo que sería lo mejor_ Rió Nagito. 


	23. Juntos

_Fue una buena idea venir, hace un buen clima_ Komaeda sonrió y estiro sus brazos mientras caminaba junto con su compañero por los senderos del parque.

_Al menos aquí no nos estarán asechando los demás.

_ Creo que ellos realmente quieren lo mejor para nosotros_ Rió el peli-blanco.

Hinata asintió y miro el cielo confirmando lo que Nagito decía, era un día lindo, perfecto para salir a dar un paseo.

A pesar de que solían pasar tiempo juntos en otras ocasiones esta vez Hinata se sentía ligeramente más nervioso que otras veces, tal vez porque quería que el albino pasará una buena tarde en su cita.

_ Hinata, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir, luego?

_ ¿Eh?

_ Lo siento, te interrumpí mientras pensabas algo importante. Lo decía por si querías ir a comer algo_ Comentó el chico con emoción_ Bueno, sinceramente no es como que sepa mucho que hacer, intento poder adaptarme a esta clase de rol, pero creo que no soy muy bueno.

_ Tómalo con calma, es un día para pasar tiempo juntos y disfrutarlo, a ver... que te parece ir a una feria, luego de comer.

_ ¿De esas con juegos?

_ Si, seguro será divertido.

El chico asintió felizmente y ambos caminaron un buen rato charlando de diversos temas hasta que el hambre les gano y fueron por algo de comer.

_ Sinceramente nunca creí que lográramos pasar por una situación de este tipo, juntos_ Nagito habló mientras jugaba con su plato de comida.

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Bueno, fue una sorpresa bastante grande saber que sentías algo por mí. Siempre creí que te iban más las chicas o que simplemente no te agradaba tanto.

_ No me molesta estar contigo, aunque tomé esta decisión luego de un tiempo de conocernos más.

_ Si, paso bastante tiempo, la reconstrucción de la casa llevo meses. Estuviste mucho tiempo comiendo comida de hospital.

_ Ni que lo digas_ Dijo mientras comenzaba a comer.

_ Aun así gracias, por la oportunidad de que salgamos juntos, aunque sinceramente no soy bueno para estas cosas.

El chico castaño acarició el cabello del otro, desordenándolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

_ Solo diviértete.

_ De acuerdo.

________________________

"Realmente le gusta ese carrusel ..."

**"Eso parece..."**

_ ¡Hola Hinata-kun!

El chico de pelo esponjado iba sentado sobre un caballo de carrusel con inmensa felicidad mientras Hinata había ido por un dulce de la feria y una gaseosa.

_ ¿Cuántas vueltas vas?

_ ¡Gané dos vueltas gratis!

El castaño sonrió con ternura mientras comía una manzana con caramelo. Le agradaba ver a su compañero divertirse después de tanta tragedia.

_ ¿Quieres ir a la montaña rusa luego?

_ ¡De acuerdo!

Luego de dar otro par de vueltas subieron a la montaña rusa, disfrutaron de la adrenalina y recibieron una foto donde Komaeda salió con los ojos cerrados por el viento en su cara.

_ Ow, esperaba que fuera una buena foto, que mala suerte.

_ Yo creo que te ves gracioso. Mira tu pelo parece una fogata.

_ El tuyo se ve muy picoso.

_ Siempre que estás molesto o asustado es como que se inflará hacia arriba.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!

_ Lo hizo de nuevo.

_ No puede ser, es cierto.

Hinata empezó a reírse y Komaeda lo observó por varios segundos.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Me gusta oírte reír, Hinata, te hace ver muy lindo.

_ Oye, no digas esas cosas....._ Dijo con un poco de vergüenza _¿Quieres conservar la foto?

_ Si, quiero recordar este día.

_ Bueno, todavía nos queda mucho por hacer.

_ Si.

Ambos fueron a diversos juegos y Komaeda encontró varios billetes en su recorrido, incluso ganaron un premio, un llavero con un perrito que al oji gris le recordó a Nozomi. La tarde se había pasado bastante rápido y la noche llegó, decidieron hacer una última parada e ir a ver una película al cine antes de volver a casa.

_Hinata-kun está película es un poco extraña_ Susurró el albino.

_ Yo tampoco entiendo de que va la trama...es de misterio, pero...

_ ¿El policía es un fantasma? _ Susurró.

_ Creó...

_ Hmm, aun así, es una muy buena película.

El albino se acurrucó contra el castaño, quién sonrió y apretó su mano como un gesto de ternura hacia él.

Hinata recostó la cabeza sobre la cabellera blanca y se relajó sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo y con Komaeda. Finalmente, las cosas estaban yendo bien para todos.

Al volver a la casa Hajime casi fue arrollado por Nozomi quien tenía un listón rosado en su pelaje, parecía ser que Kotoko había hecho de las suyas con el pelo del can. Nagito saludo a su mascota y a los compañeros que aún permanecían despiertos. Por fortuna solo eran Fuyuhiko y Nekomaru, de lo contrario recibirían un sinfín de preguntas sobre la cita.

El albino se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto, pero Nozomi decidió meterse al de Hinata haciendo que Komaeda se carcajeé por la reacción del castaño al ver su habitación siendo apropiado por el can, de nuevo.

_ Definitivamente le comparé una cama.

_ ¿Te molesta si esta noche nos quedamos contigo?

_Bueno, no sería la primera vez_ Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza al ver a Nozomi girar de un lado a otro y morder los almohadones.

_ Creó que le agradas mucho.

_ No lo dudo.

_ En ese caso iré por mi almohada.

_De acuerdo. Bien Nozomi, deja esos almohadones.

_ WOOF.

_ ¿Eso fue una amenaza?

Como si fuera una respuesta desafiante, Nozomi empezó a mordisquear más los almohadones del sofá.

_Te tengo vigilada.

_ ¡WOOF!

_Ahora estoy hablando con los perros, Gundham estaría orgulloso_ Dijo suspirando.

Komaeda entró a la habitación con su ropa de dormir y acarició el pelaje de su mascota.

_ Tienes que ser amable con Nozomi, Hinata, ella huele tu lado tsundere.

_ No soy tsundere. Tu Samoyedo está desafiándome.

El albino se cubrió con las mantas mientras reía por lo bajo.

_ Es gracioso cuando no es tu sofá.

_ WOOF.

_Ganaste esta vuelta...

Hinata se recostó al otro lado de la cama gruñendo por lo bajo mientras el peli-blanco seguía riendo.

_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

_ Eres muy adorable cuando te pones así.

_ Tonto_ Dijo a la vez que lo golpeaba suavemente con una almohada.

_ De verdad pase un lindo día hoy ¿sabes?

_ Yo también_ Ambos se miraron fijamente aun manteniendo una cierta distancia entre ellos, tan solo observándose con la luz de una lámpara de noche, como única y tenue iluminación.

_ Gracias.

_ No tienes nada que agradecer_ El castaño se acercó un poco y acarició la cabellera esponjosa.

_ ¿Qué pasará ahora? Quiero decir... ¿saldremos otras veces? ¿realmente estás bien con esto?

_ Claro, ¿y tú?

_ También. Pero no sé qué debo hacer la mayoría del tiempo...

_ Komaeda no tienes que actuar de una manera especial, estamos saliendo, lo ideal es que actúes como más te sientas cómodo.

_ Incluso si enloquezco... ¿desearías seguir saliendo conmigo?

_ Creo que ninguno de los dos somos muy cuerdos, pero decidí aceptar salir contigo, sabiendo tu pasado y de tu oscuridad, como tú sabes de lo que soy realmente, lo que **somos... y aun así estás aquí.**

 **_** Gracias Hinata-kun...

_ No me agradezcas_ Acercó su rostro hasta su frente, dándole un pequeño beso.

_ Te quiero.

_ También te quiero.....

_ ¿Qué ocurre?

_ Hmm, oye Nagito... ¿te molesta si te beso?

_ ¿Qué? _ Komaeda lo miró como si le estuviera pidiendo que salté por una ventana_ ¿Realmente me estás pidiendo que te...?

_ Si, **besarte.**

 **_** ¿Y ambos están de acuerdo con eso?

_ **Si.**

 **_**.... Y-yo no creo que te agrade..._ Su mano se frotó inconscientemente contra su antebrazo, donde su manga cubría las marcas de la navaja.

No es que le desagradará Hinata, pero temía que se acercará tanto, no porque le hiciera daño sino porque pensaba que lo rechazaría por su experiencia pasada. Que le daría asco. Hinata notó aquella reacción y acarició los cabellos del chico con suavidad.

_ Komaeda... ¿me dejas ver tu brazo?

_ ¿Por qué? _ Los irises grises oscurecieron levemente_ ¿Por qué querrías que alguien como yo...?

_ Está bien, no te haré daño, solo déjame verte.

_....

_Komaeda, confía en mí. **No te haremos daño.**

 **_**...Bien...

El albino remangó su camisa mostrándole las marcas solo de sus brazos, Hinata sabía que había recibido cortadas en todo el cuerpo, sobre todo en las piernas. Pero quería que Komaeda se sintiera cómodo con su presencia, qué no le temiera.

El chico de ojos bicolor pasó sus dedos por las marcas plateadas que daban relieve a la pálida piel. Eran trazos finos, no muy profundos, pero por el tipo de piel que su compañero tenía sin duda era fácil que las marcas se notarán. Observó la expresión del chico de pelo blanco, parecía estar mirando la nada en aquel momento.

Hajime besó las marcas con suavidad. Haciendo que Nagito quisiera protestar, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

_ Está bien, nada de lo que paso afecta el cariño que te tengo y no tendría porqué hacerlo... quiero que te sientas cómodo. Es todo, dime si es demasiado para ti.

_ ¿Por qué...lo haces?

_ Porque me importas, quiero que seas feliz y te sientas seguro. Komaeda enserio te quiero y...

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en pocos segundos tenía los labios de Nagito sobré los suyos, era un contacto algo torpe pero la sensación de calidez y dulzura que transmitían era genuina. Disfrutó aquello y continuó besándolo, tan solo fueron unos segundos pero marcaron un antes y un después entre ellos. Así fue hasta que el contacto se rompió.

_ Lo siento, no pensé, es que lo que dijiste...me hizo muy feliz.

_ Ya no te disculpes por disfrutar ser querido, me agradó que lo hayas hecho. Que te sientas tan a gusto para querer acercarte un poco más a mí.

_Eres bastante especial..._ Pasó sus dedos por sus propios labios como si estuviera tratando de comprobar que lo que hizo fue real_ Por eso mismo... me siento feliz de haberte besado.

_Ven aquí.

Hinata acercó al chico hasta él y lo rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que Komaeda se acurrucará contra su pecho, usando su cabellera esponjada como una almohada para Hajime. La respiración de ambos era pausada y suave, simplemente se mantuvieron así, abrazados, transmitiéndose cariño sin decir una palabra. Creando un lazo de confianza y unión donde sabían que estarían para ayudarse en lo que necesitarán.

Se mantuvieron así hasta caer dormidos.

__________________________________________________

Hinata despertó, refregó sus ojos y dirigió su vista a un costado donde Komaeda se encontraba leyendo un libro, a su lado había una bandeja con dos tazas de café. Al parecer Nagito se había tomado la molestia de traerle el desayuno.

_ Buenos días Hinata-kun_ Sonrió el chico a su lado_ ¿Cómo dormiste?

_ Bastante bien, ¿trajiste el desayuno para ambos?

_ Si, ten_ Le extendió una taza humeante con cuidado y luego tomó la otra para llevarla hasta su boca.

_ Gracias... emm respecto a lo de ayer, ¿nosotros nos besamos o solo fue un sueño que tuve?

_Nos besamos, ¿acaso te arrepientes?

_ Para nada_ Hinata vio que las mejillas del chico tomaron un leve color rosado pero lo disimulo mirando hacia otro sitio.

_ Me alegra...que todo esté bien entre nosotros... que ya no me odies. Aunque dijiste que no me odiabas realmente... me siento muy bien de tener al fin alguien tan especial a mi lado que me haya ayudado tanto...

_ Bueno ahora también tienes a tus otros compañeros no solo a mí.

Nagito sonrió felizmente.

_Tienes razón, eso es lo más esperanzador que he sentido en mi vida. Es mi esperanza.

_WOOF.

Nozomi se subió a la cama y se recostó entre medio de ambos moviendo su cola de un lado a otro y poniéndose patas arriba para que rasquen su barriga.

_ Nozomi también es parte importante de mi vida ahora_ Dijo el albino mientras la acariciaba_ Me ha ayudado mucho su llegada.

_ Sí, es parte importante en la vida de todos.

_ Me alegro que también la quieras a pesar de sus travesuras.

Nozomi lamió el rostro de Hinata.

_ ...Aunque haga mucho destrozo, también la quiero.

_ WOOF.

_____________________

_ Entonces Peko, ¿qué dices de... s-salir?

_ ¿V-va enserio? Joven maestro me sentiría muy halagada de ir y....

_ ¡¡¡¡YAAAAAY MÁS PAREJAS BONITASS, IBUKI ESTA QUE ESTALLA DE FELICIDAD YAAAASS!!!!

_Maldita sea Ibuki, estamos en medio de algo.

_ Ya veo, ya veo. ¿Necesitas ayuda para confesarte?

_C-claro que no, lo tenía todo bajo control.

_ HEY PEKO ¿QUE TAL UNA CANCIÓN?

_ Joder, Ibuki.

_ A propósito ¿Dónde están Hinata Y Komaeda? _ Preguntó la peli-plateada.

_ Vi a Komaeda llevar el desayuno al cuarto de Hinata, con dos tazas de café.

Ibuki al oír aquellas palabras soltaba espuma por la boca.

_ Hubo fiesta sexual ¿Y no fui invitado? _ Teru Teru habló ofendido.

_ A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA ESO, FUERA DE AQUÍ_ Gritó el mafioso a los intrusos.

Ambos salieron corriendo del lugar, mientras Peko y Fuyuhiko se aliviaban de tener algo de tiempo a solas.

_Entonces...

_ Sería un honor_ Dijo la joven.

_ ¿E-enserio? Je, de acuerdo_ Dijo rascando su nuca_ ¿Vamos por algo de beber?

Unos pasos se oyeron y el mafioso dirigió su mirada a Hinata y Komaeda que llevaban las tazas de café vacías a la cocina, detrás de ellos iba Nozomi.

_Buenos días_ Dijeron Peko y Kuzuryu al unísono.

_Hola_ Hinata levantó la mano en forma de saludo.

_ Buenos días_ Habló el peli-blanco.

_ ¿Qué hacían los dos tortolos en un cuarto? _ Rió el mafioso.

_ Nozomi se apropió del cuarto de Hinata, así que le hice compañía.

Peko acarició a Nozomi y está lamió su mano en respuesta.

_ ¿Ustedes que hacían aquí solos? _Preguntó el castaño.

_ Nada que te incumba, capullo.

_ Entonces decidiste poner en practica tus propios consejos_ Habló Hinata en tono burlón.

_ Realmente deseas una buena zurra ¿no?

_ Ya, no peleen, me da mucha esperanza saber que ambos son muy felices juntos.

_ Tsk, tienes suerte que esté de buen humor.

_ En ese caso les deseo suerte en su cita...

_ Cállate Hinata.

Peko insistió a Kuzuryu para irse con ella y finalmente ambos salieron del lugar.

_ Estoy muy feliz por ellos.

_Yo también.

El albino lavó las tazas y se quedó unos segundos pensando en varias cosas.

_ Entonces.... ¿Qué pasará ahora?

_ Supongo que podemos seguir saliendo y pasando tiempo juntos. Y si todo va bien tal vez podamos formalizar una relación.

_ Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá_ Sonrió el oji-gris.

_ Si lo hará.

Hinata se acercó y besó suavemente los labios del chico. Era una bonita escena, pero fue interrumpida por un flash y un gritó demasiado eufórico.

_HAAAAAAAA glubhubhdl_ Ibuki había entrado a la cocina en ese momento y ya estaba sacando espuma nuevamente.

_ ¡Ya los tengo en la cámara!

_ Oh, buenos días Mioda, Mahiru.

Nozomi empezó a aullar acompañando los gritos de Mioda. Junto con eso terminaron llegando otros compañeros más que se enteraron de lo que ocurría y armaron más alboroto.

_ E-esto, Hinata-kun y yo apenas estamos saliendo...

_ Eso es adorable_ Dijo la princesa.

_ ¿Ya tan rápido? Hinata no te pudiste aguantar ¿o qué? _ Dijo el mecánico.

_ Yo les dije, que le iban los hombres_ Comentó la bailarina.

_ Ya, cálmense_ Habló Hinata_ No es para alterarse, tan solo estamos saliendo, no monten un escándalo que asustan a Nozomi.

A pesar de eso todos parecían bastante entusiasmados, ninguno estaba molesto, se mostraban felices de ver que ambos se llevaban bien. Era agradable e incómodo a su vez para ambos, pero era bueno tener el apoyo de sus amigos.

__________________

_Komaeda, Hinata, realmente me entusiasma que todo vaya bien no solo con ustedes sino con el grupo. Si todo sigue igual de bien podrán retomar sus misiones de ayuda social_ Makoto hablabá con entusiasmo a los dos chicos, por fortuna todo estaba mucho más tranquilo entre la gente de la ciudad.

_ Me siento muy feliz de poder ayudar y poder hablar contigo Makoto Naegi, siempre te admiré mucho_ Los ojos grises brillaban_ Me gustaría hablar de esperanza contigo.

_ ¡Seguro!

Hinata se quedó contemplando la escena de los dos suertudos hablando junto con Kirigiri.

**"Es un poco aterrador que se parezcan tanto y a la vez no"**

"Bueno, al menos Nagito ya no desea matar a nadie o morir por la esperanza. Creo que se llevarán bien".

**" La esperanza siempre formará parte de su vida pero mientras lo haga de una forma sana para su psique, estará bien"**

"Debe ser cosa del talento de la suerte...."

**"O solo son un poco raros"**

**_** Podemos charlar en mi oficina de las próximas misiones Hinata, dudo que terminen de hablar por un largo rato.

El joven asintió y salió junto con Kirigiri mientras Naegi daba un monólogo que Komaeda escuchaba con suma atención.

Togami se acercó a la oficina y en cuanto vio a ambos hablando y escucho el monólogo, se dió media vuelta y se fue sin saludar.

_ Nope, con uno es suficiente...._ Dijo el rubio.

Hinata rió por lo bajo y ayudo a Kirigiri con las actividades. Un nuevo y brillante futuro se veía venir, uno que pudieran disfrutar todos juntos. 


	24. Amor

—Hinata...

— ¿Si? — El castaño estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba.

Habían retomado sus actividades de ayuda a la ciudad desde hace varios meses y ese día en particular se hizo muy extenso para todos.

— ¿Está bien que me quede en tu cuarto?

— Claro, no me molesta—Sus ojos se posaron en el can recostado en el sofá—. Y Nozomi parece estar muy cómoda.

— Supongo que sí— Dijo el peli-blanco acomodándose—. Pero, aun así, gracias.

Hinata sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios a su compañero.

— No tienes que agradecer, descansa Komaeda

— Descansa Hinata.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos para sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, sin embargo, Nagito estaba dándole vueltas a un asunto en su cabeza que no lo dejaba dormir.

Suspiró creyendo que, si le contaba a Hajime lo que rondaba en su mente, se burlaría de él, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era verdad.

— **Komaeda**.

— ...— El chico observó los ojos del castaño, ambos tenían una tonalidad rojiza con destellos verdes. Pese a que seguían unificados pareciese ser que Izuru estaba predominando por sobre Hinata esta vez, sin ser del todo invasivo.— ¿Kamukura?

— **Estás preocupado por algo, ¿verdad?**

— No es nada, ¿Está todo bien? Es extraño que aparezcas por ti solo...

— **Descuida, Hinata descansa, pero recordará está charla. Noté que estabas algo triste así que quería ver qué pasaba.**

— Es muy dulce de tu parte.

— **Compartimos ciertas emociones y recuerdos, así que no es raro que te consulte si veo que tu humor ha cambiado.**

— No es nada importante enserio...solo temor al futuro, es todo...

**— No es sólo eso...**

— Diría que es temor a que todo esto acabe.

**— Temor a la muerte.**

— Algo así...

**— No tienes por qué angustiarte, todos moriremos tarde o temprano. Es natural.**

— Lo sé, pero no es el punto, me siento muy feliz ahora y yo...no quiero morir aún— Susurró—. Es algo estúpido considerando todos mis deseos por hacerlo en el pasado, es como ya no querer algo que pediste por años.

**— No comprendo el temor a la muerte, pero por lo que dices solo deseas vivir un poco más.**

— Sería más fácil si supiera cuándo me iré de este mundo, es menos tortuoso que estar a la expectativa de saber que mi cerebro se degradará de a poco.

El chico de pelo esponjoso portaba una expresión triste.

**— Pase lo que pase, cuentas con la presencia de personas que te ayudarán. Incluso si el peor escenario ocurre, no estás solo.**

— Lo agradezco, solo me siento un poco tonto por desear algo tan contradictorio de repente.

— **Posiblemente es porque ahora tienes una vida feliz o lo que normalmente se entiende por feliz en el imaginario social.**

— Algo así, es irónico pensar esto. Pero simplemente quisiera disfrutarlo un poco más...

**— Eso no es malo. Las personas suelen tener deseos por vivir, el 85% de las veces a no ser que padez**

— Kamukura... El problema es que duele. Duele saber que moriré ahora que ya no quiero hacerlo porque soy feliz. Es cruel... casi parece que se burlaran de mí...

**— ¿Temes a la muerte entonces?**

— Si te soy sincero, creo que temo no volver a verlos... luego de este tiempo me he encariñado. Fallé en la primera regla que me auto-impuse, encariñarse es doloroso, amar es doloroso.

— **¿Te arrepientes?**

— No, para nada. Si duele, creo que es porque me importa.

— **No comprendo, estás triste pero no te arrepientes, te duele pero no deseas modificarlo.**  
**Me es difícil entender emociones tan contradictorias...¿No deseas que hagamos algo por ti?**

— Kamukura-kun, no necesito que hagan más por mí, estoy agradecido de que estén a mi lado, no es algo que se pueda resolver. Tan solo quería poder expresarlo.  
Sí, estoy triste por lo que pasará y es irónico, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, vale la pena el dolor.

— **Si ayuda en algo, quiero expresar que tu fallecimiento será doloroso para nosotros, Komaeda.**

El peli-blanco lo miró con ternura.

— Será doloroso para mí también...

**— Comprendo entonces que estás realizando alguna clase de duelo, anticipadamente.**

— Sería lo más acorde. Cuanto más lo procese menos difícil será al final, mientras tanto, disfrutaré lo que quede con ustedes.

**— Supongo que deberíamos realizar un proceso de duelo mientras tanto, aunque Hinata parece tener menos dificultades con eso ahora.**

— Estará bien, lo importante es que sigan adelante y no pierdan la esperanza.

**— No lo haremos. Pero hablamos en serio respecto a la tristeza, puede que no experimente emociones muy complejas, pero soy más capaz de entenderlas desde Hinata y logró sentir un conjunto de emociones base como ira, miedo, tristeza, un poco de alegría a veces...**

— Es increíble, debe ser algo muy esperanzador para ti ¿Verdad? Experimentar emoción.

**— Un tanto incómodo, nublan los juicios racionales, pero son útiles en la adquisición de experiencias nuevas.**

— Supongo que lograrás adaptarte con el tiempo.

 **—Estoy seguro que sí**.

— Kamukura, gracias por hablar conmigo, me siento un poco mejor de haber expresado lo que me preocupaba.

**— Si eso disipa tus angustias supongo que estará bien.**

— Pensaba que no te agradaba en realidad. Me alegra ver que al menos no pasó desapercibido para ti.

**— Es tonto pensar eso, no puede agradarme o desagradarme alguien si no experimento ningún vínculo emocional. Tan solo son personas sin rostro para mí, pero desde que Hinata decidió compartir sus emociones conmigo puedo desarrollar ciertas ideas de otras personas en base a las emociones que estos producen en mí. Es por eso Komaeda Nagito que siento la necesidad de velar por tu estado, en tal caso es debido a Hinata.**

—Entiendo entonces...te agrado porque le agrado a Hinata.

**— Técnicamente eso implicaría que solo sienta lo que Hinata, pero poseo un grado de autonomía, con lo que puedo decir que no me desagradas, pero también siento lo que Hinata siente. Así que es la combinación de ambas cosas.**

— Comprendo. Siendo la misma persona es curioso la forma en la que se dividen dentro del cuerpo.

**— Es complejo, pero no imposible, por no decir que es mucho más cómodo si compartimos ciertas ideas en común de lo contrario sería un caos constante. Es por eso que no me molesta si estás cerca, ambos aceptamos tu presencia.**

— Lo tomaré como un cumplido— Dijo el joven, sonriendo—. Gracias por ayudarme y distraerme un poco de los pensamientos peligrosos.

 **— Pase lo que pase, sabes que cuentas con nosotros**.

— Kamukura, eso es muy dulce— El chico acarició el cabello de su compañero.

— **Puedes besarme, sé que es lo que deseas hacer**.

El peli-blanco se acercó y besó sus labios suavemente, la parte más racional de Hinata correspondió al gesto pese a que su expresión seguía siendo la misma.

— Gracias por preocuparse por mí y por escucharme.

— **No es problema, ambos deseamos que estés a salvo**.

Komaeda se acurrucó cerca del castaño y cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, sin duda ambos estaban en gran parte fusionados y era increíble para él ver que Izuru a su propia forma lo quería o más bien, que era capaz de crear sus propios juicios de valor, aún si utilizaba las emociones de Hinata como base.

—————————————————————————————————

Hinata bostezo teniendo pequeños destellos de los recuerdos ocurridos al anochecer, parecía ser que Komaeda y Kamukura habían conversado sobre la muerte y los sentimientos.

Le agradaba al menos saber que su parte más racional aceptaba a Nagito, podían estar en desacuerdo en varias cosas pero al menos ambos llegaron a una puesta en común respecto al peli-nube.

Acarició el pelo esponjado y lo dejó dormir un poco más mientras iba por algo de comer. En el comedor se encontraban sus compañeros quienes conversaban animadamente de las actividades y si bien no todas las personas estaban muy felices con su presencia de a poco se iban acostumbrando. La fundación del futuro por su parte les daría una mano en todo aquello que ellos necesitarán por lo que las probabilidades de éxito estaban a su favor.

Kotoko entró corriendo al lugar y si no fuera por sus talentos Hinata hubiera sido arrollado por Nozomi quién fue llevándose a todos por delante para saludar a la niña, ambas eran buenas amigas.

—Hola Nozomi— Dijo acariciando al can y recibiendo un ladrido en respuesta.

—Hola puercoespín...

— Buenos días Kotoko, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Pues que crees, vengo a invitarlos a mi espectáculo de teatro. Harán una función esta noche y me gustaría que vayan, obviamente pagarán la entrada solo tengo una entrada gratuita y es para Komaeda— Dijo sacándole la lengua al chico castaño.

— Tú forma pasivo agresiva de actuar no me agrada, pero aceptaré tu invitación.

— IBUKI QUIERE IR.

—No sé si sea buena idea, dado que te expulsaron de varias bibliotecas— Comentó el impostor.

— Ibuki promete hacer silencio por los primeros 5 minutos.

— Agradecemos tus esfuerzos, a mí también me gustaría ir— Comentó Sonia.

—Si ella va, yo voy— Dijo el mecánico.

— ¿Se puede llevar comida?

Poco a poco el resto empezó a unirse.

— Le diré a Komaeda que tiene UNA entrada gratis— Comentó el chico de pelo picoso, haciendo énfasis en la palabra.

— Obviamente— Sonrió la niña con orgullo.

Hinata comió su desayuno mientras tomaba algunas cosas para llevarle al albino.

— Entonces se quedarán en la ciudad ¿verdad?

— ¿Hm? A qué viene eso.

— Estuve rondando por la fundación del futuro y dijeron que en cuanto acaben las cosas en esta ciudad se irán ¿eso es cierto?

— Es posible, pero faltan al menos como mínimo un par de años para eso y...

El llanto de la niña de rosa hizo que deseara no abrir la boca.

— NO ES JUSTO, ME DEJARÁN SOLA.

— Calma, no nos iremos aún. Tan solo es una posibilidad de que ayudemos a otras ciudades.

— Pero no quiero que se vayan...

Nozomi empezó a ladrarle a Hinata por hacer llorar a la niña y todos los ojos de la clase se posaron en él.

— L-les juró que yo no hice nada...

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, la niña echó a correr escalera arriba seguida de Nozomi y asustó al albino que dormía plácidamente con una patada a la puerta, para luego arrojarse a la cama y colgarse del cuello de Komaeda.

—¡¡WAAAAAH!!

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?— Dijo Nagito aún recuperándose del susto por semejantes ruidos estridentes.

—HINATA ME DIJO ALGO FEO.

— ¡Hinata!

— No dije nada malo. Ella escuchó una conversación de la fundación del futuro donde buscaban las próximas ciudades que debemos visitar, pero aún falta mucho para irnos.

— Ya veo, tranquila— Dijo palmeando la cabeza de la niña, quien sollozaba.

— No quiero que se vayan...

—Aún faltan años para eso, además no nos iremos sin despedirnos, por no decir que podrás visitarnos y quedarte por una semana si gustas. No creo que la fundación del futuro tenga problemas con eso.

La joven se calmó un poco.

— ¿Qué pasará con la casa?

— Puedes quedarte aquí si gustas.

— ¿Eh?

— Sería un honor permitirte quedarte aquí, sé que eres muy ordenada.

— ¿E-enserio? Una casa tan grande, ¿para mí?

— Si prometes cuidarla...

— ¡Si, si! Podré hacer muchos ensayos aquí e invitar amigos. G-gracias— Dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas—. Pero me gustaría irme con ustedes...

— Tienes tu vida aquí, no querrás dejar el teatro ¿o sí?

—N-no, supongo que no...— Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero—. Pero al menos podré visitarte.

—Eso seguro— Dijo el albino mientras sonreía.

La chica imitó el gesto y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Ah, te traje una entrada gratis para ir a verme.

— Gracias.

— Es hoy en la noche así que no se te ocurra faltar... y el puercoespín está invitado también.

—Es muy tierno de tu parte Kotoko. Créeme que me gustaría que vengas con nosotros, pero aún tienes tu vida aquí y no sería justo que dejarás lo que te apasiona por estar viajando de un lado a otro.

—En ese caso me volveré muy famosa, hasta que gane tanto dinero que viaje a los países o pueblos que yo quiera, así podré visitarlos.

Nozomi lamió el rostro de la niña. Komaeda y Hinata le sonrieron a su vez que los ojos de la chica brillaban con aquellas ideas y planes a futuro.

—Estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

————————————————————————————

La obra se desarrolló increíblemente bien, Kotoko realmente hacía honor a su talento y logró que incluso Ibuki se mantuviera en silencio por más de 5 minutos. La peli-rosa les agradeció notablemente el gesto de haber ido y prometió invitarlos gratuitamente la próxima vez.

—Kotoko es realmente increíble Hinata-kun, desearía que pudiera venir con nosotros, pero es muy peligroso...— Dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

— ¿Peligroso?

—No sabemos qué nos depara en las otras ciudades... debemos ser precavidos.

— Descuida, todo saldrá bien.

— Realmente eres bueno para transmitir serenidad.

— ¡¡Haaa!! tengo mucho sueño— Dijo la bailarina mientras se estiraba.

— Fue un lindo espectáculo— Comentó Mahiru felizmente.

— Ya lo creo, fue una linda cita, joven maestro.

— Je, no fue nada— Dijo el mafioso con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Komaeda se dirigió a la cocina para hacerse un té antes de dormir. A la vez que sus compañeros se dirigían a sus habitaciones, Hajime se acercó a él y besó su mejilla.

— Oye. Recordé la conversación con Izuru, me preocupaste un poco.

— Descuida Hinata-kun, no es algo que no haya hablado con la terapeuta.

— Si, sobre eso, quería preguntarte... ¿por qué?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Dijo mientras acariciaba a Nozomi y se sentaba en el sofá.

— Por qué deseabas morir con tanta intensidad y como cambiaste de opinión.

— Oh, obviamente es por mi talento, quizá lo recuerdes de cuando pasábamos tiempo libre juntos, perdí familiares, a mi mascota y la posibilidad de hacer amistades, así como tener una vida normal, más aún cuando perdí mi salud mental— Dio un sorbo a su té— Qué sentido tiene vivir en un mundo en soledad... pensé que entonces debía aferrarme a algo que nunca pudiera ser destruido.

— ¿Esperanza?

— Así es, la esperanza surge de las peores situaciones, incluso de la muerte... por eso, aferrarme a algo que nunca desaparecería, sería la mejor forma de evitar el dolor. Con eso empecé a hacer lo posible para que la esperanza siempre surgiera incluso si significaba causar desesperación.

— Comprendo, entonces solo la esperanza era tu motivo para vivir.

— Bueno podría decirse que sí, hasta que logramos vencer la desesperación definitiva, bueno más bien tú lo hiciste, desde entonces el mundo volvía poco a poco a ser el de antes. Pero no mentía cuando decía que realmente quería algo de amor en esta etapa de mi vida que se volvió sumamente caótica. Amo la esperanza y el talento que pudiera hacerla brillar, pero...no había nadie que me amará a mí. Es un poco triste si lo piensas... — El chico frunció el ceño con tristeza y Nozomi lamió su mano—. Nada de esto me hacía del todo feliz, solo era una forma de evitar pensar en lo oscura que era mi existencia, trayendo caos y destrucción sin siquiera pensar que podría controlarlo alguna vez...por eso... te estoy eternamente agradecido, Hinata.

— Tú fuiste quién lo controlaste, yo solo tenía una idea.

— Pero gracias a eso las cosas son diferentes, no le temo a la muerte, aunque me dolería irme ahora que tengo amor... me siento feliz incluso conmigo mismo.

— Supongo que las cosas son diferentes ahora. Me preocupa la idea de que esto termine también pero realmente no deseo pensar en eso, solo disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos juntos.

— Quizá suene algo exagerado, pero creo que has logrado crear la mayor esperanza de todas, en alguien como yo, que no creía que su ciclo pudiera ser controlado, siquiera que llegaría a ser importante para alguien, hiciste algo que creí imposible. No podría sentirme más feliz— El peli-blanco tomó las manos de Hinata y besó sus labios—. Podría morirme ahora mismo y no me importaría realmente, encontré lo que siempre he deseado con tu ayuda... confianza, amigos, amor y esperanza en mi ser.

Los ojos grises brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas de felicidad, para Hinata era un espectáculo bastante increíble el ver a Komaeda tan feliz, valía la pena cada momento que había tenido que atravesar. Valía la pena para ese momento donde sentía el corazón palpitar y la calidez subir por sus mejillas. También él era feliz.

—No digas eso, aún hay muchas cosas por hacer, la muerte aún me resulta un tanto difícil de pensar, pero estoy aprendiendo a aceptarla poco a poco.

—Bueno hace unos meses que estamos saliendo puedo asegurarte que haces un buen trabajo, te ves mucho más tranquilo.

— Gracias— Dijo limpiando con su dedo las lágrimas del chico— Quién lo diría, hemos convertido nuestro pasado en un futuro brillante.

— Nanami estaría muy feliz.

— Si lo estaría— Dijo besando la frente de Komaeda—. Ahora descansa, tengo una sorpresa para ti mañana.

————————————————

— Realmente me llena de esperanza que me obsequien estos libros, sobre todo si son suyos, Makoto Naegi.

— Bueno tenemos varias copias, así que no viene mal , Hinata nos informó que te gustaba leer mucho.

— Así es, además las misiones van estupendamente, no podría esperar menos de la esperanza definitiva.

— Jeje, bueno no puedo llevarme todo el crédito, mis compañeros me ayudaron.

— Es algo sumamente increíble...estar en un lugar con tal esperanza,  incluso tu hermana pese a no ser definitiva causó una gran esperanza.

— Si, me dijo algo de que te vio rondando en ciudad Towa con una cadena en el cuello. También un enfrentamiento con la genocida...

— Ah eso, bueno solía meterme en todo tipo de cosas peligrosas.

— Ya veo, no creo que mi suerte pudiera ayudarme con eso.

El joven lo miró sorprendido.  
— No pienses en eso, tu suerte al menos no te hace daño y causa esperanza, yo creo que es increíble.

— Gracias, Komaeda. ¿Quieres otra caja?

— No, está bien, me preguntó qué sorpresa tendrá Hinata para mí, dijo que nos reuniéramos en el parque de árboles de Sakura a las cinco.

— Ohh, ¿Es un cumpleaños?

— No realmente.

— Sobre eso, felicitaciones por empezar a salir. ¿Ya son novios formalmente?

— No, aún no, solo hemos tenido muchas citas, algunas muy bonitas y otras donde mi mala suerte atacó. Pero pude manejarlo.

El castaño sonrió y miró con sorpresa el reloj.

— Entonces deberíamos seguir guardando los libros luego, ya casi son las cinco.

— Es cierto, será mejor que vaya, nos vemos— Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el parque.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto.

Komaeda fue rápidamente hasta el lugar indicado y llegó a tiempo, lo malo es que estaba muy agitado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Dijo el chico castaño.

— S-sí, lo siento Hinata-kun, casi llegó tarde.

—Descuida— Dijo extendiéndole una botella de agua.

Bebió un poco hasta recomponerse. Y prosiguió a hablar.

— Bueno, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?— Dijo emocionado.

—B-bien...no es nada material solo una petición.

El paisaje bonito y romántico solo lograba hacerlo poner más nervioso.

— ¿Hmm? Oye Komaeda, ¿quieres ser mí, **nuestro** , novio?

Los ojos grises con toques verdes brillaron y abrazó a Hinata con fuerza.

— Claro que sí, Hinata-kun. Estaría muy feliz de formalizar una relación contigo.

Hinata sonrió, abrazándolo con fuerza también, sentía que finalmente se armó de valor para aceptar el amor de otro, sin importar los talentos ni nada. Sin excusas, solo deseando ser feliz al lado de su novio.

——————————

— ¿Entonces se casarán?— Preguntó Sonia mientras pasaba el peine por los cabellos blancos.

— No, solo somos novios oficialmente, me siento realmente feliz.

— Ya lo creo— Habló mahiru quien se arreglaba las uñas junto con Hiyoko.

— Los dioses oscuros han cumplido tu deseo— Rió Gundham.

— ¿Sonia cómo es que no le has arrancado el cuero cabelludo?— Habló el mafioso impresionado por la forma en la que Sonia intentaba desenredar el pelo.

— En mi país así es más efectivo.

— Diría doloroso— Respondió Fuyuhiko—. Pero no veo mucha diferencia, prácticamente duermes en su habitación.

— Si, su cama es muy cómoda.

— WOOF.

— Nozomi lo aprueba también.

— Mientras nos dejen dormir, está bien para mí— Dijo el mafioso.

— Nadie irá a dormir hasta que desenriede este nudo. A propósito, mis felicitaciones— Dijo la princesa.

— Si, ya era hora que dejarán de ser niñatos y aceptarán la verdad de que ambos se gustan.

— ¿Eso significa que tú y Peko serán novios?

— B-bueno si, pero cuando sea el momento, no hemos decidido nada aún— Dijo avergonzado.

— Eso me hace muy feliz...auch— Se quejó por aquel tirón.

—Lo siento Komaeda es que tienes el cabello muy enredado.

— Entonces...¿debo ponerle afrodisíacos a la comida para celebrar?— Dijo Hanamura.

— Ni lo sueñes— Dijo Fuyuhiko en tono amenazante.

— Gracias por ser mis amigos— Comentó Nagito.

— No hay de qué— Sonrió Sonia.

— N-no, es enserio. Incluso luego de lo que pasó, me hace realmente feliz ser aceptado aquí...

— Si sigues así harás que me sienta muy culpable— Dijo el mafioso—. También me alegro de que seamos amigos, Komaeda... no repetiré eso dos veces.

— Nadie que sea capaz de domar una bestia blanca y voraz puede ser malo— Dijo el criador.

— Ibuki quiere hacer una canción de la amistad.

— Incluso a Soda pareces caerle mejor.

— ¿Qué yo qué? — Dijo un distraído mecánico—. Me caerá bien siempre y cuando no atraiga desastres hacia mí, como bombas, camiones, mi fracaso en el amor...

— No culpes a Komaeda de eso último— Rió Hiyoko—. Eso lo tienes desde siempre.

— No te metas mocosa olorosa.

— ¿Quieres pelea virgen?

— Ya calma ustedes dos— Dijo el impostor—. Lo importante es que somos un grupo unido.

— Y eso es muy esperanzador— Dijo el peli-blanco mientras sonreía.

— Bien— La princesa pasó un cepillo por el desenredado cabello—. Ya está, vamos por algo de merendar. Mientras, Komaeda, sígueme contando acerca de tus encuentros con asesinos seriales.

— Ni hablar— Dijo Hiyoko—. ¿Acaso quieren que tenga pesadillas?

— Ibuki quería saber....

Nagito miró a sus compañeros con una expresión feliz, finalmente se sentía a gusto entre ellos, luego de tanto tiempo un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad lo rodeaba y llenaba su corazón de emoción.

" Ser querido y querer, eso es realmente buena suerte".

——————————————————————————

Nozomi dormía cerca de la chimenea con una manta cubriéndola y Hinata había colocado varios cobertores extras para los días fríos que habían llegado. Una razón más para dormir acurrucados y darse calor según el castaño.

— Hinata-kun, tus manos están muy frías, debiste llevar guantes al salir.

— Lo lamentó Komaeda, no creí que bajará tanto la temperatura, ¿ahora que somos novios ya me empezarás a regañar?

— Podrías sufrir una hipotermia...y perder una mano.

— Eres muy exagerado— Rió—. Pero en tal caso estaríamos iguales. Tendría una mano robot también.

— Supongo, pero sería doloroso, mejor te compró unos guantes.

Hajime comenzó a reír por la escena y Nagito lo miró confundido.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Es solo...que si cuando aceptamos ser amigos me hubieran dicho que estaríamos acurrucados juntos en mi cama, discutiendo por mi mala elección de abrigo en invierno, me hubiera parecido una locura.

— ¿Te molesta?— Dijo alarmado.

— Claro que no, es un detalle que Izuru me hizo notar, lo mucho que las cosas cambiaron en este tiempo.

— Fue la mejor de las suertes, haberte pedido ser mi amigo ese día.

Hinata besó los labios y la mejilla del albino en señal de cariño.  
Le gustaba ver su rostro sonrojarse y detectar un brillo de genuina inocencia en sus ojos de vez en cuando. Sobre todo lo que respecta a temas de expresión afectiva, Komaeda parecía muy sorprendido por las acciones de Hinata y a su vez un poco avergonzado en el buen sentido.

— Hinata-kun, debo decirte algo...

— ¿Qué ocurre, te encuentras bien?

— Solo quería decirte que... confío mucho en ti y si seremos pareja, significa que la confianza será importante en todo momento... Por eso mismo... quiero que veas las marcas....

Hajime lo miró con sorpresa.  
— No es necesario.

— Está bien, ya solo quedan cicatrices, no quiero ocultarte nada, ni las marcas emocionales ni las físicas...

— Komaeda— Tomó ambas mejillas entre sus manos—. Lo importante es que te sientas bien y cómodo.

— Lo estoy, por eso quiero que lo veas.

— Si es importante para tí, de acuerdo.

El albino prosiguió a quitarse su pijama dejando ver las múltiples marcas producto de cortes e incluso la cicatriz que la genocida le había dejado en su época de desesperación definitiva.  
Izuru analizó cada marca y también detectó cortadas y heridas del avión ya cicatrizadas, junto con las quemaduras también cauterizadas por esa vez en que la canica verde explotó y Soda quedó también en el hospital.

Hinata se acercó con cuidado y acarició su pecho pasando su dedo por las cicatrices, como si quisiera comprobar que realmente estaban allí.

— Hinata...

— Incluso con las marcas que lleves, eso no cambiará lo que yo siento. Tú tampoco ¿Verdad?

Hinata tomó la mano de su novio y la paso por su cabeza, cerca de su nuca donde también llevaba la marca de lo que pasó en aquellos experimentos.

— Incluso así— susurró—. yo te amo.

Hinata acercó su rostro al de Komaeda para besarlo de una forma más profunda que las anteriores veces.

El albino casi se sobresalta al sentir la lengua de Hinata tocando la suya y explorando su boca un poco más.  
Acercó al castaño hacia él, con sus brazos, a la vez que sentía el calor en sus mejillas y boca, por el largo y profundo beso.

Continuaron así solo un poco más, disfrutando de los labios del otro, acariciándose suavemente para conocer un poco más la piel de cada uno. Finalmente el beso finalizó dejando a ambos chicos con una extraña sensación de deseo y vergüenza, pero nada de arrepentimiento.

Komaeda nunca supo si fue Kamukura, Hajime o ambos, quien empezó a besar su cuello y su boca de forma tan pasional.  
Solo sabe que sintió la entrepierna del castaño frotarse suavemente con la suya, haciendo que lo abrazará y reprimiera un gemido.  
No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto, aunque placentero, gran parte de su cuerpo expresaba algo de inseguridad.

La sensación placentera prosiguió seguida de varios besos, tenía la necesidad de abrazar a Hinata y no dejarlo ir hasta el amanecer, no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo pese a que se tratase de un roce suave, expresó su temor inconsciente. Empezó a temblar por el contacto y eso fue suficiente para alertar al castaño.

— Nagito tranquilo, no haremos nada que no quieras, creo que fue demasiado pronto para acercarme así, sin preguntar.

— Hinata, no te disculpes, es solo que...bueno mi cuerpo no reacciona tan bien al...contacto físico.

Miró con tristeza a su novio creyendo que se molestaría, sin embargo el rostro del chico con heterocromia era comprensivo y sereno.

— Te esperaré lo que sea necesario, incluso entenderé si nunca deseas dar esa clase de pasos, lo que me importa es que seas feliz. Que no tengas miedo. El cuerpo es listo, es una señal que expresa que aún necesitas sentirte seguro y es comprensible.

Hinata cubrió su cuerpo con una frazada y beso su frente.

— Te amo— Dijo Hinata con voz suave y acariciando el cabello del albino para calmarlo ante cualquier cosa— Te amamos.

— También los amo... gracias, por ser tan dulces conmigo.

Hinata sonrió protegiendo a su novio entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, haciéndolo sentir amado.

Cuando el amanecer llegó y fueron despertados por Nozomi quien empezó a jugar con las almohadas de Hinata, ambos sonrieron felizmente. Por el nuevo día, por estar vivos, por saber que el futuro y la esperanza los esperaban.

— Hinata...

— ¿Si?

— Gracias por ayudarme a encontrar mi motivo para vivir — Sonrió.

Un pequeño beso se posó en los labios del albino. Y ambos se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo que todo estaría bien sin importar lo que pasará.

— ¡WOOF!

— Jeje, de acuerdo Nozomi, ya vamos.

**Capítulo final**


	25. Epílogo: El futuro de la esperanza

—¿Puedes ayudarme con esa maleta? —Komaeda le habló a Kotoko, mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias en el barco junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

—De acuerdo.

Nozomi correteaba de un lado al otro explorando el nuevo lugar, mientras el mecánico vigilaba que todo fuera en orden.

Hinata charlaba con Naegi, Kirigiri y Togami, controlando el inventario de comida y el tiempo aproximado para llegar a la próxima ciudad.  
El resto de la clase llevaba sus pertenencias.

—Hey, Hey tengan cuidado con esa caja, es frágil— Gritó Hanamura.

—Oh, ¿llevas tus utensilios de cocina? —preguntó Komaeda con curiosidad.

—Nope, es mi colección personalizada de revistas por...

—Oye no seas sucio, hay niños aquí— Se quejó la peli rosa.

Komaeda rió por lo bajo y continuó su labor con las cajas. Nozomi les ladraba a unos barcos en la lejanía y Hiyoko se quejaba de que le darían mareos.

Cuando la última de las cajas estuvo arriba, la fundación del futuro subió a despedirlos y Kotoko se abrazó con fuerza al albino con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Descuida, nos volveremos a ver en menos de lo que te imaginas.

—L-lo sé, te extrañaré mucho, prometo que cuidare la casa.

El peli-blanco la abrazó y Nozomi lamió el rostro de la niña para tranquilizarla.

—También te extrañaremos mucho.

Hinata contempló aquella escena con tristeza, ninguna despedida era fácil, pero al menos, en su caso, no era eterna.

El albino le regaló una bolsa de nueces peladas a la niña quien infló las mejillas para luego reírse por la broma.   
Ambos se limpiaron las lágrimas de los ojos y sonrieron.

—Es bueno ver que aprendiste a pelar nueces.

—De hecho, las compré en una tienda muy buena, pero supuse que te gustaría.

—Gracias Komaeda, los extrañaré, incluso al puercoespín.

Naegi anunció a la niña que ya debían irse, por lo que se despidieron de Komaeda y Hinata por último antes de que el barco partiera.

A la distancia, poco a poco la ciudad se hacía más pequeña.

_______________________

Tres años habían pasado desde que Hinata y Komaeda habían formalizado su relación. Desde entonces todo iba más que bien. Las misiones, los lazos, incluso los problemas cotidianos.

Quizá el único problema era la salud del peli-blanco quien de vez en cuando tenía problemas de memoria, sobre todo si se trataba de recordar una lista larga de tareas.   
Los médicos les habían dado indicaciones de cómo ayudarlo y si bien no era tan grave para dificultar su día a día, era la prueba de que lo inminente ocurriría.   
Lo cual no evitaba que tuviera que continuar su tratamiento médico y psicológico al llegar a la próxima ciudad.

Al atardecer mientras todos se distraían con diversas actividades, Hinata respiraba el aroma del mar con una sensación de deja vu, a la vez que apoyaba sus brazos contra el barandal del barco.

Unos pasos llamaron su atención, seguido de aquello sintió un suave beso en su nuca.

—Hola Komaeda—Saludo cuando el chico se posiciono a su lado, tomando el barandal con ambas manos.

— Hola Hinata-kun. ¿Qué haces?

—Espero para ver el atardecer.

Komaeda sonrió de lado.  
—Es una linda vista ¿Verdad?

Los ojos con heterocromia que estaban fijos en el océano, parpadearon al recordar aquellas palabras.

—Supongo que sí.

El albino rió por lo bajo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras contemplaba el paisaje.

—Hinata-kun—Susurró el chico.

—¿Hmm?

—Te amo.

Hinata besó los labios de su pareja y acarició su cabello con ternura.

—También te **amamos.**

Nagito sonrió, sus ojos observaron con nostalgia como el sol empezaba a ocultarse y las primeras estrellas hacían aparición.

—Sabes, me gustaría guardar este recuerdo para siempre. En el fondo tengo miedo de olvidarlo... No quiero que esto termine.

La voz del chico pareció quebrarse al final, el castaño lo abrazó otorgándole calidez y consuelo.

—Descuida, estaré contigo, incluso si me olvidas...yo no lo haré.

Komaeda abrazó con fuerza a su novio sintiendo una inmensa felicidad por estar a su lado.

—Gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. En otras circunstancias me hubiera molestado por esto. Me hubiera molestado de lo inminente de la muerte, sin importarme como vivirás hasta entonces.

—Está bien Hinata-kun, la muerte puede parecer aterradora y más después de lo que hemos vivido. Sin embargo, es parte de la vida irónicamente, nos permite valorar lo que tenemos y disfrutarlo.   
Aceptarla y aprovechar cada momento es lo importante.

Hajime lo miró con una mezcla de amor y tristeza en sus ojos.

—Si yo lo hubiera sabido antes, quizá no te hubieran dañado.

—No te culpes por eso.

—O tal vez, si no hubiera tenido la brillante idea de hacer una filmación cargando las culpas de lo que pasó con la fundación del futuro. No estaría toda la población paranoica y con intenciones asesinas hacia nosotros.

Komaeda arrugó la nariz y palmeó el cabello de Hinata.

—Deja de culparte, todo está bien ahora Hinata. Quiero que te sientas feliz de mantener un futuro lleno de esperanza, además quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué?

—Quiero que cuides a Nozomi si algo me pasa y que me disculpes si me olvido de que eres alguien importante para mí.

—Komaeda. No tienes que decirlo, no pienso abandonarte en una situación así, mucho menos a Nozomi, quién se ha convertido sin saberlo en la mascota de la clase.

— Sé que parece una tontería, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, no quiero hacer que otros se sientan mal por mí, quiero que sigas adelante...

Hinata acarició su cabello y besó su mejilla para distenderlo.

— Komaeda, no te preocupes, mantendré mi esperanza. Aprendí en este tiempo a aceptar lo que vendrá. No quiero obligarte a sufrir por mi egoísmo, no sería justo. Si tu deseas tener una buena vida hasta el final está bien, si deseas tomar medidas por tus enfermedades para mantenerlas un poco más a raya, también lo aceptaré—Sostuvo sus manos en las mejillas del albino y lo miró a los ojos—. Decidas lo que decidas yo estaré a tu lado, respetando tu decisión.

—Hinata-kun—Komaeda besó a su novio con un verdadero sentimiento de calidez y amor recorriendo su ser. Amaba a Hinata, con él se sentía seguro, incluso la muerte no parecía aterradora a su lado, serenidad y amor, aquello era lo que el castaño transmitía casi siempre a su persona—. Tan solo deseo ser feliz a tu lado.

El atardecer finalizó dando pasó a la noche y con ello el majestuoso cielo estrellado visto desde el barco. Era un espectáculo hermoso y podrían estar horas contemplándolo, en silencio, si no fuera por Ibuki quién empezaba sus pequeños conciertos en honor al  viaje.

Komaeda sabía que no viviría tanto como los otros, Hinata también lo sabía, pero no le importaba mientras pudiera ser feliz a su lado, harían lo posible para darle al albino la mejor calidad de vida posible hasta entonces.

___________

Nozomi bostezaba mientras Mahiru intentaba tomarle fotografías. Saoinji había hecho un pequeño espectáculo en la celebración y Hanamura preparó deliciosos platillos que encantaron a más de uno. Komaeda había decidido irse a dormir luego de la cena, la mudanza lo había dejado más cansado de lo normal, por su parte Nekomaru y Akane hicieron lo mismo para empezar con su rutina temprano.

Mitarai hacía las preparaciones de su nueva animación junto con la ayuda del impostor, pese a que era un trabajo duro se habían esforzado de lo más bien y la presentación pronto estaría lista, Hinata rogaba para sus adentros que no hubiera referencias de Yaoi para él y su novio, de lo contrario arrojaría a ambos por la proa.

Gundham charlaba con Sonia sobre las habilidades místicas de los devas y de Nozomi, Kazuichi los espiaba desde la otra mesa, Fuyuhiko cenaba junto con Peko y Mikan controlaba que las medicinas llevarán todas sus etiquetas. Todo parecía ir en orden.

Al menos hasta que observó al cocinero ser echado a patadas por el mafioso de su mesa, en tanto que se aproximó hasta donde el castaño se encontraba

—Hanamura ¿Todo va bien?

—Estupendamente, solo vine a preguntarte algo, por curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Y por qué Kuzuryu te echo? —Dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de agua.

—Por nada, oye ¿Tú y Komaeda ya han tenido sexo? —Por la pregunta Hajime casi saca agua por la nariz.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Estaba un poco aburrido y quería preguntarles a las parejitas del barco sobre sus experiencias... es un poco triste que las chicas aquí sean tan ariscas conmigo, pero oye aún quedan muchas ciudades por conocer —Por la expresión que portaba Hinata podía imaginar que estaba pensando en todo tipo de perversiones y fantasías.

— No lo dudo...

— Para ser sincero contigo, vine por un consejo, te dije lo del sexo para que me dieras tu atención. Aunque no me molestaría que me cuentes algo. Pero lo que quiero decir es que tanto Kuzuryu como tú han logrado conquistar a parejas...complicadas y peligrosas, posiblemente sepan cómo ligar con cualquier tipo de persona.

Hinata intentaba procesar la información poco a poco. No le cabía duda de porque consideraba a Komaeda peligroso. Pero aquella clase de pregunta le parecía bastante extraña.

—No comprendo del todo lo que tratas de decir.

— Me refiero a que no sé si sea algo de tus talentos, pero cualquiera que pueda domar parejas tan peligrosas podrá con cualquiera, tan solo dime ¿cuál es tu secreto Hinata?

Aunque consideraba que era una forma un tanto grosera de referirse a sus amigos y a Komaeda, no era tan errada, podían ser peligrosos si se los provocaba. Aunque como parejas actuaban como si fuera todo lo contrario o al menos Komaeda, no era tan caótico como pensó que sería en una relación.

Entendía que Hanamura lo veía como alguna clase de Don Juan que no era o quizá creía que tenía algún talento de conquistador definitivo. Sus intenciones no eran malas solo era un poco exagerado, no perdía nada en darle un consejo.

— No es cómo crees, Komaeda no es problemático, no es como si fuera un animal salvaje que atrapar o algo. Creo que si quieres un consejo solo es que seas tú mismo. Intenta agradarles a las personas por cómo eres... aunque en tu caso no estaría mal que no vayas tan rápido o podrían mal interpretar tus intenciones.

—No es por nada Hinata, pero mis acciones son para mal interpretar- Rió- Pero tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, quizá pueda utilizar mis dotes culinarios para engatusar algunas personas...en compensación ten esta recompensa.

Hanamura le dio una caja con papel de regalo.

—¿Y esto que es?

— Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Iba a entregártelo en año nuevo, pero pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías antes —El cocinero guiñó un ojo y se retiró dejando a un sorprendido Hinata con un obsequio en sus manos.

Al abrir el envoltorio distinguió lo que parecía ser una caja de condones y un lubricante. Antes que alguien lo viera intento ocultarlo nuevamente con el papel de regalo mientras las mejillas se le teñían de rojo.

"Maldito y pervertido Hanamura, solo buscaba una excusa para darme estas cosas antes de mi cumpleaños, mejor revisó que no haya cámaras escondidas en mi cuarto."

**"Sospecho lo mismo mejor haré una revisión".**

_________

Hinata entró a su cuarto y escondió el "obsequió" en su armario, mientras Komaeda dormía se dedicó a buscar cámaras ocultas, pero solo paso media hora sin encontrar nada relevante, por lo que optó en ponerse su pijama y descansar.

Komaeda se removió y abrazó el cuerpo de su novio al sentir el peso extra en la cama. Los brazos del peliblanco lo rodearon otorgándole calidez y Hinata le devolvió el gesto. Descansaron un rato hasta la madrugada donde el cabello esponjado comenzó a cosquillear en su nariz.

—Hmmm

Nagito bostezó y beso a Hajime mientras estiraba sus brazos, no debían ser más de las 4 de la madrugada en ese momento. Pero de todas formas le dio un pequeño recordatorio al castaño de que estaba allí.

Los ojos de distinto color lo observaron un rato y mordisqueó suavemente el cabello del albino en una venganza por despertarlo.

— Hinata-kun, no seas malo.

— Descuida — Rió— ¿No puedes dormir?

—Creo que fui a dormir muy temprano. A veces ocurre.

Hinata besó la frente del chico y acarició su espalda para mimarlo un poco mientras esté se acurrucaba en su pecho y le daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

— Si, ahora estás despierto, pero no me quejo si eres tan cariñoso.

Ambos se besaron, la lengua de Komaeda exploró la boca de su novio mientras Hinata correspondía y acariciaba su espalda.

Durante esos tres años habían tenido pequeños acercamientos, desde simples besos y caricias, hasta como mucho masturbarse o frotarse entre ellos, pero jamás habían llegado hasta el final. Hinata temía por el efecto que pudiese causar en Komaeda.   
El castaño quería que fuera su novio quien decidiera cuando estar listo, era su cuerpo y él sabría cuando dar ese paso. Mientras tanto Hajime le daría el amor y la confianza para que se sintiera bien consigo mismo, aunque la terapia lo había ayudado mucho con su autoestima.

— Hinata-kun, quiero quedarme aquí contigo por mucho tiempo.

— Yo también deseo quedarme contigo.

Hajime besó su cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas en la pálida piel de su novio, la mano metálica del peli-blanco acariciaba su espalda haciéndolo estremecer un poco.   
La sesión de besos continuó, simplemente deseaban expresar el cariño que habían construido el uno por el otro.

Komaeda continuó besando a su pareja, ambas entrepiernas frotándose, transmitían placer y calor a sus cuerpos.  
El albino acarició el pecho de Hinata pasando su mano por debajo de su camisa para dormir, su piel le era suave al tacto y podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su compañero.

— Komaeda, recuerda si no te sientes cómodo avísame.

— Descuida, te preocupas demasiado, disfrutemos que estamos juntos.

El peli-blanco atrajó a Hajime más cerca y continuó moviendo sus caderas para aumentar la fricción. Se sentía feliz y sobre todo seguro con Hinata, en tres años el castaño jamás había sido desconsiderado con él, lo respetaba ante todo.

Ambos llevaban encima camisetas para dormir y solo sus prendas interiores. Por lo que era notable la excitación que su momento de intimidad les proporcionaba.

Hinata decidió continuar, levantó la camiseta del chico y depósito pequeños besos en su pecho, sobre todo donde las cicatrices estaban, era una forma de tranquilizar a Nagito, de hacerle sentir que era hermoso sin importar como se viera, ni las marcas que llevará.   
Los húmedos besos bajaron poco a poco hasta su vientre, usando los suspiros del albino como confirmación Hajime pasó su lengua por encima de su ropa interior donde su miembro se encontraba, con sus dedos empezó a acariciar y rozar la zona.

— Ngh...— Un pequeño gemido se escapó de los labios del chico quien mordió su propio labio y sintió el calor en su rostro por la mirada de Hinata.

— Descuida, quiero que disfrutes, pero recuerda detenerme si no te sientes bien— La voz sonó con un tono dulce, pero no sabía decir si desde Izuru, Hajime o ambos.

Dicho esto, deslizó la ropa interior a cuadros hasta las rodillas, Hinata observó detenidamente las múltiples marcas en las piernas y muslos de su pareja.

— Hinata-kun, no es necesario que hagas esto— Dijo Komaeda acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

— Lo haré, deseo hacerlo y deseo que te sientas bien.

Prosiguió a besar y lamer las marcas en la piel, haciendo que los pequeños gemidos no se hagan esperar. Poco a poco besó cada cicatriz y dirigió su boca hasta el pene de su compañero, dándole una lamida que hizo a Komaeda arquear su espalda.

— H-hina...mhn.

Nagito mordió con fuerza sus labios cuando sintió la cálida boca de su novio rodear su miembro.  
Los sonidos húmedos, la succión y las caricias que esté le proporcionaba aumentando el placer, lo hacían perderse en aquellas sensaciones. Komaeda estaba seguro que tanto Izuru como Hinata estaban poniendo parte de su "talento" en eso.

La mirada con heterocrómia le confirmaba su teoría, podía jurar que sentía a ambas personalidades unificadas, sonreír para sus adentros al verlo así.

" ¿Vas a ayudarme en esto?"

**" Las primeras veces suelen ser torpes y dolorosas, ayudaré a crear una placentera experiencia para Komaeda, de esa manera se sentirá seguro y tú también."**

Kamukura tomó más control de la situación, comenzando a chupar a más velocidad sintiendo las caricias de Komaeda en su cabello, y las palpitaciones del duro miembro que no tardaría en venirse.

Los gemidos era todo lo que ambos necesitaban escuchar del otro, ver a Nagito sonrojarse y estremecer de placer ante sus acciones aumentaba su excitación.

— Hajime...IZURU— Ambos apartaron sus labios al momento que el albino se corrió. Había ensuciado su camiseta y parte del rostro de Hinata, quién pasó sus labios y frunció el entrecejo por el sabor salado.  
Le dedicaron una sonrisa al albino, era la primera vez que nombraba a ambos de esa forma.

Nagito respiraba agitado y con el rostro ardiendo le alcanzó un pequeño trapo a Hinata para limpiarse. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal y había ensuciado su remera favorita.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

En respuesta el albino lo besó con pasión, se sentía feliz de haber experimentado aquel placer junto a su novio y no dudó en expresarle como se sintió.

— Perfectamente, no te detengas ahora...

Hinata lo miro con sorpresa.  
— ¿ Quieres continuar?¿ Seguro?

Komaeda mordió su labio y asintió.   
— Quiero crear una...linda experiencia contigo, estoy nervioso pero, confío en ti.

Hajime también sintió sus mejillas arder, se mantuvo pensativo haciéndose una idea mental con ayuda de Kamukura de lo que necesitaba paso por paso.   
Su miembro estaba bastante duro pero no quería dejarse llevar por el calor, ante todo debía ser cuidadoso.

— De acuerdo, tu relájate. Iré a buscar algo...

Komaeda asintió un tanto confundido y observó a su novio rebuscar en el armario algo que parecía ser una botellita de lubricante.

Los ojos gris- verdoso lo miraron fijamente.   
— No es lo que crees, es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado de Hanamura por...

No pudo terminar la frase, Nagito ya estaba riendo por el rostro enrojecido de Hajime.

" Bueno al menos no está tan tenso o asustado, parece llevarlo bastante bien" pensó para si mismo.

**" Se ha preparado mentalmente para esto, gracias a la confianza y cariño transmitido estos años".**

**—** De acuerdo, colócate boca abajo, relájate y déjate llevar.

— Si...— Komaeda suspiró dejando atrás los pensamientos de temor y con timidez sé colocó en la posición indicada.

Hinata acarició sus nalgas con suavidad, escuchando un pequeño gemido de parte de su novio.   
Besó su espalda y nuca mientras continuaba acariciándolo, a veces masajeando sus hombros para quitarle la tensión.

Húmedecio sus manos con el lubricante y separó gentilmente las nalgas de su pareja dejando que el líquido entrara en el pequeño orificio.  
Komaeda se tensó ante la frialdad del lubricante en aquella zona sensible y ocultó su rostro contra una almohada al sentir el dedo de Hinata acariciar la zona.

— Ngh...¿Qué haces?

— Necesito preparar tu entrada o podría herirte.

— Se siente un poco extraño...

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

— No, estoy bien.

Hinata se aproximó y beso el cuerpo del albino con intenciones de relajarlo, poco a poco presionó su dedo contra su ano, sin ejercer demasiada presión y observando el lenguaje corporal de su pareja para proseguir.   
Deslizó aquel dígito dentro y empezó a moverlo lentamente para dilatar la zona.

— A-ah se siente... incómodo, pero no es tan malo.

Con su mano libre Hinata acarició su cabello.  
— Eres muy estrecho, necesito dilatarte un poco más.

Continuó a base de caricias y paciencia, lograr meter dos de sus dedos en el interior del chico, moviendolos, tanteando que no fuera muy doloroso para Komaeda que soltaba pequeños quejidos de placer y molestia.  
Sin embargo no deseaba que Hajime se detuviera, era terco sin duda pero era importante para él, depositar su confianza en Hajime y superar lo ocurrido a su lado.

Luego de un rato su ano estaba mucho más dilatado, Hajime permitió que Kamukura lo ayudará a hacer el contacto más placentero. Recibiendo como respuesta más de aquellos gemidos adorables.

— A-ahh Hinata-kun, creo que ya se siente mucho mejor...

— Lo sé, estás mucho menos tensó ¿Quieres que prosiga?

— Si, solo... ¿Puedo verte a los ojos?

Hinata sonrió y giró a su novio para besarlo y morder sus tentadores labios.   
Komaeda correspondió y deslizó la camisa de su pareja a un costado, la tensión se iba en cada caricia hasta que ambos acabaron quitándose la última de sus prendas.

Hajime gimió al lubricar y acariciar su miembro, colocando un poco más en el ano de Nagito para asegurarse.

— De acuerdo, comenzaremos, respirá hondo y no olvides...

— Descuida quiero hacer esto— Komaeda rodeó a Hinata con ambos brazos y dejó que su pareja se acomodará entre sus piernas.

Hajime comenzó a penetrarlo poco a poco con cuidado dejándose guiar por la ayuda de Kamukura, ambos sentían la calidez y presión sobre su pene, mientras Nagito respiraba con pesadez y presionaba sus uñas en la espalda de Hinata.

— Hmn, relájate— Acarició el miembro del albino y comenzó a masturbarlo, su cuerpo se tensó un poco más.

Ingresó de a poco dando suaves embestidas, se sentía en el cielo por la exquisita sensación que le otorgaba el albino.   
Nagito abrazaba y besaba a Hinata, la mezcla de dolor y placer lo hacían suspirar. Era doloroso, pero podía soportarlo fácilmente, por no decir que cada vez que empujaba más en su interior, todo su cuerpo temblaba como si una corriente eléctrica lo sacudiera.

El ritmo aumento, las respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos eran contínuos, los movimientos del castaño hacían al ojigris presionar más su interior, era menos incómodo. Estaban dejándose llevar por las sensaciones más placenteras.

Hajime continuó masturbando a su novio y moviéndose con más intensidad, ver el rostro de su amado disfrutar le fascinaba.

— H-hinata... Ngh , no te detengas...

— No lo haré, amor.

Se acercó y besó los labios de su pareja, logrando penetrarlo más profundamente por la posición.

**"Lo** **encontré"**

" ¿Qué cosa?"

Un ruidoso gemido de placer escapó de los labios del albino, seguido de una mordida en su hombro, su cuerpo se había estremecido por completo.

**" Su punto"**

Las embestidas aumentaron dirigiéndose a aquel punto de placer.   
Komaeda sentía que iba a derretirse en los brazos de su pareja quién lo rodeó y apretó contra su cuerpo.

— Aahh eso es, **eres** hermoso, **Nagito** —Kamukura se sentía más que satisfecho y Hinata no creía poder aguantar mucho más.

Gimió junto a su pareja sintiendo como su ano se apretaba de forma deliciosa cada vez que frotaba y presionaba aquel punto sensible.

Komaeda casi gritó el nombre de ambos antes de venirse, había arañado la espalda de su pobre novio.  
Aunque a éste parecía no importarle demasiado.   
Ante tensión de los músculos, Hinata no sé tardó luego de unas cuantas embestidas en acabar dentro del peli-blanco.

La calidez y la forma en la que Hinata lo había llenado lo hizo suspirar, miró a los ojos verdes y rojos con ternura, Hajime/ Izuru lo besaban y mimaban, le preguntaban si le dolía algo o estaba bien, Komaeda solo lo abrazaba con fuerza y sonreía.   
Aquella sensación de amor que sentía hacia su novio, era mucho más bella que la esperanza más brillante de todas.

Hinata cargó a Komaeda hasta la bañera y se limpió junto a él, sentía mucha calidez en su corazón y más aún al saber que Nagito estaba bien.  
Pesé a las protestas del albino Hinata se encargó de cargarlo a la cama, luego de cambiar las sábanas y ayudarlo a cambiarse.

Nozomi arañó la puerta e ingresó, olfateando un extraño aroma que la hizo acostarse en el sofá y no en la cama, cosa que hizo a Nagito reír.  
Hajime acarició al can y se recostó con su pareja, ambos con sus pies entrelazados.

— Sabes, puedo cuidarme, no necesitas cargarme a todos lados.

— Lo haré, además me gusta molestarte un poco, si sigues así no te cargaré en nuestra noche de bodas.

Nagito sintió su rostro cálido, estaba sonrojado y mordió suavemente los labios de Hinata en respuesta.

— No digas eso, no podrás cargarme sin la ayuda de Kamukura.

— **Puedo apostar a eso** , además voy enserio.

— Yo igual.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo y se acurrucaron juntos para descansar, escuchando cada uno los latidos suaves del otro sé relajaron.

— Komaeda **Nagito**...— Dijo acariciando la melena esponjada—. Te a **m** o.

— También los amo.

— WOOF

— A tí también, Nozomi— Dijeron ambos a la vez.

Ya no importaba lo que ocurriera, tenían esperanza, amor y un futuro que disfrutarían cada segundo que estuvieran juntos.

**Fin.**


	26. Especial navidad y año nuevo

— ¡Nozomi vuelve aquí con eso!— Hinata puso el grito en el cielo cuando su mascota se robó un trozo de carne de la cocina.

Teru Teru corrió tras ella con un cucharón en mano a la vez que Nozomi correteaba por el barco moviendo su cola, como si se burlará de sus perseguidores.

— Parece ser que está emocionada— Susurró Komaeda.

Hinata suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. No iban a recuperar ese trozo de carne aunque quisieran.

— Pronto llegaremos a tierra firme— Habló el castaño—. Será mejor que tengas todo listo.

— Descuida Hinata-kun mi equipaje está ordenado desde ayer.

Los gritos del cocinero y ladridos de Nozomi aún se oían, pero Hajime ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, no iba a alterarse ahora que ya llegaba la navidad.

— Bien, te llevaré a descansar es muy temprano y no quiero que te resfries aquí afuera.

— Eres muy protector a veces.

— Tu salud es frágil sólo estamos siendo **precavidos**.

— No me digas eso, me haces creer que será mi última navidad.

— Nada de eso— Hinata besó a su pareja y lo acompañó a su habitación—. Aún hay muchas navidades y cumpleaños que disfrutaremos juntos.

Komaeda sonrió y se acurrucó en la cama, Hinata de verdad lo hacía sentir seguro.

Cerró sus ojos esperando llegar pronto a casa, quería poder ver nuevamente a Kotoko después de tantos años de viaje.

Hajime acarició su cabello con cuidado, al día de hoy le sorprendía la capacidad del cuerpo de su novio para sobrevivir a tanto, aunque estaba seguro que su suerte tenía un gran rol en eso.

No sabría decir cuántas navidades pasarían juntos pero no era algo que quisiera pensar en aquel momento. Si bien Nagito podía mantenerse estable había tenido más de un episodio de descompensación, desmayos, vómitos y dificultades para recordar cosas.

No todo era miel y hojuelas, pero era mejor que pasar la navidad en un hospital y eso lo agradecía.

Nozomi ingreso a la habitación mordisqueando un hueso, parece ser que Hanamura no había logrado capturarla y recuperar la carne, pero al menos el perro se la pasaba estupendamente.

_______________________

Mientras tanto en tierra firme una joven de 16 años esperaba en un café cercano al puerto, junto con tres miembros de la fundación del futuro.

La chica de pelo rosado estaba aguardando junto con un pomeranian macho de color marrón-anaranjado, mientras bebía un batido de fresa.

Naegi la contempló sonriente, Kotoko sin duda había creado un buen vínculo con aquellos jóvenes, estaba seguro que el obsequio que tenían preparado para ella le encantaría.

Por su parte, la joven bostezaba y esperaba impaciente, había pasado un tiempo desde que Komaeda, su novio puercoespín y sus amigos se habían ido a resolver sus desastres, según ella. No sabía cómo reaccionarían al verla.

Su carrera había ido viento en popa desde entonces y si bien sus compañeros habían sido buenas personas, se sentía muy solitaria, justamente por eso adoptó a Cocoa, su leal compañero. Un perro pomeranian consentido con un estilo de vida digno de un príncipe.

Utsugi miró las noticias a la vez que acababa su bebida, el mundo poco a poco volvía ser el de antes, recuperaba su esperanza y su futuro. Eso no implicaba que los remanentes fueran bien recibidos, pero al menos sabían qué no serían una amenaza mortal.

Justo cuando estaba por cambiar de canal se anunció la llegada del barco y corrió rápidamente al puerto.

___________________

La primera en bajar fue Nozomi quien saltó y lamió a la joven peli-rosa con entusiasmo. Aunque su atención pronto quedó puesta en Cocoa quien gruñó por lo bajo a la intrusa, Nozomi saltó alrededor de él con intención de jugar pero el pomerania no parecía muy feliz con la invitación y se ocultó tras Kotoko.

Pronto todos comenzaron a bajar y saludar a la ahora adolescente. Ibuki era la más entusiasta, prácticamente salió corriendo del barco mientras cantaba a todo volumen.

Seguido de esta fueron Hinata y Komaeda.

Kotoko corrió hasta el peli-blanco abrazándolo con fuerza, lo había extrañado.

— Has crecido mucho— Dijo el albino sonriente.

— Y tú has adelgazado mucho, te vendría bien un batido de fresa.

— Ejem, hola...— Habló Hinata.

— Hola puercoespín— Dijo la joven sacándole la lengua.

— No has cambiado en nada….

Gundham bajó junto con los devas y sonrió al ver  los intentos de Nozomi por llamar la atención de Cocoa.

— Parece que el demonio blanco ha encontrado un compañero de aventuras.

— Oh, es adorable— Sonia sonrió encantada al ver a la mascota de Kotoko.

Poco a poco el resto de la clase comenzó a bajar con sus pertenencias y a saludar a la joven, luego de un tiempo Naegi, Kirigiri y Togami se hicieron presentes para revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

— Es un placer verlos a todos aquí nuevamente— Comentó Makoto.

— Nos alegra que aceptarán la invitación para pasar las fiestas aquí.

— Si, no es problema— Habló el mafioso—. Es aburrido pasar la navidad en un barco.

— **Discrepo** — Interrumpió Izuru, a él le agrada viajar en barco y sentir la brisa del mar en su rostro.

— Ya ya— Mitarai sonrió— Lo importante es que pasemos unas bellas fiestas juntos. Celebrar navidad, año nuevo y él cumpleaños de Hinata.

Todos asintieron felizmente y se dirigieron al antiguo hogar de Komaeda, el cual estaba bajo el cuidado de Kotoko

La casa estaba decorada con luces brillantes y adornos navideños en los árboles del jardín.

Por dentro el lugar relucía, estaba lleno de decoraciones navideñas y paredes rosadas.

Había también una sala acondicionada para los ensayos de la adolescente.

Nozomi ingresó rápidamente persiguiendo a Cocoa quien huía despavorido de la Samoyedo hiperactiva. Pronto ésta intentó apoderarse de los sofás y juguetes del perro más pequeño.

— Waw todo se ve increíble— Mahiru comenzó a tomar fotografías.

— Espero que haya deliciosas gomitas— Dijo Hiyoko mientras exploraba el lugar.

— A un lado, estoy trayendo la comida del barco para las fiestas, muevanse— El cocinero traía con ayuda de varios guardias de seguridad, muchísima comida y bebidas e iba en dirección a la cocina.

— No creo que sea necesario apresurarse tanto, quedan algunos días para navidad— Dijo el impostor.

—Suficiente para comprar los obsequios— Peko habló.

Kotoko sonrió y permitió que todos se acomodaran en sus habitaciones sin problemas. Ella tenía preparada una actuación especial de navidad como regalo, una obra del cascanueces en la que había estado trabajando por un tiempo.

— B-bien, pero… ¿Como entregaremos los regalos?

— Pongamos los nombres en un papel y elijamos, el nombre que toque será a quien le debemos comprar un obsequio.

— Suena como una estupenda idea señorita Sonia.

Luego del sorteo todos se dispersaron en sus actividades.

— Hinata, Komaeda ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes? — Naegi se acercó a ellos para hablar en privado.

— Seguro— Dijeron al unísono.

________________________

— Sé qué hablamos de esto durante el año, pero quería confirmarlo, siempre pueden cambiar de opinión.

— No te preocupes, esto es mil veces mejor que un pony— Sonrió Hinata.

— Solo espero que le agrade el obsequio— Dijo un preocupado Nagito.

Makoto sonrió y le entregó el regalo a Hinata.

— Tengo esperanzas de que así será.

___________________________

Komaeda caminaba por el pueblo junto con Nozomi, Kuzuryu y Kazuichi. Su suerte le había asignado la búsqueda de un obsequio para Hinata, así qué debía encontrar uno que le agrade.

— ¿Aún no te decides?— Dijo el mafioso mientras llevaba su regalo.

— Estoy seguro que será feliz con una corbata nueva— Habló  Soda.

— Lo sé, pero quiero darle un obsequio especial.

— WOOF

— Hmm ¿Qué ocurre Nozomi?

El can movía la cola animadamente, pronto Komaeda notó que era por la proximidad de Gundham.

— Oh no— Refunfuño Soda.

— Deja las rivalidades de lado, va a ser navidad— Kuzuryu lo miró fijamente.

— Jeje, vaya coincidencia del destino encontrarlos aquí junto con el demonio blanco.

— WOOF— Nozomi lamió la mano de Gundham.

— Tal vez puedas ayudarme, estoy buscando un regalo para Hinata...algo especial.

— Ya veo, creo que tengo una idea— Tomó un papel y escribió una dirección en él para luego entregárselo  a Komaeda—. Me encantaría acompañarlos en su odisea pero debo ir por los obsequios encomendados.

— Muchas gracias.

— Nos veremos pronto, mortales.

En cuanto Tanaka se fue Soda suspiró molesto.

— No puedo creer que él fuera asignado para obsequiarle algo a la señorita Sonia.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

— Porque le pregunté….

Komaeda miró la dirección notando que no era muy lejos de allí.

— ¿Les gustaría acompañarme?

— Claro ¿por qué no?

— Oh bien, ignoren mi desgracia— Dijo el peli- fucsia ofendido.

— Hay cosas peores.

Los tres caminaron hacia la dirección encomendada, al llegar al lugar las expresiones de todos eran de desconcierto.

— ¿Seguro que es aquí?

— Woof

— Creo...que sí.

Sin darse cuenta Komaeda pronto dió con un buen obsequio para Hinata, luego de tener todo listo fueron a por algo de beber antes de volver a casa.

— Bueno no fue tan malo— El mecánico estaba un poco más relajado.

— Creo que será una linda navidad— El suertudo acariciaba a Nozomi quién parecía muy feliz. Sobre todo por las múltiples golosinas para perros y juguetes que habían conseguido para ella.

— Supongo que sí. Aunque no es nuestra primera navidad juntos.

— Tienes razón Kuzuryu, es solo que he tenido muchas navidades solitarias y ahora todo es mucho más brillante y esperanzador.

— Eso  de pasar solo las fiestas suena…  triste— Soda frunció el ceño.

— Je, no seas capullo Komaeda, sabes qué ya no pasarás solo navidad así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

— WOOF WOOF WOOF.

Los ojos del albino brillaron y su pecho se sintió cálido ante aquellas palabras.

— Gracias de verdad… significa mucho para mí.

— No hay de qué.

Komaeda comenzó a comer su tostada aunque luego de unos minutos miró a su alrededor un poco preocupado.

— ¿Conseguimos todos los regalos?

Fuyuhiko miró a Soda durante unos breves segundos.

— Así es Komaeda, no te preocupes, puedes revisar la libreta.

El albino sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo donde anotaba varias tareas qué hacía en el día y cosas importantes. Allí estaban marcados todos los regalos que debía conseguir.

— Mira, aquí están los regalos de todos— Dijo Soda mostrándole lo que habían comprado.

— Oh es cierto... Gracias lo había olvidado. Creí que faltaba conseguir algo...— Komaeda anotó algo en su libreta y suspiró, su expresión denotaba un poco de tristeza.

Nozomi lamió su mano para tranquilizarlo y Fuyuhiko puso una mano en su hombro.

— Hey, está bien. Estamos contigo.

Soda sonrió.

— No te preocupes ¿Si?, Eres nuestro amigo.

Nagito sonrió, se sentía bien tener amigos y a Nozomi, eran la mayor esperanza de todas.

_____________________________

— ¿Ya elegiste un obsequio, Hinata?

— Así es, espero que le guste a Komaeda.

— Él realmente aprecia mucho tus regalos— la princesa sonrió.

— Si, lo sé. Pero pensé en darle algo especial. Izuru me ayudó a pensar en eso.

— Siempre es bueno el trabajo en equipo.

— Lo sé, hemos trabajado mucho estos años, intentando resolver las cosas, ayudándonos los unos a los otros.

— Eso me recuerda cuando Nozomi ahuyentó ese ladrón mientras recorríamos los pueblos del norte.

— Si, se quedó con su zapato… han pasado varias cosas pero me alegra no haber tenido que enfrentar otro grupo de personas atentando contra nuestras vidas, puedo vivir con insultos pero no permitiría que les hagan daño.

— Sé que nos ves cómo una familia, Hinata. Y es que lo somos, por eso mismo debemos estar juntos en momentos buenos y malos...— Habló Sonia.

— También estoy preocupado por Nagito, cada vez le cuesta más recordar tareas, su memoria  a corto plazo está dañada, pero Mikan ha sido de gran ayuda estos años y le ha dado una libreta cómo ayuda a su memoria…

— Hinata— Dijo con voz firme—. Estamos todos juntos en esto, queremos a Komaeda y te queremos a ti, pase lo que pase sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

— **Gracias** Sonia.

__________________________

La víspera de navidad llegó finalmente y con ello la presentación de Kotoko junto con sus compañeros de teatro. Toda la clase la observaba atentamente en primera fila, incluso Nozomi tenía un asiento reservado.

La joven de ojos rosas se lucía estupendamente, tenía un talento qué fácilmente podía ser llamado definitivo puesto que había dejado cautivada a la audiencia.

Luego de la obra fueron a casa a por la cena que el cocinero se había esforzado en preparar. Nozomi y Cocoa tenían acceso denegado a la cocina, aunque el verdadero can problemático era el Samoyedo.

Komaeda se sentó junto a Hinata y Kotoko, mientras anotaba cosas en su libreta.

— Oí de parte de Naegi qué tenías problemas de memoria— Comentó Utsugi.

— Si, pero llevo esto conmigo para no olvidar las cosas importantes.

Kotoko lo miró con tristeza.

— Espero que no te olvides de mí cuando te vayas...de verdad me gustaría ir con ustedes, mi carrera está muy bien siempre puedo tomarme un descanso o hacer teatro en otros lugares.

— Deberías hablarlo con Naegi— Interrumpió Hinata.

— Tranquila, nunca me olvidaría de ti.

La chica sonrió de lado. Esperaba que lo que el albino dijo fuera real y no una forma de hacerla sentir mejor.

Era consciente del estado de Nagito y aún así le agradaba pasar tiempo a su lado, aún sabiendo que no sería algo eterno.

— Yaaay, Ibuki no puede esperar a cantar su nueva canción especial de las fiestas.

— Pasó de oír eso— Comentó el impostor.

— A mí no me molesta— Hiyoko habló.

— Dejemos las canciones para después— Interrumpió Fuyuhiko quien estaba sentado a un lado de Peko.

La espadachina estaba atenta a las dos bolas de pelo que correteaban de un lado a otro. No es qué Cocoa fuera hiperactivo, solo quería evitar que Nozomi lo arrollara o se llevara sus juguetes.

Era un perro consentido que ahora debía compartir su espacio con la nube blanca, Nozomi, la cual estaba atenta a la llegada de la comida.

La cena se sirvió y todos comenzaron a cenar y hablar animadamente. Contaron algunas anécdotas de sus viajes, algunas buenas otras malas, Nozomi aprovechó la distracción para robar comida.

— U-umm s-sinceramente fue un trabajo vacunar a Soda ese día que fuimos a la selva— Habló Mikan mientras conversaba con Naegi.

— Eso suena problemático— Rió.

— Oye, no fue tan así— Soda salió en su defensa.

— L-lo s-siento.

— Joven maes….digo Fuyuhiko, ¿Cree que pueda acariciar a Cocoa?

— Dale algo de tiempo Peko— Dijo el mafioso tomando la mano de su novia—. Se está acostumbrado a Nozomi aún y no parece tarea fácil.

La espadachina sonrió besando tímidamente a su novio. Komaeda miraba el espectáculo con ojos brillosos, le agradaba esa pareja.

— Jeez, no puedo creer que allá kimonos tan caros.

— No digas eso, aún no has visto tu regalo de navidad— Respondió Mahiru.

— ¿De verdad?—Habló la rubia con entusiasmo.

— Así es.

Mitarai miraba junto al impostor cómo Teru Teru discutía con Gundham y Sonia.

— ¡Mi comida no es para los perros!

— No le daré sobras a estos poderosos demonios.

— Ellos merecen igualdad— Dijo la princesa entusiasmada.

— Bueno si la señorita Sonia lo dice…

Soda estaba a punto de darle su plato a Cocoa pero fue detenido por Hanamura quien gritaba con un acento incomprensible.

— Oigan si no van a comer eso denmelo a mi— Dijo una sonriente Akane.

— No te excedas demasiado o te dificultará el entrenamiento— Respondió Nidai.

— Seguro puedo vencerte mientras como un trozo de esta carne— Dijo Owari en tono desafiante.

— Quizá no deberíamos meternos— Mitarai estaba algo nervioso de qué se generará otra pelea, no sería la primera navidad donde las mesas volarán por los aires por un enfrentamiento entre esos dos.

— ¡Komaeda! **Nozomi se ha robado nuestro Kusa mochi.**

— Nozomi no, te hará mal al estómago.

— WOOF.

— **Empiezo a creer que lo hace a propósito.**

Kotoko reía divertida ante la escena.

Nozomi acabó dormida junto con Cocoa en el sofá, sus barrigas llenas eran señal de un trabajo bien hecho.

— Parece que se lleva mejor con Cocoa— Dijo la joven actriz.

— Nos sentimos indignados, **han trabajado en equipo para robar frente a nuestras narices.**

— Descuiden Hinata, Izuru, hay más en la cocina— Habló el albino con el fin de calmar a Kamukura por sobre todo.

Una vez acabada la cena Kirigiri llamó a todos para ir por los regalos asignados. Se  reunieron en la sala principal para poder repartirlos entre todos.

El primero en abrir su obsequio fue Soda, había recibido una caja de nuevas herramientas de Sonia, lo cual casi hace que le de un ataque cardíaco cuando se enteró.

La princesa había recibido un libro antiguo sobre los asesinos más peligrosos y sus secretos regalo del criador. Gundham por su parte abrió su regalo encontrando una nueva bufanda de parte de Soda.

— Parece que los devas están más que agradecidos con la nueva adquisición.

— Cómo sea, esa ya apestaba— Habló el mecánico.

— Joven maestro creo que debería abrir su regalo.

El mafioso abrió la caja encontrándose con un nuevo fedora y un traje de calidad.

— E-en serio no debiste— Dijo notablemente sonrojado.

— Es siempre un placer— Diciendo esto Peko abrió su regalo encontrando una espada nueva muy hermosa. — Estoy realmente feliz— al igual que su pareja sus mejillas delataban el sonrojó.

Fue el turno de Ibuki quien recibió un nuevo micrófono luego de que el último lo arrojaran al mar. Aún no sabían quién lo hizo.

— ¡¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE CANTARÉ!!

—M-me a-alegro que te guste.

Mikan abrió su regalo encontrando un traje de enfermera demasiado provocativo.

— ¿¡Ehhh!?

Teru Teru le guiño el ojo.

— ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas ahora?

— ¡ Waaa, no puedo es muy corto!

Hinata le dió un golpe en la cabeza a Hanamura por molestar a Mikan y el cocinero sobo su cabeza antes de abrir el regalo.

— Esto es… ¿Una batata?

— Ibuki no pudo pensar algo mejor.

— Un video porno hubiera estado mejor, pero me conformo con ver a Hinata dándole a Ko…

— **Te voy a freír si encuentro una cámara en mi cuarto.**

— S-sí...por supuesto que no hay ninguna cámara….— El cocinero huyó para quitar la cámara del cuarto de Hinata.

— **La destruí de todas formas.**

El impostor le dió un regalo a Mitarai, un plan de alimentación saludable, mientras que el animador le obsequio una nueva peluca que parecían real.

— Con e-esto creerán que tu cabello es así.

— Lo agradezco, aunque no sé de qué hablas, es obvio que soy Togami— Sonrió orgulloso.

— ¡Claro que no!— Dijo el verdadero Togami quien bebía té con Kirigiri y Naegi.

El obsequio de Akane a Nekomaru fue un papel higiénico de triple suavidad y una lucha sorpresa que de no ser por Kamukura, hubieran acabado derribando las mesas.

Nekomaru le obsequió un combo para un masaje, sin duda fue idea de Hanamura, quien también participó en ayudar con comida extra para Akane.

— Yo no me quejo— Dijo la chica mientras masticaba.

— Bueno creo que es mi turno— Gritó la bailarina abriendo entusiasta su regalo encontrando un Kimono nuevo. —Es precioso Mahiru, gracias.

La rubia abrazó a la fotógrafa con alegría, la joven abrió su regalo encontrando una cámara nueva.

— Cielos, es hermosa.

— No es solo hermosa, es de las más caras y tradicionales, aquellas que no se encuentran en cualquier lugar y pensé que te gustaría— Dijo la bailarina notablemente sonrojada.

— Es un gesto precioso de tu parte, ahora sonríe, te tomaré una foto.

— ¿Ehh? ¡Espera no me he arreglado!

Todos parecían muy felices con sus regalos incluso la fundación del futuro.

— ¿Esto es una agenda de oferta?— Dijo Kirigiri al heredero.

— Por supuesto, no puedo ir por ahí malgastado dinero.

— Yo creo que es bonita.

— Eres muy amable Naegi— Suspiró la detective. — Demasiado…

Nozomi había recibido juguetes nuevos, pero quien preparó un regalo para ella fue Kotoko.

El can destrozó el papel con sus dientes revelando un peluche de puercoespín muy similar al de Hinata.

— Awww es adorable— Dijo Mahiru tomándole una fotografía.

— Espero que no sea mi peluche….

— Claro que no Hinata-kun debe ser nuevo. Oh, espera debes ver tu regalo… umm ¿Gundham?

— Jeje, será un honor.

El criador trajo una gran caja, Hinata la abrió revelando una pecera y dentro había…

— ¡Un cangrejo ermitaño!— Aquello le trajo muchos recuerdos de su niñez al castaño.

— Espero que te guste, además viene con un barco de colección.

— **Me alegra mucho que pensarás en mí.**

— No podría olvidarme de Kamukura.

Hinata quiso meter la mano en la pecera y solo recibió dolor, el cangrejo lo había picado.

— ¡Hey! ¡ Es malhumorado!

— Por supuesto — Dijo Gundham— le contagias tu estado de ánimo.

— … Supongo que… ¡Hey espera…!

Komaeda comenzó a reírse, era una de aquellas noches donde se sentía realmente feliz de estar vivo y de haber podido pasar por toda aquella aventura con sus compañeros.

— Aquí está tu regalo, **Komaeda** — Dijo Hinata mientras besaba sus labios y le entregaba una pequeña caja.

El suertudo la abrió y quedó asombrado.

— ¿Es el anillo de la academia? Waw, no creí qué de verdad existiera fuera de la simulación— Dijo colocándolo en su dedo— Es muy bonito, simboliza muchas cosas.

Hinata rascó su nuca y sonrió sonrojado.

— Ummm de hecho es un anillo de... **compromiso** …

— ¡¿E-eh lo dices enserio?!

Si no fuera por Kuzuryu qué le ofreció un vaso de agua ante la reacción tan impactada, creía que iba a desmayarse, pero prefirió abrazar a su novio con fuerza.

— ¡Hinata…! Digo...Hinata y Kamukura, es…

— Oye lo hiciste llorar— Dijo la peli-rosada.

Naegi interrumpió la escena mientras todos intentaban calmar a Komaeda.

— De hecho, ahora que lo dices, todos hicieron este regalo para tí…

Kotoko lo abrió y observó atentamente. Durante esos segundos toda la clase, incluso un lloroso Komaeda, estaban atentos a la chica.

— ¿Q-qué es esto?

— Bueno, es un certificado aprobado que dice que ellos serán tus tutores, técnicamente toda la clase firmó así qué es oficialmente es tu familia, podrás ir con ellos legalmente y….

Toda la clase tuvo que encargarse de calmar a Kotoko también pues había empezado a llorar y abrazar a Naegi con una fuerza increíble.

— N-no puedo creerlo…¡e-estoy muy feliz!

Nozomi se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los festejo y los llantos. No comprendía qué pasaba pero decidió brincar sobre la primera persona que viera, Cocoa lamía a Kotoko quien seguía llorando.

— E-espero que te haya gustado tu regalo y...— Komaeda fue abrazado por la adolescente y este le devolvió el gesto.

— Técnicamente fue idea de él y Hinata.

Hajime recibió un abrazo casi asfixiante de parte de la joven.

— Te quiero, puercoespín idiota.

— Yo también, pero eso último estaba de más….

La escena era tan emotiva y dulce que nadie notó que el cangrejo había salido de la pecera y empezó a picar a los perros con sus pinzas.

— WOOF WOOF WOOF

Nozomi estaba feliz por sus nuevos compañeros de juego, pero no le agradaban las pinzas en sus patas. Decidió ladrarle y colocarlo nuevamente en su pecera con sus dientes.

___________________________

La navidad dió paso al año nuevo y al cumpleaños de Hinata, Nozomi tenía un listón rosado con brillos qué hacía juego con el vestido de la adolescente.

Kotoko estaba más que encantada con su nueva familia, nunca había confiado mucho en la gente adulta pero ahora se sentía mejor y segura al lado de la clase.

Tenía buena relación con Sonia, Mahiru y Hiyoko, eran las chicas con quiénes más pasaba el rato. Hinata estaba junto con Komaeda viendo los fuegos artificiales que daban paso al nuevo año y al cumpleaños del castaño.

— Feliz cumpleaños Hinata y Kamukura… y feliz año nuevo.

— **Feliz año nuevo a tí Nagito. Nos alegra pasar un nuevo año** **contigo**.

Komaeda sonrió mientras contemplaba a Nozomi y Cocoa jugar y querer perseguir a la mascota de Hinata, solo para recibir el letal ataque de pinzas del cangrejo.

— También a mí, no espere ese regalo.

— Bueno quizá me subestimaste un poco. Aunque he de admitir que ver al cangrejo poner disciplina es divertido.

El chico de cabello esponjado rió y se acurrucó contra el hombro de Hinata, esté estaba disfrutando un genial kusa-mochi por su cumpleaños. Pasó su brazo y rodeó la cintura de su pareja sin dejar de comer.

— Gracias por pasar este bello año junto conmigo— Sacó su libreta y anotó todo lo importante de aquellos días.

— Komaeda…

— No pienso olvidar esto— Besó al chico de ojos bicolor con ternura. — y si lo hago al menos tendré las fotos y los escritos ¿No?

— Y a todos nosotros.

Cocoa llegó a la habitación junto con Nozomi, estaba con un cangrejo aferrado a su cola.

— Me alegra que se lleven bien ahora.

Fuyuhiko quien pasaba por el pasillo miró a Hinata levantando una ceja.

— Emm…¿Sabes qué Cocoa es un macho y yo los he visto…ya sabes?

— Espera ¿Es un macho?

— ¡ Sii cachorros!— Gritó Kotoko quien correteaba felizmente.

— Awww mi Nozomi ya tendrá su propia familia— Comentó Komaeda feliz.

**“Creí que lo sabías”**

— Oh, no puede ser…

— Hinata eres tonto— Se rió Soda ante la conversación que escuchó.

— A un lado soy el experto aquí.

Gundham revisó a Nozomi con cuidado.

— ¿Y bien?— Dijo Kotoko emocionada.

— ¡Oficialmente anunció qué nuevos demonios llegarán pronto!

— YAAAAAY

— WOOF

— ¿Espera, cuántos?— Preguntó Hinata asustado.

________________________

 **Bonus** :

**Unos cuantos meses después…**

— Eres sumamente adorable…

— ¿Seguro que revisaste que no haya cámaras?

— No hay absolutamente nada ya nos aseguramos.

— Bueno recuerda no hacer mucho ruido, Kuzuryu se molestara…

Hinata sonrió de lado.

— Está algo ansioso desde que supo del embarazo de Peko, está más protector de lo normal y solo va un mes de ello.

Hajime mordió suavemente el cuello de su novio con intención de mostrarle qué deseaba un poco de contacto íntimo, habían sido días muy agitados.

— Te  **amo**.

— Los amo— Contestó Komaeda sonriendo.

Antes de que pudieran continuar escuchó un sonido retumbante venir hacia ellos.

“ **Aquí vienen** ”

—¿No cerraste la puerta verdad?

— Umm….

Cinco cachorros, dos perros adultos y un cangrejo que estaba en el lomo de Nozomi arrasaron la puerta y subieron a la cama aplastando a Hinata, apoderándose de su lugar.

Izuru y Hajime podían escuchar la canción “who let the dogs Out” en su cabeza.

— WOOF

— WOOF WOOF

Los cinco cachorros empezaron a ladrar y lamer el rostro de sus dueños.

— ¡Hinata! Creo que estás pasando por la crisis de la paternidad.

_ ¡PUERCOESPÍN! ¡ESTÁS EN CALZONES, PERVERTIDO!

Kotoko quien observaba desde el marco de la puerta, salió corriendo mientras reía.

Los canes bajaron y la siguieron.

— Hinata-kun…¿Estás bien?

— Creo que necesito un candado para la puerta… **Dos candados**.

Komaeda besó su mejilla haciéndolo sentir mejor, eso hasta que Fuyuhiko apareció.

— Hagan silencio y cierren la puerta ¡que no es una película porno!

— ¿Es que ya no se puede tener privacidad?— Gritó el castaño quitando un mechón de pelo de los cachorros de su frazada.

— Je, bienvenido a la paternidad.

**— ¡Espero que padezcas lo mismo que nosotros!**

— ¡Vamos ejército!— Gritó Gundham quien lideraba junto con Kotoko a los siete perros, devas y un cangrejo por todo el barco.

— Este será el mejor año de todos— Dijo Komaeda anotando algo en su libreta.

Hinata suspiró.

— ¿Qué anotas?— Asomo su cabeza y noto un dibujo medio mal logrado de su clase y las mascotas.

Komaeda escribió bajo esté: Familia ( no olvidar)

Sin saberlo habían recibido más de lo que creyeron aquellas fiestas. Ambos tomaron su mano observando los anillos brillantes y descansaron un poco más. Sería un gran año y sería mejor descansar, no tardarían en volver a invadir la habitación o tirar la puerta abajo.

____________________________

**N/A:**

**Bueno este es el pequeño especial fluff qué quise realizar como agradecimiento a todo el apoyo y el amor de los lectores.**

**No es mucho pero quería darles un regalo nwn además he tenido un problema y no he podido terminarlo a tiempo, pero lo bueno es que todo está mejor.**

**Muy feliz navidad y año nuevo a todo/as los amo!**

**PD: agradezco mucho el fanart de Camila ( solo pude colocarlo en Wattpad) es hermoso y estoy muy agradecida 💖**


	27. Cap. especial de psicología: Demencia Frontotemporal y Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña introducción de la autora para poder ayudar a explicar que es esta enfermedad, que hace, que se espera que cause y también una manera de informarlos, ya sea para escribir chucherías más realistas, para hacerse los cultos contra los haters del malvavisco que dicen que no está enfermo o para los que simplemente les interesa este tema.

Una pequeña introducción de la autora para poder ayudar a explicar que es esta enfermedad, que hace, que se espera que cause y también una manera de informarlos, ya sea para escribir chucherías más realistas, para hacerse los cultos contra los haters del malvavisco que dicen que no está enfermo o para los que simplemente les interesa este tema.

Aquí vendrán incluidas las respuestas a algunas preguntas más comunes, si hay alguna duda pueden hacerla en los comentarios.

Antes de empezar hay que aclarar que todo lo posteado aquí es investigado día a día por profesionales, quizá de acá a diez años se descubran más cosas, todo va evolucionando y esperemos que con el correr de los años aparezcan tratamientos más eficientes.

Empecemos…

**¿Qué es la Demencia?**

Una introducción a la enfermedad en general:

Hay varias definiciones según la autoridad que la nombre, vamos a tomar la de los apuntes de neuropsicología de la autora, que es la siguiente: Debilitamiento adquirido, progresivo y espontáneamente irreversible de todas las funciones intelectuales, memoria, atención, juicio, capacidades de razonamiento y las perturbaciones de las conductas sociales que de ello resultan.

**Traducción: enfermedad que va desgastando tu cerebro y todas las funciones que vengan de ello.**

De estas hay varios tipos **no todas son irreversibles.** Pero vamos a centrarnos en la Frontotemporal, que lamentablemente es irreversible en estos tiempos.

**¿Qué es la demencia Frontotemporal o FTD y que causa?**

En resumidas cuentas, es un grupo diverso de trastornos que afectan los lóbulos temporales y frontales. Lo que hace especial a está demencia es que **causa alteraciones en la personalidad y la conducta social. También el lenguaje puede verse alterado.**

Eso quiere decir que los pacientes que la padezcan tienen cambios en la personalidad y conductas que son mal vistas socialmente, ¿recuerdan lo que paso en el caso uno? Todos lo recordamos y como nuestro querido Hinata se puso por el repentino cambio de personalidad del loquillo. Además, Komaeda tienen algunos problemas para ajustar su conducta social, lo podemos ver con sus comentarios fuera de lugar en varios de los casos o en los tiempos libres.

Pero aún no terminamos vamos a ver la lista de características diagnosticas para sufrir un poco más:

  * **Conducta sexual y lenguaje desinhibido, pueden darse en algunos casos específicos, conductas de hipersexualidad** (bueno esto puede sonar interesante para un lemon pero lo cierto es que no es tan bonito, son personas que básicamente no pueden ponerle freno a sus palabras ni a conductas sexuales que resultaría incomoda de ver normalmente, como comentarios fuera de lugar en momentos poco apropiados).



  * **Acciones cada vez más inapropiadas, agresividad** (no hace falta aclararlo, Komaeda no es agresivo normalmente, pero puede ponerse a hacer comentarios crueles).



  * **Pérdida de empatía y otras capacidades interpersonales,** (esto significa que le cuesta ponerse en el lugar del otro, Komaeda cree que su idea de la esperanza aplica para todos y le es difícil pensar que otro pueda pensar diferente).



  * **Falta de juicio, comportamiento compulsivo repetitivo, pasividad, apatía, vagabundeo** (la apatía es prácticamente es falta de motivación, ganas de hacer algo, falta de emoción).



  * **Inicio insidioso y progresión gradual** (el inicio de esta enfermedad no es marcado sino difuso y va empeorando con el tiempo).



  * **Alteración emocional, indiferencia, carencia de consciencia de la enfermedad** (esto último significa que difícilmente Komaeda sepa los alcances de su enfermedad a pesar de saber que la tiene no es consciente de sus efectos, esto es un problema a la hora de buscar ayuda)



** Alteraciones conductuales: **

  * **Deterioro de la higiene personal** (pelo poco cuidado).



  * **Inflexibilidad mental** (difícilmente haces que estas personas puedan adaptarse a situaciones o ideas nuevas, esto se ve mucho en el capítulo cuatro y cinco, se aferra a la idea de la esperanza aún si esto le cuesta la vida).



  * **Distractibilidad e impersistencia** (falta de perseverancia o constancia),



  * **hiperoralidad** **(** llevarse todo a la boca, no aplica para Nagito) **y cambios dietarios (** esto tiene más sentido en tanto se ve que tiene algún problema alimenticio)
  * **conductas perseverativas y estereotipadas** (hacer siempre lo mismo)



  * **comportamiento de utilización** (incapacidad para resistir una indicación para realizar una acción o interrumpir esta una vez que empieza, por ejemplo, cuando a la persona se le coloca delante de esta un cuchillo y una naranja y empieza inmediatamente a pelarla, aunque no se lo hayan indicado).



  * **Problemas de lenguaje:**



**Discurso estereotipado, perseveración, ecolalia y mutismo. Puede producirse deterioro y perdida de lenguaje.**

(Los dos primeros son muy notorios en Komaeda, es prácticamente repetir su discurso de la esperanza tantas veces pueda como si ya lo tuviera incorporado, el mutismo es no hablar y la ecolalia es repetir frases o sonidos de forma involuntaria)

 

  * **Signos físicos:**



**Reflejos primitivos, Inconsistencia, rigidez y temblores.** (De esto no sabemos mucho, no vemos al personaje moverse) **Debilidad muscular.**

Esto es básicamente la lista de síntomas que podemos encontrar en una persona con la enfermedad, muchos de ellos encajan con el personaje, otros no. Además de que estos síntomas a veces vienen acompañados de otras enfermedades como por ej. La depresión.

** Causas:  **

¿A quién hay que quemar? A nadie en realidad, en la FTD las partes del cerebro afectado se atrofian, encojen, aún se sigue estudiando al día de hoy porque pasa esto. Sin embargo, parece ser que una de las tantas causas puede estar relacionada con la producción anormal de determinadas proteínas que afectan las células del cerebro y esto a su vez con causas genéticas. Aunque esto se sigue estudiando ya que hay gente con la enfermedad que no tiene familiares que la hayan tenido.

No me voy a meter en especificidades, por el momento parece ser que es mala suerte y se produce a una edad mucho más temprana que otras demencias como el Alzheimer.

**¿Es mortal?**

Si, va empeorando con el tiempo alterando el lenguaje, la memoria y otras funciones fundamentales, hasta que lamentablemente se hace imposible llevar a cabo el día a día. La esperanza de vida varía según los casos siendo entre 2 y 8 años, todo depende del avance de los síntomas.

 

 

**¿Cómo se trata esto?**

Para empezar, hay que evaluar la gravedad de la situación y hacer estudios para ver cómo va la cosa.

No hay tratamientos para la enfermedad en sí, se tratan los síntomas administrando en muchos casos fármacos para la depresión o impulsividad, también se hacen tratamientos de apoyo con ayuda psicológica, psiquiátrica y con neurólogos. La persona debe permanecer en un ambiente que le sea agradable y seguro.

Eso quiere decir que encerrar al Komaeda y atarlo es una muy mala idea. Dejarlo solo no ayuda y no tratar los síntomas puede ser mortal, sobre todo si anda por ahí sin tratamiento. ¿Cómo la escuela no se dio cuenta de esto y tomo medidas? Vaya uno a saber…

 

**Conclusión**

Komaeda si está enfermo, esto es notorio si se analizan algunas escenas del juego, sin embargo, recordemos que no es un juego muy serio, no se hace el personaje con un libro en la mano muchas de las conductas que el personaje tiene son en relación a lo que la trama requiere, su personalidad o estereotipos comunes asociados a la idea de locura. Difícilmente se vea a alguien con FTD poniendo bombas por ahí o haciendo espectaculares discursos sobre la esperanza.

Komaeda no tendría porque tener ningún problema de inteligencia, las áreas afectadas no joden necesariamente su razonamiento lógico, sin embargo, si joden su capacidad de relacionarse con las personas.

Komaeda **No es un psicópata** por más problemas de empatía que tenga, no tiene un trastorno antisocial, tiene FTD, no es que es un ser maligno simplemente no tiene forma de controlar su cerebro o su conducta como normalmente una persona sana lo hace.

 **Esto no justifica sus malas acciones en el juego** , esto sirve para entenderlo y de ser juzgado por sus desastres en términos legales lo más probable es que fuera imputado por su demencia. Lo que hizo no estuvo bien, no hay que aplaudir esos comportamientos, esto es simplemente informativo.

 **Las enfermedades mentales son más de lo que el juego muestra** , por más genial que nos parezca la saga de Danganronpa, no es una saga que se realiza tomando en cuenta los trastornos mentales a raja tabla, es un juego y puede tratar varios temas, pero como dije no se hace con libro en la mano.

**Errores en el fanfic:**

El fanfic que escribí no es del todo correcto en estos términos de la enfermedad, esto es porque no tenía mucho conocimiento en el tema al escribirlo.

Lo más probable es que la memoria de Komaeda si bien se viera afectada, no sería lo principal a destacar en la enfermedad que tiene, ya que la memoria se ve mucho más dañada en el Alzheimer y el FTD destaca por los problemas de relación social y personalidad. Además, que lo más correcto antes de llevarlo a un psicólogo es ir primero a un neurólogo especializado o psiquiatra para darle un mejor diagnóstico.

Para una buena guía, pueden revisar los síntomas descritos anteriormente.

**¿Cómo es Komaeda entonces sin la enfermedad?**

Después de todo lo visto, queda la sensación de que el personaje tiene mucho de su enfermedad y no queda claro donde termina la enfermedad y empieza la persona. Nagito muestra un poco de su personalidad cuando empieza el juego, cuando está tranquilo y sin ningún estímulo molestándolo de sobremanera no parece tener problemas para relacionarse, salvo sus destellos depresivos cuando habla de sí mismo que muestran que algo ahí no está muy bien.

Por estas cosas creo que, si bien tiene la enfermedad, posee cierta capacidad de comportarse en determinados ambientes sociales por un rato, ya que se ve que le cuesta no soltar un comentario negativo de tanto en tanto o que se altera su personalidad si se tocan temas como la esperanza o el talento.

 **¿Entonces Komaeda es bueno o es malo?** Es gris.

  **¿Es una amenaza para la sociedad?** No, si vemos los tiempos libres y el bonus del V3 notamos que no causa alboroto si no pasa nada, puede ponerse un poco diva pero no hará daño a nadie. (NO te cuento a ti, anime fanservice). Cualquiera tendría un colapso mental si su contexto fuera el de este chico, con familia muerta, una suerte de mierda y encima en un juego de matanza. El hecho de que tenga FTD lo empeora en un 500%, fuera de eso parece que anda tranquilo si nadie lo molesta.

Así que no, no andará poniendo bombas a diestra y siniestra, ni matará a Hinata, ni se volverá yandere, ni nada, siempre y cuando este en un ambiente óptimo y reciba un tratamiento adecuado, va a estar bien.

**¿El contexto afecta?**

Obviamente, es lo que mencione con anterioridad, pon a cualquiera a matarse con sus compañeros y a ver si sale sano de eso… imagina que ya venga con una enfermedad de antemano y súmalo a unas experiencias traumáticas.

**¿Cómo afecta esto el linfoma?**

Disminuye su esperanza de vida, pero a diferencia de la demencia, el linfoma es tratable y hay esperanza de poder lidiar con él.

 **¿Puede Hinata ayudar con esto?** No podemos darle todo el laburo al pobre, puede darle apoyo, pero por más perfecto que sea Kamukura/Hinata la tarea es difícil, lo más probable es que necesite ayuda de médicos y de sus amigos también. Una red de apoyo y tratamiento adecuado es lo ideal en estos casos, el amor siempre es bienvenido, pero Hinata no podría solo.

Y eso ha sido lo principal para entender la demencia frontotemporal, espero que haya servido y cualquier duda intentaré responderla en los comentarios.

Muchas gracias por leer.

 


End file.
